Rebasando al Destino
by kykio88
Summary: RA. L&S tmb K&I. Una joven escritora triste y frustrada, un corredor frío e indiferente y un accidente. Algo que cambiará sus vidas, aunque no siempre sea p 22 EPÍLOGO
1. Palabras Arrolladoras

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

Hello... heme aquí con una historia nueva después de mil años de ausencia. Espero les guste. Y doy gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a que esto sea posible.

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Palabras Arrolladoras  
**

Un día más en aquel estúpido trabajo que odiaba. Suspiró cansada, harta de esos días que tan largos se le hacían. Estaba en un salón especial del autódromo, justo donde la prensa esperaba para las entrevistas. Todos sus colegas, si es que podía llamarlos así, miraban atentos las pantallas que a ella no le interesaban nada.

"_Reportera de deportes…"_ –pensó para sí misma tan desanimada como siempre, porque eso no era ella, nunca lo quiso así pero de algún modo lo que fue una ocupación para salir al paso de sus gastos más indispensables se convirtió en lo único que hacía.

Suspiró y volteó hacia la pared, donde no había nada más que pintura blanca, después bajó la vista y notó su propia ropa. Una blusa rosa de botones y una falda café hasta la rodilla… ¡qué inapropiado! Como siempre, era la única que cubría eventos así y se vestía como damisela en apuros, toda femenina y fuera de lugar… pero… ¿dónde tenía ella un sitio?

Escuchó un varias exclamaciones a sus espaldas en el desorden de cuerpos y vio que la carrera acababa de terminar –por fin- ahora los ganadores pasarían por la revisión habitual y después irían para la aburrida conferencia de prensa. Ella era una artista, si esos hombres corrían o no, no le importaba. Pero ése era su trabajo, ésa era su vida.

Esperó paciente lo necesario, hasta que los tres primeros lugares irrumpieron en el salón y los demás aplaudieron. La mayoría de los otros reporteros eran hombres emocionados, con conocimientos verdaderos de todo ese mundo de autos y velocidades exorbitantes. Nada que a Lin se le antojara como algo más que una manera estúpida de arriesgar la vida. Pero de nuevo… reportera de deportes, ese era su trabajo. Y se forzó a poner atención.

- No tengo comentarios al respecto. –habló un hombre, o más bien "el"hombre.

Ese que desde hacía un par de años era la súper estrella. Casi todos los trofeos de primer lugar descansaban en sus repisas, ni un solo accidente, un segundo lugar y un primero en los dos campeonatos de la categoría mayor sin mencionar los récords que contaban menos. Todos lo adoraban y casi besaban el suelo donde él pisaba… o corría. Pero para ella nunca tuvo sentido, pues más allá de su talento y un físico… impresionante –el único calificativo que pudo pensar si era honesta consigo misma- no era nada agradable. Nada de sonrisas, ni unas palabras amables, sin amigos en el trabajo, sin novia, nada de familiares entre el público… sólo él y sus autos, su fama a la que no le hacía mucho caso. Para Lin, Sesshoumaru Tashou –el gran corredor de los últimos tiempos- era nada más que un maniquí encerrado en un cubo de hielo gigante.

Y por un momento pudo ver lo más patético de su vida… tener que conseguir a toda costa una serie de reportajes del cubo de hielo. Y todo por un desliz… por un comentario inoportuno y descuidado delante de su jefe.

FLASH BACK

- ¿A dónde te asignaré ahora? –masculló distraído y sin verla, oculto detrás de unas hojas. – Al parecer la liga de _base ball_ no es lo tuyo… así que… ¿qué se te antoja?

Lin no pudo responder con facilidad porque la respuesta sincera no era conveniente "Quiero renunciar" hubiese dicho con gusto, pero todavía necesitaba el dinero.

- ¿No tienes opciones? -la presionó y ella negó con la cabeza.- Entonces… irás ala categoría de corredores principiantes, algo sencillo. Te metes a las carreras, haces preguntas y presentas a las nuevas promesas del automovilismo ¿correcto?

Lin lo meditó por unos segundos, sería mejor eso a estar todavía entre beisbolistas escupiendo el suelo en todo momento, como un tic nervioso, pero… ¿carreras? Ella no sabía nada de eso, ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se manejaban las categorías de principiantes… pero… quizás… claro. Su amiga –"su", porque sólo la tenía a ella- podría abrirle las puertas ¡cómo no lo pensó seis meses atrás!

- Señor… yo… me preguntaba si podría… ir a la categoría… principal.

- ¿Tú? Si con trabajos sabes lo que es un óvalo ¿qué vas a hacer cubriendo los grandes eventos? –él se burló sarcástico mirándola por primera vez.

- Es que mi amiga… ella… -dudó por un segundo pero por alguna extraña iluminación divina se decidió a continuar- Conozco a la jefa de mecánicos del equipo Sengoku.

Fue una ráfaga de palabras tímidas que dejó a su jefe desconcertado, con la mirada perpleja como si le hubiera confesado que era la princesa oculta de un reino distante… aunque en cierta forma –tuvo que admitirlo- sí sonaba raro que ella tuviera una amiga… y en especial ésa amiga.

- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! –le exclamó poniéndose de pie para tomarla de los hombros con ambas manos y verla al rostro… parecía no creerle pero él lo sabía bien. Lin podría ser rara y solitaria, pero no era mentirosa.

- No… es verdad, ella y yo nos conocimos hace mucho, en la escuela y desde entonces, somos amigas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –exclamó el hombre de canas, el jefe de la edición de deportes en aquel importante periódico- ¿Hace cuánto que te asignaron aquí y no pudiste abrir el pico hasta ahora? –la regañó mientras volvía a su sitio detrás del escritorio.

- Yo… no lo creí… necesario.

- No voy a discutir eso contigo. –le habló fuerte, como siempre, dejándole claro que antes hizo una pregunta retórica. – Lo importante es que ya hablaste. Ahora vas a estar ahí. Cada carrera, cada conferencia, cada ensayo. Tu trabajo va a ser algo grande… sí… te auguro un futuro brillante…

Los ojos del hombre se pasearon por Lin, de arriba abajo la barrieron varias veces como si la estuviera visualizando en diferentes situaciones, quizás la notaba como el tipo de mujer que debería ser para estar ahí. Alguien decidida, segura de sí misma, con actitud.

- Pero… -murmuró y él pareció interrumpir su escrutinio.

- ¡Qué!

- Es que… yo no sé nada de autos… ¿cómo voy a escribir sobre eso?

- ¿Y de qué sabes tú? –le preguntó claramente en burla y Lin sintió sus mejillas arder. Ella sabía de cosas… sólo no del tipo de cosas que interesaban en una redacción de deportes. – Lo que me importa, es que obtengas una serie de reportajes íntimos, desde el mismo corazón del equipo. Los mecánicos, los dueños, gerentes, proveedores… y, sobre todo, los pilotos. Esos hermanos. Especialmente la estrella. Ese muchacho Sesshoumaru es todo un misterio, nunca da entrevistas ni se deja ver. Así que tú vas a cambiar eso. No me importa si tienes que meter micrófonos a su casa. Ya tienes el acceso y quiero el primer reportaje el domingo por la tarde en mi correo.

- Pe… pero… -objetó con la voz débil y la mirada perpleja ¿espionaje? ¡Claro que no!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así fue como perdió la batalla con su jefe, porque nunca hubo una en realidad. Por más que trató de hacerle ver que su asignación se salía de todos los límites, él no se lo permitió. En ese momento una risa general la interrumpió. Todos sonreían al chico que ganó el segundo puesto, al parecer el "objeto" de su asignación había acabado de hacer la entrevista y su lugar ya hasta estaba vacío… eso era muy mal augurio. Ahora… ¿cómo iba a hablar con él?

&&&

Qué fastidio. Formalidades que debía cumplir por términos de contrato. Algún día encontraría la forma de que nadie lo obligara. Apenas era su tercer año ahí y ya iba bien encaminado por su segundo primer lugar. Dentro de poco sería tan codiciado por todas las escuderías que nadie se atrevería a hacerlo acudir a estupideces como ruedas de prensa. De todas formas, lo que pasaba durante las carreras se quedaba ahí justamente. El mundo no debía enterarse de nada.

Caminó inexpresivo por el pasillo solitario, iría a su vestidor a bañarse y cambiarse ropa, después saldría por la puerta de atrás para evitar a los molestos reporteros e iría a casa a ver la retransmisión de la carrera, así solía analizar sus movimientos y perfeccionar hasta el más mínimo acelere, por eso era el mejor. Pero delante de él notó a una figura femenina que conocía bien.

- ¿Huyendo de los reporteros? –preguntó sonriendo calculadora la joven de cabello negro, recargada en la pared imitando una pose casual. Aunque ambos sabían que lo esperaba.

- De la gente en general. –murmuró Sesshoumaru al pasarla, aunque sí la miró.

Se veía bien como siempre, vestida de rojo y blanco, pantalones ajustados y una blusa femenina con algo de escote, hermosa como pocas e interesante como casi nadie. Pero no lo suficiente.

- Sólo venía a decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo. –le dijo sin moverse, con voz en volumen normal mientras él se alejaba. –Te veré en las prácticas. –se despidió y emprendió camino hacia el lado contrario.

- Deberías conseguirte una vida. –el comentario fue hiriente y sin malas intenciones, simplemente así era él, pero ella reaccionó y se quedó quieta, él también detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó que los tacones de aguja no avanzaban más.

- Pronto voy a tomar posesión. –le informó indiferente- Mis padres son dueños de la escudería y yo lo seré un día. Así que acostúmbrate a tenerme alrededor.

- Kikyo… ¿se te olvida que tienes una hermana? –le dijo sin mirarla, ambos se daban la espalda.

- Kagome es muy niña y tiene muchos problemas. Yo soy mil veces mejor para ésto.

- Si eso crees…

Sesshoumaru dejó la frase en el aire y empezó a caminar otra vez, dos latidos de corazón después Kikyo hizo lo mismo dispuesta a volver a donde debería estar, observando todo para aprender.

Cuando él entró en su camerino encontró lo que debía estar ahí, sus cosas personales en u sillón, el escritorio con su computadora portátil, el mini refrigerador con botellas de agua, jugos naturales y bebidas energizantes… y nada más. Un lugar con lo más indispensable solamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en llevar consigo el trofeo que recién le entregaron, de eso se encargaría alguien más. Esas cosas pequeñas iban más allá de lo que él, estrella… el mejor, debía hacer.

Así con la mente fija en los recuerdos de la carrera se metió en la ducha de agua caliente dejando que el vapor inundara su habitación por completo.

&&&

- ¡Sango! –llamó a su amiga con un grito para que la escuchara en medio de todo ese alboroto de festejo.

- ¡Lin! Qué bien que estés aquí. –la joven se acercó pasando gente hasta la puerta, ahí los guardias hacían su trabajo sin dejar entrar a nadie que no perteneciera al equipo.- Está bien, ella puede pasar. –les informó y los dos hombres concedieron la entrada a la otra mujer. - ¡Viniste! –luego la abrazó por un momento alegre de que estuviera ahí.

- Te dije que lo haría. –sonrió y observó a su amiga.

Tenían la misma edad y una amistad muy fuerte en común, pero además de eso no se parecían en nada. Sango era varios centímetros más alta, muy atractiva y segura de sí misma, una mujer que se abrió paso en un mundo de hombres a base de talento y esfuerzo. Ahora era la jefa de mecánicos de uno de los mejores equipos de las "ligas mayores". Extrovertida y feliz, siempre la vio así… o casi siempre. Aunque por razones profesionales no podían frecuentarse tanto.

- Desde luego, tú nunca mientes. –Sango sonrió de nuevo y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la mesa donde habían un montón de bocadillos y bebidas listas.

A su alrededor todos conversaban animados por dos victorias, su piloto estrella en primero y el más joven en tercero. El bullicio era grande, tanto, que se vieron obligadas a hablar casi gritándose después de tomar un vaso y brindar por el éxito. Aunque rodeada de tanta gente Lin se encontraba muy cohibida.

- ¿Y bien? –le preguntó Sango- ¿Qué tal tu primer día en las pistas?

- Me estoy acostumbrando.

- Ya sé que no es lo tuyo. Pero deberías venir a las prácticas entre semana. Vamos a estar en otra pista. Para que te vayas familiarizando con el medio.

- Gracias… creo que lo haré. –suspiró pensando en su rotundo fracaso del día, lo más que podría entregar sería un resumen del ambiente festivo en ese saloncito, nada que fuera a satisfacer a su jefe ni de lejos.

Sango negó con la cabeza y cambió su expresión, de alegría total a preocupación. Lin no lo entendió y no pudo hacer nada más que observar cuando su amiga dejó el vaso que sostenía en la mesa y le quitó el propio de las manos para hacer lo mismo, luego, la haló hasta estar fuera de ahí… lejos del ruido en un pasillo silencioso y casi solitario.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó- Creí que… por lo menos te alegraría la novedad.

FLASHBACK

Sango estaba sola en casa, acaba de tomar un baño y ahora sacaba cosas para prepararse una sencilla cena, cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sango? ¿cómo estás? –dijo la voz de su amiga desde el otro lado.

- ¡Lin! Excelente… todo va muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué dicen los periódicos?

- Pues… todo igual… mucha tinta y un jefe… enérgico.

- ¿No has pedido tu cambio? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá, sabiendo que su amiga no sentía la más mínima atracción por los deportes que ahora se veía obligada a analizar.

- Sí, varias veces… pero no le veo mucho futuro a eso. Alguien parece estarse empeñando en mantenerme ahí.

- Yo… lo siento…

- No, está bien. En realidad… es por algo así que te llamo… necesito un favor… si no es mucha molestia.

- Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea. –respondió calmada y casi contenta por ser útil a su amiga, ésa que no era la misma de antes.

Muchos años atrás, cuando iba a la misma escuela que Lin, la adolescente era muy distinta de la adulta. La recordaba como una muchacha alegre que conversaba con todos, la que siempre invitaban a las fiestas y no paraba nunca de hablar. Como el polo opuesto de la persona en la que se convirtió. Y ella conocía la razón de su cambio, sabía que todo era por la frustración… por sentirse fuera de su ambiente. Lin era una artista, una escritora que no planeó nunca su vida en un periódico pero que tampoco tuvo mucha suerte a la hora de encontrar editores dispuestos a publicarla. Así la necesidad de sostenerse la llevó a encerrarse en un mundo que ante sus ojos creativos era monótono y sin sentido.

- Mi jefe… -empezó a hablar sacándola de los recuerdos para depositarla en el momento otra vez, su departamento… y una amiga pidiendo un favor- Él quiere que haga una serie de reportajes sobre tu… categoría de carreras. Y pensé que podrías ayudarme a entrar… a empaparme del medio… lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –la cuestionó casi irritada.

- Porque es mi culpa. Sin querer le mencioné que eres mi amiga, no debí hacerlo porque ahora piensa aprovechar la oportunidad y quiere que escriba cosas que nadie más sabe… pero no quiero comprometerte a ayudarme.

- No seas tonta. –la regañó levantándose del sillón- Claro que puedes venir. Te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo y entregarte tu pase de prensa. Para empezar debes ir el domingo a la carrera, es un gran circuito y nuestros autos están en excelentes condiciones. Puede que hasta te guste. –intentó bromear al final y pareció dar resultado, del otro lado de la línea Lin se rió un poco como tantos años atrás.

- Muchas gracias. Entonces… te llamo mañana.

- Sí, de nada. Será muy lindo tenerte cerca cuando trabajo, como en los viejos tiempos… ¿recuerdas?

Como primera respuesta Lin se rió otra vez y sin quererlo se embarcaron en una larga conversación de memorias agradables, un cambio sin duda positivo para la joven reportera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- No, es decir, sí. Es bueno tener cosas nuevas para mirar. Nada de bates y pelotitas. Estar aquí es mucho más interesante. –intentó Lin encontrar el lado positivo.

- Sé que sigue sin gustarte esto de los deportes.

- Me gusta poder verte. –le sonrió intentando parecer feliz.

- ¡Sango! –las interrumpió una muchacha que iba corriendo desde la entrada, vestía casual y agitaba la mano sonriendo. - ¡Felicidades! Lo escuché en la radio de camino…

La recién llegada abrazó a Sango con entusiasmo durante unos segundos y después, todavía sonriendo, miró a Lin, como esperando las presentaciones.

- Ella es una amiga, Lin… y ella es Kagome. –dijo sus nombres y esperó porque se llevaran bien, después de todo eran sus mejores amigas.

- Mucho gusto. –dijeron las dos desconocidas y después rieron un poco por la coincidencia.

- ¿Eres de la prensa? –preguntó Kagome viendo el gafete distintivo que llevaba la otra.

- Sí, del periódico.

- Acceso total ¿verdad? –Kagome sonrió y rozó a Sango con el codo. – Bien, pues… vamos a la fiesta ya que me perdí toda la carrera.

- Más vale tarde que nunca.

- Yo… debo irme. –se disculpó Lin con una pequeña reverencia dando dos pasos para salir de ahí, justo en la dirección de la que Kagome llegó un poco antes. – Tengo que escribir el reportaje para mi jefe y enviarlo. Pero… las veré después. Gracias y mucho gusto de conocerte, Kagome.

Lin agitó la mano y salió casi corriendo antes de que alguna de las otras mujeres pudiera objetar. No estaba de ánimo para más celebraciones o interrogatorios de Sango. Mejor sería buscar una salida y marcharse para terminar con el estúpido reportaje de una buena vez.

Caminó algo perdida por los pasillos, inclusive tuvo que preguntar un par de veces por la salida pero todas las indicaciones la llevaron a la puerta principal, donde más reporteros andaban por ahí entrevistando a quien se dejara. Probablemente lo correcto era unírseles y sacar algo más de información pero ese día ya había sobrepasado su límite.

Dio media vuelta caminó, otra vez preguntando, pero ahora más bien por la puerta de atrás. Le tomó más tiempo encontrarla pero por fin frente a ella se extendió una puerta metálica grande, por suerte entreabierta y con un guardia vigilando. El hombre no tuvo inconveniente en dejarla salir puesto que su trabajo era más bien no permitir entradas indebidas y así al empujarla y chocar con la luz del sol frente a ella sintió que todo se le venía encima.

No supo por qué, tal vez era por ver a Sango en su medio, feliz como cuando ella también lo era, cumpliendo sus sueños como ella no pudo, tal vez era el hastío por esos insípidos reportajes sin nada de magia… o quizás sólo hormonas femeninas. Pero indiferentes a la causa verdadera las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cegándola, volviendo todo ante ella un borroso collage, fundiendo el sol, el pavimento, los pocos autos estacionados y la calle en una imagen acuosa y sin sentido. Suspiró y parpadeó avergonzada por su debilidad y contenta por estar sola. Sin pensarlo empezó a andar casi corriendo.

El lugar desierto no fue difícil de atravesar, una línea de autos aparcados, una callecita, más autos y unos metros después llegaría a la avenida para tomar un taxi y largarse de ahí.

Avanzó sin mirar y de pronto mezclados con los sonidos más cotidianos llegaron a sus oídos un claxon y unos neumáticos chirriando al ser detenidos en seco.

Sintió el miedo y el dolor del golpe, se vio a sí misma rodando un poco encima de un cofre rojo y después de vuelta al asfalto caliente. Un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando aterrizó y se golpeó la cabeza. La confusión del momento no se logró disipar antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello de nuevo. Espero que se hayan quedado intrigadas!!!! Disfruté mucho este cap de introducción. Si tienen 2 segundos les pido un comentario porfitas. Críticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc etc. Mil Grax!!!!


	2. Desconcertante

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

Hello... aquí el segundo cap... puse cometarios y agradecimientos al final. Espero les guste!!!

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Desconcertante  
**

Despertó lentamente no como cuando lo haces de un sueño normal y se sintió algo abrumada y asustada, segura de que estaba frente a una amenaza, pero al abrir los ojos se topó con el techo blanco y las luces brillantes de una habitación desconocida. Parpadeó cegada varias veces y buscó la razón de estar ahí, en una cama de hospital con todo el cuerpo doliéndole.

- ¿Lin? –la voz angustiada de Sango a su lado la hizo voltear, despacio para no resentir el movimiento, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un collarín.- ¿Cómo estás?

- No… no sé… ¿qué pasó?

- Te arrollaron con un auto.

Lin frunció el seño contrariada ¿no recordaría eso? Era fin de semana y fue a la carrera, saludó a su amiga y después fue a la salida de atrás… el sol la cegó y… ahí se desvanecía todo, nada más estaba en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué te duele? –preguntó su amiga sosteniendo una de sus manos.

- Emm… creo que todo. Yo… no lo recuerdo, ni el auto ni nada, sólo que salí del autódromo.

- Sí, es por el golpe. Los doctores dijeron que posiblemente no recuerdes los momentos antes del accidente.

- ¿Qué tan mal estoy? –preguntó mientras con su mano libre, en la que había una guja, tocaba el collarín que le impedía moverse.

- Nada grave. Dicen que no tienes huesos rotos, sólo golpes y raspones. El collarín es por si acaso ¿te duele el cuello?

- No… -contestó después de meditarlo unos segundos- creo que es lo único que no me duele.

Lentamente trató de mover cada parte de su cuerpo por separando, empezando por los dedos de los pies, luego los tobillos –uno de ellos punzó- en la pantorrilla derecha sintió una herida como quemada, las dos rodillas estaban raspadas y golpeadas, las piernas se sentían más o menos bien, las costillas le dolían más que el resto, en los brazos tenía más raspones y un punto exacto de su cabeza le gritaba que justo con esa parte aterrizó. Parpadeó varias veces insegura de su recuento y su falta de memoria y entonces se percató de la forma extraña en que se sentía la piel en el costado de su ojo izquierdo. Instintivamente llevó la mano para tocar, pero Sango la detuvo.

- No. No te toques, creo que fue al caer… contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué me pasó en la cara?

- Te raspaste como todo lo demás, dicen que si te cuidas bien no te va a quedar cicatriz, no te toques. –le reiteró la instrucción y Lin bajó la mano indecisa.

- Justo lo que me faltaba. –suspiró cansada y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos- Sango… sabes si el baño tiene espejo. Quiero ir pero… no quiero mirarme todavía. Temo deprimirme.

- Eh… no, no hay espejo. Pero no sé si debas levantarte. Mejor llamo al doctor antes. –le soltó la mano para irse y sin que lo esperara, su amiga se apoyó en los codos, lastimados, para levantarse pero al intentarlo una exclamación de dolor abandonó su boca y dejó de hacer fuerza de inmediato- ¿Qué te duele? –la cuestionó con ansiedad.

- La… cadera… y la pierna derecha… no me di cuenta antes.

- Es que… ahí debe haberte golpeado el auto.

Sin desearlo ni poder evitarlo Lin comenzó a llorar en silencio, abrumada por el dolor en su cuerpo y la idea de estar así, sin poder levantarse, atada a la cama aunque fuera por unos días ¡estúpido accidente! ¿Habría sido su culpa o del conductor? Cómo quisiera poder recordarlo para saber a quién culpar. Sollozó casi en silencio mientras Sango le acariciaba el brazo con movimientos suaves, tratando de calmarla, murmurando palabras para que se sintiera mejor, después de todo nada más serían unos días de reposo y las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peores.

- Quizás necesites un calmante o algo… para que te puedas volver a dormir. Voy por el doctor ¿puedes quedarte sola un par de minutos? –le preguntó casi consternada, impotente ante la pena de su amiga y a la vez aliviada de verla medio sana y salva.

- Sí, ve… yo… voy a estar bien. –contestó casi en automático y aunque Sango no le creyó ni media palabra se apresuró a salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lin se quedó ahí, dejando que sus suspiros se apagaran solos y buscando en algo menos frustrante en qué pensar divagó sobre el conductor del auto ¿alguien habría anotado la matrícula?

Pero en ese momento un hombre abrió al puerta, la joven volteó y no le costó reconocerlo ¿qué demonios hacía la súper estrella en su habitación? Alto y apuesto, con la mirada fría y cruel, indiferente… Sesshoumaru Tashou pasó y cerró otra vez después. Avanzó con pasos seguros hasta estar a su lado y ahí se quedó tan quieto como siempre, no se veía nervioso ni interesado y además, su mera presencia era desconcertante.

- Deberías haberte fijado antes de lanzarte frente a mi auto. –le recriminó indiferente y frío viéndola a los ojos.

Hasta ese momento notó el dorado perfecto en su mirada, nunca antes vio ese color y le tomó unos segundos apartarse de esa impresión para regresar a su desconcierto inicial y al que le produjeron las palabras. Como si estuviera loca, comenzó a reírse.

- Ganas todos los trofeos. –le dijo apaciguando su risa, eso hacía que todo le doliera más- Y luego sales a la calle a atropellar gente. Qué maravilloso conductor.

- Tú saliste de la nada cuando yo iba pasando. –la frase recriminatoria no tuvo más inflexión que la anterior pero igual le sonó muy dura.

- No sabría decírtelo, porque no lo recuerdo. Pero eso ya no importa… sólo me desconcierta cómo te tomas el tiempo para estar aquí.

Lin lo miró esperando por una respuesta, algo que sonara lógico, como tal vez si sólo quisiera burlarse de ella… pero Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, se limitó a verla con toda la fuerza aplastante de sus ojos ámbares.

- Bueno, no debe sorprenderme que no respondas, eres hombre de pocas palabras. Pero… si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrías dejarme sola? Intento averiguar cómo llegar hasta la puerta de allá. –con un movimiento de la mano señaló el baño y esperó para que él se marchara, no querría quedarse ahí como estatua todo el día ¿verdad?

Otra vez él no habló, la vio un par de segundos más y después le dio la vuelta a la cama para tomar el suero y quitarlo de donde estaba colgado, luego la recorrió con los ojos, como adivinando algo y sin dudar descorrió las sábanas y le pus el suero en el abdomen.

Lin estaba sorprendida… más que eso. Pero en ese momento la extraña mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, apenas un atisbo que bien pudo imaginar, la desconcertó más. Era la primera vez que lo veía modificar la máscara de indiferencia.

- Abrázate de mí. –le dijo introduciendo ambas manos debajo de su cuerpo, una a la mitad de la espalda y otra cerca de las rodillas.

Como si no le costara ningún trabajo la levantó de la cama, ella no dijo nada a pesar del leve dolor del movimiento y se aferró a su cuello, el aroma dulce de su piel la dejó aturdida.

Caminó los escasos metros de la habitación y después entró en el baño, con movimientos ágiles la dejó en el piso de pie, se aseguró de que no fuera a caerse y salió cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Al estar a solas en esa habitación, mientras esperaba porque ella resolviera sus necesidades, se obligó a escuchar bien por si acaso la chica tonta se caía al piso. Mientras tanto pensó en lo sucedido, la niña arrojándose en un acto casi suicida y él al volante… después ella tirada en el suelo y todo lo que pasó, ambulancias, policías, el encargado de los seguros, la recomendación de no acercarse a la desconocida… y el no haber escuchado nada de eso.

De alguna manera extraña se sintió culpable todo el tiempo, con lo cerca que estuvo de hacerle más daño… era una muchachita linda, de cabello largo oscuro y un rostro bonito casi infantil que a hora estaba magullado. Esa era la razón por la que se quedó en el hospital y a la primera oportunidad entró a verla, porque nunca antes en su vida sintió remordimiento de algo, siempre hacía todo bien, se forzaba para ser el mejor y nada más. Pero… qué error tan tonto. Porque aunque no lo admitiera, sin importar que ella apareciera de la nada… él fue quien condujo hasta golpearle el cuerpo y aventarla al piso. Solamente él.

Cuando Lin abrió la puerta del baño se devolvió al momento y se apresuró para tomarla en brazos otra vez. Ahora le resultó algo más complicado porque tenía que hacerlo con mucha delicadeza y ella estaba de pie, pero lo consiguió y justo cuando dio el primer paso hacia la cama con la desconocida en brazos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de bata blanca, su jefa de mecánicos y detrás el rostro del asegurador, todos perplejos.

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de aquí! –el hombre de los seguros fue el primero en reaccionar y sin dudarlo se abrió paso hasta quedar al frente, viéndolo con sus ojos azules llenos de recriminación.

- Le señorita no debe moverse. –aclaró el médico acercándose a la cama, como para indicarle que la dejara ahí.

Sango despegó los labios para hablar pero al parecer su mente se quedó sin palabras, sólo vio atónita a su amiga, Lin estaba todavía sin dar crédito de la incómoda escena.

- No tenías por qué haber venido a hablar con ella, si sabes lo que te conviene. –le dijo otra vez el de la aseguradora.

- Tú no te metas. –contestó Sesshoumaru por fin y fue a dejar a Lin en la cama y el suero colgado en su sitio original.

- Gra… gracias. –murmuró ella y él ni siquiera asintió para hacerle saber que su mensaje fue recibido, sólo se limitó a abandonar la habitación en silencio y con el asegurador de ojos azules detrás.

- ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó el médico.

- Bien… -dijo ella a secas, por supuesto que aún le dolía todo pero para es momento sentía también una nube dulce rodeándola.

-Me dijiste que te dolía todo. –contradijo Sango.

- Sí, bueno, me duele todo… excepto el cuello.

El médico le quitó el collarín e hizo unos movimientos con su ello para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando se convenció de que no tendría problemas pasó a una leve inspección del resto.

- Te voy a dar más relajantes musculares y analgésicos. Esta noche hay que quedarse para observación, si mañana todo sigue bien, podrás irte a casa.

- Gracias.

- Cualquier cosa llámenme.

El médico salió de ahí con expresión amable en el rostro y Sango volvió a sentarse a su lado, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

- Así que fue él. –murmuró Lin intentado sacarle a su amiga más detalles.

- Sí… se iba del autódromo y… dice que tú saliste de la nada. –la chica se encogió de hombros para darle a entender a su amiga que en realidad no estaba segura de que así hubieran sucedido las cosas.

- Quizás así fue. Pero no entiendo ¿qué hace aquí?

- Se empeñó en venir. Miroku, el que se encarga de todos los seguros de la empresa, le insistió en que era mejor que se fuera a casa ya que le quitó a los policías de encima… yo creo que los sobornó. –negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación- Pero él no le hizo caso y ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

En ese momento tres golpecillos se escucharon en la puerta y Lin concedió la entrada, Miroku pasó con gesto todavía algo irritado.

- Por fin se fue. –anunció.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo regañó Sango- Déjala descansar, tus formularios pueden esperar hasta mañana.

- En realidad, el protocolo indica que tengo que hablar con la señorita Lin. –se acercó a donde estaban las chicas con unas hojas en una mano y una pluma e la otra. – Esto ha sido un muy desafortunado accidente y todos queremos transmitirle nuestras disculpas. Desde luego cubriremos todos los gastos del hospital y cualquier otro servicio médico que requiera, señorita, pero me gustaría que firmara unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Temen que los demande por millones o lo meta a la cárcel? –preguntó Lin mientras le extendía una mano para tomar los papeles.

- No lo escuches. –intervino Sango- No tienes que hacer esto ahora.

- Sanguito. –interrumpió el de los ojos azules- No me ayudes.

- Pero si todavía está herida. Déjala pensar.

- No, está bien. –Lin extendió la otra mano para tomar la pluma y comenzó a firmar hoja por hoja- De todas formas no quiero demandar a nadie, cuanto antes me libre de todo esto, mucho mejor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras ella acabó con los papeles, sin fijarse en qué era lo que firmaba puesto que estaba segura de que nada malo saldría de ese hombre en el que Sango parecía confiar. Los ordenó y se los entregó a Miroku.

- Muchas gracias, señorita y espero que se recupere pronto. Sango, fue un placer verte, como siempre, y espero que aceptes mi invitación a salir.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Bueno, podré intentar en unos días que nos volvamos a ver. –sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación.

- Le gustas. –afirmó Lin.

- Al igual que todas y cada una de las mujeres de este planeta. Lo vi coqueteándole a por lo menos diez enfermeras.

- Pero… ¿te gusta?

- No digas tonterías. –Sango se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

&&&

Con la noche empezando, la pequeña reunión casi llegaba a su fin. Fue un post festejo organizado por una de las hijas de los dueños, la pareja ausente casi todo el tiempo que al parecer pretendía inculcarles a sus hijas amor por el equipo y así hacer que ellas continuaran con él.

En la gran mesa hecha de varias pequeñas casi todas las sillas lucían solas. Dos conversando del lado derecho, tres un poco más allá en el izquierdo y en una de las cabeceras sentado uno de los pilotos, Inuyasha, el menor, ese que sí aceptaba las relaciones públicas que la fama le brindaba. A su derecha la hija mayor de los dueños, hermosa con un vestido ligero dolor rojo, entallado y corto, el cabello negro largo perfecto. Y a la izquierda la hija menor, Kagome, con un pantalón de mezclilla bordado con flores rosas y verdes en una de las piernas y una blusa blanca sin mangas, también muy hermosa en un sentido totalmente diferente al de Kikyo.

- Estoy muerto, es mejor que me vaya. –se disculpó él de repente cuando sintió que ya no había mucho que hacer ahí y el día de actividades le hacía estragos.

- De acuerdo… que tengas buena noche. Y te veo… en una semana. –sonrió Kagome y él le devolvió el gesto algo seco, a veces su expresividad no distaba tanto de la de su hermano.

- Claro que no, Inuyasha. Tienes que bailar conmigo antes. –afirmó Kikyo segura de sí misma y poniéndose de pie, al fondo estaba la pista de baile con varias parejas.

- Yo no bailo.

- No me vas a dejar aquí para esperando, Inuyasha. –ella le sonrió y su voz fue dulce… muy difícil de resistir, aunque él de verdad no disfrutara de las pistas.

Inuyasha gruñó un poco y se levantó para tomarla de la mano, sin muchas otras opciones luego de la petición de esa mujer ante la que a veces era muy débil.

Al llegar se mezclaron los demás sin sospechar que Kagome los siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo y una revoltura de emociones en el interior, desde algo de ternura al ver a ese chico duro teniendo semejante gesto de amabilidad, hasta celos de su hermana… siempre segura y perfecta, la mejor en sus clases, en su trabajo, la que aprendía rápido y tenía talento para todo, la que siempre se llevó la atención y además pudo manejarla sin sentirse abrumada.

Ahí ante las luces de colores Kikyo se movía con increíble fluidez, lo tomaba de la mano y se dejaba abrazar por la cintura de acuerdo a como el ritmo dictaba, él tampoco lo hacía nada mal y aunque nunca lo admitiera… disfrutaba de estar ahí por el mero hecho de verla y saber que la pasaba bien a su lado. Ella siempre tenía todo bajo control, se encargaba de conocer los detalles de la escudería porque sentía como su deber continuar con ese legado, lo hacía para no decepcionar a sus padres y para llevar ella la carga y liberar a su hermana, él podía leerlo siempre en su mirada castaña, aunque ella no se lo dijera.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer en tus días libres, Inuyasha? –le preguntó cerca del oído refiriéndose a los dos días de descanso antes de ir a la nueva pista para dar las primeras vueltas de reconocimiento.

- No lo sé… acaba de salir la nueva línea de Audi, pensaba echarles un ojo y ver si me convencía alguno. –respondió tranquilo, en realidad no tenía planes importantes.

- Nunca cambias. –sonrió dulce y dio un giro para después regresar a muy poca distancia de su cuerpo- Deberías ir conmigo al teatro mañana.

- ¿Lunes? –inquirió levantando una ceja.

- Es una función especial de mi obra favorita. La última en la ciudad y tengo dos entradas.

- No lo sé… no soy muy de teatro…

Él lo vio venir, sin duda… otra vez haría algo para convencerlo, pero en esta ocasión más que apelar a su caballerosidad o su amabilidad, hizo algo mucho más poderoso. Kikyo dejó de bailar al ritmo de la música y se abrazó a él rodeándolo por el cuello y recargando su mejilla con la de él, así sus labios quedaron muy cerca del oído de Inuyasha, él no pudo más que detenerse estático con las manos en la cintura femenina.

- Vamos… te vas a divertir en verdad. –le murmuró muy bajito, tanto que apenas la escuchó sobre la música, y después besó con ternura el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mientras la canción terminó para darle paso a una nueva ellos no se movieron, la sorpresa del hombre fue mucha y pasó saliva con fuerza, intrigado y con la mente en blanco, sintiendo el eco de los labios de Kikyo sobre su piel y su propio pulso acelerando.

- Es… está bien. –dijo cuando fue capaz y ella se retiró un poco para mirarlo de frente.

La joven le sonrió alegre y expresiva, como sólo la veía a veces y sin esperar más retomó el ritmo de la música, él la siguió concentrándose en los movimientos para sacarse todas las nuevas ideas de la cabeza.

&&&

Era medio día y lo peor de la tormenta estaba pasando apenas. Una parte no fue tan difícil como lo creyó, el llamar a su jefe. Por su puesto que primero él le gritó por no cumplir con el reportaje y amenazó con despedirla, pero al explicarle su incidente –todo menos el autor del mismo- se mostró comprensivo y le dijo que se tomara el resto de la semana para mejorarse. Un pendiente menos.

Por otro lado estaba siendo dada de alta, ya llevaba puesta ropa normal, una maletita con las cosas que Sango le llevó muy temprano y una bolsa con frascos de pastillas que la ayudarían a no sentirse tan mal los próximos días. Otro alivio el ya no estar internada.

Pero… ahora estaba sola. Sango al ser la jefa de mecánicos no se tomaba los lunes de descanso, ella iba con los miembros del equipo que mudaban los autos y lo demás hacia la nueva locación y allá se tomaba su descanso. Su amiga intentó librarse esa vez pero no le fue posible y Lin lo entendió. Así bajo la promesa de viajar de regreso esa misma noche –al cabo la nueva pista quedaba apenas a una hora de distancia- se marchó muy temprano.

Lin no deseaba ser una carga para nadie, pero dado que vivía en un segundo piso todavía veía el llegar hasta su departamento como toda una odisea… con lo que le costaba caminar. Pero aún tenía un rato antes de eso. Ahora sólo iba en el elevador con sus cosas en el regazo y más o menos cómoda en la silla de ruedas. Una vez abajo alguien le pediría un taxi.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vio por primera vez la planta baja del hospital, bonito y moderno, combinado en tonos de azul, blanco y verde, todo armonioso y tranquilizante. Las personas esperaban en sillas alineadas y la música de fondo era relajante ¿sería para amortiguar la carga moral de los enfermos? ¿O sólo para que no se impacientaran al esperar mucho? Ella no lo supo ni pensó mucho en ello porque cuando dio una segunda vista al lugar, lo encontró a él.

Otra vez Sesshoumaru Tashou, con su impresionante porte, la mirada fría y una desconcertante presencia ¿qué demonios hacía ahí visitándola por segunda vez?

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!! De nuevo. Pues, espero les haya gustado!!! Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!!! Me han animado muchísimo y espero de verdad cumplir con las espectativas. Espero disfruten leyendo y podemos seguirnos viendo pronto!!! Ya saben.... se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios... críticas, dudas, sugerencias, etc.

**GRax!!!!!**


	3. Deuda

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

Hello... aquí el tercer cap... puse cometarios y agradecimientos al final (otra vez). Espero les guste!!! :D

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O quizás no iba a verla ella, tal vez Sesshoumaru Tashou nada más tenía un conocido ahí… o él mismo era paciente… pero no, si alguna de esas fueran sus razones, no estaría caminando por todo el recibidor hacia ella, que era empujada hacia fuera del elevador por una enfermera.

- Yo la tomo desde aquí. –habló cuando estuvo a poca distancia, dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba tras ella.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio, Lin anonadada con la figura masculina de pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa blanca casual, con el aroma masculino otra vez golpeándola de cerca y la sorpresa clavada en lo más profundo de su ser. Tal vez la enfermera estuvo igual de anonadada todo ese tiempo, aunque no conociera su identidad de súper estrella, Sesshoumaru producía con facilidad ese tipo de reacciones en cualquier ser humano con gusto por los hombres.

- Que te recuperes pronto. –le dijo al fin la enfermera y la escuchó alejarse con pasos lentos, mentalmente, Lin la vio caminando hacia atrás para no darle la espalda al joven ángel de su visión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo él ocupó el lugar de la otra mujer y empujó la silla de ruedas hasta las puertas automáticas y tras ellas a un convertible negro de dos plazas, obviamente… sería de él, claro, ella no reconoció la marca ni mucho menos el modelo pero deportivo para corredor profesional sonaba a una combinación aceptable.

La acercó hasta la puerta del copiloto y le quitó las cosas del regazo para ponerlas en la cajuela y al volver a su lado abrió la portezuela y le tendió una mano, dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez pero sumido en su mutismo total. Lin correspondió y aceptó la ayuda para levantarse y entrar al auto. Fue ahí cuando lo vio llevar la silla de ruedas al interior, entrar también al coche y encender el motor que su mente recuperó la claridad suficiente para hablar otra vez.

- No te voy a demandar, no tienes que hacer esto. –le dijo en tono bajo.

- Firmaste los papeles, lo sé. –le respondió indiferente, como si fuera muy obvio que no se trataba de evitar un pleito legal- ¿Norte o sur? –inquirió estando cerca de la salida del estacionamiento.

- Vivo al sur. –se hizo otro silencio corto mientras Lin sintió su pulso acelerarse más y sin atreverse a mirarlo, a ése que la intimidaba tanto, pensó en alguna otra cosa que decirle- ¿Sango te envió?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿por qué?

- Tengo mis razones.

Después de su tono más cortante ya no pudo decirle más… se le agotó el valor de hablarle y las ideas para compartirle. En el trayecto hacia su departamento no conversaron, ni la volteó a ver siquiera, para Lin todo fue nerviosismo y viento despeinándole el cabello. Todavía no se miraba en el espejo por lo que las dudas de cómo se vería eran interminables… pero de todas formas no era importante.

Un rato después él le preguntó por su dirección exacta y ella se la dio. Fue todo. Sesshoumaru no tuvo ninguna duda de cómo llegar ni cuidados al estacionarse, sólo se puso lo más cerca de la entrada del edificio en un sitio prohibido, pero Lin no tuvo el valor para decirle que no debería estar ahí. Apenas estaba juntando ánimos para darle las gracias al tiempo en que él bajaba sus cosas de la cajuela cuando le abrió la portezuela, se las puso en el regazo y sin pedirle permiso la levantó en brazos. Ahí se dio cuenta de que lo más incómodo del camino todavía no pasaba.

&&&

Esa mañana se despertó a la hora de siempre e hizo su rutina, baño, desayuno tardío, arreglarse e ir a la escuela. Apenas llevaba una de las clases y en verdad no sentía deseo alguno de estar ahí. Claro, ese era su último semestre en la universidad y entonces sería libre de elegir hacer cualquier cosa, le gustaba su ramo… el diseño, era un área excelente para ponerse creativa y permanecer fuera de los reflectores. Pero las clases a veces la agobiaban.

- ¿Esta vez si fuiste a la carrera, Kagome? –preguntó Ayumi, una de sus amigas de la escuela sacándola del mundo perdido en el que andaba.

- Eh… no… me quedé dormida y llegué a la reunión de después.

- ¡Pero si corrieron aquí mismo! –se quejó Yuka.

- Sí, creo que fue por eso… es que salí el sábado y… -no sabía cómo terminar la frase sin meterse en un problema y que comenzaran a sermonearla otra vez con eso de que iba a muchas fiestas.

- Sí, y cuando es fuera te quedaste dormida por salir a conocer la ciudad.

- Pues… así pasa. –les sonrió un poco e intentó buscar algo para cambiar el rumbo de la plática- Pero… si están libres el próximo domingo, podemos ir todas. El autódromo queda a una hora de aquí.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Gracias!

- Por supuesto que sí.

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi la vieron entusiasmadas y ella correspondió de la misma forma, pues tener a sus amigas ahí al lado era mucho mejor que mirar las pantallas mientras su hermana caminaba por todos lados revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque no lo supieran… no sólo el desvelarse y los centros nocturnos eran lo que la mantenía alejada de casi todas las carreras.

&&&

- ¿Qué número es? –preguntó Sesshoumaru indiferente cuando cruzaron el umbral del edificio.

- Es en… el segundo piso la primera puerta de la derecha. Pero puedo subir… no es necesario que…

- Ni arrastrándote podrías llegar. –le cortó de tajo y ella no sólo se sintió intimidada como siempre, sino llena de frustración y algo irritada.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de su apartamento de alguna forma Sesshoumaru se las ingenió para ponerla en pie y sostenerle las cosas, nada fácil y sin embargo cada movimiento le resultó natural. Lin buscó sus llaves y abrió muy insegura de qué sería lo siguiente. Empujó un poco la puerta y él pudo notar el interior de su departamento.

La decoración femenina de colores tranquilizantes y sensuales, lila, naranja, amarillo… claros, distribuidos en equilibrio con algunas plantas y flores todo acompañado de un aroma suave y hogareño que se hizo notar al instante. Lin se sintió incómoda ahora también por tenerlo que dejar conocer su casa, el único rincón del mundo donde a veces todavía podía soñar y sentirse creativa y libre. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas porque ese lugar no se plasmara de la esencia fría y distante de Sesshoumaru.

Él le indicó que pasara con un movimiento de la mano y ella, hastiada, lo hizo, se movió con cuidado y dolor hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones más cercanos. El hombre la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, puso sus cosas en una silla del comedor y después se acercó a ella para verla de frente.

- No piensas estar tu sola aquí ¿verdad? –la cuestionó con dureza.

- No, Sango vendrá por la noche. –le explicó sin saber por qué, ése no era un asunto de su incumbencia.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Lo dudo… mira, no se por qué estás aquí. Te lo agradezco pero…

- No me interesa. –la interrumpió y se cruzó de brazos, aplastándola con la fuerza de su mirada ámbar- No pongas pretextos que porque no me importa. Sólo necesito saber qué quieres para reparar mi error.

- ¡Pero si fui yo la que se arrojó frente a tu auto! –le recriminó Lin, al borde de su paciencia y entendimiento.

- Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

- No lo recuerdo pero eso dijiste tú. Y si no fue así no importa, ya hiciste mucho. Te absuelvo de toda responsabilidad. –la joven también se cruzó de brazos y vio hacia el suelo, donde no pudiera desconcentrarse viendo sus ojos claros.

- Cuando sepas lo que quieres a cambio, házmelo saber.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras él simplemente se marchó. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y la dejó sola… por fin. Lin suspiró entre aliviada y cansada ¡cuánto estrés emocional! Todo por ese hombre. Sin mucho trabajo llegó a la conclusión de que hubiese preferido mil veces arrastrarse escaleras arriba que soportar su compañía todo ese tiempo. Vaya hombre extraño, frío… y de alguna manera ahora sabía que también con algún sentimiento escondido por ahí, aunque fuera sólo culpa o lástima.

&&&

Esa noche la ciudad estaba tranquila, un lunes rutinario para casi todos. Kikyo vestía elegante, tirantes y escote algo pronunciado para su vestido largo de color rojo pálido, el cabello suelto cayendo con gracia sobre su espalda. Salía del teatro tomada del brazo de Inuyasha, él se veía estupendo esa noche. Para la ocasión se vistió con un traje negro y camisa azul casi blanco hecha de seda.

La obra fue buena y ambos la disfrutaron, no era la primera vez que salían pero sí la primera que ella se comportaba tan… cariñosa… seductora. Él, despistado como siempre, antes no se dio cuenta de las intenciones que ella tuvo por meses, o quizás ni la misma Kikyo lo supo, él le gustaba demasiado.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? –la invitó el chico de los ojos dorados mientras se dirigían al auto.

- Claro. Es tu turno de elegir, llévame a un lugar que te guste.

- No quieres decir eso en verdad. Porque me gusta la comida rápida.

Kikyo se rió un poco y se encogió de hombros viéndolo a los ojos con expresión divertida y él no pudo más que corresponder esa sonrisa.

- Pruébame.

- Tú te lo buscaste. –la amenazó sonriendo y muy dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Un rato después llegaron a un restaurant pequeño, un sitio que a simple vista no llamaba la atención de nadie. Hacían todo tipo de comida simple. Los dos cenaron una hamburguesa vestidos así, inapropiados para ese rincón casi rústico y después Inuyasha la llevó a la azotea. Al parecer él era cliente frecuente puesto que los empleados lo conocían y no se extrañaron ni tantito con su rara petición, ella entendió que probablemente era una costumbre para él subir a ver las estrellas.

Al aire libre la noche era hermosa, casi sin nubes dejando ver el cielo estrellado y la luna en cuarto menguante. El viento soplaba poco pero a baja temperatura, cuando Kikyo se estremeció por el frío Inuyasha se quitó el saco para ponérselo y después la envolvió en un abrazo tierno por la espalda.

- Es precioso. –habló ella luego de agradecerle el gesto con una sonrisa- Me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias.

- Yo también me divertí. Es bueno tomarse una noche libre. –él no lo decía por sí mismo y ambos lo supieron.

- No trabajo tanto…

- Claro que lo haces. Tus papás son los dueños en turno y ni se aparecen por ahí, pero tú te preparas para suplir las funciones de como veinte personas.

- Quizás tengas razón. –rió un poco y se giró para tener su rostro frente al propio y poder rodearlo por la cintura con ambos brazos. – Me gustas mucho…

Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro audible en la noche callada y su aliento suave chocó con el de él, fundiéndose con la atmósfera de sustancia dulce, todo perfecto, ellos dos conociéndose de una forma nueva, dos solitarios que encontraron en el otro un refugio… e Inuyasha sin dudarlo la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y bajó su rostro para besarla. Rozaron sus labios una y otra vez, probándolos, reconociendo la textura, memorizando el sentimiento cálido de un beso largo.

- Kikyo… -le murmuró separándose un poco todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Si?

- Me alegra que te tomaras la noche libre.

La mujer sonrió y juntó sus labios otra vez, dos segundos antes de que el timbre de su celular interrumpiera todo con un sonido que la hizo reaccionar, era Kagome. Se separó de él y suspiró mientras rebuscaba el aparato preguntándose qué sería tan importante esta vez para tirar el momento tan mágico que estaba viviendo… si resultaba ser una trivialidad…

- Kagome ¿qué pasa? –le contestó irritada y luego calló escuchando a la persona del otro lado de la línea, que no era su hermana. Mientras seguía escuchando su expresión se endureció hasta quedar como la máscara de indiferencia que solía usar. – Sí, voy para allá. Y gracias. –colgó y guardó el teléfono antes de devolverle el saco a Inuyasha –Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con el seño fruncido. Kikyo desvió la mirada y lo rodeó para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero Inuyasha la tomó por el brazo para mirarla, si algo andaba mal no permitiría que se marchara así nada más.

- Kagome tuvo un percance y necesita que vaya. Creo… que aquí se acabó mi noche libre. –al final él pudo ver la furia disfrazada de indiferencia desvanecerse para dar paso a una enorme tristeza.

- Voy contigo. –afirmó muy seguro de no querer dejarla sola.

- No. Voy a tomar un taxi, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Pero… llámame mañana para saber que sigues aquí.

Kikyo le sonrió de nuevo y con su mano libre le acarició el rostro. Inuyasha comprendió que debería dejarla ir… y que la buscaría al día siguiente… así como también estaría esperándola para cuando lograra quitarse todas esas capas de defensa con las que se vestía siempre.

- Puedes apostar que así será. –él prometió y ella asintió contenta, después al liberarla Kikyo se fue en ayuda de su hermana que estaba en el hospital… otra vez.

&&&

Su segundo día en casa sin hacer nada y estaba momentáneamente sola, Sango pasó ahí la noche del lunes y toda la mañana del martes con ella, ayudándola para que no se esforzara, inclusive en ese momento estaba haciéndole un favor… en el súper mercado para reabastecer su refrigerador y alacena.

Lin estaba sentada en su cama con la computadora en el regazo, ya había vaciado la bandeja de entrada de su correo y limpiado su escritorio de archivos inservibles. Luego, pensó en cómo podría darle rumbo a su nueva encomienda del trabajo, pero dado que en los papeles que firmó se obligaba a no mencionar nada del incidente… cualquier detalle sobre la personalidad del corredor estrella que hubiese obtenido sería inútil.

Sin tener muy clara en la mente ninguna idea abrió una hoja de procesador de texto en blanco y comenzó a teclear sólo para distraerse, describió la escena sin darle nombres a sus personajes, sólo una mujer corriendo por la calle, un hombre atropellándola, el hospital, las incómodas visitas de él… así sin que se lo propusiera fue formando un diario, una crónica de sus últimos tres días.

Cuando volvió a la realidad fue al escuchar a Sango, la puerta al abrirse, su amiga saludarla y el forcejeo con bolsas de víveres, una vez más se sintió apenada por todos esos favores que no podría devolver fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó viéndola entrar por la puerta de su habitación mientras guardaba y cerraba su nuevo documento.

- Bien… bueno, no es como si un guapo e intimidante corredor estuviera dispuesto a resolverme la vida pero… me las arreglé.

Lin le hizo mala cara y Sango sonrió, su amiga le hacía bromas por lo incómodo de la escena del día anterior, claro, ese tipo tan… raro… que apareció para ayudarla... para ofrecerle pagar una deuda…

En ese momento tuvo la idea… por supuesto, si él estaba tan dispuesto a pagarle por las heridas en el cuerpo, ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, no cuando el mismo Sesshoumaru Tashou era el objeto de su trabajo, de su encomienda. Si tan culpable se sentía por los daños infligidos –fueran su culpa o no- ella le sacaría provecho a la situación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sango al verla sonreír como hacía años no… cuando maquinaba algo grande.

- Creo… que ya sé cómo Sesshoumaru Tashou va a expiar sus culpas.

Luego se mordió el labio insegura y contenta, triunfante mientras de antemano pensaba estar derrotada… una parte de sí misma veía la perfección del plan, mientras otra sospechaba seriamente que las cosas podrían salirle muy mal.

&&&

- Por fin te veo. –le dijo Kagome a su hermana apenas pasando el amanecer del miércoles, cuando se levantó temprano para enfrentarla y disculparse.

- He estado ocupada. –la respuesta seca de Kikyo era predecible. Sin mirarla caminó por el pasillo desde su habitación hasta la cocina, donde llegó a la cafetera para servirse líquido caliente en una taza.

- Lo sé. Y… lo siento por lo del otro día… yo no quería que…

- Ya lo sé. Siempre es el mismo cuento ¿se te olvida? Tú no querías que eso pasara, fue un accidente, no tenían por qué llamarme del hospital y no volverá a pasar ¿Se me escapó algo?

El reproche de su hermana la lastimó mucho porque era todo verdad. Siempre fue así, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de esas ocasiones… y por más que lo intentaba… caía en lo mismo. Kagome sintió sus ojos bañarse en lágrimas y éstas correr por sus mejillas mientras veía al suelo.

- Lo siento… yo… voy a borrar tu número de mi celular… para que no te busquen.

- ¿Y entonces a quién? ¿A mamá y papá que nunca están en la ciudad? ¿A tus amigas que ni sospechan lo que pasa? ¿O a esos idiotas con los que andas y desaparecen cuando algo sale mal?–Kikyo dio un sorbo a su taza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana y al verla llorar se arrepintió de sus palabras.- Vamos a hacer algo. –le ofreció dejando la taza media llena sobre la barra de la cocina. – Ve a clases el resto de la semana y llega a tiempo el domingo a la carrera… y todo está olvidado.

Kagome la miró intentando sonreír y asintió decidida a cumplir la promesa. Kikyo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta recogiendo de paso una valija, por lo regular cuando las pistas estaban cerca de la ciudad ella no se quedaba fuera de casa, sobre todo para tenerla vigilada y en especial después de un incidente como ése.

- ¿Te vas a quedar allá? –le preguntó siguiéndola a la salida.

- Sí.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No… es que… estoy… -se detuvo en la puerta para abrir y dejar sus cosas fuera, luego miró de frente a Kagome antes de hablar más- He estado viendo a Inuyasha y pierdo mucho tiempo en ir y venir así que, me quedaré allá. Recuerda, clases y carrera el domingo.

Kagome asintió y la vio marcharse en silencio, sorprendida por sus palabras… Inuyasha y ella… no es como si no lo sospechara desde antes pero… el saberlo así le causó un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago y una sensación muy parecida a las náuseas.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!! Emmm cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que tiene un par de escenas interesantes, pero ya uds dirán!!!

Mil gracias a todas x leer y x dejar sus comentrios que tanto me animan!!! De verdad!!! Son el mejor incentivo siempre.

Y pues.... otra vez deseo q les haya gustado, y ya saben!! Se aceptan dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc. Y ps... nos estamos leyendo!! Se cuidan muchísimo!! Byes.

**Grax!!**


	4. Cerca

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

Hello... aquí el cuarto cap!! Comentarios los dejo al final. Grax!!!!

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Cerca**

Ese domingo el sol brilló especialmente en la pista, se corrieron todas las vueltas sin percances graves y el resultado fue como se esperaba, el Tashou mayor en el primer lugar y el menor en el segundo, el tercero no parecía muy importante. Lin esta vez sí puso mucha atención, sobre todo en los detalles que Sango le dio con anterioridad y hasta pensó que no era tan aburrido una vez que lo entendías. Para cuando los tres ganadores entraron en el salón para la rueda de prensa ella estaba sentada en la fila delantera, aún magullada pero bastante estable para andar sola. Y con una motivación gigantesca para hacer su trabajo esta vez… ahora sí encontraría algo interesante ahí.

Cuando el que dirigía la rueda de prensa dio paso a los reporteros para cuestionar al primer lugar ella se puso de pie sin dudarlo, con un movimiento fluido y seguro, a pesar de que en ese momento la asaltó un poco el pánico escénico de su atrevimiento y la exposición pública… pero tal como lo supuso, Sesshoumaru la notó de entre los demás y se le quedó viendo con toda la fuerza aplastante de sus ojos dorados. Lin respiró profundo tomando valor para hablar.

- Cuando vas al volante, todo parece demasiado fácil, pero seguramente no lo es. Quiero saber lo que hay detrás. –las palabras salieron de sus labios con una seguridad muy bien aparentada.

- Hay precisión. –respondió él con su natural indiferencia y después agregó algo con la certeza de los significados escondidos- Así que eso es. –le confirmó, a su vez cuestionando si de verdad una mirada cercana al trabajo antes de la carrera era lo que tendría que darle a cambio de expiar su conciencia.

- Sí, eso es.

Otra vez la voz de Lin sonó bien y él asintió, luego, la joven sonrió y se sentó en su lugar mientras Sesshoumaru hacía exactamente la acción opuesta, apresurado como siempre para abandonar el calor de los reflectores y el hastío de las entrevistas.

Las demás personas se quedaron sin entender mucho, el atrevimiento de la reportera que nadie conocía, la confianza en sus palabras, el doble sentido obvio y muy confuso al mismo tiempo, la actitud familiar del súper corredor… pero como aún quedaron dos muchachos más para responder preguntas, el detalle no fue más que una anotación al expediente.

Luego de esperar cinco minutos a que la atención se posara de lleno sobre alguien más, Lin abandonó la conferencia para ir a buscarlo a su camerino, cuando llamó a la puerta sintió el corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho y se alisó la blusa de manga larga en ademán distraído, luego pasó un mechón suelto de su cabello tras la oreja y se afianzó más, segura de que eso era lo más conveniente y a la larga no lo lamentaría más. Cuando Sesshoumaru abrió, sin embargo, toda su seguridad se fue al suelo.

Lo vio serio, con un par de diminutos cabellos adheridos a su piel por el sudor, llevaba todavía el pantalón especial de tela protectora para el fuego, como siempre durante un evento, pero la parte de arriba ya no estaba e iba apenas con una camiseta interior blanca de manga corta, la cual marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. En la mano derecha sostenía una botella de agua a medio vaciar y la miró hacia abajo esperando todos los largos segundos que la joven reportera tardó en regresar al asunto de verdadero interés, su trabajo, no él.

- Tus rutinas fuera del gran día. Toda la preparación a la que te sometes. Eso pido.

- Pretendes publicar toda mi vida. –respondió él llevándose la botella a los labios para dar otro sorbo.

- No, sólo la parte de tu trabajo, ésta temporada. Tu vida personal no me interesa.

- Vas a ser una molestia.

- Sólo una observadora, nada de preguntas.

- Y después veo todas mis estrategias publicadas en el periódico, no lo creo.

Sesshoumaru trató de cerrar la puerta pero Lin fue rápida y lo detuvo, puso so mano sobre la superficie de madera y él no la empujó, sólo la miró como si no entendiera qué estaba haciendo… como si no diera crédito de semejante atrevimiento de esa chiquilla insignificante. Estuvo a punto de exigirle que se marchara antes de que tuviera que ser rudo pero… luego de ver la infinita desesperación en sus ojos castaños y las costras todavía adheridas a su piel en las manos y el costado de la cara… se quedó estático, meditando la posibilidad de acceder.

- Puedes revisar todo antes de que lo mande a la redacción. –le ofreció nerviosa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la batalla con él y consigo misma por mantenerse firme, ser tenaz y comportarse como una reportera de verdad.

- La primera vuelta de reconocimiento se da el miércoles por la mañana.

Ella iba a contestar, a darle las gracias sinceramente y sonreír pero el piloto no le dio tiempo, en ese momento cerró la puerta sin trabajo, por su fuerza y porque Lin ya no ejercía presión alguna. La mezcla de emociones con las que la dejó fue rara, triunfo con conseguir su logro profesional, asombro porque en cierta forma nunca esperó lograrlo… y algo de… ¿malestar?... algo así, por el trato tan frío que le dispensó. Pero eso era cosa normal.

&&&

Una vez que se bañó y cambió de ropa Inuyasha regresó al sitio donde el equipo festejaba la carrera perfecta, su hermano en primer sitio y él en segundo. La idea de estar siempre a la sombra del mayor no fue muy agradable pero… sólo era cosa de tiempo, a la larga demostraría que era mejor que su medio hermano.

Buscó entre todos a Kikyo y no la vio, pero sí ubicó a Kagome, de pie en un rincón sonriendo con otras tres chicas que nunca antes había visto, probablemente amigas suyas. Sin dudarlo avanzó hasta ellas y las mujeres se quedaron en silencio al verlo, las extrañas fascinadas y Kagome expectante.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Kikyo? –inquirió él y ella no se extrañó de que ni siquiera la saludara.

- Sango notó que se te bloquearon algo los frenos y está revisando el auto… probablemente Kikyo ande por ahí.

- Gracias. –Inuyasha se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso la miró otra vez, sólo que en lugar de ser a los ojos, se fijó en el vendaje de su antebrazo izquierdo. - ¿Eso fue lo del lunes? –preguntó serio, señalándole la herida. Sorprendiéndola.

- Sí yo… fue un accidente algo tonto. –se acarició la piel cubierta con cuidado y enrojeció, ella no tenía idea de que Inuyasha estuviese tan bien enterado de todos sus problemas ¿qué tanto habría dicho su hermana?

- Pues… ten más cuidado la próxima vez. –su tono fue de regaño y ella no pudo más que asentir y verlo extrañada por el gesto, pero después de todo él era amable.

Inuyasha abandonó ese saloncito sin darle más importancia al asunto y fue a donde quizás encontrara a Kikyo y ahí la vio de pie con los pantalones entallados y la blusa femenina acompañando a los tacones de aguja, mirando a su jefa de mecánicos mientras ésta valoraba algo del auto.

- Kagome me dijo que estarías aquí. –la saludó sonriendo y ella correspondió de la misma forma, deseaba abrazarlo pero ese no era el mejor lugar.

- Sí, Sango me está explicando unas cosas. Pero mejor vamos a la oficina, hay algunos asuntos pendientes que quiero resolver contigo. –ella habló con doble sentido bien disimulado y él lo entendió.

- Inuyasha ¿cómo sentiste los frenos? –lo cuestionó Sango poniéndose de pie con las manos cubiertas de guantes y el uniforme del equipo con manchas de aceite negro o grasa.

- Se bloquearon dos veces, en la misma curva. Pero bien pudo ser mi error. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- Voy a revisarlos a fondo de todas maneras. –la mecánica en ese momento se distrajo de la plática para volver al vehículo.

Inuyasha y Kikyo caminaron en silencio por ese autódromo, cada vez era nueva y conocida al mismo tiempo. Todos eran diferentes entre sí pero conservaban las mismas áreas, salón para reunirse, sala de conferencias, pits, oficinas… y era precisamente ahí donde iban.

Ella entró y él la siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí para tener privacidad, entonces, lejos de la vista inquisidora de cualquiera, la abrazó y la besó sin dudarlo, siendo recibido con el mismo cálido gesto de las veces anteriores… todos los días de esa semana que hasta el momento figuraba entre las mejores de su vida.

- Felicidades. –le dijo ella aún contra su aliento.

- La próxima vez lo haré mejor. Sólo fue el segundo puesto.

- Felicidades de todas formas.

Se besaron de nuevo por varios minutos, sin la necesidad de hablar o dejarse ir ¿para qué? Si de alguna forma así se entendían muy bien. Todo era nuevo y conocido, como si eso que llevaban haciendo una semana fuera para lo que la vida los hubiera predestinado. Amor… y nada más.

- Cuando termine la temporada… -le murmuró él muy bajito- Voy a renunciar.

- ¿Y por qué harías eso? –Kikyo se separó y se sentó en el borde del escritorio, extrañada por semejante afirmación.

- Para no tener que estarnos escondiendo.

- Sí, a cualquier otro equipo le va a encantar que andes por ahí mientras tienes una relación conmigo.

- Entonces cambio de categoría.

- No, ya estás hasta arriba… no puedes descender.

- Hay que hacerlo público como está ahora. –él frunció el seño, sabiendo de antemano que ella diría que no.

- Eso tampoco es una opción.

Kikyo lo pensó, no era la primera vez en esa semana que trataba de resolver la encrucijada, pero tampoco lo habían discutido abiertamente antes. Lo vio a los ojos dorados intentando que la idea saltara perfecta en su mente, pero no sucedió, al final se encogió de hombros y le extendió los brazos para que él acudiera y cuando lo hizo se rodearon mutuamente para besarse otra vez.

&&&

A primera hora de la mañana Lin despertó, aturdida por lo temprano y apurada porque se le hacía tarde. Las cosas iban bien, después de todo el domingo consiguió no sólo un reportaje decente que enviar, sino también la promesa de Sesshoumaru para dejarla observar. Ese era el primer día de reconocimiento en un circuito nuevo y las pruebas iniciaban a media mañana, lástima que fuera un viaje de tres horas. Para fines prácticos se quedaría en aquella ciudad el resto de la semana, su jefe se lo indicó así cuando le dio la exorbitante noticia de la forma en que obtendría la información, aunque, otra vez, no le dijo qué tuvo que suceder para llegar a ese punto.

Con apenas una maleta tan ligera como pudo dejarla abordó el autobús, le esperaban unas buenas horas in hacer nada y podría dormir, o quizás abrir su computadora y teclear algo, de manera extraña se sentía atraída a continuar en un archivo sin nombre todavía, ese que empezó a figurársele una especie de diario. Ella nunca antes hizo tal cosa… porque su vida fue todo el tiempo tranquila y la mayor parte de las emociones se daban en su imaginación. Pero por una vez, empezó a narrarse a sí misma lo que le pasaba.

Las vueltas de reconocimiento eran distintas, el ambiente sentía en el aire muy diferente a cada domingo con las carreras, porque en esos momentos no se jugaban nada y hasta los pilotos iban más despacio… todos menos Sesshoumaru. Según le explicó Sango él siempre parecía estar compitiendo, no sólo en las carreras y las calificaciones, sino en las simples vueltas de calentamiento, veloz y preciso, nada con él era para relajarse.

Ese día todos los equipos correrían un auto, así el hermano mayor dio 40 vueltas una tras otra y dejó el lugar para el menor, quien sólo alcanzaba a dar 20 puesto que por reglamento cada escudería disponía de 60 y Sesshoumaru era la estrella.

Tras dejar su equipo de seguridad por ahí el hombre de los ojos dorados fue a donde se reuní el equipo para dar los detalles del auto y la pista a los encargados de programar las paradas en pits y a Sango para que arreglaran cualquier detalle.

- ¿Cómo sentiste el auto? –inquirió la jefa de mecánicos, esa era siempre la primer pregunta que hacía.

- Bien. –y esa solía ser la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, inexpresivo hasta casi volverla loca.

- ¿Los frenos? Es que los ajusté un poco.

- Funcionan adecuadamente. Sólo los neumáticos no.

- Ah, claro, es que usamos los de lluvia, ha estado nublado y predicen lluvia para la carrera.

- Cámbialos, no va a llover.

Lin lo estaba observando desde cerca y no le gustó el tono autoritario que usó para dirigirse a su amiga, pero nade ahí pareció siquiera interesado, seguramente eso era habitual en él. No hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía… no decía nada agradable.

- Para mañana está bien, usarás los de terreno seco, pero para las calificaciones y especialmente para la carrera, depende de lo que el meteorológico diga. –Sango fue amable pero concisa, ella tenía que seguir las reglas.

- No voy a correr con neumáticos para lluvia.

Sesshoumaru fue muy contundente y después sólo salió de ahí, sin ver a nadie, sin interesarse por otra cosa, sin dejar que su jefa de mecánicos replicara absolutamente nada. Lin se quedó viéndolo y después fue tras él, no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaría su nueva dinámica de investigación, pero seguirlo se le antojó razonable. Lo alcanzó pronto, a unos pasos de su vestidor.

- ¿Por qué la insistencia con las llantas? –le preguntó estando cerca.

- Dijiste que sólo ibas a observar. –él replicó y entró así nada más.

La joven reportera se quedó pasmada, qué forma tan descortés de ser… aunque bien, él estaba en lo cierto… pero… ¿tanto trabajo le costaba explicarse? Lin suspiró entre cansada y angustiada, una vez más estaba totalmente fuera de su medio, ella no tenía idea de qué hacer… y sólo se le ocurrió esperar. Quizás el saldría para ir otra vez con Sango… o algo así.

Pasó más o menos media hora hasta que escuchara la puerta abrirse y lo viera caminar despreocupado y sin siquiera mirarla. Sesshoumaru fue por el pasillo con la indecisa muchacha varios metros atrás, aunque no se dirigió para con el resto del equipo, sino más bien a la salida, bien, tal vez esa fue su actividad del día y nada más.

Lin, sólo por si acaso fue hasta el estacionamiento, donde esperaba el mismo deportivo negro que llevó al hospital, estaba estacionado a muy pocos metros de la puerta de salida, donde ella se quedó parada, tampoco iría corriendo para que la atropellara otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo suspiró de nuevo mientras lo observó meter sus cosas en la cajuela y después, sin dar crédito de qué estaba haciendo… no caminó a la puerta del conductor, sino a la del pasajero… para abrirla y después enfocar los ojos ámbares en ella a la distancia.

Así se quedó esperando, en un gesto de clara invitación y Lin no dio crédito de ello, le tomó varios segundos eternos debajo del cielo grisáceo el decidirse a avanzar… no lo conocía mucho pero tal vez más que invitarla estaría burlándose de ella. Pero bajo esas circunstancias no podía hacer mucho más que aceptar, arriesgarse a ver qué sucedía. Avanzó con pasos rápidos y tan coordinados como pudo, concentrada en no tropezar y rasparse los raspones a medio curar. Cuando lo alcanzó se detuvo viéndolo a los ojos como para pedir permiso y cuando Sesshoumaru no modificó su expresión lo interpretó como algo positivo, así subió al asiento del copiloto y él cerró la puerta con delicadeza antes de ir y ponerse al volante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –lo cuestionó indecisa ¿esa sería una de las preguntas que prometió no hacer?

- Hoy sobra mucho tiempo para desperdiciarlo. Vamos a otra pista.

Lin quiso preguntar por qué e intentó recordar algo que le hubiera dicho Sango para prevenirla, pero no pudo. Y así prefirió permanecer en silencio mientras él condujo de la misma forma sólo con el sonido suave del motor acompañándolos mientras el viento golpeaba su piel con más fuerza mientras la velocidad aumentaba. En algún momento ella notó que tomaron una desviación para salir de la ciudad.

&&&

Kagome estaba sola y aburrida en su casa, no tenía deberes escolares, sus amigas de clase descansaban cada una con sus respectivos hogares, Kikyo andaba en otra ciudad lejana seguramente cenando con Inuyasha o algo así… ¿y ella? Como siempre, sin nada qué hacer, nadie a quien le interesara pasarla a su lado. Suspiró y consideró por milésima vez la idea de tomar el auto y salir, era media semana y tenía clases al día siguiente pero… resultaba mucho más tentador andar por ahí en algún lugar paseando que quedarse despierta otras interminables horas con el tic tac del reloj como música de fondo, al fin y al cabo gente para divertirse siempre encontraba.

Y justo en el momento en que casi se decidía por abandonar su letargo y soledad, alguien timbró, extraño porque ya no eran horas de recibir visitas. Fue indecisa y desconcertada hasta la puerta y al ver por la mirilla encontró a u muchacho de ojos azules que hacía mucho no veía, alguien a quien pensó probablemente jamás volvería a encontrar. Abrió y él la abrazó sonriendo.

- ¡Kagome! Qué gusto encontrarte. –él exclamó cerca de su oído ella correspondió el abrazo contenta.

- ¡Kouga! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando el chico la soltó ella estaba sonriendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos por volver a ver a ese amigo que siempre significó tanto para ella. Antes de darle oportunidad de responder lo tomó de la mano para invitarlo a pasar.

- Pues… resulta que regresé y como al parecer cambiaste tu número de celular… intenté probar suerte y aparecerme por aquí. Espero que tu hermana no se moleste. –él agregó esa última frase muy consciente de que no era la persona favorita de Kikyo y de que sus padres jamás estaban en casa.

- No, ella se está quedando en otra ciudad el resto de la semana. –llegaron a la mesa del comedor y sin necesidad de preguntar la joven sacó champagne del refrigerador, era una ocasión para brindar sin duda.

- Perfecto, entonces tenemos tiempo. Dime… ¿cómo te va?

Ella mientras sacaba y servía las copas le explicó todo, fueron pocas palabras porque él conocía ya muchas cosas, aunque hiciera más de un año que no tuvieran contacto. Kouga fue su compañero en la universidad, dos años arriba en la misma carrera, también le informó de unos pocos de los amigos comunes que todavía frecuentaba en las fiestas, le dijo que no tenía planes para cuando se graduara ese semestre y evitó como siempre tocar los temas incómodos de su situación personal.

- ¿Por habernos encontrado de nuevo? –preguntó ella proponiendo el brindis.

- Por la fortuna de haberte encontrado de nuevo. –él acordó y chocaron las copas dando así inicio a una noche larga de conversaciones y compañía, ella agradeció al cielo el haberlo mandado para sacarla de su soledad, otra vez.

&&&

Lin entró en su habitación de hotel bastante cansada, aunque no era tan tarde. En su mente revoloteaban una y otra vez los recuerdos ese día, todo lo que aprendió y las incómodas circunstancias a las que se enfrentó tan valiente como pudo. La verdad era que el haber pasado tantas horas con Sesshoumaru Tashou fue algo que nunca esperó, vaya que entender su trabajo no era cosa fácil y además su forma de mostrárselo era muy poco natural.

FLASH BACK

Después de una hora de conducir por carretera Lin vio que se adentraban en otra ciudad, para ese punto su desconcierto era mucho, pero el miedo de preguntarle a dónde iban exactamente no la dejó hablar y él parecía muy cómodo sumido en un silencio casi absoluto, apenas con el motor y el viento soplando en sus oídos.

Para cuando llegaron a lo que obviamente era otro autódromo, uno bastante pequeño en realidad, la hora de la comida ya había pasado pero a él parecía no incomodarle. Bajaron del auto y ella, que ya empezaba a sentirse como una sombra, lo siguió varios pasos atrás al cruzar el estacionamiento, pasar por la seguridad de la entrada y llegar a la zona administrativa, donde se quedó esperándolo afuera de la oficina.

Mientras estaba ahí sola de pie consideró seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a Sango, quizás ella pudiera decirle qué estaban haciendo ahí, ya que esa pista ni figuraba en la categoría de Sesshoumaru, hasta los pocos autos que pudo ver al pasar eran distintos ante sus inexpertos ojos. Lo meditó y decidió no hacerlo, mejor sería esperar a ver qué pasaba. Al cabo de pocos minutos Sesshoumaru salió de ahí y sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada se adentró en los pasillos hasta una zona que Li ya pudo reconocer, donde se abordaban los autos para ir a la pista.

- ¿Vas… a correr aquí? –le preguntó tímida al verlo sacar de su maleta el traje especial protector contra el fuego.

- Sí. –él se puso encima de su ropa la otra y luego prosiguió con el resto del equipo de seguridad.

Esa fue la primera vez que Lin lo vio vestirse y le pareció algo incómodo, los guantes gruesos, la máscara como pasamontañas sobre el rostro, el artefacto sobre sus hombros y cuello para protegerlo de los choques, el pesado casco… la joven se sintió sofocada nada más de verlo.

Sesshoumaru subió al auto y se marchó para hacer circuitos una y otra y otra vez, Lin miró a los relajados técnicos que monitoreaban las pantallas y se comunicaban por él a veces y ella misma siguió las trayectorias en las pantallas. Al principio fue nada más como calentamiento, pero mientras el tiempo pasó, el piloto hizo movimientos cada vez más cerca del límite, aceleraba en exceso en las rectas, frenaba en el último segundo antes de entrar una curva, tomaba los peraltes en el límite… pero nunca se equivocó, parecía como si volara sobre la pista a gran velocidad.

Se imaginó la sensación, parecida y diferente a la de ir por la ciudad, porque él no levaba el viento sobre el rostro como en la carretera, pero sí andaba mucho más rápido, como deslizándose. Ella con su gran imaginación trató de sentir lo mismo y cuando se dio cuenta ya no lo veía cómodamente sentada, sino que estaba de pie muy cerca de la pantalla, alerta y con adrenalina en las venas, emocionada por la euforia y preocupada porque no le sucediera nada malo.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru regresó a donde ella estaba, ya ni tenía idea de la hora, aunque todavía quedaba mucho tiempo de luz solar. Se apresuró para ir a su encuentro y lo miró bajarse con agilidad. Lo primero que hizo el hombre fue quitarse el aparato del cuello y el casco junto con el pasamontañas, después los guantes y lo dejó todo por ahí sobre una mesa. En ese momento Lin se dio cuenta de que debajo de su mirada glacial estaba cansado. Hilillos de sudor resbalaban por su cuello y bajo la gruesa ropa anti fuego se notaba su respiración algo acelerada, seguramente ir bajo tantas cosas era como cocerse sentado.

- Eso fue… espectacular. –le dijo sin pensarlo, anonadada por lo visto en la pista y por su presencia.

Él, como de costumbre, no contestó. Tomó sus cosas y emprendió camino, ella ya habituada a ese comportamiento lo siguió hasta toparse con la puerta de un camerino, ahí esperó otra vez afuera resignada a que siempre la trataría así.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con esos recuerdos y otros posteriores ella tomó un baño, seleccionando qué usaría para el reportaje y qué podría en su nuevo diario, aunque a éste último probablemente le agregaría todos y cada uno de los detalles… los malos… y los buenos.

&&&

Sesshoumaru terminó el día con su usual rutina de ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, luego tomó una ducha y cenó algo ligero, ahora ya muy entrada la noche iba a dormirse en esa cama desconocida de habitación de hotel. El estar de un lugar para otro era de esas cosas que no le gustaban de su profesión, parte del precio a pagar.

Pero ese día en especial tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, todas resumidas en la reportera. La creyó una molestia, porque a él le gustaba estar solo siempre, pero las cosas extrañas que pasaron en su compañía lo turbaron más que hacerlo enfadar.

FLASHBACK

Después de correr en la segunda pista, esa en la que el administrador era conocido suyo y por eso le permitían practicar ahí horas extras, fue para tomar un baño mientras planeaba el resto de la tarde, a esas altura seguiría regresar a la ciudad donde se hospedaban y bajar a la chica de su auto para después ir a resolver sus propios asuntos, el ejercicio en el gimnasio y para relajar los músculos, quizás para un rato en el sauna.

Abrió la puerta de los vestidores y esperó toparse a la joven mujer de la mirada expectante e insegura como cada vez, pero en lugar de eso la encontró en el suelo, acuclillada con la cabeza entre las rodillas y el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros, así su rostro estaba totalmente oculto. Primero pensó que tal vez se sentía mal, pero la respiración quieta que apenas escuchó al aproximarse lo hizo cambiar de idea, entonces… tal vez estaba cansada de esperarlo y con suerte ese sería el último día a pasar juntos.

Sin saber por qué, obedeció sus impulsos, se acercó y se agachó muy cerca y en silencio, Lin no pudo escucharlo, luego llevó sus dedos hasta las finas hebras de cabello y lo sintió suave y terso, tan lindo como su color y su forma. En ese momento pensó mil cosas, en llamara por su nombre, tomarle una mano para que supiera que él estaba ahí, preguntarle qué le sucedía… pero no tuvo tiempo para discutirlo consigo mismo, en ese instante la reportera alzó la mirada y lo observó con los muy abiertos, seguro que por la sorpresa.

Se quedaron así viéndose a los ojos nada más por varios segundos, como si esperaran a que la conducta del otro les diera la pauta de qué hacer, pudo resultar una situación incómoda, pero alguna extraña manera no lo fue, más bien se les formó alrededor una atmósfera llena de paz.

- Perdón… yo no quería molestarte. –murmuró ella mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

- Es tarde, debes tener hambre. Vamos a comer.

Por un segundo él se notó sonreír, o lo más aproximado que podría hacer… y de inmediato modificó su expresión para quedarse viéndola con indiferencia. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano sin su consentimiento para llevarla consigo, ella murmuró algo muy bajo que le sonó a "Gracias", pero no respondió, al no verla indefensa y no estar tan cerca ya no notaba restos de esa extraña necesidad por mantenerla a su lado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Para Sesshoumaru todo eso fue extraño, algo que a decir verdad nunca antes le pasó… pero no deseaba pensar en ello, tal vez sólo era su instinto tomando control queriendo estar cerca de una mujer hermosa y al mismo tiempo protegerla. Pero esas cosas no iban con él, no eran él. Así descartó la idea de retomar los recuerdos del resto de horas que pasaron juntos y con música instrumental de fondo, se abandonó al sueño.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello d nuevo!! Emm... espero q les haya gustado!!! Ese pequeño acercamiento del final es como un poquito de lo que se viene encima. Y 3 cositas. 1ro Mil grax!!! **Por leer y por todos sus comentarios que me animan muchísimo!!! **2do... una claración, en el sumary dice I&K y eso es algo ambiguo (_K_ikyo... _K_agome) Y sinceramente lo hice así porque aún no estoy decidida, o más bien hubiera sido correcto algo asi como K&I&K? **3ro...** si tienen un segundito les pido un comentario, ya saben, dudas, aclaraciones, mentadas jeje mil grax!!!!


	5. Leyendo en su interior

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

Hello... aquí el 5to cap!! Comentarios los dejo al final. Grax!!!!

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Leyendo en su Interior**

Era el gran día de esa semana, Lin había pasado casi todo su tiempo siguiendo a Sesshoumaru, lo vio practicar en el circuito ése y en otro todos los días, también se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma su predicción climatológica fue mucho más acertada que la del meteorológico y en verdad no había nada de lluvia, para ese momento correr con los neumáticos para piso seco le representaba una ventaja, aunque en el cielo había nubes grises amenazando.

Ahí en donde estaba todo el equipo la atmósfera era tensa, como cada carrera, nada que ver con el ambiente relajado de las prácticas. Sango estaba pegada a una pantalla llena de números y otra con las imágenes de sus dos corredores, ahora Sesshoumaru iba en primer lugar e Inuyasha en cuarto.

Las dos hijas de los dueños también observaban con atención por ahí y los mecánicos se alistaban para la próxima parada en pits, aunque ella no sabía quién de los hermanos iría, sus conocimientos no llegaban a tanto, aunque sí aprendió mucho.

Y por otro lado estaba preocupada, ahora veía cada acelere y cada freno como un peligro potencial para Sesshoumaru, claro, él no cometía errores… pero si así fuera… un accidente a semejante velocidad podría tener muchas consecuencias… y eso la asustaba mucho.

Pero el tiempo pasó sin incidentes y él tomó el trofeo de primer lugar, Inuyasha el de tercero y un piloto novato y desconocido quedó en segundo, al parecer por pura suerte. La conferencia de prensa pasó y ella no fue, porque a esas alturas estar ahí era nada productivo, jamás obtendría tanta información como al estar a solas con él.

Un rato después se descubrió sola, esperando fuera del vestidor del ganador, no estaba muy segura de por qué o para qué, quizás no le hablaría como de costumbre, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de ir y felicitarlo, de verlo muy cerca y comprobar que estaba bien… tonterías suyas… pero aún así deseos demasiado reales para ignorarlos.

- Felicidades… -le murmuró bajo cuando él salió, con el cabello mojado, ropa limpia y una maleta pequeña cargando, ese era el momento en el que él la ignoraría y seguiría su camino para marcharse a casa, ya que la siguiente carrera sería hasta dentro de dos semanas y ahora gozaría de unos días libres.

- ¿Terminaste el reportaje de esta semana? –preguntó para su gran sorpresa, viéndola a los ojos.

- Yo… sí… mientras esperaba. La mayor parte no es de hoy…

- Tienes que enseñármelo. –le ordenó y extendió una mano para cederle el paso ¿es que deseaba que lo acompañara?

Lin se turbó y enrojeció antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo donde no había nadie, después al llegar al final no supo hacia dónde ir, lo cual ella entendió era tonto porque antes pasaron por ahí varias veces… pero es que todo se le hizo igual siempre. Se detuvo y lo miró con la duda en los ojos, él se limitó a tomarla de la mano para conducirla.

El cálido tacto de sus pieles fue casual, conocido y extraño… no era la primera vez que él hacía eso pero igual le resultó… increíble. Era como si sus manos encajaran juntas, la suya era más pequeña y un poco menos pálida, se veían bien y sobre todo se sentía natural y dulce… muy dulce.

¡Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando! Suspiró, y él no lo notó o la ignoró, y continuó dejándose llevar, todavía conmocionada por su gesto y por el hecho de que fuera a pasar algo de tiempo extra a su lado.

&&&

Dentro de todo el alboroto de la fiesta Inuyasha no pudo encontrar a Kikyo por ningún lado, ni a Kagome para que le diera referencias de su hermana, así que fue a las oficinas donde quizás estaría la hija de los dueños. Al llegar a la puerta llamó y se incomodó al estar esperando, aunque dentro pudo escuchar la voz de ambas hermanas y eso lo tranquilizó.

- Inuyasha... –lo ¿saludó? Algo así, Kagome al abrirle y hacerse a un lado para que entrara. Ahí vio a Kikyo pegada a un teléfono celular, ella hizo un gesto con la mano a manera de saludo y luego otra seña para indicarle que la esperara, luego, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Muchas felicidades. –dijo Kagome en tono casual.

- Emm… gracias. Pero no fue una buena carrera en realidad. Los neumáticos de lluvia no ayudaron. El idiota de Sesshoumaru tuvo razón como siempre. –respondió en tono amargo.

- Pero es que él tiene más experiencia, eso es todo. A mí me gusta más la manera en que corres tú. –agregó y después desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada.

- Gracias. – él dijo seco y después vio que la joven ya no llevaba el vendaje sobre su brazo, ahí había una cicatriz larga y fina con las marcas de algunas puntadas recientemente retiradas. - ¿Qué demonios te pasó ahí? Es una herida muy rara. –le señaló el brazo y ella recordó de inmediato que él ya estaba muy bien informado de su accidente días atrás.

- Yo… -dudó y consideró la posibilidad de mentir, pero no pudo- No lo sé… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo puedes no acordarte de algo así? Además, está muy recto el corte para que te hayas caído… -inquirió escéptico.

- Es que… pues no lo recuerdo y ya. –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos tratando de parecer enojada.

- Pues… como yo lo veo, o estabas muy pasada de copas, o me estás mintiendo.

La ira fingida de Kagome desapareció al instante y puso sus ojos sobre el suelo mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, Inuyasha supo que había acertado con alguna de sus teorías… pero si ella no dijera la verdad, no reaccionaría así, tan apenada.

- ¡Estabas ebria! –la acusó riéndose.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz Inuyasha! No es de tu incumbencia.

La acusación fue ruda, pero él la meditó antes de responder, pensó en lo que ella dijo y al final se dio cuenta de que por muchas razones la joven se equivocaba. Él estaba interesado porque lo que sea que pasara con esa chiquilla, alteraba a Kikyo y también porque de algún lado le salía genuina preocupación por Kagome.

- Sí me importa. No deberías llegar a esos extremos, no es como si yo nunca lo hubiera hecho pero… no es nada saludable. Te puede pasar mucho más que una simple cortada. ¿No anduviste manejando así, verdad?

- No –respondió en un suspiro, dando explicaciones que no sentía necesarias, pero el interés del chico por su bienestar la desarmó totalmente- Mis amigos me llevaron al hospital en mi auto y se fueron en un taxi… o eso dijeron los doctores.

- ¡Vaya amigos los tuyos! –la acusó riéndose otra vez, Kagome se sintió frustrada por esos cambios tan bruscos de humor… ahora quería golpearlo.

- ¡Suficiente! Puedes esperar a Kikyo tú solo. Vaya cuñado que me buscaron… -refunfuñó abriendo la puerta al pasarlo de largo, pero él la detuvo de una muñeca y al mirarlo notó en el hombre joven una mirada ámbar desconcertada, curiosa y algo asustada, como la de un niño.

- ¿Tú sabes que ella y yo…?

- Nosotras no tenemos muchos secretos. –le contestó ya sin ira, otra vez él le provocó un raro cambio de humor. – Voy a decirle que se apure. –intentó soltar su muñeca, pero él no la dejó.

- Eres una buena chica… procura no meterte en problemas. No me gustaría que algo te pasara.

Mientras habló una fuerza desconocida proveniente de sus ojos la atravesó por completo, doblegándola sin que se diera cuenta, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rubor y asintió sabiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al saberse presa de tal preocupación. Alguien que no tenía por qué mal gastar su tiempo ni su afecto en ella… se mostraba interesado.

Cuando el chico la dejó ir, Kagome se apresuró a abandonar la pequeña oficina, afuera su hermana todavía hablaba por teléfono, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara y se marchó de ahí sonriendo mientras por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas agridulces.

&&&

En medio de la celebración Sango hablaba con todo mundo, mecánicos, técnicos, algunos reporteros, cualquiera que se acercara en ese momento a la joven recibía un abrazo de alegría y triunfo, así que Miroku vio en cierto instante la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharse un poco y replantearle la propuesta.

Se acercó seguro de sí mismo y sin pedirle permiso la envolvió por la cintura, poniendo ambas manos en un lugar seguro, así la chica vestida con el uniforme del equipo, no lo golpearía. Ella correspondió el gesto agradecida por la amabilidad de no manosearla y luego dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Muchas felicidades, señorita. –él se inclinó en un gesto de caballerosidad antigua y le sonrió tan encantador como siempre.

- Gracias, fue un gran trabajo de equipo.

- Y sólo por eso deberías aceptar mi invitación a salir. Vas a tener unos días libres… así que no hay pretextos.

Sango lo miró como evaluándolo, por un lado deseaba aceptar desde hacía mucho, desde la primera vez que él hizo la propuesta, había algo en ese hombre de ojos azules que la traía pero… no era tonta y él era bien conocido por buscar a cualquier cosa femenina… pero ¿qué daño haría? Nada más una vez, una cena para conocerlo más, a solas.

- Con una condición. –aceptó ella rindiéndose más ante sí misma que ante él- Mientras estés conmigo, tienes prohibido pedir números de teléfono, coquetear o desvestir con la mirada a cualquier mujer.

Ella le advirtió esperando que él aceptara… y lo cumpliera, pues tenía bien grabadas en la memoria las ocasiones en las que estuvieron conversando más o menos solos, cuando siempre se veían interrumpidos por alguna mujer linda que pasaba por ahí.

- Eso es fácil, señorita Sango, si ya soy todo tuyo. –le guiñó un ojo y la vio sonrojarse- Entonces, no se diga más. Paso por ti mañana para ir a cenar y a tomar una copa. Y ahora, vamos a seguir festejando.

Sin pedirle permiso la rodeó por la cintura para conducirla por ahí, hasta la mesa donde reposaban las botellas con vino y los bocadillos, para ella eso era tenerla un poco más cerca de lo correcto, pero con la alegría y la adrenalina mezcladas en las venas, no fue capaz de resistirse.

&&&

Ese mismo día Lin ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la ciudad, su trabajo estaba hecho, el reportaje aprobado previamente por él fue enviado a su jefe y ahora dispondría de algunos días extras. Aunque fue bastante rara la forma en que consiguió que sus dos historias, una para ese mismo domingo y otra para el siguiente en el que no habría carrera, consiguieron el visto bueno de Sesshoumaru.

FLASHBACK

La atmósfera del lugar era formal, claro, en cierta forma ella misma cerraba un negocio como seguramente muchas otras personas en el restaurant del hotel. Era la segunda vez que él la llevaba para tomar algún alimento, así como ese día también por segunda ocasión la tomó de la mano para guiarla. Y así también como un deja vu… estaba confundida. Como si tratara de luchar con alguien de dos personalidades opuestas… ese hombre frío y distante que todos conocían, el que pasaba a su lado sin mirarla, el que no respondía preguntas… y de repente como presionar el interruptor de la luz, le esbozaba una media sonrisa fugaz y se mostraba amable… hasta un cambio en su aura era perceptible.

- ¿Y bien? –la regresó a la realidad mientras esperaban a que les llevaran el primer plato.

Ella asintió nerviosa y sacó su computadora para abrir los archivos pertinentes y mostrárselos, casi orando porque le parecieran bien. Él no se tomó mucho tiempo para leerlos y no preguntó la razón por la que eran dos en vez de uno, quizás era muy obvio.

- No mencionas nada de las prácticas en la otra pista. –le hizo notar mientras le devolvía el aparato, al mismo tiempo la mesera llegó con su comida.

- Es que no sé si eso es… permitido… ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Sango.

- No hago nada ilegal. –le aclaró con los ojos puestos en los de ella, no hubo un cambio real de expresión, pero ella percibió reproche, como si lo hubiera ofendido con su duda.

- Lo siento… no quise hacer nada malo… es que, no quería que te molestaras.

Después de eso casi no hablaron, para Sesshoumaru fue sorprendente que ella reaccionara así a su cambio de estado de ánimo, pues conocía bien sus propias nulas expresiones y de ninguna forma le dejo ver el reproche… ¿cómo es que lo sintió?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con la cabeza revuelta todavía desvió la mirada a un lado, apenada ante los recuerdos de su comida juntos, y eso que enseñarle sus reportajes no fue lo peor, lo más incómodo… desconcertante. Eso vino hasta después, cuando él preguntó si se quedaría en aquella ciudad esa noche y ella respondió que no… entonces, eso la llevó a donde estaba en ese momento, viajando a su lado otra vez, en el mismo convertible negro que ya conocía con el viento alborotándole el cabello a esa inverosímil velocidad de la carretera y el sol todavía alto.

Iban en silencio, como casi siempre, escuchando el motor como música de fondo, algo suave y rítmico. Lin sin darse cuenta sonrió comparando su forma de percibirlo… nunca más le parecería estrepitoso un auto para andar en las calles después de pasar todo ese tiempo en autódromos, ahora, los motores normales hasta llegaban a relajarla y disfrutaba ver pasar las cosas volando a su alrededor, los árboles fundiéndose en una mancha de varios tonos de verde, las personas como puntitos de colores, las señales que casi no podía leer, la sensación de los asientos de piel, el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo y el dulce aroma que la envolvía estando a su lado.

&&&

Inuyasha y Kikyo entraron tomados de la mano al café-bar, solos esta vez, habiendo elegido un sitio diferente al que fue el resto del equipo para continuar la fiesta por la buena carrera, así podrían estar juntos sin disimular nada. Pidieron una mesa cerca del cristal de la terraza y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en estos días libres? –cuestionó él luego de haber ordenado.

- Yo… voy a salir de la ciudad. –respondió dejándole saber esa noticia que apenas llegó a sus oídos pocas horas antes- Tengo que resolver unos asuntos de negocios. Van a ser seis días.

- Y supongo que no puedo ir contigo. –le dijo algo enfurruñado.

- Supones bien. –sonrió divertida al ver su expresión y después se acercó más a su oído para murmurar las palabras en forma muy suave- Pero prometo compensarte.

Él se quedó estático, intentando como siempre sobreponerse al peso de toda su sensualidad, vaya si ella ejercía poder sobre él… no sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero para nada resultaba desagradable.

- Te estaré esperando entonces. –le dijo sonriendo y ella desvió la mirada tentándolo a preguntar más, pero algo que la joven pareció ver a lo lejos hizo que cambiara su expresión.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Kikyo tensándose.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese idiota otra vez esta embaucándola ¿cuándo regresó?

Inuyasha no entendió el sentido de sus palabras y se obligó a seguir el rumbo de su mirada, ahí entrando al lugar estaba Kagome, tomada de la mano con un hombre que él no conocía, ambos se veían felices, pero de seguro que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Quién es? –quiso saber lleno de una extraña curiosidad.

- Un lobo cazando su presa. Su nombre es Kouga, él fue el principio de todos los problemas de Kagome. –el tono de Kikyo fue de profunda molestia.

- Pero ella se ve… contenta.

- Sí, espérate dos horas a que la llene de alcohol y se aproveche de ella.

Esta vez las palabras tuvieron un efecto distinto en Inuyasha y sin saber por qué sintió una extraña furia recorrerlo, especialmente cuando los recién llegados tomaron una mesa y Kouga abrazó a su acompañante de forma más que amistosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –el chico se incluyó de inmediato en el plural sin notarlo.

- Otra noche libre arruinada. –se lamentó Kikyo entre enojada y desilusionada- Voy a llevarla al hotel ahora mismo. -ella se puso de pie dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para alejar a su hermana de aquel antiguo novio suyo, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó y vibró, ella reconoció a la persona que llamaba y lo tomó, buscando con la vista la puerta de la terraza para poder hablar con calma- Espera, son mis padres.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí viendo a su pareja salir con el teléfono en la oreja y luego regresó la vista a los otros, sentados muy cerca, ella sonriendo y él también y sin pensarlo fue directo hacia ellos, él jamás permitiría que nadie tomara ventaja de Kagome.

&&&

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde Lin vivía todo estaba coloreado por los tonos de rosa y naranja que anunciaban el fin de ese domingo. Un rato atrás con el tráfico de la ciudad y los semáforos en rojo, el viento dejó de refrescarla y sin la protección de un techo el calor de la luz comenzó a hacerle estragos, nunca fue muy buena soportando ese tipo de cosas. Ahora se sentía mareada y débil, por fortuna ya estaba en casa, sólo sería tomar sus cosas y subir unos cuantos escalones.

Sesshoumaru bajó y sacó de la cajuela la maleta de su acompañante, luego como todo caballero fue para abrirle la puerta y le tendió una mano al bajar. Y así no tuvo que esperar mucho para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal, Lin lo tomó débil y trató con esfuerzo de halarse para ponerse pie, pero a la mitad falló y hubiese terminado en el suelo de no ser porque él la sostuvo por los hombros. La joven lo miró sorprendida y asustada, más de su propia debilidad que por otra cosa.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó y pensó que se sonrojaría, pero él ya la notó con toda la sangre en rostro, de una forma muy poco natural.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy bien… es el sol… ya, no pasa nada.

La reportera hizo un intento por sonreír y sostenerse a sí misma, pero en lo primero falló rotundamente y él no la dejó seguir con lo segundo. Sin pedirle permiso –como todo lo que hacía- la tomó en brazos, exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando la llevó a casa del hospital. Cerró la portezuela y tomó la maleta para encaminarse a la entrada del edificio.

El camino escaleras arriba fue muy extraño, ella al borde de la insolación como estaba, creyó haberse quedado dormida por largo rato en el par de minutos que le tomó llevarla hasta su puerta y llamarla por su nombre. Lin reaccionó y se las arregló para ponerse de pie, aunque él siguió sosteniéndola, sacó las llaves de su bolso y al abrir la puerta Sesshoumaru la cargó una vez más hasta dejarla sentada en el sillón de la vez anterior.

Metió la maleta y cerró tras de sí, después, sin consultarla fue a la cocina y regresó otros interminables momentos después con un vaso de agua con hielo y un trapo de cocina, el cual Lin no supo estaba empapado con agua fría hasta que lo sintió sobre su frente y dio un respingo.

- Bébelo. –le ordenó poniéndole el vaso entre las manos y ella obedeció, no deseaba el contacto con el líquido a baja temperatura, pero su cerebro estaba funcionando casi en automático. Cuando lo vació él se lo quitó y siguió pasando el trapo por todo su rostro. –Alguien tiene que venir a cuidarte.

- No, estoy bien. –lo contradijo con los ojos cerrados y su sistema nervioso luchando por no caer inconsciente.

- No te voy a dejar sola en estas condiciones.

- Tienes que. –le dijo apenas articulando las palabras, sabiendo que la batalla contra el abrazador sueño estaba perdida- No tengo familia y Sango no va a estar en la ciudad hasta mañana…

Al final Lin ya ni supo qué estuvo diciendo, ni le dio importancia, tampoco la perturbó lo que Sesshoumaru contestó, porque no pudo entenderlo… su conciencia ya iba a la deriva.

&&&

Inuyasha y Kikyo iban en el elevador del hotel, ya cerca de la media noche, él sólo la dejaría en la puerta de su habitación y después se marcharía, pues ella y su hermana tenían que charlar. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y después de salir dieron vuelta en la primer esquina, ahí al fondo justo fuera de la puerta que buscaban estaban Kagome y Kouga, sentados en el piso, ella envuelta en sus brazos recargada contra su pecho y en ese momento Inuyasha sintió la misma descarga de esa tarde, ira simplemente, esa que lo llevó a meterse en asuntos que no eran precisamente de su incumbencia.

FLASHBACK

Kikyo estaba afuera charlando con sus padres por teléfono y él sin pensarlo se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de su cuñada, al verlo ahí Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y al instante se separó de su acompañante.

- ¿Kikyo está aquí? –le preguntó alarmada al de los ojos ámbar mientras su mirada recorría todo el lugar.

- Sí, está afuera hablando con tus padres.

- ¿Ya nos vio? –la voz femenina estaba notoriamente alterada.

- Sí, y va a venir para llevarte con ella. –le habló a la chica, pero su mirada inquisidora y furibunda fue para Kouga.

- Tenemos que irnos. –le indicó ella a su acompañante y se levantó de la silla alta, el hombre de los ojos azules la imitó, aunque estaba algo irritado por los modales de Inuyasha.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado con él. –le advirtió el piloto.

- ¿Qué demonios dices? Lo que yo haga no es de la incumbencia de nadie, ni de Kikyo, ni mucho menos tuya.

- No te vas.

La orden de Inuyasha fue acompañada con una mirada penetrante y al mismo tiempo la tomó de la muñeca, pero él no contó con la reacción de Kouga. Sin dudarlo el hombre se interpuso e hizo que la soltara, así quedaron los dos muy cerca, viéndose de frente con Kagome protegida a la espalda de su acompañante.

- Ella hará lo que ella quiera. –advirtió Kouga con seriedad y confianza.

- Y casualmente, eso te favorece. –se burló Inuyasha con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas como si estuviera a media carrera, muy dispuesto a armar una pelea si era necesario.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera armar bronca Kagome se interpuso, con la espalda recargada en su amigo y la mirada puesta en los ojos de Inuyasha. Así se quedaron viéndose, retándose para ver quién era capaz de más, hasta que Kikyo apareció al lado de su pareja y lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo en el ambiente toda la tensión.

- Kagome, nos vamos al hotel. –le anunció a su hermana.

- No. –fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo único que te falta es otra vez este tipo a tu lado. –luego miró más bien a Kouga- ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Te parece divertido venir a estropearla otra vez?

- Tengo una bonita manera de estropearla ¿no crees? No dejando que se quede sola todo el tiempo. –el sarcasmo plagó sus palabras como veneno.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –reclamó Kikyo con la voz fría y controlada.

- Y tú de seguro eres muy consciente de lo infeliz que es cada vez que la dejas en compañía de la casa vacía de tus padres.

- ¡Ya! –interrumpió Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando a toda costa que esa pelea se detuviera, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones que se dieron tanto en el pasado… cuando dos personas que tanto quería discutían sobre su propia vida como si ella no estuviera presente, eso la hacía sentir peor que todo lo demás, como una carga, un objeto que debían turnarse para cuidar. – Me voy al hotel ¿contenta? Diviértete y cuando llegues te voy a estar esperando sola, viendo una película. Te lo prometo.

Ella no supo cómo se las ingenió para contener la humedad en sus ojos y oró para que las palabras fueran escuchadas, así Kikyo podría no considerarla un problema y Kouga, como siempre, estaría ahí entendiéndola, disculpándola por ponerlo en segundo plano.

- Directo a la habitación, sin paradas. –la última advertencia de Kikyo fue tan fría como todo lo demás, después se dio media vuelta llevándose a Inuyasha consigo sin notar la confusión en sus ojos ámbar ni la insistencia y tristeza con la que se le quedó mirando a Kagome.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a la realidad ya estaban a un metro escaso de la otra pareja, él en una posición poco natural para acunarla y ella profundamente dormida abrazándolo, aferrándose a él en sueños como a un salvavidas en medio del océano. Viéndolos así no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad todas las cosas malas que dijo Kikyo sobre ese chico y su relación con Kagome, serían de esa forma.

- Le dije que sin paradas extras. –afirmó la hermana mayor en voz baja, sólo dirigiéndose a Kouga.

- Pues, la verdad es que está en tu habitación… o casi. Y no hicimos ninguna parada. Discúlpala por no querer quedarse a esperar sola mientras tú te divertías. Así que cálmate, ni siquiera quiso entrar para evitarte el disgusto de encontrarme ahí viendo la película con ella.

Kikyo por un segundo se mostró diferente, insegura, dubitativa… dio unos pasos hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación y se tomó un segundo para recobrar la compostura antes de voltear a verlos otra vez, ahora se dirigió a Inuyasha.

- ¿Puedes cargara dentro, por favor?

- Yo puedo hacerlo. –interrumpió Kouga antes de que alguien se moviera y se puso en acción.

Se levantó llevándola consigo, mucha agilidad y fuerza eran necesarios para eso, ya que ni siquiera la despertó y así caminó hasta dejar a Kagome tendida con suavidad sobre la cama, después besó su frente y se marchó sin una sola palabra más, en su experiencia tratar de razonar con Kikyo era una tarea bastante inútil.

&&&

Abrió los ojos de repente, sintiéndose muy despierta y nada confundida, estaba en su departamento y llegó ahí en brazos de Sesshoumaru, sólo que ya no reposaba en el sillón sino en su propia cama y los colores del atardecer desaparecieron para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Escuchó en el fondo un rudito constante y lo reconoció, el ventilador que giraba cerca, refrescándola y agitando un poco su cabello despeinado. Se sentó con rapidez sintiéndose apenada por el incidente y pensando en cuándo tendría oportunidad de verlo otra vez para disculparse, además… ¿querría que siguiera trabajando con él? ¿O la echaría de su vida por ser una molestia constante?

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar respuesta para cualquiera de sus preguntas notó la luz de la lámpara encendida en su escritorio del otro lado de la habitación y al voltear lo notó ahí, sentado con un empastado entre las manos, pero ya no lo leía, sino que la estaba mirando a ella con los ojos ámbar sin expresión.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó sin inflexión en la voz, dejando en el escritorio su material de lectura.

- Sí… ya estoy bien. –murmuró mientras se levantaba y sin saber qué hacer.

- Debiste decirme que te cae mal el sol y hubiera cerrado el techo del auto.

Él lo dejó salir como un reproche, otra vez que ella percibió de manera natural aunque Sesshoumaru no lo hubiera mostrado así, y Lin se sintió mal, culpable por estarle causando tantas molestias y también por haber pensado tan mal de él en un principio… ese hombre no era un cubo de hielo, al contrario, en su interior existía una gran amabilidad oculta.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y ella lo siguió en silencio, unos pasos atrás y notó dos cosas, primero lo que él estuvo leyendo… un documento impreso que ella misma escribió… menos mal que no solía poner su nombre en esos trabajos que sólo sus ojos miraban, así él no pudo darse cuenta de que tenía sueños de escritora frustrados. Y la segunda cosa que miró fue el reloj en el pasillo, hacía buen rato que pasó la media noche.

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y ella la sostuvo así, buscando desesperada por algunas palabras apropiadas, pero no las encontró y sólo se le ocurrió lo mismo de antes, disculparse.

- Lo siento de verdad. –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos en un intento urgente porque notara todo el verdadero arrepentimiento de su interior- Debes pensar que el día del accidente ha sido el peor de tu vida, mira todas las molestias que te ocasiono. Creo que terminaste de pagar tu error hace mucho.

- No. –la contradijo- Todavía no.

Después alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro con un tacto apenas perceptible, rozó con las puntas de sus dedos las marcas en el costado de su cara, ahí donde quedaban algunas costras y marcas rosadas de piel nueva, todo debería quedar intacto dentro de algunos meses según le informaron a Lin los doctores, pero ahora se veían mucho todavía.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar y su cuerpo instantáneamente se paralizó mientras el corazón parecía querer salir corriendo. Todo el espacio en que él tocó su piel se quedó cosquilleando, el costado de su rostro, un poco más abajo por su pómulo, luego la mejilla… y ahí se detuvo un buen rato en lo que a ella le pareció una caricia más dulce y con otras intenciones.

Cuando por fin el tiempo pareció volver a andar después de detenerse y congelarlos así cálidos en su tacto, Sesshoumaru dejó caer la mano y se marchó sin decir más, no hubo despedida ni promesa de volver a verse. Pero Lin supo que así sería, esa fue sólo una de las muchas cosas que pudo leer en sus ojos dorados que la envolvieron con fuerza abrazadora todo el tiempo.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!!! Emmm... espero q les haya gustado!!! **Mil grax** x todo su apoyo!!!! Grax x leer y por sus **comentarios. **D vd q todos valen muchísimo para mí!!! Y ps espero q siga yendo bien la historia. Ya saben, cualquier **duda, comentario, aclaración**, etc, etc. D nuevo grax!! Y ps nos estamos leyendo!!!!


	6. Descontento

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Descontento  
**

El estruendo de una explosión la hizo voltear de nuevo a la televisión, al parecer en la película estaban volando autos… o algo así, de todas formas no entendía la trama, por más que deseara prestarle atención. Eso se debía básicamente a dos cosas, primero, que las películas de acción no eran lo suyo y segundo, que desde hacía una semana que no tenía cabeza para nada, siempre distraída, pensando en mil cosas y nada a la vez… en qué estaría haciendo él, en si volvería a verlo antes del domingo, se suponía que sí ¿no? Otra vez la llevaría a sus vueltas de reconocimiento, a sus prácticas… pero no tenía ninguna seguridad.

Lin suspiró resignada a que le faltaban todavía unos buenos días de incertidumbre y miró el reloj, Sango estaba por llegar seguramente, esa noche acordaron reunirse en su casa para ver películas –ojalá que su amiga llevara algunas buenas- y conversar mientras comían helado. Tenía la impresión de que su amiga deseaba contarle muchas cosas sobre su cita del con el hombre de los seguros, algo sí tenía muy claro… él le dejó una impresión fuerte, sólo no estaba segura de si buena o mala.

Cuando el timbre sonó ella fue hasta el intercomunicador para abrir la puerta, las chicas se saludaron y fueron a la habitación para instalarse entre pláticas superflucas, detalles de su semana, la cual para Lin fue interminable y vacía y para Sango un maratón de trabajo pues estaban instalando modificaciones en los motores. Luego de varios minutos, ya que estaban en pijama y decidieron qué película mirar, Lin le preguntó por la cita con Miroku y Sango le contó los detalles.

- Llegó puntual a mi casa y cuando abrí la puerta parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el mismo lugar. –Sango sonrió un poco y suspiró antes de continuar- Bueno… él ve así a todas las mujeres, pero creo que le gustó verme con un vestido en lugar del uniforme de trabajo… ya sabes…

- ¿Nunca te había visto fuera de las pistas?

- Sí… pero sólo en las reuniones después de alguna carrera… y ahí suelo llevar pantalón negro y la misma camisa que visten todos los chicos… ya ves, estar entre tantos hombres… -se encogió de hombros- acabas por acostumbrarte a las ropas poco llamativas.

- ¿Y cuando salió de su asombro?

- Toda la noche fue maravillosa fuimos a cenar y después a tomar una copa, él es muy interesante y caballeroso… de esos hombres que… no sé… cuando estoy con él es como si fuera su mundo entero. Hasta bailamos un poco y todo. La verdad… creo que nunca antes me la pasé tan bien.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos estamos enamorando? –preguntó Lin con una sonrisa que insinuaba muchas cosas, contenta por ver a su amiga sonreír mientras le hablaba de ese hombre.

- Es un verdadero idiota. Todo iba bien hasta que me dejo en mi casa otra vez.

FLASH BACK

La noche iba ya muy avanzada, tanto, que dentro de pocas horas el amanecer se pintaría en el cielo, con las calles vacías el silencio reinaba casi por todos lados y el clima algo frío se antojaba refrescante, una noche perfecta sin dudas… hasta ese momento.

Sango y Miroku ya se estaban despidiendo en la puerta, él la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura y ella correspondió el gesto casi hipnotizada, ya habiendo olvidado todas sus dudas sobre ese hombre, convencida de que podría tener algo muy especial con él. Miroku buscó sus labios y ella se lo permitió, así con un gesto dulce se besaron, fundidos en la caricia expresiva… se gustaban, se sentían bien estando juntos, podían entenderse.

Sango se sintió como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, sobre sus labios el beso era dulce y no deseaba que terminara jamás, por un momento se imaginó muchas cosas, otras noches como esa, días enteros a su lado, horas conversando, años por venir sin que nada se interpusiera… el haber encontrado a alguien que la quería por su forma de ser y la encontraba bonita, más allá de verla como un objeto o una amenaza… la típica mujer que se rodea de hombres y pasa a ser uno de ellos… él la sentía como mujer de verdad.

Sin embargo toda la perfección de su vida en ese momento se vio cortada de tajo cuando una mano se deslizó de su cintura varios centímetros para abajo hasta acariciarla de forma más que apasionada… libidinosa. Como un choque eléctrico lo empujó y se alejó varios pasos asustada, enojada… decepcionada.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! –le acusó dudando en la puerta ¿entrar o golpearlo?

- Sanguito… discúlpame, no te enojes… yo sólo…

- ¿Tú sólo qué? –le recriminó- ¿Nada más querías acostarte conmigo? ¿Buscabas manosearme nada más?

- No, es que… la noche fue tan perfecta que…

- Por supuesto, tenías que echarlo todo a perder… no sé ni por qué acepté salir contigo.

- Me gustas, te gusto, nos gustamos… -por un momento Miroku le sonrió, otra vez esa expresión en su mirada que podría derrumbarla… los ojos azules resplandeciendo como gotas de agua profunda.

- No Miroku… -ella tomó de algún lugar fuerzas para hacerle caso a la razón- No me gustas cuando te portas así. Lo siento, pero evita futuros acercamientos.

Sin poder decir otra cosa y sin desear arriesgarse a estar más tiempo con él y acabar perdiendo la batalla consigo misma, entró en su casa para cerrar la puerta con llave y obligarse a dejarlo marchar. Después de todo si hubiera sido mucho mejor nunca salir con él, de esa forma sus sospechas de lo maravilloso que era jamás hubieran sido confirmadas y quedarse con la duda sería mucho menos doloroso que obligarlo a marcharse ahora.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Me llama regularmente desde entonces, pero nunca contesto. –afirmó Sango con la mirada triste.

- Lo siento mucho.

Lin se aproximó y abrazó a su amiga, ella conocía la profundidad de su heridas, pues Sango nunca fue de salir con mucho chicos y el haberse dado una oportunidad… y que saliera así de mal luego de parecer maravilloso… ojalá que pudiera algún día perdonar al hombre y quizás encontrar después al indicado, pues al parecer Miroku no lo era.

&&&

Era lunes al medio día, esa misa tarde Kikyo estaría de vuelta y él iría a recogerla al aeropuerto, pero primero tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver. Ya que faltaban pocas horas para que su hermana llegara, él esperaba que Kagome estuviera en su casa, comportándose como una buena chica, así llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera y estuviera sola ahí.

Cuando la chica apareció y lo miró con molestia él trató de hacer las pases y luego de dialogar un par de minutos por fin lo dejó entrar y fueron para sentarse en la sala con un par de tazas de café.

- Vine a… disculparme por lo de la otra noche. –empezó Inuyasha para acabar con ese penoso asunto lo antes posible.

- Viniste a disculparte por venir a mi casa y golpear a mi novio, sí, me parece muy buena idea. –respondió ella con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Tu novio?

- Sí Inuyasha, él y yo estamos juntos.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha se estacionó afuera de la cochera de puerta automática y después tocó el timbre aliviado porque su vuelta no fuera en vano, ella estaba en casa y estaba despierta a juzgar por las luces encendidas en la planta baja. Era poco más de media semana y de repente él sintió un extraño impulso por ir y ver si la niña estaba bien, cómo se las arreglaba ella sola, si no le faltaba nada o simplemente necesitaba compañía.

Cuando Kagome le abrió él se sorprendió porque más allá de encontrarla en pijama, vestía más arreglada que de costumbre, con maquillaje combinado con su ropa y el cabello sujeto con un prendedor en una coleta, al parecer ella también se sorprendió al verlo.

- Kagome… yo… vine a ver cómo estás. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, ahora se sentía tonto.

- Todo está bien Inuyasha, puedo cuidarme sola. Kikyo sale con frecuencia de la ciudad. –le aclaró sin utilizar ninguna entonación en especial, después de todo él sólo trataba de ser amable, pero aún así todavía estaba resentida por el incidente en el café-bar del fin de semana anterior.

- ¿Y no me invitas a entrar? –la cuestionó casi arrogante- Ya vine hasta acá, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

- No es un buen momento para eso. –dijo dubitativa, esquivándole la mirada.

- ¡Estás con él! –la acusó alzando la voz y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en el fondo había música y en el ambiente flotaba el aroma a pasta y pizza.

- ¡Con quien esté es mi problema! Gracias por la visita, pero esto es todo, no quiero escenitas como la del otro día.

- ¡Kikyo te prohibió verlo!

- ¡Ella no puede prohibirme nada!

Se miraron con furia, sus ojos se trenzaron en un duelo silencioso, aunque el tono alto de sus voces antes alertó a Kouga en el interior, quien para ese momento llegó y se puso delante de Kagome, cubriéndola a medias con su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se sobresalto, primero por la simple interrupción del chico y después por el descaro tan grande ¡como se atrevía a mostrarse así! Llevaba la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad y unas marcas muy poco naturales de labial rosa en la boca, obviamente, del mismo color del que ella usaba. Y así consumido por la furia lanzó el primer golpe sin dudarlo, y acertó.

Rozó la mandíbula de Kouga y lo hizo retroceder un poco mientras éste empujaba a Kagome hacia un lado para quitarla del lugar peligroso, pues no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Así los dos hombres se trenzaron en una pequeña lucha, tiraron puñetazos acertando algunos y fallando otros, hasta que los ruegos desesperados de la chica los hicieron entrar en razón y se detuvieron.

Ante una inspección rápida estaban bien, nada de sangre y quizás unos moretones pasadas las horas, pero nada del otro mundo. Sin dudarlo Kagome se abrazó de Kouga y le murmuró cosas al oído que Inuyasha no alcanzó a oír, pero que fueron suficientes para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo entrar en la casa, ella se quedó en el umbral con la puerta entre las manos a medio cerrar.

- Lamento que esto haya pasado, pero de verdad… no empieces a tratarme como lo hace Kikyo, ya no soy una niña.

Después cerró sin más, dejándolo ahí con la rabia y la adrenalina en las venas, sin muchas opciones además de marcharse y pensar en lo acontecido… y en el por qué de todas sus acciones.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Kikyo dijo que él no es bueno para ti.

- Por supuesto, te contó cómo antes de conocerlo yo me quedaba en casa y cómo fue por él que empecé a salir casi todas las noches. –ella hizo una pausa e Inuyasha asintió, ahora ambos se veían con seriedad- Pero supongo que no te contó qué hacía yo en casa cuando me quedaba aquí sola todos los días, ni te dijo tampoco lo mucho que prefiero estar con él, ni todo lo que Kouga ha hecho por mi… ni siquiera debe haberse tomado la molestia de decirte cómo fue que lo conocí.

FLASHBACK

Era un día más en la universidad, otro insufrible viernes en el que sus amigas irían a casa y ella a estarse todo el fin de semana encerrada en las paredes vacías, porque de sus padres no sabía nada y su hermana andaba en otra ciudad arreglando asuntos de negocios… qué cosa tan triste.

Su hora de salida ya había pasado varias horas atrás y a Kagome se le agotaban los pretextos para quedarse en el campus, ya había conversado con toda la gente conocida que se topó, también visitó la biblioteca y miró un partido en las canches… quizás podría ir a cenar sola o pasar por un café de camino a casa… lo que fuera. Así mientras meditaba en sus próximas horas notó que algo caía a sus pies, ella estaba sentada en el primer tramo de escaleras del edificio "B", con la mochila abrazada y mirando al suelo, por eso no tuvo que girarse para notar que una pelotita de goma acababa de aterrizar en sus pies. De forma instintiva alzó la mirada y ahí se topó con la azul de él, un chico que vio antes por el campus pero en quien no reparó, uno más de entre tantos, aunque ahora le sonreía directamente a ella. Kagome sin pensarlo tomó la pelota y se la extendió.

- Gracias. –le sonrió el hombre y se sentó a su lado sin la invitación, luego le ofreció una mano para saludarse. – Soy Kouga.

- Kagome. –cerró el saludo con timidez y se quedó observándolo, en espera de que iniciara la conversación.

- Gracias por la pelota.

- De nada…

- Te he visto por aquí. Siempre te quedas hasta tarde… pero nunca con nadie en especial, así que me preguntaba si tienes planes para esta noche o quieres salir conmigo. –él fue directo al punto, sin dejar de levantar las comisuras de sus labios ni de utilizar la fuerza de sus ojos azules.

- Bueno… yo… es algo apresurado… -Kagome balbuceó en busca de un pretexto para zafarse pero… en algún laberinto de su mente se dio cuenta de que no tenía razones para hacerlo, no había ningún novio que se enojara, padres para ponerle hora de llegada, ni Kikyo para hacerle compañía esa noche.- Claro, me encantaría. –le sonrió algo tímida.

- Perfecto ¿conoces el bar The Orange Cat?

- Sí.

- Perfecto, te veo ahí a las diez. Te voy a estar esperando, Kagome.

Después él sólo se levantó y se marchó en alguna dirección para reunirse con su grupo de amigos. Y ella se quedó ahí analizando lo que acababa de pasar y formando sus expectativas para esa noche, que sería sólo la primera de muchas en las que Kouga se convirtió en su compañía, confidente, amigo, novio, protector… y muchas cosas más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Él es un buen chico. –continuó luego de narrarle a Inuyasha la experiencia del pasado- Se graduó con honores, está aquí porque lo ascendieron en su trabajo. Si después de conocerlo me han sucedido acosas… malas… es porque yo me lo busqué.

- ¿Le has explicado eso a tu hermana? –preguntó Inuyasha, todavía incrédulo por la versión de ángel guardián que ella tenía de Kouga, tan opuesta a la de Kikyo.

- Mil veces, pero ella ve las cosas diferentes. Y la verdad… tú eres importante para ella, y sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero…

- No eres una niña. –completó él con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Exacto.

- Está bien. –él suspiró resignado- Voy a dejar de molestarte… y puedo intentar que Kikyo se calme, pero no prometo nada.

Al final de su frase sonó algo remilgoso, pero de todas formas la joven lo observó llena de alegría colándosele en cada poro de la piel, por fin, otro ser humano que podía comprenderla.

&&&

Era miércoles por la tarde y Sesshoumaru terminaba de dar sus vueltas de reconocimiento, las primeras en aquel circuito que le era desconocido, pues era de reciente incorporación a la categoría y en lugar de autódromo se trataba de una serie de calles cerradas para ellos, todo un evento en aquella ciudad diminuta que quedaba a cinco horas de distancia de donde él vivía.

Cuando pudo bajar del auto lo hizo con rapidez y movimientos que destilaban ira, en su interior el fuego también estaba comiéndolo porque sabía que lo hizo mal. Aún no veía los números pero pudo sentir todos y cada uno de sus errores, se sentía desconcentrado y sin ganas de estar ahí y eso lo odiaba más que nada.

Con grandes zancadas fue hasta donde esperaban los demás miembros del equipo, incluido Inuyasha quien por esta vez y a petición del mismo Sesshoumaru corrió antes. Ahí le informaron que de verdad fueron unas pésimas vueltas, tanto, que su tiempo quedó muy por abajo del de su hermano menor, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para reírse abiertamente.

Sin decir nada se marchó de ahí, no volteó a ver a su jefa de mecánicos que algo le preguntaba, ni a su medio hermano, ni tampoco a la reportera que por alguna razón no estaba presente. Así llegó hasta el sitio –improvisado para su gusto- donde tenía el camerino para bañarse y cambiarse, se metió y al tomar la ducha repitió en su mente cada curva, el borrón difuso que eran las gradas y los aficionados vitoreando siempre, se percató de que en verdad todo fue producto de su propia distracción y se lamentó por tener la cabeza puesta en otro lado.

&&&

Lin llegó corriendo, después de un accidente de tránsito bloqueándole el camino para la central de autobuses, no pudo llegar a tiempo y eso la retrasó varias horas, hasta que salió otro camión hacia su destino. De esa forma no sólo no tuvo oportunidad de ir a dejar sus pertenencias al hotel, sino que de seguro se perdió lo que iba a ver, a Sesshoumaru dando las vueltas de reconocimiento.

Además de eso, tuvo problemas para encontrar el sitio donde estaba el equipo e ir cargando su maleta entorpecía cada movimiento ¿podría su día ir todavía más mal? Quizás sí. Cuando pudo localizar a Sango ella le informó de los infructuosos resultados de su piloto estrella y la previno del pésimo humor de aquel hombre.

Así luego de dejar sus cosas por ahí fue a buscar el sitio donde el objetivo de sus observaciones estaría y ahí de pie afuera de la puerta todavía cerrada se topó con otra mujer, ella la conocía de vista, era la hija mayor de los dueños de la escudería. Sin saber qué hacer se acercó con pasos lentos, casi pidiendo al cielo porque la otra persona no la escuchara, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte.

- Eres la reportera. –afirmó Kikyo mirándola a los ojos con cierto fuego resplandeciendo en el fondo de los suyos.

- Sí… soy Lin. Estoy haciendo unos reportajes de Sesshoumaru.

- Eso es asunto de ustedes, pero ahora lo estoy esperando para hablar unas cosas con él es algo sólo entre nosotros dos. Así que si no te importa, podrías verlo fuera de aquí en otro momento.

Todas las palabras que soltó la mujer de la ropa entallada y bonita fueron más que duras, Lin pudo percibir el desagrado que la rodeaba, algo no estaba bien con ella y no tenía idea de qué… pero si era la hija de los dueños, más le valía retirarse en ese momento, antes de causarles problemas a Sesshoumaru o a Sango.

- Sí… lamento la interrupción.

Sin decir más la joven dio media vuelta para volver con su amiga o a recoger sus cosas… y pensar que minutos antes tuvo dudas de si su día podría ser peor… ahora la respuesta era más que obvia… lo más impensable acababa de pasar, no podría ver a Sesshoumaru.

El resto de las horas de luz Lin las utilizó para conocer un poco el nuevo circuito e instalarse en su hotel, después visitó una tienda de vinos que vio en el camino y compró una botella de vino blanco que antes probó con Sesshoumaru, teniendo las esperanzas de verlo esa noche y dársela en forma de agradecimiento y disculpa.

Cenó con Sango en el restaurant del hotel lujoso donde se quedaban los de los puestos más importantes de las escuderías, dueños, jefes y pilotos. Todo el tiempo la joven estuvo al pendiente por si lo veía, quizás al final tendría suerte y la noche sería mejor que el día, pero nada pasó.

Después de estar en la habitación de su amiga hasta cerca de la media noche decidió que era mejor marcharse, tomaría un taxi que la llevara a donde ella se hospedaba y tomaría las horas de sueño para darse valor y enfrentar el día siguiente con tanta naturalidad como le fuera posible. Caminó tranquila yen silencio por el pasillo del piso en dirección al elevador, cuando justo cuando iba pasando por una de las habitaciones la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola un poco y sin premeditarlo volteó esperando encontrarse con un extraño… y sin embargo, ahí estaba él.

La nula expresión de Sesshoumaru no la dejó ver si estaba tan sorprendido como ella o no, sólo se detuvo y se le quedó viendo a los ojos por interminable tiempo mientras el corazón de la joven mujer se aceleraba dentro de su pecho. Como no tenía palabras y no estaba preparada para ese encuentro, por mucho que así lo hubiera estado deseando, sólo sacó de su bolso la botella con un mono discreto e iba a intentar explicarse cuando él tomó la palabra.

- Todo es tu culpa. –le dijo simplemente dejándola congelada en su sitio, clavada como con mil agujas de hielo, una vez más pudo sentir el reproche en él y se preguntó por qué sería ¿qué hizo mal ahora?- Cuando te avisé la hora de la práctica de hoy, dijiste que estarías ahí.

- Sí… es que… perdí el autobús y… no… lo siento… es que… -Lin se dio cuenta de que empezó a balbucear, su mente estaba agobiada por mil cosas, no entendía por qué su ausencia pudiera siquiera ser notada, mucho menos un problema para él, además, todavía no tenía ni idea de qué era culpable. Pero se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no tendría el valor de preguntar. – Te traje esto. –le dijo extendiéndole la botella, quizás sería mucho más fácil darse y salir de ahí. – Es una disculpa… por todos los problemas que te he causado.

Ella lo miró expectante, deseando que la recibiera y ya, no quería agradecimientos ni explicaciones, pero sí que no le recriminara nada más. Mientras, Sesshoumaru la observó directo a los ojos, diciéndole muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo, le tomó varios segundos tomar el presente y hacerse a un lado, indicándole con un gesto a Lin que entrara en la habitación, ella no dio crédito de ello.

- No pensarás que me la voy a tomar solo.

Lin despegó los labios para decir algo, pero aturdida como estaba los volvió a cerrar y se limitó a entrar en el cuarto de hotel con él pisándole los talones. Ahí adentro todo estaba en armonía, el lugar era muy parecido a la habitación de Sango, bonita e impersonal. Ella se sintió fuera de lugar, no sabía qué hacer, dónde colocarse, qué decir, qué esperar, así que se limitó a recargarse contra una de las paredes y observarlo.

Sesshoumaru tomó copas del servibar y las llevó a la mesa junto con el destapador de corchos, abrió su regalo y sirvió los dos tragos en completo silencio, sin verla ni darle signos de que recordara que continuaba ahí, después, le extendió una de las copas y él dio un sorbo de la suya.

- Gracias. –dijo ella tomando el vino y probándolo. – Si no es mucha molestia… quisiera saber qué es mi culpa… -le preguntó de repente como si esos mililitros de líquido hubiera hecho magia en su interior, ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

- Con lo propensa que eres a los accidentes y las insolaciones, pensé que algo te había ocurrido.

- ¿Te preocupaste? –preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Creo que ya me acostumbré a ti. –Sesshoumaru habló sin inflexión y Lin sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, contenta y alagada por el comentario, lo vio directo a los ojos dorados y una vez más se sorprendió de lo hermosos que eran.

- Me gusta estar contigo.

Luego ella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, las cortinas abiertas la dejaron ver en el cielo la noche muy oscura y plagada de estrellas, era bonita. Ahí se quedó un par de minutos, contemplando el infinito y escuchando el silencio, sintiendo ese placer desconocido de estar a solas con él. Y cuando tuvo algo para decir se giró repentinamente y sin saber que él estaba parado detrás, muy cerca, tanto que con el movimiento lo hizo derramar el vino sobre su camisa.

El pequeño accidente la paralizó, apenada y otra vez nerviosa en parte por su torpeza pero también por lo cera que estaban, a penas a unos centímetros de distancia, él la miraba hacia abajo sin presarle atención a la macha que absorbía su ropa, sólo concentrándose en su rostro, en sus labios.

Lin contuvo el aliento con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho desbocado y como un reflejo cerró los ojos esperando ahora por un beso que no sabía si llegaría o no.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!!!! Cómo están? Emm... s he aquí el capi. Creo q acaba en un punto... interesante. Ojalá qye les haya gustado!!!! Y ps no m queda más que agradecer a todas por eller y por todos sus comentarios, todo su apoyo, es muchísimo para mí. Y ps ya para despedirme si tienen algún comentario (dudas, quejas, sugerencias, etc) pofitas!!!! Me gusta saber qué piensan!!!

Y pues... nos leemos en la próxima!!! Grax!!!


	7. Beso

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Beso**

Estaban ya en las últimas vueltas del circuito callejero, la carrera iba mucho más reñida de lo esperado, pues luego de un inicio desastroso en las vueltas de reconocimiento, Sesshoumaru retomó su ritmo usual y calificó en primer lugar, el mismo que sostuvo casi todo el tiempo, ahora un piloto experimentado iba en segundo muy cerca, persiguiéndolo apenas a centímetros de distancias. En cada curva cuando los dos debían frenar sus autos daban la impresión de tocarse y todos los espectadores contenían el aliento, puesto que ese mismo día mucho rato antes hubo un accidente serio por circunstancias similares.

Lin estaba reunida con el resto del equipo y al igual que todos su corazón latía rápido, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, hasta que durante le última vuelta cuando ella creyó ver la luz al final del túnel, por fin la parte delantera del coche de Onigumo, el corredor de la otra escudería, rozó la parte trasera del de Sesshoumaru y todo lo demás sucedió en fracciones de segundo. El vehículo de él culebreó un poco, de un lado a otro por fortuna sin rozar las paredes mientras el otro trataba de tomar ventaja y pasar por un lado en una maniobra casi suicida, pero Sesshoumaru jamás permitiría que le arrebataran así una victoria y se aferró a no dejarlo pasar. Por cosa de milímetros le cerró a tiempo el camino y el otro desistió, así resultaron ilesos, en primer y segundo lugar.

En cuanto la bandera de cuadros hondeó Lin sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, por fin, ya no estaría ahí viéndolo arriesgar la vida, ahora él estaba seguro. La chica sonrió y fue para abrazar a Sango, luego, sin tener la calma de esperar a Sesshoumaru corrió al punto donde las vallas ya no la dejaban pasar. Ahí pudo verlo, pasando por la inspección de rutina, pesarse con todo y su equipo de seguridad y luego dejarlo por ahí. A su alrededor la gente gritaba cosas y ella en realidad no entendía nada, sus ojos y toda su atención se concentraron en él.

Cuando por fin Sesshoumaru pasó la barrera y estuvo a su alcance ella no lo dudo ni meditó, sólo se arrojó a sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura recargándose en su pecho y agradeciendo a algún ser superior por regresarlo sano y salvo después de semejante incidente. Todos aquellos que les prestaron atención no pudieron creerlo, ella una jovencita de la prensa que nadie conocía se tomaba semejante confianza con el hombre de hielo, ese que no tenía amigos, que ni siquiera conversaba con los demás… eso casi logró paralizarlos, pero aún más sorprendente resultó la reacción de él, que sólo la tomó por la cintura con un brazo y se quedó ahí de pie, sin mirarla ni a ella ni a nadie más, con su clásica máscara inexpresiva y sin mostrar prisa por soltarse.

- Me alegra que estés bien. –le dijo ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas cuando alzó la mirada para verle el rostro.

Él la observó por varios segundos, pero no respondió, y cuando la joven pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo simplemente lo soltó y él hizo lo mismo, nada más, después Sesshoumaru continuó con su camino hacia la rueda de prensa bajo las miradas todavía anonadadas de todos los que lo notaron.

&&&

- ¿No crees que Kagome se preocupe si no regresas en toda la noche? –preguntó Inuyasha cambiando el canal del televisor por milésima vez.

- ¿Quién dijo que me voy a quedar toda la noche? –le respondió Kikyo con la vista fija también en la pantalla.

Así como estaban era difícil mirarse a los ojos, pero no era necesario, puesto que recostados con los cuerpos entrelazados el dulce aroma que se formaba y la atmósfera eran más que suficientes para llenar sus sentidos.

- Como si fuera a dejarte marchar antes del amanecer.

Él afirmó más su abrazo y ella le dio un leve golpe en algún lugar del pecho, ni siquiera se fijó dónde cayó y después siguió ahí nerviosa y emocionada, ella nunca había compartido semejante intimidad con un hombre y el estar así recostados en la cama mirando la televisión en el cuarto de hotel de Inuyasha, era algo completamente desconocido. Se sentía tan nerviosa como si sintiera que algo más estaba por suceder.

De la misma forma se les fueron los minutos, más de una hora, sin ver nada en especial y conversando a ratos, hasta que él bostezó con cansancio, producto del domingo lleno de actividades, y ella decidió que debería dejarlo dormir y volver a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Kikyo se deslizó un poco hasta dejar los labios pegados al oído masculino y despedirse, lo cual consideró sería sencillo porque cuando él estaba cansado no era tan necio.

- Buenas noches, me voy a mi habitación. –murmuró y besó el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo la piel de él erizarse y como un juego siguió dejando un camino descendiente por su cuello, el cual subió otra vez para toparse con los labios de Inuyasha y ahí él respondió el beso.

Sin darse cuenta se envolvieron de pasión, él se giró un poco para hacerla quedar debajo de su cuerpo, así pasó de su boca a su mandíbula, su oreja, toda la extensión de su cuello y un poco más abajo al escote femenino. Con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir a Kikyo estremecerse entre sus brazos, responder a sus caricias con suspiros y así él mismo iba perdiendo el control, deseando tenerla más cerca, imaginándola desnuda, obsesionándose con estar los dos unidos en un mismo ser.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió un poco en sí, ya estaba completamente acorralándola contra el edredón, sus manos se inmiscuían entre la blusa rosa de ella y él buscaba lugar entre sus piernas, quería sentirla rodearlo y ansiaba más y más seguir probando su piel sin la tela. Pero en ese segundo de cordura se preguntó si estaban verdaderamente coordinados, si ella también lo querría y la miró a los ojos con la pregunta escrita en su expresión de duda. Kikyo no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír y rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras sus manos lo atraían por la espalda, deleitándose con lo fuerte que era, lo amplio de sus hombros, la firmeza deliciosa de sus músculos.

Así se besaron de nuevo, convencidos de que en ese momento perfecto estaban sellando con pasión sus vidas, estar juntos, amarse por siempre. Justo como en esa noche perfecta planearían estar por el resto de la eternidad.

&&&

Era martes por la mañana y Lin estaba ansiosa, caminando por toda la sala de su departamento, esperando sólo porque él llegara. Para ese momento en su interior todas y cada una de las emociones que pudo imaginar estaban revueltas, podía sentirlas intensas y palpitantes en cada latido de su corazón. Entre la carrera del domingo anterior y la próxima habría otras dos semanas de diferencia, pero esta vez sería diferente y ella lo vería antes, tenían una especie de cita de trabajo ese mismo día ya que él la invitó para verlo practicar en alguna pista.

A pesar de sólo estarlo esperando cuando el timbre sonó, la sobresaltó, y sin pensarlo se apresuró para responder, claro, del otro lado del intercomunicador escuchó la voz que ansiaba. Un minuto después estaba abajo, vestida tan inapropiada como siempre para esos eventos, con un vestido a la rodilla de color durazno y flores negras pequeñas, él iba casual con pantalones de mezclilla grises y camisa negra, se veían bien, tan espectacular como cada vez… y con los mismos ojos dorados inexpresivos e indescifrables que ya iba conociendo. Él no lo dijo pero Lin notó su mirada recorriéndola y la comisura de sus labios elevarse un poco como en una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru pensaba que se veía bien.

Subieron al auto y comenzaron a andar en silencio, esta vez con el techo puesto sobre sus cabezas para evitar problemas, Lin le agradeció el detalle y él asintió. Así con el motor escuchándose mezclado entre los sonidos de la ciudad que iban dejando atrás, ella recordó por milésima vez la noche del miércoles, de ese día en que no llegó para verlo dar sus vueltas de reconocimiento y después por la noche terminó tomando vino en su habitación.

FLASHBACK

Podía sentirlo cerca, aunque con los ojos cerrados no viera su mirada, estaban así a pocos centímetros de distancia y Sesshoumaru no le dio importancia al vino derramado sobre su camisa, sólo la estaba observando muy de cerca, inclinándose un poco a su altura, respirando tranquilo y en completa calma, qué diferente se sentía ella, nerviosa hasta lo más profundo con el corazón retumbando en su pecho como un estrepitoso tambor.

Así se quedó muy quieta, con el aroma embriagador de la piel masculina llenándole los sentidos y la increíble sensación de sus labios anhelantes, espero y esperó… mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado, de que quizás todo era un sueño, una alucinación o tal vez una simple ilusión y él no estaba a punto de besarla. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin saber que encontraría y se sorprendió al verlo aún muy cerca, inspeccionándola con los ojos dorados y un aura incapaz de delatar sus emociones ¿De verdad querría besarla o era sólo una chiquilla tonta?

Sesshoumaru estaba quieto, decidiéndose, luchando consigo mismo. En su interior se debatían todos sus pensamiento y emociones, estaban ahí solos, deseaba besarla, si fuera por esa parte de él, ni siquiera se limitaría a eso, sino que pasaría toda la noche viviendo de pasión a su lado, pero no podía porque sabía que no debía hacerlo. No entendía aún muchas cosas, como la inexplicable preocupación que sintió por esa mujer cuando no la vio en las prácticas, ni todos los sentimientos que le despertaba, no podía explicarse por qué deseaba protegerla, tenerla a su lado, escucharla, entenderla… tantas cosas que nunca antes experimentó.

Y al final en el balance de todo aquello, la razón fue más poderosa, él no podía interesarse por nadie y menos cuando estaba en temporada, correr, ganar trofeos, ser el mejor, eso ocupaba su mente y nada más. Así guiado por esa convicción se separó para ir por una toalla y secarse la camisa, no le dijo nada más y se propuso pasar el resto de la velada alejado, distante. Aunque también concedió un poco a sus deseos y se prometió que la tendría cerca para vigilarla, para estar al pendiente de que Lin estuviese bien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Qué pasó con tu familia? –ella escuchó la voz masculina regresarla al momento y no entendió mucho el sentido de su pregunta, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que algo les pasó? –inquirió desconcertada, viéndolo mientras él dejaba los ojos fijos en el camino.

- En tu departamento, dijiste que no tienes familia.

- Ah… -se quedó recapacitando… sí, quizás lo mencionó cuando estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia- Cuando era pequeña unos hombres entraron a la casa para robar… supongo, supuso la policía que fue para eso, pero algo salió mal y los asesinaron a todos antes de tomar todo lo de valor. Esa noche yo estaba en una pijamada.

Sesshoumaru no respondió nada porque no encontró palabras, en realidad ahora tenía más dudas en la mente, quería saber cómo le hizo para sobrevivir a eso, si alguien más la acogió, si era feliz estando sola… pero tuvo miedo de herirla sacando el tema y prefirió callar. Quizás con el tiempo podría indagar más… aunque le resultara contraproducente y en su pasado descubriera más razones para querer cuidar de ella.

- ¿Y tu mamá? –lo cuestionó la joven pasados unos minutos de sólo el ruido del motor y otros autos escuchándose en la mitad de la carretera- Me contaron que tu papá va a veces a ver las carreras… pero de ella no sé nada.

- Dijiste que no te interesaba mi vida personal. –contestó indiferente y algo cortante, ella desvió la mirada al pavimento y respondió con voz baja, apenada por el mal entendido, eso no era una entrevista sino una conversación ¿no?

- Pregunté porque me interesas tú… no voy a publicar nada de eso. Pero si no quieres responder… lo entiendo.

- Ella vive en Londres, hace un año que hablamos la última vez. No es del tipo de mujer maternal.

- ¿Te pareces más a ella o a tu papá?

- Supongo que a ella.

Lin quiso formar la imagen en su mente, una mujer de piel blanca y mirada inexpresiva ¿de qué color serían sus ojos? También se preguntó cómo se comunicarían si los dos eran de pocas palabras… también, con eso sólo se formó muchas más dudas, pero le dio miedo preguntar sacar un tema indebido a colación.

- ¿Cómo es que conocías a la jefa de mecánicos? –la cuestionó él cambiando el tema, a decir verdad su amistad con la joven con la que no parecía tener nada en común era todo un misterio- No parecen del tipo de mujeres que son amigas.

- Nos conocimos en la preparatoria… no éramos muy unidas al principio… fue hasta que ella me necesitó que nos volvimos cercanas.

FLASHBACK

Lin estaba sentada en la cafetería con toda la mesa llena de amigos y amigas mientras a lo lejos estaba una joven compañera suya, Sango, una chica bonita y extrovertida, se frecuentaban poco pero se llevaban bien. A pesar de que alrededor de ella había pláticas, no pudo prestarles atención, sólo se devanaba los sesos buscando la forma adecuada de acercarse a la otra joven, pues todos sabían por qué ahora estaba sola frente a un almuerzo sin tocar… era la tristeza… el vacío… el haber perdido a su familia unas semanas atrás en un trágico accidente.

Todos lo sabían, Sango tenía un hermano un par de años más chico y eso era todo. Antes de la tragedia ella era alegre y estaba muy involucrada en las cosas de la escuela, pero ya no, pues pocos días atrás un autobús se volcó en la carretera y ahí viajaban no sólo sus padres y su único abuelo, sino los otros pocos parientes y varios trabajadores, pues su familia se dedicaba a la construcción… una empresa familiar que murió tras una falla mecánica en su transporte. Y detrás de eso quedó nada más que una desolación que Lin entendía bien, sentirse sin nada… sin nadie que la amara, ni a quien amar… no era lo mismo que le pasó a ella, en primer lugar por su diferencia en edad cuando se quedaron solas y en segundo, porque Sango todavía tenía a alguien.

Así sabiendo que nunca encontraría un momento "perfecto" para ir y hacer algo por Sango, Lin se puso de pie y abandonó su mesa para ir a sentarse a su lado, la otra apreció extrañada de verla pues al parecer todos sus compañeros entendieron desde el principio que deseaba estar sola. Lo más difícil fue iniciar la conversación.

- Hola… -la saludó tímida.

- Hola. –respondió Sango cautelosa.

- Me preguntaba si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

- No, gracias. –dijo extrañada.

- Tal vez… hay muchas cosas en las que no puedo ayudarte… porque… no tengo una casa como los demás, ni nada así, vivo en un orfanato. –al momento Sango la miró sorprendida, no tenía idea de que su compañera de clases fuera huérfana… al igual que ella lo era ahora- Pero justo por eso quizás sí pueda hacer algo por ti. Creo que puedo entenderte…

Por un instante las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y se sonrieron un poco, todavía pensando en cómo acabar de romper el hielo, indagando en las posibilidades… tratando de no cometer ningún error. Y así dieron inicio a sólo la primera de miles de pláticas que tendían durante los próximos años, en los que el hecho de haberse conectado en ese instante les regalara una amistad más que duradera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Por eso siempre está obsesionada con la seguridad. –llegó Sesshoumaru a su conclusión, más de dos años trabajando con esa mujer y nunca antes se preguntó cómo es que llegó hasta ahí.

- Sí, fue por eso que decidió dedicarse a los autos… ha sido difícil porque todos son hombres en ese medio, pero ella es muy fuerte. Después de ese día empezamos a hacer todo juntas…

Y así, sin darse cuenta de lo natural que le salía, Lin comenzó a darle largas explicaciones de esos años de su vida, todo de la adolescencia, la preparatoria, y él de repente le preguntaba cosas, siempre en tono indiferente pero ella con el talento, casi don, de leerle las emociones, sabía que de verdad le interesaba. Con esa dinámica el largo camino a la otra ciudad se les hizo más que corto.

&&&

Inuyasha entró tomado de la mano de Kikyo en la habitación impersonal del hospital. Ahí sobre la cama con un suero en la vena estaba Kagome, aún dormía. La pareja se sentó en el sillón del otro lado del cuarto y él la miró atento, Kikyo tenía los ojos puestos en su hermana.

Un rato atrás estando juntos el teléfono de la joven sonó y le informaron del hospital que Kagome estaba ahí, al parecer tuvo mala suerte y el bar en el que se encontraba esa noche sirvió bebidas adulteradas, varios de los clientes se pusieron mal y hubo un escándalo con policías y ambulancias. Por fortuna la chica estaría bien, pero no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo difícil que era eso, ver a su cuñada ahí tendida, indefensa y lastimada y él sin poder hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por Kikyo y admiró su fuerza porque de camino al hospital le contó cómo esa no era la primera vez que sucedía un incidente así, pero sí la primera en que ella se permitía tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Cuando Kikyo lo miró a él, no tuvo que pedirle con palabras nada, Inuyasha lo supo y la abrazó sintiendo como con el paso de los segundos su camisa se mojaba y su pareja suspiraba inconsciente, sin desear hacerlo pero incapaz de poder contenerse. Al separarse por fin, dejaron sus manos unidas y Kikyo comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

- Ella siempre fue mucho más lista que yo. Estas cosas no tienen por qué pasarle… ella es independiente… es… es… mucho más lista que yo. –le reiteró y él cuestionó con la mirada, no tenía idea de la conexión entre sus palabras. – Desde siempre nos exigieron muchas cosas… nuestros padres han sido… estrictos. ¿Sabías que puedo tocar cuatro instrumentos diferentes y hablo cinco idiomas? Tengo un doctorado en administración y hasta tomé un curso de mecánica.

El hombre se le quedó viendo muy fijo ¿ella podía hacer todo eso? Jamás lo sospechó, si era tan joven, a su edad una persona normal estaría cuando mucho haciendo la maestría. La curiosidad en su mirada ámbar fue tanta, que Kikyo hasta le sonrió un poco con un gesto irónico, sí, dicho de esa forma sonaba como un gran currículum, aunque para ella no eran más que cosas que tuvo que hacer.

- Nuestros padres… ellos siempre exigían cosas. –continuó explicándole- Siempre teníamos que ser las mejores de la clase, tomar lecciones extras toda la tarde hasta que fuera hora de cenar, hacer los deberes y dormir… para empezar todo una vez más. A mí no me interesan los idiomas y la música es linda pero… sólo eso. Y sin embargo lo hice, lo sigo haciendo… todo lo que ellos dicen, porque es mi deber, porque si lo hago bien entonces no van a molestarla, y ella va a hacer su vida como quiera. Kagome es mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Ella no lo hizo? –preguntó Inuyasha sacando su conclusión.

- No. Cuando éramos niñas ella evitó por todos los medios tomar las clases que no deseaba, entró en la carrera que ella misma eligió, siempre ha sido lista… mucho más que yo y no ha dejado que la controlen. Pero en algún punto… todo eso cambió y su rebeldía dejó de ser sana. Fue cuando conoció a Kouga.

- ¿Por ese chico? –a esas alturas Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro de nada, no sabía si el novio de Kagome era bueno o malo, así que obtener algo más de información le pareció buena idea.

- Por él empezó a salir en la noche. Al principio pensé que era normal pero cuando él se fue… ella perdió el control, dejó de ser una niña buena, de estar en casa y ahora todo el tiempo le pasan cosas como la de hoy.

Kikyo hizo una pausa y en ese momento el celular de su hermana empezó a sonar, ella lo tomó para silenciarlo pero al ver el número en el identificador se dio cuenta de que era ese muchacho del que hablaban y en un impulso de ira contestó.

- ¿Kagome? –lo escuchó preguntar desde el otro lado, se escuchaba francamente preocupado.

- Soy Kikyo.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- No, no lo está. Deberías saberlo si la dejaste cuando se puso mal. –el reclamo fue resentido y con eso Inuyasha adivinó con quién estaría hablando, se puso alerta preparado para ayudar un poco y calmar a Kikyo.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Están en el hospital? –la voz de Kouga pasó de alterada a casi frenética.

- Sí, estamos en el hospital y ella se va a poner bien, pero no será gracias a ti. No entiendo por qué sigue regresando contigo si sólo le haces daño. –en ese momento el chico de los ojos dorados le puso una mano sobre la mejilla en un gesto consolador, quería tranquilizarla.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! Se me hizo tarde y le avisé, se supone que nos íbamos a reunir en el bar pero llegué y todo estaba lleno de policías y ambulancias. Quiero hablar con ella ¿en qué hospital están?

Por el volumen en el que Kouga demandaba las cosas, Inuyasha pudo escucharlo y antes de que Kikyo le respondiera, él se acercó para murmurarle palabras con suavidad en el otro oído.

- Déjalo que venga, a Kagome le va a dar gusto verlo y aquí ella está segura. –la joven lo miró sorprendida, alejándose un poco.- Vamos, Kikyo. Confía en mí. –él sonrió y ella negó un poco con la cabeza, más en forma de incredulidad que de contradicción.

- ¡Kikyo contéstame! –gritó Kouga impaciente del otro lado de la línea.

- Estamos en el hospital central. Habitación 153.

Acto seguido ella terminó la llamada y puso el celular por ahí sin fijarse mucho, sólo tenía espacio en la cabeza para preguntarse por la actitud de Inuyasha y plantear en su mente todas las preguntas con las que estaba por bombardearlo luego de semejante actitud ¿por qué se ponía del lado de aquel hombre? ¿Cómo podía considerarlo bueno para Kagome? Y lo más difícil de todo era entender por qué ella misma accedió, quizás, muy en el fondo, ella también sentía que el chico de ojos azules no era tan malo como se esforzaba en creer.

&&&

Era algo tarde ya y Sesshoumaru estaba dejándola en la puerta de su departamento, luego de pasar el día en lo que fueron más lecciones teóricas que prácticas ella entendió muchas cosas y se maravilló de la elocuencia de ese hombre que casi no hablaba. Durante toda la tarde se quedaron sentados en mismo restaurant entre papeles, dibujos y explicaciones, ahora ella entendía mucho más la cinética de las pistas. Cuando anocheció fueron a un parque de diversiones para observar los go-karts, donde él le mostró que los mismos principio aplicaban para cualquier tipo de vehículos, después la cena y ahora sin deseos de dejarlo ir tendrían que separarse para no verse durante un par de días en los que él tendría cosas que hacer fuera de la ciudad y ella no lo acompañaría.

Lin abrió la puerta y con las llaves en las manos se giró para verlo hacia arriba y pensar en la forma adecuada de despedirse y agradecerle ese día, pues ahora por una vez empezaba a disfrutar verdaderamente su trabajo.

- Fue… maravilloso el día de hoy. Muchas gracias. –murmuró la joven en tono bajo, nerviosa y emocionada.

- Aprendes rápido. Estúdialo para que no se te olvide.

- Claro.

Lin sonrió y para él fue demasiado, verla ahí a unos centímetros de distancia, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros, sus ojos castaños resplandeciendo y su voz tranquila y casi temerosa. Como siempre que estaban tan cerca sintió que tenía que estar con ella por sobre todas las cosas, nada más importaba, ni siquiera uno de los preceptos básicos de su vida "No involucrarse con ninguna mujer durante la temporada, abstinencia total para correr mejor". Así, con la voluntad doblegada, amordazada en el suelo y sólo sus deseos en control, la besó.

Bajó su rostro hasta quedar a su altura y unió sus labios con cuidado, despacio, apenas rozándolos. Al instante sintió la respuesta de ella, aunque no se movió pudo percibir un flujo de energía entre ambos, electricidad, calor, emoción… todo fundido en una sola corriente que los envolvió. El sabor dulce del beso lo llenó por completo y ni se le ocurrió resistirse al impulso de abrazarla, la rodeó por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí mismo y le deleitó sentir que Lin buscaba el camino hasta su cuello para entrelazar las manos en su nuca.

Respiraron con calma y jugaron con sus besos, una y otra vez, tranquilo, sin prisas. Se les fue así algo de tiempo, sin recapacitar ni deseos de separarse, hasta que Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del peligro ahí, de que él podría quererlo todo esa noche pero tal vez ella no y por eso se separó. Terminó el beso y continuó abrazándola unos segundos más antes de también dar un paso hacia atrás y sólo tomarle una mano para besarla y sin palabras ni deseos de hacerlo, se marchó.

Ella se quedó ahí simplemente, de pie, con el cuerpo entero hecho de gelatina cosquilleante y el corazón acelerado, en un mundo sin color ni sonido, pura sensación, sólo el tacto que se quedaría tatuado en su piel por el resto de la noche y todos los días por venir… hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!! Q ondas?? Emm... espero que les haya gustado!!!! Creo que ya hacía falta algo como un beso y a ver qué les depara el futuro. Y pues... como siempre, **mil gracias** por leer, ojalá todo vaya bien y pues cualquier cosa, aclaración, duda, queja, sugerencia, etc. con un comentario xfitas!!!! Se cuidan mucho y la verdad... si no es mucha molestia... q les apreció el beso?


	8. Separación inesperada

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Esa tarde Lin iba entrando a las oficinas del periódico tras una llamada urgente de su jefe, iba nerviosa como siempre, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo mal… si hasta ahora su trabajo sobre Sesshoumaru marchaba de forma más que adecuada, hasta vio en internet un par de buenas menciones a su serie de reportajes.

La secretaria del director de la redacción de deportes le indicó que pasara y al hacerlo vio al hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio como toda la vida, aunque ahora tenía una mirada mucho más severa. Ella fue y se sentó frente suyo con los ojos expectantes, aguardando a que los gritos dieran comienzo, así que se sorprendió cuando él habló pausado.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido en las pistas? –la cuestionó.

- Bien… -dijo mientras hilaba una respuesta coherente.- Me gusta.

- Lo he notado, todos lo notan ahora que tus historias son mucho mejores. Hemos recibido excelentes comentarios de lectores y de la competencia. No me extrañaría que intentaran robarte en otro periódico.

El señor hizo una pausa y Lin se quedó pasmada ¿ella? ¿Alguien podría querer que escribiera en otra redacción? No sonaba como algo que pudiera referirse a sí misma. Sólo lo miró sin saber que decir, además, no entendía el sentido de su comentario ¿temía que renunciara?

- Pero –continuó el hombre- ahora la amenaza está aquí mismo. Otra redacción del este periódico busca llevarte y temo que aceptes.

- ¿Qué redacción? –quiso saber, ya que desde hacía meses ella misma pidió su cambio a cualquier otra parte del periódico.

- El departamento de arte. Ellos saben que tienes esas tendencias y ahora que estás floreciendo después de meses de reportajes insípidos, quieren que te vayas para allá y escribas de museos, teatros y tonterías así.

Para ese momento él subió la voz y la sorpresa de Lin aumentó muchísimo… y sintió la tentación recorrerla, vio delante de sí la puerta abierta para un mundo mucho más cercano al suyo. Una oportunidad para codearse con artistas, para apreciar cosas que valían la pena más allá de competencias con pelotas… y justo cuando se visualizó en ese maravilloso mundo, recordó a Sesshoumaru.

- Ahora que ellos te pidieron, eres libre de irte si lo deseas, pero quiero que te quedes. Ya entendiste de qué se trata esto y no sé cómo, pero lo estás haciendo más que bien. Es quizás porque no estás en tu elemento que los lectores entienden más tus reportajes… no sé. Pero quiero que te quedes.

Lin lo meditó, no era una decisión fácil. Por un lado tenía el arte… y quizás hasta la oportunidad de conocer un editor, un escritor… alguien que pudiera publicarla más en serio… podría revivir su esperanza de lograr cada sueño que tuvo. Pero por otro lado eso significaría no estar con Sesshoumaru, claro, si se lo pedía a Sango podría continuar asistiendo a las carreras, pero sólo eso, nada de pretextos para verlo a solas, ni momentos de clases, ni carreteras extendiéndose bajo los neumáticos con sólo ellos dos.

&&&

Era una noche como cualquier otra, tan perfecta como las anteriores que Inuyasha y Kikyo pasaban juntos. Esta vez el escenario era la casa de ella, estaban solos ya que Kagome tenía una cita con Kouga y no llegaría hasta muy tarde. En ese momento su cena iba a la mitad y planeaban tener una velada tranquila en casa.

- Voy por más vino. –dijo ella notando cómo Inuyasha le sirvió los restos de la botella y la copa de él quedó vacía, se puso de pie y él la imitó.

- Yo voy ¡qué clase de hombre sería si te dejo ir! –se quejó sonriendo.

- Sí, tontito, pero tú no sabes dónde están las cosas. – Kikyo también le sonrió y la alegría del momento se coló en toda su expresión, él se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a caminar de todas formas hacia la cocina, ella lo siguió.

Ambos iban para traer la botella cuando en un gesto espontáneo él la detuvo y la acorraló contra la pared besando sus labios sin pedirle permiso, lleno de pasión y ansioso por la espera. Siempre se deleitaba con las horas previas, con estar simplemente a su lado y pasarla bien, pero en ese preciso instante Inuyasha sintió una enorme necesidad de tenerla cerca y unir sus labios, juntar sus cuerpos y perder la razón.

De esa forma se quedaron besándose como cualquier preludio, sus respiraciones se agitaron y ella utilizó la pared para apoyarse y rodearle la cintura con las piernas, Inuyasha lo entendió y la sostuvo con ambas manos embriagado por sentirla desearlo tanto como él lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres ir arriba? –preguntó Kikyo con la voz entrecortada mientras su pareja recorría toda la extensión de su cuello y ella utilizaba las manos para desabotonarle el pantalón.

- No, aquí está bien.

Inuyasha hizo énfasis a sus palabras mordiéndola un poco y Kikyo se estremeció, sólo dejándose llevar, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca la parte lógica de su mente estaba en un coma profundo, ausente en su totalidad.

De repente sin que ninguno de los dos lo entendiera al principio, escucharon ruido en la puerta, alguien abrió la entrada principal y oyeron los pasos, ambos se paralizaron ¿es que Kagome volvía antes de las diez? Sin dudarlo se soltaron y él la tomó de la mano, estaban al pie de las escaleras justo detrás del recibidor, así para ese momento su inoportuna cuñada no los habría visto aún y como niños a media travesura podrían subir y consumar su acto.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntó una voz masculina desde la entrada, Inuyasha frunció el seño extrañado y ella sintió toda la sangre abandonar su rostro.

- Mis papás. –le murmuró Kikyo en voz baja y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como mero reflejo se apresuraron para arreglarse las ropas y estar presentables ¿tendrían muchos problemas? A juzgar por el miedo, casi terror, en la mirada e la joven, Inuyasha pudo asegurar que sí.

- ¿Kikyo? ¿Kagome? –fue esta vez la voz de su mamá que se acercaba cada vez más.

- Aquí estoy. –respondió la hija dando pasos para enfrentarlos.

Inuyasha fue tras ella y se sorprendió al ver a la otra pareja, él los había visto antes, claro, pero no esperó que llegando de un viaje a casa llevaran la misma ropa formal de siempre, él con corbata y traje y ella con un conjunto de falda y saco… y lo peor, los dos de inmediato pusieron miradas perplejas y recriminatorias… enfurecidas, cuando lo vieron ahí.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y tu hermana? –inquirió el padre acercándose más.

- Kagome está… en casa de sus amigas, es su último semestre y tiene mucho trabajo. Y pues… yo… nosotros…

- Señor. –se adelantó Inuyasha extendiéndole al hombre mayor una mano en forma de saludo tradicional, pero él no correspondió, nada más lo vio de arriba abajo todavía enfurecido y lo pasó de largo hasta tomar a Kikyo por el brazo y halarla lejos del corredor, como si fuera una niña.

- Es mejor que te marches. –intervino la madre, que a diferencia de su tono normal de voz en cada acto público, ahora era tan dura como su esposo y tan fría como ni la misma Kikyo se podía mostrar cuando lo deseaba.

- Suéltela. –le ordenó Inuyasha al padre de Kikyo usando un tono duro e imperativo, sin escuchar la orden de la otra mujer, enfurecido ahora él por la forma en que trataban a su novia.

- Inuyasha. –la voz de Kikyo trató de ser firme, pero no lo logró- Por favor… vete.

Él la observó incrédulo, dudando ¿qué debía hacer? Los breves segundos que tuvo para observar su dinámica familiar y lo mucho que ahora sabía de esa pareja hacían que no tuviera el menor deseo de dejarla sola ahí, pero… ¿y si sólo le causaba más problemas? Frunció el seño y con la mirada la cuestionó ¿de verdad quería que se fuera? Como respuesta Kikyo asintió y él sin quererlo en lo absoluto, se fue.

- Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, señorita. – fue la última frase que Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta, sin duda se quedaría toda la noche esperando por una llamada, para saber que ella estaba bien.

&&&

Kagome estaba recostada mirando el techo, su cuerpo iba cubierto apenas por una delgada sábana y a su lado Kouga la observaba a ella. Después del incidente que terminó en hospital prefirieron no salir esa noche, nada más ver películas… ya que se dio la ocasión terminaron por saltarse la cena y aprovechar el tiempo.

De repente él comenzó a besarle el oído, claramente en un intento por retomar su actividad luego del descanso, Kagome sonrió y lo dejó hacer. Cada vez que en el pasado pudieron hacer el amor fue especial, y lo seguía siendo, sentirlo sobre su piel desnuda era una da las cosas más increíbles del mundo, poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería y sentirse amada. Él continuó descendiendo mientras sus manos seguras y llenas de confianza alcanzaron las piernas femeninas para acariciarlas. Entonces, el teléfono de Kagome sonó y aunque la primera llamada no fue tomada en cuenta, cuando Kikyo insistió –ella la reconoció por el timbre- la joven prefirió poner pausa e ir a contestar.

- Espera. –le murmuró sin mucha convicción a Kouga mientras él buscaba sus labios- Sólo dame 30 segundos. -él suspiró y la dejó libre, el teléfono celular descansaba en el buró cercano y de inmediato contestó- ¿Qué pasa, Kikyo?

- Kagome… sí, sé que estás ocupada pero… creo que deberías volver ahora. –la voz de su hermana sonaba extraña, además ¿por qué esa necesidad de tenerla en casa? Si el asunto de Kouga iba marchando bien.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, es sólo que… sí, yo sé que estás terminando un trabajo de la escuela, pero pueden terminarlo mañana, diles a tus amigas que debes venir.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó desconcertada, perdida totalmente.

- Hay una sorpresa esperándote en casa.

Kikyo estaba algo desesperada, su hermana sabía que ese tono mal hecho de despreocupación no se daba siempre y también estaba consciente de que sólo ella podía conocerla tan bien para notarlo. Antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntarle nada más, escuchó en el fondo una voz masculina y la respuesta de una femenina, de inmediato lo entendió todo.

- ¿Ellos están en casa? –inquirió alarmada.

- Sí. Diles a las chicas que mañana tienen tiempo para terminar y ven.

- Claro, gracias… voy para allá. -terminaron la llamada y Kagome se puso de pie comenzando a recolectar su ropa.- Tengo que irme… lo siento. Es que llegaron mis papás a la casa.

- ¡Qué mala suerte! Justo ahora que tu hermana comenzaba a portarse como un ser humano normal. –la queja de Kouga fue en broma y ella lo sabía, pero también estaba muy consciente de que las cosas serían más complicadas mientras su visita durara.

- Pobre Kikyo… espero que no haya tenido problemas. –le dijo mientras se vestía y él la miraba curioso y lamentando la noche interrumpida.

- Pero si ella es perfecta y todo lo hace bien.

- Se supone que iba a tener una cena en casa con Inuyasha…

- ¡Wow! –exclamó alarmado viéndola arreglarse el cabello despeinado- No quiero saber qué pasó si lo encontraron ahí.

- Sí, lo sé.

Kagome suspiró y poco rato después iba ya manejando de camino a su casa con mil preguntas revueltas en la cabeza, tenía dudas de qué pasaría de ese momento en adelante, de si Kikyo estaría bien, si ella tendría ahora más problemas para ver a Kouga… como si su relación con él no fuera ya tan complicada como maravillosa. Así la asaltó un recuerdo de esa misma tarde, cuando se terminó la única película que miraron, después hicieron el amor y una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron él sacó a relucir un tema que ella evitaba siempre.

FLASHBACK

Estaban desnudos, con el sol ausente ya en el cielo y sus cuerpos recuperando la calma normal, ella yacía sobre el pecho masculino y le acariciaba el vientre con movimientos suaves. En esos preciosos minutos el mundo era una burbuja de felicidad, nada podría ser más perfecto.

- Tenemos que hablar, Kagome. Ya sé que lo estás posponiendo pero no quiero seguir adelante sin hablarlo.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Lo terminarías todo aquí? –respondió tratando de dar un rodeo y muy segura de cuál sería la respuesta.

- Sabes que es justo porque no puedo terminarlo que necesito que hablemos.

- De acuerdo. Tú estás por irte y yo me tengo que quedar ¿qué más hay que decir?

- ¡Muchas cosas! –Kouga sonó desesperado y se movió un poco para sentarse, ella se hizo a un lado y se acostó con su cabeza reposando en la almohada, mirándolo fijamente- No quiero que sea como la vez anterior.

Kagome recordó como les pasó antes cuando él se graduó y se marchó, cuando decidieron terminar la relación y seguir siendo amigos… cuando poco después ella no lo soportó más y perdió deliberadamente contacto con él. Sí, por supuesto que las cosas no podían volver a ser así… porque ya no lo soportaría.

- ¿Entonces quieres una relación a distancia? –preguntó, también muy consciente de que él se negaría.

- No, no creo en eso. Pero es que ahora… cuando regresé tuve que buscarte, quería saber que estabas bien… y después todo esto pasó y ya no puedo alejarme de ti. Te quiero para toda la vida, Kagome. No te voy a dejar ir otra vez.

Ella se quedó pasmada, con el corazón acelerándosele en el pecho ¿dijo para toda la vida? ¿Como casarse? Claro, él estaba enamorado de ella… pero… ¿tanto así? Por un momento la emoción la abrumó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Kouga la quería para siempre… y desde luego que no le desagradó la idea, al contrario… ser los dos una familia sonaba bien… más que bien.

- ¿Tanto te disgusto que estás llorando? –se burló él y ella negó con la cabeza, el chico le limpió las lágrimas del rostro- Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu aprobación y participación. Mira, te vas a graduar en unos meses y no tienes planes para después ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces, cuando tengas tu título te mudas a la ciudad donde voy a estar. –le dijo consciente de lo que ambos sabían, su plaza era para un lugar algo lejos… la estancia ahí era sólo un curso largo de capacitación- Yo te ayudo a conseguir trabajo.

- ¿Y mis padres? –preguntó apenas hilando la red que él ya tenía bien hecha en la cabeza.

- Ellos van a pagar por tu departamento. Mira, si te vas con un buen empleo allá, no se van a oponer. Deja a Kikyo con la escudería, ella siempre acapara esas cosas. Tú escápate… ven conmigo. Hasta podemos vivir juntos y nadie se daría cuenta.

Kagome lo meditó unos segundos, todos los puntos encajaron perfectamente, claro, ella haría eso y más por Kouga, por estar a su lado. Sólo le quedó una duda, porque de ese momento a que ella fuera libre de escuela para llevar a cabo el plan, faltaban unos meses todavía y él ya casi se marchaba.

- ¿Y mientras tanto? No quieres una relación a distancia.

- Esa es la parte difícil. Pero no es imposible. Sólo… hay que esperarnos. Dices que no te gusta hablar conmigo por teléfono si no somos pareja y a mí me desagrada sentir que te tengo pero no te tengo. Así que… hay que seguir con nuestras vidas mientras no estemos juntos.

- ¿Y cuando el momento llegue? ¿Todavía me vas a estar esperando?

- Ése es el plan, Kagome, esperarnos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome entró en su casa tratando de sacarse los recuerdos de la cabeza, ya más tarde lidiaría con eso. Por el momento la cosa con sus padres era lo más urgente.

&&&

Cuando su hermana menor entró sus padres decidieron detener la conversación, menos mal porque no deseaba estar ahí a solas con ellos escuchando esas cosas. El silencio se hizo ligero cuando se hermana apareció, en automático ambos padres cambiaron, sus expresiones recriminatorias pasaron a ser de bienvenida. Kikyo lo entendió, dejaron de castigarla a ella por ser mala y a premiar a Kagome con su aprobación por haber estado trabajando hasta tarde.

Los progenitores abrazaron a la chica recién llegada y la interrogaron con rapidez, la escuela, sus amigas, cualquier cosa… mientras la hermana mayor observaba sentada, estática ante la mesa de centro de la sala donde reposaban dos cajas pequeñas e iguales. Los típicos regalos que siempre les llevaban luego de las prolongadas ausencias.

- Escoge tu presente, Kagome. –le indicó su madre señalando la mesa, ella se sorprendió puesto que por lo regular Kikyo elegía primero. Miró a su hermana y cuando la vio asentir tomó una caja al azar. – Espero que te guste. Pero ya es tarde y de seguro que mañana te levantas temprano. Mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Estoy muerto después de viajar todo el día. –agregó su padre y entonces se despidieron de sus hijas para ir a la habitación principal con las maletas ligeras que cargaban consigo, el resto del equipaje llegaría por paquetería después.

Sin que Kagome entendiera bien el por qué, su hermana mayor tomó su presente y después a ella de la mano para llevarla escaleras arriba y entrar las dos en la habitación de Kikyo, después, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se le quedó mirando.

- Te aconsejo que seas cuidadosa con lo de Kouga. Que no se enteren. Mañana vete temprano para seguir con la farsa de tu trabajo escolar. –le explicó sin mucha inflexión en la voz.

- Sí, gracias por cubrirme hoy… te debo una más.

- No, está bien.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se portaron muy mal contigo? –inquirió acercándose un poco.

- Fue difícil al principio… y no están contentos conmigo. Pero terminaron por hacerse a la idea… sólo… no les vayas a mencionar a Inuyasha.

- De acuerdo. –Kagome sonrió un poco, podía sentir que Kikyo no estaban tan bien como deseaba aparentar, pero por lo menos tenía la calma para mantenerse en pie, como siempre. – Hay que abrir los regalos. –le sugirió tratando de aligerar la carga del ambiente y destapó su caja.

Dentro había una letra "K" de caligrafía bonita, hecha de oro blanco incrustada con diamantes en una cadena ligera de eslabones diminutos, la tomó y la apreció contra la luz, mostrándosela a su hermana. Kikyo la imitó y dentro se topó con un relicario en forma de corazón, también hecho de otro blanco y menos llamativo porque era liso y sin diamantes, la cadena era idéntica a la de su hermana.

- Si te gusta más éste, podemos cambiar. –le ofreció Kagome conociendo sus gustos, los diamantes iban más con Kikyo.

- Gracias, pero está bien así.

Amas se sonrieron por un momento y después se abrazaron antes de dar las buenas noches y que la menor fuera a su habitación, entonces, Kikyo utilizó su celular para llamar al hombre que de seguro la estaba esperando despierto. Inuyasha respondió al primer timbrazo.

- Kikyo. –la saludó sonando alarmado.

- Hola. Disculpa el incidente, no quería que las cosas pasaran así… pero si te quedabas… -su voz se desvaneció porque no podía explicarle muchas cosas.

- Eso no importa, es sólo que no quería dejarte sola ¿qué pasó cuando me fui?

- Me sermonearon un rato y luego se calmaron.

- ¿O sea que todo está bien?

- Podría decirse. Pero no creo que podemos vernos mucho en los próximos días.

&&&

Esa noche Sesshoumaru llegó montado en una motocicleta al apartamento de Lin, apenas unas horas antes retornó a la ciudad y más allá de descansar como su régimen lo dictaría, sólo se guió por la necesidad de verla a ella. Ahora con la noche bien instalada en el cielo Lin lo estaría esperando, ya la llamó antes para invitarla a salir y decirle que se vistiera con mezclilla y ropa cómoda y abrigadora, aunque no le indicó por qué.

La puerta del edificio estaba abierta, así que subió y llamó directamente en su puerta, pocos segundos después la joven abrió y él se maravilló una vez más de verla. Hermosa sin importar lo que llevara puesto, con los ojos castaños resplandeciendo llenos de alegría y emoción, esa curiosidad perenne en su expresión… y de golpe lo invadieron las mismas sensaciones de siempre.

Sin haberlo planeado ni meditarlo se adentró en el departamento para abrazarla, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura, buscando después sus labios. Al tocarse los sintió cálidos y tímidos, era otra vez como la primera vez y ahí se dio cuenta de que su ausencia de pocos días le pareció mucho más. Todo por ella… por desear sólo permanecer a su lado.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Sesshoumaru una vez que sus labios se separaron y Lin asintió un poco antes de obligarse a retroceder y terminar el abrazo, de quedarse asó un segundo más, no sería capaz de soltarse.

- ¿Vamos a viajar en esto? –preguntó incrédula una vez estuvieron ante la reluciente motocicleta y él le pasó un casco, sería la primera vez que subiera a una.

- Hacía tiempo que no sacaba ésta. –le dijo él sin ofrecerle tiempo para dudar, él mismo le colocó el casco y luego subió, esperando porque ella hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Ésta? ¿O sea que tiene más?

- Unas cuantas. Tienes que agarrarte fuerte.

Lin lo miró otra vez aún sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y obedeció, se subió detrás de él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, utilizando toda la fuerza a su disposición. Cuando el motor rugió y vibró debajo, no pudo evitar estremecerse y enterrar la cabeza en su espalda, sin deseos de ver nada y sólo guiada por la confianza que le tenía a ese hombre.

Poco rato después llegaron a un restaurant que a Lin se le hizo como uno de los lugares más lindos de la ciudad, en el área sin techo los rodeaban plantas por todos lados, arbustos, árboles y flores bien cuidados y con iluminación de velas, todo quedaba medio oculto. Hicieron su pedido y la noche se les empezó a ir con pláticas de sus días pasados, él le contó dónde estuvo corriendo, también que su representante le llamó para ofrecerle un patrocinio más y cosas sin mucho importancia y que él no se esmeró en describir. Fue hasta cerca del postre cuando Lin le mencionó su incidente más importante.

- Hace varios meses pedí un cambio de plaza y esta semana me llamaron a la redacción de arte.

- ¿Arte? –la pregunta fue hecha con indiferencia, aunque ella pudo sentir su duda verdadera, claro, Sesshoumaru no sabía de todas sus aspiraciones frustradas… y así era mejor.

- Sí, cubrir exposiciones y eventos relativos. Supongo que cuando lo solicité… esa fue una de mis primeras opciones.

- Entonces ¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esto?

Ella se paralizó con la pregunta ¿es que tenían citas por el trabajo? ¿Ya no querría estar a su lado si no estuviera obligado? ¿Seguía actuando por culpa? Sin que lo pudiera evitar un nudo se formó en su garganta y le tomó varios segundos de mirar el mantel poder deshacerlo… aunque a final de cuentas ¿qué más podía esperar? Después de todo ella misma creyó que si no tuvieran que trabajar juntos, no sería lo mismo.

- Yo… dije que no.

Cuando tuvo el valor para verlo a los ojos, de alguna forma todas las emociones negativas que se posesionaron de ella… se esfumaron, de golpe y sin dejar rastros. En la mirada ambarina reconoció todas las cosas que él nunca expresaba, estaba contento, le gustó la idea de que ella lo eligiera por encima de unos eventos artísticos. Y como todo era perfecto en ese momento, no dudó en acercarse y pasarle un brazo por el cuello, así como Sesshoumaru no se movió, Lin pudo besarlo.

Al instante sintió la respuesta masculina y como cada vez, se fundieron en una caricia dulce, el éxtasis de sus labios rozarse y ahora el plus de un intruso colándose en su boca, el cual al recibir la entrada, tornó ese beso dulce en uno lleno de pasión. Ella pudo sentir el aliento dulce de su piloto mezclarse con el propio y sin quererlo un escalofrío la recorrió y se manifestó como suspiro.

Al final lo que interrumpió fue el celular de Sesshoumaru, él se separó con lentitud, dejando como un sello el último roce sobre los labios rosas y atendió sin fijarse en quién llamaba.

- Sesshoumaru, soy Kikyo. –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea la voz fría de la mujer.

- Que horas tan poco convencionales para llamar.

- Necesito verte mañana a primera hora, te veo a las ocho en el restaurant frente a la fuente del centro.

- Y un lugar también muy poco convencional para tratar asuntos de negocios.

- No llegues tarde.

Kikyo colgó sin otra palabra y él guardó su teléfono muy dispuesto a olvidar el incidente y seguir con su noche, deseoso de nada más que estar con Lin, decidido a esa noche terminar con algunas dudas y atreverse a conocerla más.

&&&

El reloj casi marcaba la una de la tarde, momento en el que Sesshoumaru llegaría –ojalá que con un auto en vez de motocicleta- y ambos irían a una pista pequeña en la ciudad, un día más de trabajo a su lado. Lin estaba arreglándose frente al espejo, ya dando los últimos toques y recordando todo lo de la noche anterior.

Pensó en las cosas que él le preguntó, por su familia, su vida después de ello, la universidad, sus cosas favoritas… sólo cuestionándola, pero esa noche lo escuchó hablar mucho… y su voz la hipnotizó como siempre. De repente escuchó el teléfono repicar y fue casi corriendo para atener, ojalá que no fuera nada tardado, porque él llegaría… y con la simple idea de verlo una calidez extraña y conocida la invadía por completo.

- ¿Si? –preguntó al atender.

- Lin, debí llamarte antes, pero estaba ocupado. –la voz de Sesshoumaru le sonó rara… tan igual como siempre pero demasiado parecida a como era al principio.

- Está bien… ¿qué pasa? -preguntó nerviosa, obviamente no se verían a la una de la tarde… y quizás no en todo el día.

- Ya no podre verte.

- ¿Hoy? –se apresuró, interrumpiéndolo ahora con miedo.

- Ya no voy a verte fuera de las calificaciones y las carreras.

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hice algo mal? –la voz de la joven sonó temblorosa, casi inaudible y se obligó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano.

- No. Simplemente no puedo. Verte afecta mi rendimiento y eso no lo voy a permitir. Disculpa las molestias.

Después sólo se escuchó la línea, nada más. Y ella se quedó ahí en la misma posición con el teléfono pegado al oído tratando de entender cómo pasaron las cosas… la maravillosa noche anterior, lo mucho que sentía por él, la increíble certeza de creerse correspondida… y de repente eso… una simple despedida con palabras cortantes. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!!! Como stan? Emmm espero que les haya gustado el capi!!!! Y pues... **mil gracias** por leer y por todos sus comentarios, su apoyo. Me animan muchísimo!!!! Y como ya saben, cualquier cosita me la dicen!! Dudas,q eujas, sugerencias, pa saber si la cosa va bien :P Y me retiro, nos estamos leyendo. **Grax!!!!!!**


	9. Accidental

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Accidental**

Era domingo y la carrera terminó varios minutos atrás, con los resultados habituales, Sesshoumaru en primer lugar e Inuyasha en segundo. No existieron incidentes graves, sólo la misma extraña insistencia del piloto Onigumo por acercarse y hacer maniobras casi suicidas para pasar a Sesshoumaru o su hermano, pero todo fue infructuoso.

Lin miraba a los demás divertirse, en el área de la escudería Sengoku el ambiente festivo reinaba como siempre… hasta Inuyasha andaba por ahí, aunque por alguna razón se veía malhumorado. Y al igual que todo seguía su curso… la ausencia sistemática de Sesshoumaru también.

Ni siquiera porque los dueños del equipo estaban esta vez ahí él se mostró dispuesto a mezclarse con los otros, aunque Lin sí lo vio antes, e igual era consciente de que él la notó. Fue rápido, al pasar apenas sus ojos dorados hicieron contacto con los cafés de ella de la misma forma en que sucedió cada día previo en esa pista… pero nada más, ni una palabra, ni un gesto de reconocimiento. Fue como antes, como si ni siquiera la conociera.

Ella suspiró una vez más y meditó seriamente la posibilidad de marcharse, después de todo sin Sesshoumaru ahí, ya no quedaba mucho para ella. Se levantó y fue a buscar a Sango, encontró a su amiga por ahí como buscando a alguien, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y con la sonrisa mejor fingida que pudo improvisar, se despidió.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para enviar el reportaje. –mintió excusándose, ese no era el mejor momento para confesar todos sus males- Te veré el miércoles en las vueltas de reconocimiento.

- Sí, claro… ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. Te veré luego.

Mientras Lin se marchaba Sango la observó con detenimiento y planeó buscarla antes del miércoles para charlar seriamente, la conocía y no estaba bien como lo dijo, pero en ese momento no iba a hablar y además, ella estaba con la cabeza puesta en otro lado… en donde quiera que estuviese Miroku.

No había hablado con él desde la catastrófica cita, nunca le respondió una llamada y él no asistía más que a las carreras, pero ese día estuvo ausente, algo que nunca antes pasó. Por eso se preguntaba muchas cosas ¿lo habrían cambiado de lugar? Quizás renunció o lo ascendieron… o tal vez simplemente se cansó de los desaires y decidió no verla más. Y aunque eso es lo que ella precisamente buscó en un principio, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea.

- ¿Señorita Sango? –la sacó de sus pensamiento una voz masculina junto con una mano sobre su espalda, ella se giró para encontrarse con un hombre que nunca antes vio.

- Sí, soy yo. –le dijo extrañada de no reconocer a alguien de por ahí y él con expresión de alivio le extendió una mano para saludarla.

- Al fin, disculpe la tardanza. Sé que debí llegar antes. –ella lo miró fijamente y correspondió el saludo, esperando el resto de la explicación- Soy de la compañía de seguros, desde ahora me voy a encargar de todo por aquí. Ya me estuve poniendo al corriente y…

- ¿Y Miroku? –lo interrumpió con el seño fruncido.

- Ah… el agente que estaba aquí antes está incapacitado por el momento.

- ¿Incapacitado? ¿Por qué? –instintivamente ella tomó al hombre del antebrazo haciendo presión innecesaria.

- No estoy muy seguro… tuvo un accidente y creo que sigue en el hospital. –el desconocido la miró extrañado, como si viera a una loca, y se mostró de repente esquivo.

- ¿En qué hospital está?

- Lo ignoro, yo no lo conozco.

- ¡Tiene que saberlo! Por lo menos tener una idea o decirme cómo contactarlo. –en ese momento la joven sintió su rostro arder de preocupación e impotencia, de arrepentimiento… nunca debió borrar el número de su celular, ahora sólo recordaba los últimos dos dígitos, esos que utilizaba para reconocerlo y no contestarle.

- Pues… la compañía maneja varios contratos con el hospital Oriental, supongo que… sería natural que estuviera ahí. Pero ahora me gustaría comentarle unas dudas sobre el manejo que…

- No, ahora no.

Sin decirle nada más se marchó, a ella no le interesaba nada del trabajo ahora, sólo quería verlo, comprobar su estado… disculparse, ver con sus propios ojos que Miroku estaría bien. Se marchó de ahí sin avisar dispuesta a encontrarlo.

&&&

Inuyasha vio como Kikyo se separaba de sus padres –por fin- e iba hacia su hermana y Kouga, ahí vio la única oportunidad para hablar con ella, quería decirle algo… que se vieran de nuevo, porque aunque le sonara tonto, la extrañaba. Desde la llegada de la pareja apenas tuvo una oportunidad de verla… estuvieron a solas y fue una de las mejores noches de su vida… pero esa creciente obsesión por estar a su lado lo alteraba.

- Por favor, Kagome, ve tú. –le pedía la hermana mayor cuando él llegó a su lado, aunque no pudo abrazarla como deseaba.- Que vaya Kouga contigo… ellos no lo conocen, sólo… no sean muy expresivos.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ir a la fiesta? –inquirió la menor ante la sorpresiva noticia.

- Tengo un compromiso.

- ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó interrumpiendo Inuyasha, Kikyo no pareció sorprendida de escucharlo, aunque no lo había volteado a ver.

- Tengo un compromiso. -reiteró- Pero ustedes vayan diviértanse. –le habló ahora si mirándolo, pero más indiferente de lo que a él le gustaría… vaya su podía fingir bien delante de sus padres.

- Está bien, Kikyo, nosotros vamos. –Kagome le afirmó y esperó porque Kouga lo aprobara, cuando él asintió la chica se fijó en Inuyasha, quien tenía expresión de fastidio.

- Si no vas, yo no voy. –él pensó que sí le gustaría festejar… y quería hacerlo con Kikyo, pero si eso no se podía… bueno, ir con Kagome sería divertido también, pero idea de estar haciéndoles mal tercio a ella y a su novio no le agradó nada.

- De verías ir. –afirmó su pareja- Me marcho, ya me despedí de mis padres. Y gracias.

Kikyo simplemente dejó el lugar, esforzándose por mantener la postura, tenía que ser mejor actriz que nunca, engañarlos a todos. Pasó por los corredores hasta la entrada principal, la verdad no tenía planes, simplemente no quería ir a la dichosa fiesta, no si eso representaba otras buenas horas de hacer el papel de niña perfecta delante de sus padres. Suspiró y al alzar la mirada de nuevo sus ojos se toparon con los de un hombre varios años mayor que ya conocía, ahora él parecía estarla esperando ahí de pie y comenzó a aproximarse.

- Señorita Kikyo. –la saludó tomándose sin permiso una mano para besarla y después dejarla libre.

Naraku era el dueño de otra escudería muy fuerte, un sujeto rico y prepotente, orgulloso de sus empresas y de esos que siempre van jactándose de lo poderosos que son. Nunca le agradó mucho pero en varias ocasiones antes tuvo que mantener conversaciones sociales con él… y siempre, justo como en ese momento los malos presentimientos la asaltaban sin cesar.

- Tanto tiempo. –le dijo indiferente, esperando porque la dejara libre para marcharse al hotel y esconderse un rato del mundo.

- Es temprano para que te vayas. Permíteme invitarte una copa.

Ella lo meditó, con el sol apenas poniéndose era temprano para ir a beber y de verdad no deseaba la compañía de él, pero… a final de cuentas sí necesitaba esa salida. Doblegando su voluntad y acallando las malas sensaciones asintió y se obligó a sonreír cuando él lo hizo.

&&&

Ese mismo domingo ya por la noche Sesshoumaru vagaba por la ciudad en una motocicleta, tenía un rumbo no definido, sabía cuál era el único sitio al que deseaba ir, pero nunca encontró una razón lógica para hacerlo, ni siquiera debía estar tomándose esas libertades… ahora que otra vez se concentraba sólo en su carrera, debería estar en casa durmiendo para empezar el lunes con sus ejercicios habituales… y sin embargo al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, no le importó romper sus propias reglas.

Se estacionó cruzando la calle, al otro lado del edificio de departamentos, la luz del segundo piso estaba apagada, quizás Lin no regresaría a casa esa noche o tal vez ya estaría durmiendo. Decidió darse el lujo de esperar unos minutos nada más antes de marcharse y olvidarse de verla esa noche.

Casi media hora más tarde, cuando estaba por irse, un taxi se detuvo en la puerta del edificio y ella se bajó cargando una maleta pequeña, aunque se veía pesada, luego sólo la vio abrir la puerta y entrar con la vista fija en el suelo… él lo sabía, ella estaba triste.

En ese momento se odió a sí mismo por hacerle eso, por comportarse como un cobarde… estar a su lado, besarla, dejarse llevar y dejarle ver lo mucho que le importaba, sólo para con una llamada terminarlo todo, darle un pretexto estúpido y romper con una relación que él mismo ansiaba, anhelaba. Pero eso era sólo una de las muchas cosas en el mundo que él no podía cambiar… estaba atado de manos, cumpliendo con su deber y ya.

Exasperado por sus acciones en cuanto la luz del departamento de Lin se encendió, él emprendió marcha antes de que sus deseos ganaran y tuviera que subir para hablar con ella, de todas formas no podía explicarle muchas cosas.

&&&

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sango se puso de pie instintivamente, ansiando que esta vez sí fuera él. Después de regresar a la ciudad donde vivía y buscar el hospital Oriental, cosas que le tomaron horas, tuvo que esperar el resto de la tarde ahí, sabiendo que Miroku se encontraba internado pero en ese momento lo llevaron a otro hospital más especializado para un estudio.

Cuando por fin lo vio se alegró, no estaba tan mal como esperaba, lo llevaban en una silla de ruedas, aunque sí se notaba cansado, malhumorado. Se acercó lentamente y le sonrió cuando hicieron contacto visual, al momento sintió cómo cierta alegría se implantó en los ojos azules del hombre. Al encontrarse, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Es familiar del joven? –preguntó el enfermero que lo llevaba.

- Sí. –se apresuró a responder Miroku- Ella es mi em… novia… quizás ella misma pueda llevarme a la habitación. -el enfermero miró a Sango y cuando ella asintió se marchó dejándolos solos. – Es un placer verte, señorita.

- Me alegra que estés bien. –dijo ella tímida, tomando la silla de ruedas para empujarla hasta el cuarto. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Fue un desafortunado accidente. Yo caminaba despreocupado por ahí y un autobús chocó contra un poste de luz, el cual en su caída me llevó de paso.

Sango se quedó en silencio, tratando de formar la imagen en su mente, qué mala suerte de hombre ¿a quién podía pasarle semejante cosa? Quizás sólo a él. Cuando entraron en el lugar más privado Sango cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó la silla de ruedas junto a la cama, él se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y se recostó suavemente.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace un par de días. Hoy me hicieron el último estudio para asegurarse que no tengo daño cerebral, o por lo menos no más del que tenía. –él le sonrió encantador, pero no se rió. - ¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo tu visita? Creí que no deseabas volver a hablarme nunca más.

- Claro que no quería hablar contigo pero… -Sango desvió la mirada al suelo y se mordió un poco el labio ¿sería prudente decirle el pánico irracional que sintió cuando le dijeron de su accidente?

- ¿Estoy perdonado? –preguntó extendiéndole una mano para que se la tomara, ella sin dudarlo lo hizo y se acercó.

- Eso depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De qué tan mal estés.

- Estoy al borde de la muerte, en terapia intensiva.

- ¿Ah si? –inquirió levantando una ceja.- Pues yo te veo bastante bien.

- Un golpe en la cabeza y en el pecho, además de la caída. Tengo un moretón del tamaño de un país pequeño y algunas costillas fracturadas ¿suficiente para un perdón?

- Sólo si te comportas bien. –con cuidado Sango le acarició el cabello viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y muy consciente de que ya no le quedaban deseos de alejarlo.

- Seré el mejor de todos. –él le sonrió y por un momento le agradeció al cielo por haberlo puesto en el momento y lugar exactos para que ese poste casi lo matara.

&&&

Media semana otra vez, ese mismo día las vueltas de reconocimiento sobre la pista se darían y los corredores de Sengoku eligieron el último turno para hacerlo sin luz de sol, ya que la carrera esta vez iniciaría a las diez de la noche, eso y el que se repitiera la pista de la ciudad le dieron a Lin oportunidad para ir a la redacción del periódico ante el llamado urgente de su jefe ¿qué sería ahora? Se preguntó eso muchas veces, hasta fantaseó con que fuera una nueva oportunidad para dejar de escribir de deportes… y casi se convenció a sí misma de poder aceptar, ya que de todas formas Sesshoumaru seguía ausente, ni una llamada, mucho menos una visita durante todos esos interminables días.

Cuando entró en la oficina del jefe tuvo que sacarse las ideas de la cabeza pues no deseaba que sus emociones la traicionaran enfrente de él. Fue recibida con un saludo seco y una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

- Me aproveché de que tienes tiempo hoy para llamarte. Primero quiero darte una buena noticia y una felicitación, se dice que es muy probable que estés nominada para algún premio este año.

Lin lo vio sin entender bien… sin creer que ella pudiera en algún punto de su vida aspirar a eso, si ni siquiera era periodista, no estudió eso ni nada. Esos reconocimientos anuales eran codiciados por todos los que se dedicaban a eso y ella, una extraña… ¿podría ser? Quizás en otras circunstancias le daría emoción, pero ese día apenas y pudo sonreír.

- Y la otra cosa –prosiguió su jefe al entender que ella no se pondría a brincar de gusto- Es preguntarte por unas fotos, -rebuscó algo en su escritorio- Las publicó hoy la competencia y dado que tú cubres esa área quiero saber por qué no lo habías dicho. No me digas que no lo notaste.

El hombre tomó un periódico y se lo extendió, al tomarlo Lin no pudo creer lo que veía, era el encabezado de la parte de espectáculos, fotografías tomadas de una pareja cenando en algún restaurant de la ciudad, uno muy bonito decorado estilo chino… después ellos mismos en un sitio de día, caminando juntos… eran Sesshoumaru y Kikyo. La nota versaba sobre que ya existían rumores de esa relación, pero que apenas se confirmaban con las fotografías.

- Tenías que saberlo. –le reiteró su jefe y ella lo miró como si no fuera ella misma.

- Yo trabajo sobre su actividad profesional, la vida personal de Sesshoumaru Tashou no me interesa. –le dejó el periódico en el escritorio y se excusó bajando la mirada para hacer una media reverencia- Con permiso.

Salió de ahí dando pasos rápidos y asegurándose de mi mirar a nadie, quizás así no notarían que iba llorando, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comportarse más o menos normal, para sacar de algún lado las fuerzas y marcharse a su casa… para poder moverse y no sólo estar de pie en el vacío que la rodeaba, derramando lágrimas por un corazón roto y un amor perdido que nunca fue suyo.

&&&

Inuyasha usó el timbre de la casa esperando porque al ser todavía temprano ella estuviera ahí, si de paso se topaba con los padres o no, no era importante, sólo deseaba enfrentarla, preguntarle muchas cosas… obtener respuestas, justo por eso no la llamó antes, para que no tuviera oportunidad de estar preparada. Pocos segundos después la misma Kikyo abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendida, casi alarmada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó sin salir ni invitarlo a pasar.

- ¿Estás sola?

- Sí… pero…

- Sólo necesito que me expliques una cosa.

Inuyasha le pasó un periódico, ese que mostraba las fotografías de Kikyo con Sesshoumaru paseándose por ahí, al principio ella se sorprendió pero casi de inmediato tomó la compostura y lo miró a los ojos, con expresión neutral, como si no estuviera siendo descubierta a la mitad de un acto de terrible traición.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¡Maldición! Te has estado viendo con él. Y no me digas que son negocios. –le reclamó con dureza, ocultado su pena detrás de la agresividad.

- No son asuntos de negocios. –afirmó tranquila- Lo he estado viendo, a él y a alguien más. No veo cuál es el problema.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Pues que se supone que tú y yo estamos juntos!

- Lo estamos, Inuyasha. –Kikyo dejó el periódico sobre una maceta grande que estaba cerca y se aproximó a él con una sonrisa en los labios, luego, lo tomó de la mano. –Estoy contigo, te quiero como te lo he dicho siempre. Pero… es difícil de explicar… tú tienes un lugar muy especial en mi vida, pero no por eso voy a limitarme.

- ¿Limitarte? Kikyo… ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? –Inuyasha ahora parecía incrédulo, no entendía a qué se refería ella… cómo podía decirle que lo quería, que le importaba y al mismo tiempo expresarle abiertamente que estaba saliendo con otros hombres… y en especial con su hermano.

- Tú sabes… que hay muchas cosas en mi vida que no decido yo, pues esta es una de las que sí. Quiero verte y estar contigo pero no me voy a encerrar en una relación. No sé si me explico…

- Te explicas muy bien. –le habló pausado y lleno de recriminación- Pero yo no puedo entenderte.

Con un gesto brusco Inuyasha liberó la mano que Kikyo le sostenía y dio media vuelta para marcharse en su auto con mil dudas en la cabeza y la única certeza de que él no deseaba lo mismo, que no quería tenerla compartida con Sesshoumaru y con quién sabe quién más.

Mientras conducía muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, intentó encontrar la falsedad en sus recuerdos, algún indicio de que Kikyo siempre fue así, de que él, tonto hombre sin cerebro se engañó a sí mismo creyendo cosas que no eran ¿lo quería a él pero no sólo a él? Estupideces… y pensar en la maravillosa última noche que pasaron, todo basura y nada más.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha entró en la habitación del hotel pequeño, era el primer día de vueltas en la pista donde se corrió la última carrera y no se había visto con Kikyo desde la noche en que sus padres llegaron, sin embargo eso estaba por cambiar. Unas horas antes recibió un mensaje de texto con los datos del hotel, la hora para verse ahí y la promesa de Kikyo de pasar la noche juntos, esa noche evadiría sus responsabilidades.

Dejó su maleta por ahí y fue para mirar por la ventana, se trataba de un lugar pequeño, rústico y escondido, un sitio donde nadie sospecharía que estaban juntos, perfecto. Su celular sonó y miró, otro mensaje, ella diciéndole que llegaría tarde y que lo compensaría por eso. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió en anticipación a lo que sucedería. Así con algo de tiempo libre llamó a la recepción y ordenó algo de cenar, estaba hambriento y con tiempo libre.

Cuando el servicio a la habitación llego, Kikyo también lo hizo y él la recibió como después de un siglo de no verse, la besó, rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo sintiendo que todo podía esperar para más tarde.

- Te extrañé. –le dijo ella muy bajito en el oído.

- Yo también.

- ¿Cenamos? –sugirió la joven apartándose para dirigirse hacia su maleta, él se decidía entre alimentarse o invitarla a hacer el amor en ese mismo momento- ¿Te importa si me pongo cómoda?

- Adelante…

Él dudaba un poco en el significado de esas palabras, porque por cómoda… ¿no se referiría a desnuda? Quizás no, tal vez era sólo él y su loco deseo de tenerla más cerca. La miró cambiarse, se quitó con deliberada lentitud cada prenda hasta quedar sólo con ropa interior y después vestirse con una playera corta de tirantes, se soltó el cabello para que le cayera en suaves hebras por la espalda y después fue para sentarse en la cama y sonreírle… otra vez esa expresión de inocente seducción a la que nunca lograba resistirse.

- Cenamos en la cama, un baño y a dormir ¿te parece? –la invitación fue hecha con una sonrisa, en la secuencia de hechos no se incluyó nada de intimidad… pero él sabía que esa parte estaba implícita, sólo era su forma de tentarlo para que lo consiguiera, la manera de incitarlo y provocarlo… de retarlo para seducirla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todavía manejando sin rumbo y sólo con adrenalina en las venas Inuyasha evitó pensar en los detalles de esa noche, en la cena con conversaciones casuales, en cada movimiento deliberado de Kikyo para volverlo loco… en la tina con burbujas y las horas de luna en las que para nada durmieron.

Todo tan maravilloso y ahora ya no tenía nada, porque nunca lo tuvo de verdad, quizás esa misma semana otra noche ella le hizo lo mismo al imbécil de su hermano, o a cualquier otro… lo quería a él pero también a mil hombres más, a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino… y él idiota que se lo creyó. Pero nunca más.

&&&

Domingo por la noche, el autódromo resplandecía desde lo lejos con toda la iluminación para la carrera, Lin estaba en la puerta, llevaba ahí parada esperando por decidirse ya varios minutos. Los que pasaban a su lado la veían extrañados de que simplemente se quedara estática como un ser inanimado. Pero en su interior el debate no se resolvía.

Estaba indecisa entre entrar o marcharse, de todas formas al no llegar temprano no lo vería, deliberadamente lo prefirió así, desde que se enteró de su… relación con la hija mayor de los dueños evitó cruzárselo a toda costa, no podría soportarlo. Y en ese momento ni siquiera quería ir a verlo, sentarse entre los miembros de la escudería y preocuparse hasta la médula de los huesos en cada acelere y cada curva, era mucha más tensión de la que estaba dispuesta a soportar por un hombre que ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, uno que jugó con ella nada más. Pero al mismo tiempo quería estar ahí como si con su presencia cambiara algo y le diera suerte para una buena carrera, para que saliera en una pieza de ahí y además con la victoria en las manos.

Al final decidió pensar con lógica, acallar su estúpido corazón y silenciar las ideas de fantasía para actuar con lógica. Ella no hacía diferencia para él estando ahí y sí le representaba tensión extra. Mejor sería volver a casa y más tarde encender el televisor y enterarse de los resultados por el noticiero deportivo.

&&&

El calor en la pista no era tan abrumante esa noche, sin la luz del sol pegando directamente sobre su cuerpo cubierto por toda la protección, las cosas se facilitaban. Pero aún así lo estaba haciendo mal, de todas formas iba apenas en tercero y sentía cada error cometido, casi vio venir todas las veces en las que no aceleró lo suficiente o frenó de más y por eso no iba ganando, por tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Sesshoumaru intentó concentrarse una vez más cuando por el sonido del equipo le avisaron lo cerca que iba Onigumo, ese odioso piloto que parecía tener algo personal en su contra, ahora le pisaba los talones y ante el menor descuido se aprovecharía para sacar ventaja… y eso sería demasiada humillación para él que debía ser perfecto siempre.

En una recta ancha antes de la curva más cerrada Onigumo aceleró y se abrió para pasarlo pero Sesshoumaru lo estaba esperando y reaccionó a tiempo, también aumentando la velocidad de su vehículo para no dejarse pasar, así llegaron a la curva casi juntos y él le cerró la puerta al cuarto lugar, pero esta vez el otro competidor pareció no estar dispuesto a asumir su derrota y con un movimiento casi ilegal provocó que las llantas de sus dos autos se tocaran, a esa velocidad tanto Sesshoumaru como él se volvieron simples pasajeros mientras sus autos giraron y rebotaron contra las paredes de contención, soltando pedazos retorcidos de metal y dejando a cada espectador paralizado cuando después los restos del carro de Sesshoumaru se incendiaron.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que el final de este cap es... interesante. Quién sabe qué pasara!!! Aún no estoy muy decidida. Y pues **muchas gracias**!!!! Por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Y como siempre, si tienen un segundo les pido unas palabras, críticas, sugerencias, dudas!!! **Grax!!!!**

Ya para despedirme nada más quiero responder dos cosas a dos personas, que no puedo hacerlo de otra forma.

Emm... katha, no puedo avisarte si no tengo tu cuenta de fanfiction, o si no, déjame tu correro porfitas!! Yo con mucho gusto lo hago :d (nada más escríbelo sin el arroba cfitas)

Y emm... nai, la verdad es kag&inu&kik... sí hay inu&kag más adelante pero de una pareja definitiva, no sé, aún no he decidido, las posibilidades están abiertas. Grax!!!!


	10. Confesión

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Confesión**

Lin estaba en el sillón sin hacer nada en realidad, la computadora en su regazo era nada más que un pretexto inútil para pasar el tiempo. Rato atrás cenó y ordenó su departamento, cosas que no le llevaron tanto tiempo como deseaba. Ahora, luego de escribir brevemente en su diario sobre la decisión que tomó esa noche, nada más esperaba porque fuese una hora prudente para encender el televisor y sintonizar el canal de deportes. También podría enterarse por internet, pero de la otra forma miraría escenas y sería más sencillo darse una idea de que pasó.

El teléfono de su casa timbró de repente, no era la primera vez esa noche pero justo como las ocasiones anteriores, decidió ignorarlo. De todas formas se suponía que ella no estaba en casa y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Además su teléfono celular andaba por ahí, así que si no la buscaban en ese número, no era nada de vital importancia.

Cuando se rindió y no pudo pasar un minuto más de ocio, prendió la tele y puso el canal de deportes pensando que quizás debería soportar un rato de fut bol, natación o cualquier cosa antes de lo que le interesaba… tal vez buscar una película… pero no pudo. En la pantalla ya estaban las noticias. Vio escenas dispersas de la carrera de esa noche, sabía que eran justo lo que buscaba por la iluminación artificial y el cielo oscuro, casi nadie corre de noche. Fue como un collage que pasó rápido ante sus ojos, donde apenas pudo distinguir un auto de Sengoku cruzando en primer lugar y otros dos de otra escudería en segundo y tercero, después una toma de cerca al otro hermano de la escudería y al coche que hizo que los dos salieran despedidos girando para después incendiarse.

En ese momento su corazón se detuvo. A sus oídos llegaban comentarios sobre la tragedia de esa noche y de repente la imagen de la pantalla se quedó nada más en una esquina –donde había un moño negro como terrible muestra tradicional de luto- y el conductor de expresión seria siguió hablando de la lamentable pérdida que sufrió el automovilismo, después pasaron a la discusión de si deberían quitarse las carreras nocturnas o no.

Esos segundos que pasó viendo sin creerlo se le hicieron eternos, Lin estaba confundida, aturdida ¿quién fue? ¿Quién estaba muerto? Sabía que uno de los hermanos cruzó en primer lugar… pero el otro…

Si hubiese pasado algo con Sesshoumaru de seguro que Sango le avisaría ¿no? Y en ese momento recordó las llamadas a su casa y de un solo movimiento dejó la computadora en el sillón y corrió por su bolso, ahí estaba el celular… apagado. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas dando por hecho que lo más terrible aconteció, que fue su Sesshoumaru el involucrado y que Sango sí intentó contactarla.

Con movimientos torpes y el cuerpo invadido por todo el dolor de su suposición fue y tomó el teléfono de su casa, se fijo… y las llamadas sí fueron de su amiga. Sin dudarlo regresó la llamada y escuchó cada timbrazo con impaciencia y al mismo tiempo deseando que ella nunca atendiera, prefería mil veces la duda que la confirmación, aunque no pudiese detenerse. Al final el buzón entró y ella colgó… confundida y temerosa ¿y si de verdad fue Inuyasha el que sufrió el accidente? Con rapidez marcó el número de Sesshoumaru esperando escuchar su voz para salvarla de la oscuridad en la que iba cayendo de a poco. Pero nadie contestó.

Así ya sin opciones, sumida hasta el cuello en un mundo sin oxígeno para respirar, lleno nada más con sus lágrimas que caían al suelo inclementes, miró la televisión otra vez y vio que el debate les duró poco, ya habían pasado a otras noticias… como si la muerte de un piloto fuera poca cosa, aunque quizás ya tenían horas hablando de eso y ella como escogió el peor momento para aislarse del mundo… pero existía otra opción ¿sería capaz? Con lentitud dejó el teléfono y movió su cuerpo un paso a la vez costándole cada centímetro que ganaba. En internet encontraría la información… pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Era como caminar hacia un abismo sin desearlo, como con toda una vida feliz por delante… avanzar hacia lo que sería su propia muerte. Como un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó la mente una imagen de película, personas en un hospital psiquiátrico y una mujer adulta que nunca abandonó la niñez… quizás sería mejor, la envidió terriblemente, poder quedarse para siempre suspendida antes de la tragedia.

Cuando rozó la laptop con los dedos el sonido estrepitoso de su teléfono la trajo de vuelta, ahora recuperada como un milagro, ansiosa porque fuera el mismo Sesshoumaru quien llamara, corrió a contestar y la voz del otro lado habló antes que ella.

- ¡Lin! ¿Dónde has estado? –escuchó a Sango como el preludio de lo peor, alterada como nunca la escuchó antes. Y no pudo responderle. - ¡Lin! ¿Ya lo sabes?

- No… -susurró y se preguntó a sí misma si su murmullo fue para contestar la pregunta o para rogarle a su amiga que no se lo dijera.

- Hubo un accidente… y Sesshoumaru estuvo involucrado ¡qué día escogiste para faltar! No dejan pasar a nadie al hospital ¿cómo le vas a hacer para entrar a verlo?

- ¿Hospital? –preguntó en automático, sin poder creerlo ni sentir alivio.

- Sí, está internado donde mismo que tú estuviste.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Lin, tranquila- intentó calmarla Sango, quien por primera vez notó las lágrimas en su voz- No sé cómo está… no he parado ni por un momento de trabajar aquí. –la joven mecánica suspiró con frustración, cómo desearía darle a su amiga las respuestas que necesitaba… aunque… tal vez…- Dame unos minutos. Kagome debe saber y sino, quizás su hermana. Voy a investigar y te llamo. Espérame y cálmate ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí… gracias.

- Tranquila.

Sango terminó la llamada y Lin se quedó estática, de pie en el mismo sitio, con el teléfono entre las manos y el corazón dándole vuelcos que dolían… quería sentirse mejor, estar aliviada… pero… ¿y si Sango no estaba tan bien informada? ¿Y si de camino al hospital él…? No, claro que no, una cosa así la sabría. Así se le fueron los minutos, llorando y esperando, con temor de moverse y escuchando sus propios suspiros, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos y calientes hincharse poco a poco. Cuando el teléfono sonó, ella respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Lin? –Sango preguntó pero ella no pudo contestar, ahora eran todo suspiros- Cálmate, él está bien.

- ¿Qué? –de repente una oleada de la tan anhelada calma la recorrió, aunque no fue suficiente para quitarle el llanto.

- Él está bien. Tiene algo en un tobillo y una quemadura superficial. Está bien. Deja de llorar.

Lin quiso hacerlo, dejar que la calma le quitara las lágrimas, pero ahora ese alivio era el mismo que le provocaba llanto… Sesshoumaru estaba bien, estaría bien. Se escuchó a sí misma reír al mismo tiempo ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Tal vez Sango pensaría que se estaba volviendo loca.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó en el teléfono.

- Tranquilízate más y te digo algo importante. Anda, respira profundo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la cosa de la respiración funcionara, de todas formas no pudo dejar de derramar pocas lágrimas, pero ya tenía la voz suficiente para sonar medianamente bien, hasta ese momento volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué cosa importante?

- Kagome no está ahí, pero va a mover hilos para que cuando llegues te dejen pasar, es la habitación 1025. Sólo prepárate mentalmente, porque la entrada va a estar llena de reporteros, sólo tienes que identificarte en la puerta principal.

- No puedo ir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no viniste a la carrera? –de pronto la voz de Sango sonaba alterada de nuevo.

- No… yo… no me pasa nada. –tomó una bocanada grande de aire preparándose para decirle a su amiga un par de cosas que no le contó antes- Él y yo nos besamos… salimos… estábamos como si no fuera trabajo, como si nos gustáramos… como si nos quisiéramos. Y de repente él terminó todo y ahora está saliendo con Kikyo Higurashi.- quizás no fue la mejor forma de plantearlo, pero sí la única que se le vino a la mente, del otro lado el mutismo de Sango fue tal que Lin se preguntó si seguía ahí.- Por eso no puedo ir.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar. –concluyó la mecánica anonadada- Y… es tu decisión… sabes que te puedes topar a Kikyo ahí pero… Sesshoumaru preguntó por ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, eso me dijo Kagome.

Mientras Lin recapacitaba en lo increíble de las palabras, escuchó cómo llamaban a su amiga para continuar con lo que hacían y se despidió de ella dándole las gracias por todo y con la imposible tarea de decidir qué hacer, si ir y verlo con todas las posibles consecuencias llenas de pena que eso le llevaría… o quedarse ahí sola toda la noche.

&&&

Quizás esa la recordaría como una de las noches más caóticas de su vida, pero ya todo había pasado, bueno, casi todo. Nada más le quedaba una última situación por revisar, Inuyasha. Él estaba diferente… hasta mal podría decir y no tenía idea de por qué, ya que Kikyo sólo se limitó a informarle que él era algo celoso y posesivo pero su intuición le decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Por eso fue a buscarlo a su casa a esas horas después de una carrera que ganó.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha al abrir la puerta, se veía desaliñado, con ropa deportiva y el aroma a alcohol era fuerte, ella se sorprendió.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- ¿Viniste a darme un sermón? –la cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

- No, tonto, vine a ver cómo estás, déjame pasar.

Inuyasha se rió con ironía y se hizo a un lado. Dentro de la casa Kagome notó la típica vivienda de un hombre solo… cada cosa fuera de lugar, ropa en la sala, trastes en la mesita del pasillo, artículos de limpieza sobre el comedor… al igual que una botella medio vacía. Cuando él tomó un vaso limpio y lo sirvió la joven ni sospechó que fuera para ella hasta que se lo ofreció, Kagome lo recibió por mero instinto y luego lo observó sentarse en la sala para tomar el trago que ya llevaba a la mitad, ella lo imitó.

- Supongo que a Kikyo no le va a molestar que yo también te eche a perder. –se burló él mirando el licor que ella sostenía sin deseos de beber.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué les pasa? Todo era perfecto y de repente… ya ni se ven y tú estás de lo más extraño.

- Pensé que ustedes no se guardaban secretos.

- No muchos…

- Supongo que éste es uno de los que sí, pero… ¡si ni siquiera es secreto! Todo mundo sabe que ella se divierte con cualquiera, especialmente con el imbécil que está en el hospital.

- ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Mi hermana y él? Por supuesto que no.

- No te engañes, ella ya lo hace bastante bien sola. –las palabras salieron de sus labios cargadas de veneno- Deberías mirar más los periódicos y así te darías cuenta de que ella es libre y puede salir con Sesshoumaru, conmigo y con quien sea.

- Suponiendo que sea cierto… -dijo con cautela Kagome, todavía sin entender mucho.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Maldición, si ella misma me lo dijo!

- Está bien, es cierto, es cierto. –trató de calmarlo, aunque ella misma no daba mucho crédito de aquello, si Kikyo nunca fue así- ¿Te rendiste así de fácil? Tal vez sólo tengas que buscarla un poco más.

- Kagome, dices que no eres una niña, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendes.

- Entiendo que te quiere y que tú la quieres, que estás de mal humor y haciendo tonterías como la de ahora. En estos momentos deberías estar en el hospital con tu hermano…

- ¡No es mi hermano! Ese imbécil es hijo de mi padre solamente, no mi hermano. Y lo que le pase no me importa.

- Está bien. Calma. –la joven lo miró con toda la paz que pudo, tratando de transmitírsela y casi arrepentida de haber ido, por más que quisiera ayudarlos tanto a él como a Kikyo… quizás no podría.

- Ya, Kagome, suficiente. No hables de él y no hables de ella. –el tono que el hombre usó y la fuerza de llamas doradas resplandeciendo en su mirada fueron suficientes para convencerla, en ese estado no podría nada más que atizar el fuego y enfurecerlo más, quizás resultaría conveniente cambiar de estrategia.

- Está bien, pero dame eso. –se levantó y le quitó el vaso ya vacío de las manos y lo dejó junto con el suyo lleno en una mesita cercana. –Suficiente alcohol por hoy. Ve a bañarte mientras te preparo café. –él no dio signos de querer moverse- Inuyasha, es una orden.

- ¡Y desde cuándo me ordenas tú a mí!

Él protestó pero se puso de pie y se encaminó a la ducha, mientras, Kagome fue a la cocina para prepararle la bebida, pensando en que era lo menos que podía hacer por él, preocupada por lo tarde que era y el regaño que iba a recibir de sus padres, lamentando no poder pasar esas horas extras con Kouga ahora que él casi se iba y deseando poder maquinar algo para que Inuyasha no siguiera sufriendo así.

&&&

Lin se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, la verdad es que le tomó mucho llegar hasta ahí: tomar la decisión de hacerlo y obligar a su cuerpo a moverse hacia el dolor que la experiencia le causaría. Pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para saber que estaba bien. Tocó con suavidad, por lo menos la luz en el interior le dio la certeza de que Sesshoumaru no dormía y escuchar su voz dejándola entrar la calmó más.

Justo cuando abrió la primera oleada de dolor que estaba esperando se hizo presente tan fuerte y nítida en su cuerpo que se arrepintió de haber ido ¿la calma de verlo justificaba aquello? Ahí dentro estaba Sesshoumaru de pie cerca de la ventana vistiendo sólo el pantalón de una pijama negra, con un suero en la vena colgado a su lado y Kikyo estaba de pie al otro lado de la amplia habitación, viéndola con la misma expresión fría y calculadora de siempre, Lin no supo qué decir.

- ¿Vas a dar entrevistas ahora? –preguntó la hija de los dueños con sarcasmo.

- Al parecer. –dijo él sin quitarle la mirada indiferente a Lin.

- Como prefieras. Te veo después.

Kikyo abandonó el lugar sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y los dejó solos, como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores para Lin. Sesshoumaru simplemente le dio la espalda para ver hacia fuera a través de las persianas abiertas, así la joven reportera pudo notar no sólo la férula en su tobillo, sino una amplia marca roja en su hombro y parte de la espalda. En otras circunstancias se hubiera ruborizado nada más de observarlo sin la camisa puesta, con los músculos marcados de manera casi soberbia, pero para ese momento ya estaba vacía.

- ¿Por qué no estabas en el autódromo? –le preguntó y luego se giró otra vez para mirarla, al notarlo sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo normal.

- No tenía sentido.

- ¿Y venir ahora lo tiene?

- Supongo que no… sólo quería saber que estás bien.

- Ya lo viste, estoy bien ¿necesitas mi descripción para escribir el reportaje? –la voz de Sesshoumaru era tan glacial y cruel que sobre las llamas lacerantes en la piel de Lin se clavaron agujas de hielo, sumándole dolor al dolor.

- No. Mejor me voy. –la joven dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, estando ahí dudó un poco, quizás era idiota por detenerse y mirarlo otra vez, por decir lo que estaba a punto de, pero después de todo él en el pasado tuvo atenciones cuando ella lo necesitó. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Traer algo de comida decente. Confío en tu buen gusto, te espero.

Lin salió de la habitación todavía intentando recuperarse del shock cuando algo nuevo la detuvo, una pareja de edad madura llegando apresurados, no los conocía pero pudo de deducir de quién se trataba, reconoció la piel suave y los rasgos de la mujer y el fuego dorado en los ojos del hombre, eran los padres de Inuyasha sin dudas, o sea, el padre de Sesshoumaru con expresión apesadumbrada, se detuvieron donde estaba ella.

- Está despierto. –murmuró simplemente y el hombre besó la mano de su esposa y asintió en dirección a Lin antes de adentrarse en la habitación de su hijo.

- Gracias. Soy Izayoi. –se presentó la mujer e hizo una reverencia, la joven correspondió igual.

- Mi nombre es Lin.

- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- No… yo… trabajo con Sesshoumaru, soy reportera. Aunque ahora no… -dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran, una situación demasiado complicada para explicarla.

- Tú eres "la" reportera. –la mujer sonrió- Todos mundo lee tus reportajes sobre él. Mi esposo siempre se sorprende de lo mucho que lo conoces, con lo… críptico que es. Tienes mucho talento.

- Gracias…

- ¿Vas a escribir sobre esto?

- No… yo… voy a hacerle un favor. Voy a traer unas cosas.

- Entonces no te detengo, ve. Y ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente.

Lin aprovechó el momento para escabullirse, esa mujer era toda amabilidad y sonrisas cálidas, en otro momento le gustaría mucho poder entablar una conversación larga, pero justo esa noche no era el momento apropiado y menos cuando ella no era precisamente humana, ni para nada ella misma, no si en ese momento diversas clases de dolor se disputaban su ser para desgarrarlo mientras el vacío se abría paso y ya ni le quedaban lágrimas para llorar. En ese instante si seguía moviéndose era por mera inercia.

&&&

Kikyo estaba en el estacionamiento del autódromo, fue más que nada para indicarle a un empleado que llevara las cosas de Sesshoumaru a la habitación del hospital y a recoger su auto, que en medio del caos, ir y venir, reporteros, ambulancias y todo lo demás, se quedó ahí.

La temperatura era baja y la noche demasiado oscura, el estacionamiento estaba vacío, al principio no supo por qué un mal presentimiento la invadió y pensó que se estaba poniendo paranoica, hasta que lentamente se acercó un auto que ella conocía, era un Mercedes negro, polarizado y muy ostentoso, ya antes le echó un ojo a las placas y siempre reconocería un carro que le perteneciera a él. Naraku bajó la ventanilla cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Buenas noches, muy interesante verte aquí. –la saludó sonriendo.

- Me sorprende más de usted, señor, un piloto de su escudería falleció esta noche.

- Una pérdida sin duda, pero el joven Sesshoumaru fue muy afortunado.

- Así es. –Kikyo se quedó mirándolo nada más, esperando porque se despidiera y la dejara marchar a casa.

- Pero señorita, no hables con tanta formalidad, si ya hasta has aceptado salir conmigo en ocasiones anteriores. Inclusive me preguntaba si ya que tuvimos oportunidad de encontrarnos ahora, quisieras ir por una copa.

- No es un buen momento en realidad.

- ¿Mañana? No acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Ella lo meditó durante unos segundos ¿qué perdía? Él era despreciable, no le gustaba ni poquito, pero otra vez… salir con él tenía un propósito y quizás esos malos presentimientos a su lado eran nada más que tonterías. Al final otra vez guiada por la convicción de una misión, aceptó y le sonrió para después despedirse y poder volver a casa, quizás con unas horas de sueño se sentiría mejor para afrontar el día siguiente.

Mientras conducía no pudo evitar sonreír irónica, pensaba en vivir un día a la vez… pero de la peor forma. No era como esas personas que desean sentirlo todo intensamente y disfrutar cada momento, al contrario, rogaba porque las cosas terminaran y el hacer una cosa después de la otra y soportar cada nuevo amanecer era pura táctica de supervivencia. Se preguntó cómo estaría Inuyasha esa noche.

&&&

Lin regresó al hospital con la cena para él, ojalá que le gustara, al entrar en la habitación luego de que él le diera permiso, notó que seguía en el mismo lugar, viendo hacia la ventana, sólo que ahora sus cosas reposaban en un sillón cercano. La joven fue a la mesa y abrió todo, acomodando las cosas listas para que él se sentara a cenar y se preguntó qué sería mejor ¿acompañarlo o marcharse?

- ¿Nada para ti? –dijo él indiferente mientras se sentaba con lentitud.

- No, no tengo hambre.

Todavía sin saber qué hacer una pequeña interrupción le dio segundos extras, su teléfono celular repicó y atendió la llamada de su jefe, menos mal que rato antes mientras se decidía a ir o no, tuvo tiempo de cargar un poco la batería.

- ¿Dónde está tu reportaje, señorita? –le gritó el hombre maduro desde el otro lado y ella así ya vacía como estaba, no supo bien qué actitud tomar.

- Lo enviaré en cuanto pueda.

- ¿Y la impresión se demorará? ¿Te das cuenta de que eso funciona de noche? Yo estoy aquí trabajando y no puedes simplemente dejarlo todo botado.

- Lo siento mucho, pero han pasado muchas cosas y no tengo mi computadora, no puedo escribir nada ahora, en cuanto pueda se lo enviaré. –estando nada dispuesta a seguir discutiendo terminó la llamada y no evitó el pensamiento que se coló expresado en palabras. – Creo que me va a despedir…

- Mi laptop está ahí, tómala y trabaja. –la voz de Sesshoumaru la desconcertó ¿le hacía un favor? La joven lo miró, estaba sentado con la comida enfrente, ya la había probado. -¿Qué esperas? Tengo que leerlo antes de que lo envíes.

- No tengo nada que escribir –le confesó- No vi la carrera, me enteré por las noticias y no he tenido cabeza para sentarme a ver lo que pasó con detalles.

- Yo lo estaba haciendo mal, él iba detrás de mí en cuarto lugar y trató de pasarme en la curva, le cerré la puerta y deliberadamente hizo que nuestros neumáticos se tocaran. Después todo fueron giros, impactos y fuego.

Lin se quedó pensando, eso le serviría bastante, al final suspiró y asintió, después utilizó la computadora del piloto y escribió el reportaje mientras él cenaba, qué manera tan rara de quedarse a hacerle compañía. Terminó pocos minutos después, a esas alturas le era muy fácil escribir sobre Sesshoumaru y a propósito o no, muchas de sus propias sensaciones se colaron entre sus dedos… así salió más fluido. Antes de que terminara de cenar, Sesshoumaru lo leyó y aprobó, así ella pudo enviarlo y quitarse un peso de encima

- Gracias. –le dijo al final cuando dejó la máquina en su sitio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausta, tantos días previos de casi no poder dormir y esa noche llena de emociones fuertes lograron drenarle cada gramo de energía del cuerpo. Bostezó.

- Debiste tener un día muy cansado.

- Más bien una noche estresante.

- No veo por qué. –su tono fue frío y casi cruel y ella no lo entendió pero despertó una chispa de ira guardada muy profundo, sin esperarlo ni controlarse dejó fluir las palabras.

- No te entiendo en lo absoluto ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que pedirme la cena, hacerme un favor y después irritarme? Ahora deberías estar agradecido por estar vivo. Es tu primer estúpido accidente y pudiste haberte matado. Se supone que deberías estar aquí con tu papá, tu hermano, tu novia, hasta tu mamá… pero no, en vez de alegrarte por poder estar con las personas que quieres, estás aquí conmigo… yo ni siquiera tendría por qué haberme quedado.

Cuando terminó de hablar cerró los ojos, desesperada consigo misma por haber abierto la boca, enloquecida con las actitudes incomprensibles de ese piloto, fastidiada con su propia debilidad que la tenía ahí agrandándose las heridas.

- Mi padre vino, Inuyasha no es exactamente mi hermano, no me agrada y de seguro que él me odia y mi madre llamó. Ahí están tus requisitos de lo que supones debería estar haciendo.

- Claro y Kikyo Higurashi también estuvo aquí. Tienes razón, cumpliste con todo, hasta con tu entrevista para mi artículo. Es hora de que descanses. Buenas noches, espero te recuperes pronto y quizás te vea en la próxima pista que puedas correr. –Lin se encaminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos, cansados.

- ¿Vas a irte a la redacción de arte? –preguntó él voz firme y ella como siempre pudo sentir sus verdaderas emociones… estaba enojado por alguna razón.

- No Sesshoumaru, esa puerta se cerró para mí ¿recuerdas? Lo rechacé hace varios días. –abrió la puerta y ahí se detuvo para mirarlo y al contrario de lo que esperaba ya no había furia en él, ahora sólo exhalaba algo diferente… una cosa que nunca antes le vio… era como pena, como si se sintiera mal por algo… no pudo definirlo bien, pero al instante estuvo desarmada. – Buena suerte.

Después se marchó de ahí pensando en qué hacer, por una vez no tenía el más mínimo deseo de volver a su departamento, el cual siempre fungió de refugio, ahora deseaba todo menos estar sola pero en realidad no le quedaban opciones… sólo podría ir con Sango pero de seguro que estaba dormida después de mucho trabajo. ¿Qué hacer? No quería estar sola, era como si de antemano supiera que no podía soportarlo… y de repente se le ocurrió una buena idea, porque en verdad Sango no era su única amiga, aunque Kohaku estuviese lejos en otra ciudad, sí podría molestarlo con una llamada que la ayudara a flotar entre ese mar de vacío que se esforzaba por ahogarla.

&&&

Por fin estaba ahí en la puerta de la habitación de hospital… otra vez, justo a la mañana siguiente cuando horas atrás al marcharse de madrugada no quería saber más de ese hombre. Llamó y él le concedió la entrada sin saber que se trataba de ella, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru podría prever con seguridad su visita ¿verdad? O tal vez todo era un plan perfectamente maquinado en el que cayó… como liebre en las garras de un cazador.

FLASHBACK

Lin despertó esa mañana con el timbre insistente de su departamento. Estaba cansada y con la mente ausente todavía. Miró el reloj mientras iba a atender la puerta y vio que eran las nueve treinta, apenas había dormido tres horas… y peor aún, se quedó pensando en su amigo, en Kohaku que tuvo que colgarle el teléfono para irse a trabajar después de escucharla llorar y desahogarse por horas. Tendría que llamarlo otra vez para agradecerle.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó por el intercomunicador con voz ronca a quien estuviera abajo

- Traigo un arreglo de flores para entregarle a la señorita Lin.

- ¿Flores?

- Así es… ¿podría subir para dejarlas?

La joven le cedió la entrada al edificio y abrió la puerta esperando por el repartidor, estaba tan cansada y sorprendida que ni se preocupó porque el chico la viera en pijama, además le ardían mucho los ojos.

Cuando ante ella apareció el arreglo floral le costó reaccionar para firmar de recibido, era precioso… más que eso… como algo sacado del último rincón de su imaginación. Tenía flores de todos tipos y colores, no guardaba simetría alguna, era sólo como un pedazo de naturaleza, de tierra y vida ahí concentrado en su departamento para darle color y alegría a todo. Después de que el extraño se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí a ella le tomó un par de minutos reaccionar y buscar una tarjeta, cuando la encontró la abrió con desconcierto… ¿quién podría…?

_Disculpa todos los malos ratos. Lo último que deseo es complicar tu vida. Gracias por la cena de anoche y recuerda siempre que eres alguien muy especial. Y tenías razón, estuve con quien quiero de verdad._

_Sesshoumaru._

¿Qué era eso? No tuvo ni la menor idea del significado de aquel maravilloso presente ¿era un "gracias"? ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Quería despedirse y así terminar la relación de trabajo? ¿Se estaba burlando? No podía entenderlo… no tenía sentido. Como si no hubiera ya derramado suficientes lágrimas por él, sintió que otra vez todo empezaría… pero en esta ocasión pudo detenerlo, respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse y mientras miraba las flores se concentró en tomar un siguiente paso ¿qué debía hacer? Y al considerar todos los factores… decidió que ir a buscarlo sería lo mejor y frente a frente tendría que despedirse de ella para siempre, si eso era lo que quería.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Entró y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él ya se marchaba, iba completamente vestido y sus cosas reposaban sobre la cama de hospital. En cuanto la joven entró él la miró usando su nula expresión y al hacerle sentir toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados… la desarmó otra vez al grado de casi ni poder recordar qué la llevó hasta ahí en esa mañana en la que no deseaba otra cosa que chocolates para su estado de ánimo y bolsitas de té para desinflamarse los ojos.

- Justo a tiempo para llevarme a casa. –le dijo él mientras tomaba su maleta y después se detuvo a su lado y abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

- ¿Llevarte?

- ¿Te gustaron las flores?

Ah… claro, las benditas flores, el comentario la ayudó para salir de su asombro y reaccionar un poco, esa era su razón de estar ahí, pedirle que le explicara de una vez por todas qué se traía entre manos. Y aunque eso de "llevarlo a casa" le sonaba raro ya que ni siquiera sabía conducir, pensó que seguirle el juego le daría tiempo.

- Me desconcertó la tarjeta… -le explicó- y sí, las flores son hermosas.

En ese momento un doctor se acercó con un par de muletas para dárselas al hombre, quien iba dando pasos lentos y cansados, esforzándose por no apoyar el pie con la férula. Sesshoumaru no escuchó las recomendaciones que le daba el médico, pero tomó una de las muletas para apoyarse, así con la otra mano llevaba su equipaje. El silencio entre Lin y él se quedó fijo todo el trayecto hasta el elevador, camino a la planta baja y de ahí a la salida de atrás –sin tantos reporteros ansiosos de verlo abandonar el lugar- donde esperaba una limosina con chofer.

Mientras el empleado tomó la valija, el piloto abrió una de las puertas traseras para que Lin entrara, ella lo hizo todavía urdiendo en su mente el plan ideal… qué decirle… y cómo prevenirse para no quedar desarmada una vez más. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró por el otro lado, el chofer ya estaba en su lugar y de inmediato partieron, antes de llamar la atención de cualquiera. Y como en cierta forma la joven pudo predecirlo… todas y cada una de sus defensas y estrategias se fueron al suelo en el preciso momento en que él le tomó una mano entrelazando sus dedos y murmuró un casi inaudible "Gracias" sin siquiera voltear a verla.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!! Aquí la entrega del capi!! Esta semana lo feliz: vacaciones!! Y lo triste: que ya se acabó Inuyasha Kaketsu Hen!! Pero de todas formas aquí estamos!!! Ojalá estén teniendo días lindos y les haya gustado este cap... es el incio de algunas cosas interesantes!!! **Mil grax por todo su apoyo!! **Y ya saben, dudas, quejas, suferencias... un comentario!! Y tmb saben... me animan muchísimo!!! Grax!!! Y nos estamos leyendo :D


	11. La calma antes de la tempestad

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**La calma antes de la tempestad**

El trayecto hasta la casa de Sesshoumaru lo hicieron en silencio y tomados de la mano, ni él hizo intento alguno por liberarla ni ella pudo moverse, todavía sin entender absolutamente nada. Al llegar a la casa –o más bien mansión- del piloto, Lin olvidó su situación por unos momentos, quedándose casi atónita por lo que veía. Jardines por todos lados, árboles, arbustos… y autos, varios de ellos junto con motocicletas estacionados por ahí, todos relucientes y magníficos hasta para sus inexpertos ojos. Inclusive creyó reconocer por ahí el convertible rojo con el que un par de milenios atrás, la arrolló.

El chofer pasó la maleta hasta el recibidor y luego se marchó dejándolos solos ahí entre las paredes tan bellas por dentro como por fuera, parecía la típica casa de una estrella de cine o un millonario… bueno, él bien podría ser muy rico y ella ni por enterada. Al principio hubo silencio, Sesshoumaru en cuanto estuvieron solos comenzó a desfajarse y desabotonarse la camisa, con eso la dejó paralizada, ya ni la hermosa casa le pareció importante.

Cuando Lin vio su piel desnuda y los músculos marcados debajo sintió que toda la sangre se le subía al rostro y empezó a desconfiar… ¿él esperaba que fuera así de fácil? ¿Para eso la llevó? Para… sólo quería… pero cuando el piloto le dio la espalda ella recordó, claro, tenía una quemadura dolorosa sobre un hombro y parte de la espalda, de seguro que la tela era molesta.

- Te va a gustar el jardín.

Sin otro comentario la guió por pasillos y áreas abiertas ¿era casa o laberinto? Hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de cristal corredizas y salieron, en la parte trasera había más pasto y árboles, los cuales proyectaban su sombra sobre el suelo y una piscina azul con el agua tan cristalina que se veía digna de un manantial. Antes de eso había una terraza con muebles de jardín y aparatos de ejercicio, Sesshoumaru fue hasta sentarse en el borde del piso de madera y la miró invitándola –casi como una orden- a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella suspiró resignada a que tal vez nunca podría hacerlo hablar… pero por su propio bien lo intentaría, para ya no tener que estarse preguntando si debía amarlo u odiarlo. Se sentó a su lado, ambos miraban el azul líquido enfrente.

- Me gustaría saber qué significa todo esto. –preguntó ella esperando una respuesta, pero cuando no la hubo se obligó a continuar.- ¿Te burlas de mí?

- No.

- ¿Estás viendo hasta dónde puedes jugar conmigo? ¿Hasta qué punto voy a seguir regresando?

- No. –otra vez su voz tranquila, como siempre, como si estuviera dejándola desahogarse o simplemente no encontrara las palabras para expresarle lo que de verdad quería.

- ¿Buscas poner celosa a tu novia? ¿Quieres que Kikyo se enoje trayéndome aquí?

- Ella no significa nada. No estamos juntos.

- ¿Entonces? Todo eso de que verme "afecta tu rendimiento" era un pretexto… una salida fácil para poder verte con ella, de eso estoy muy segura, Sesshoumaru. –ella habló sincera y ruda, viéndolo a hora, él también enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de la joven.

- Que tú afectas mi rendimiento, es cierto, cada vez que no estás ahí lo hago mal. Y sí fue un pretexto y Kikyo tuvo que ver en ello, pero no pienses que fue fácil decírtelo.

- Eres la persona más… el hombre más… -detuvo sus palabras y se cubrió el rostro con las manos en señal clara de frustración- …complicado que conozco. Sólo dime la verdad y ya.

- No. No puedo. Si lo hago estaría faltando a mi deber.

- ¿Qué deber? – Lin bajó sus manos otra vez para dejarlas cerradas en sus costados, lista para emprender la huída y renunciar al periódico si era necesario, en ese momento la última cosa que deseaba era volver a verlo jamás en su vida. – Si faltas a tu deber ¿por qué me dices la mitad de las cosas?

- Porque eres la mujer más maravillosa y quiero que te quedes.

Acto seguido él se acercó tomando el rostro femenino entre ambas manos para besarla, unió sus labios sin tener la certeza de que ella lo aceptaría, de que a pesar de la incómoda e incomprensible situación a ella le quedaran paciencia y cariño para no empujarlo y salir corriendo. Al principio todo le indicó que así sería, los labios de ella no se movieron, se quedó estática, recelosa, desconfiada de lo pasaba, pero él decidió insistir, presionarla un poco, utilizar su encanto y continuó rozando sus labios casi como una súplica.

Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando ella al fin le correspondió y pudieron sentir después de muchos siglos, otra vez ese cálido efluvio entre ambos, la corriente eléctrica que los movía y al mismo tiempo mantenía unidos, reconociéndose otra vez… demostrándoles que de verdad ese era su sitio, el lugar del rompecabezas donde encajaban a la perfección. Aunque hubiera todavía muchos secretos que no pudieran ser confesados.

&&&

Kagome estaba desayunando en la cocina, ante ella había un plato de cereal frío a medio comer y un vaso de jugo casi intacto, bostezó sin darse cuenta de que su hermana iba entrando en ese momento ya lista para ir a trabajar, a ella le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de asistir a clases.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? –preguntó Kikyo sirviéndose café como cada mañana.

- No pude dormir.

- ¿Y por qué tan triste? –esta vez la pregunta la hizo voltear ¿tan evidente era su depresivo estado de ánimo? Y además… ¿podría decirle la verdad y evitarse un sermón?

- Kouga se va mañana. –le dijo al fin, sin haber encontrado un pretexto creíble.

- Por eso los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando toda la noche.

Kikyo dio un sorbo a su taza y observó bien a su hermana, cansada, con ojeras, los estragos del llanto más que visibles… y se sintió inmensamente mal por ella. Si esto hubiese pasado tiempo atrás, se hubiera limitado a regañarla y decirle que no era necesario todo ese drama… pero para ese momento… podía entenderla mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Tomó otro trago pequeño de café y se decidió a hacer lo poco que estaba en sus manos para ayudarla.

- Se supone… -empezó a decirle- que el avión de papá y mamá se va en dos horas. Asegúrate de que se vayan de verdad y si es así, quédate con él esta noche.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y despegó los labios sin decir nada, sin poder creer la oferta, por supuesto que Kikyo supo desde años antes que ella y Kouga mantenían relaciones íntimas, si el chico fue su primera vez y ella se lo contó todo… pero… ¿aceptaba ahora su amor tan abiertamente? Quizás toda esa comprensión venía de Inuyasha, porque gracias a él su hermana empezó a suavizarse con lo de Kouga.

- Quita esa cara de tonta, o retiro la oferta. –se quejó Kikyo probando una vez más el contenido de su taza.

- Gracias… -fue todo lo que se sintió capaz de articular y luego rodeó la barra de la cocina para abrazar a su hermana y así quizás poder transmitirle parte de todo lo que sentía.

- De nada. Y lamento mucho que se tenga que ir. –las palabras de Kikyo fueron sinceras mientras devolvía el gesto, cuando se separaron Kagome sonreía, con eso se sintió bien mientras iba a dejar los restos de su café y la taza sucia, ya se le hacía tarde.

- Kikyo… no quiero molestarte… pero… es que… ¿qué pasó con Inuyasha?

- Terminamos. –la respuesta fue clara y sencilla mientras lavaba su taza.

- ¿Qué pasó? Si eran muy felices…

- Sí, creo que lo fuimos, yo lo fui. Pero hay cosas que él no entendió y yo no quise ceder.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Sesshoumaru? –Kagome creyó percibir el titubeo de su hermana esta vez, aunque no podría asegurarlo.

- Salí con Inuyasha, con Sesshoumaru y con Naraku, el dueño de la escudería Miasma, con los tres en una misma semana, con Sesshoumaru más de una vez en un periodo de varios días y hoy voy a ver a Naraku de nuevo. -Kikyo habló fluida mientras se secaba con rapidez las manos y después se encaminaba a la puerta, su hermana la siguió de cerca sin saber qué decir, ella no se esperaba nada de eso. – Avísame si no vas a venir adormir.

Al final Kikyo se despidió con un gesto de la mano y sin que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, se marchó. Así la joven se quedó con mucho en qué pensar… esas actitudes no eran propias de su hermana, nunca antes se comportó así… ¿por qué?... Tal vez si hablaran más, podría sacarle la razón de todo aquello, por qué ese cambio de actitud… además, pensó en Inuyasha y sintió deseos de darse un tope cuando recordó el final de la noche anterior, cuando lo dejó más o menos sobrio en la madrugada y justo antes de marcharse le puso en claro que todo era un error y su hermana nunca saldría con Sesshoumaru ni nadie más que él. Kagome suspiró y se hizo los ánimos para realizar la visita durante la mañana, quizás era mejor ir a disculparse que asistir a clases, o si lograba acortar la disculpa llegaría bien para cumplir con sus asignaturas. Miró el reloj y se apresuró para llegar al departamento del chico.

&&&

Se besaron por largo rato, ahí sentados en el borde de la terraza, donde el piso de madera daba espacio a escalones, Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cuando tuvo la apremiante necesidad de sentirla más cerca. Lin, ya con toda la renuencia doblegada, se dejó hacer y correspondió cada beso, todos los roces de sus labios y recibió al intruso en su boca con un suspiro, cuando las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura no pudo más que sentirse deleitada, poco a poco deseó algo más. Sin otra cosa que pasión en la mente subió ambas manos para pasarlas por sus hombros y atraerlo, pero justo cuando tocó la piel lastimada, él inconsciente y sin poder evitarlo se tensó y hubo una minúscula pausa que aterró a la chica.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclamó alejándose y poniendo ambas manos firmes sobre su regazo, dispuesta a jamás volver a moverlas.

Sesshoumaru se limitó a levantar un poco la comisura de sus labios, apenas como esbozar una sonrisa tenue, casi imperceptible y volvió a rodearla por la cintura para juntar su propio torso desnudo con el de ella cubierto por una blusa azul cielo, aunque esta vez no buscó sus labios sino que se quedó así protegiéndola en un abrazo muy dulce. Lin dejó descansar su frente en el hombro sano del piloto y ahí las lágrimas necias volvieron, aunque apenas como dos gotas solitarias deslizándose por su rostro.

- Me asusté tanto… -murmuró la joven apenas pudiendo creer que lo tenía ahí, que estaba entre sus brazos… que estaba vivo a su lado.

Él no respondió con palabras, sólo la incitó y buscó sus labios otra vez, Lin creyó entenderlo, a él también le alegraba que las cosas salieran así… de alguna forma. Pudo sentir la pasión de sus caricias, la impaciencia de sus labios y la renuencia de las manos masculinas que a duras penas se quedaron quietas unos segundos en su cintura.

Ella se estaba deleitando con la situación… quizás necesitaría más explicaciones… algo de seguridad… lo que fuera, pero en ese momento su único problema era dónde colocar sus manos sin lastimarlo. Y como si Sesshoumaru entendiera el dilema tomó sus muñecas para ponerle las palmas directamente sobre sus abdominales desnudos, después la volvió a abrazar para tenerla más cerca.

Ese gesto para Lin fue muy difícil, de repente lo tenía inmiscuyéndose en su boca, con el corazón desbocado y podía tocar su cuerpo, sentía la piel tersa debajo de cada terminación nerviosa… él la deseaba y ella a él, con locura… justo ahí y ahora.

Sesshoumaru dejó de aprisionar sus labios para descender lentamente por su cuello, probando así la piel erizada a su paso y Lin se estremeció sintiendo cada caricia casi con lujuria, desbordadas sobre su piel, sus manos recorrieron cada músculo tenso y palparon el ritmo desbocado del corazón masculino. Por un momento Lin quiso acercarse más, se imaginó a sí misma sentándose en sus piernas y dejándose hacer… y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que todo estaba ya fuera de su control… se había enamorado… lo amaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, con cada consecuencia que eso le trajera.

- Lin, espera. –la voz de Sesshoumaru fue un murmullo inaudible que por poco y no logra traerla de regreso al mundo real. – Así no. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él la separó y se le quedó viendo con los ojos dorados relucientes de desconcierto y curiosidad, con una mano enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, que ahora corrían libres en un caudal y ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes. Sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y sonreírle, aún viéndolo a los ojos.

- Estoy bien. –le dijo Lin con la voz clara y segura, porque era verdad… se sentía bien, ese día era maravilloso, aunque lo que viniera después resultara complicado… en ese presente, era feliz. -¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? –preguntó separándose un poco y bajando los escalones para quedar sobre el paso, viéndolo con alegría.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Me gustaría que descanses, debes sentirte mucho peor de lo que dejas ver ¿Desayunaste? ¿O te preparo algo?

&&&

Kagome llamó a la puerta de Inuyasha una vez más, aunque ahora en mucho peores condiciones… porque ya no iba para ayudarlo como la noche –o madrugada- anterior, sino que acudió para disculparse. Cuando él se tardó en abrir, la joven supuso que sería natural que él durmiera hasta más tarde pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Otra vez tú? –fue lo que el chico en pijama dijo.

- Qué amigable, Inuyasha. Pero supongo que me lo merezco… vine a disculparme.

- En ese caso… -él le sonrió sarcástico y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. – Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es acompañarme a desayunar.

- No tengo mucho tiempo en realidad, es que las clases…

- No me vengas con eso ahora. –la regañó mientras iban a la cocina y él se disponía a poner panes en el tostador y encender la cafetera. -¿Y la disculpa?

- Lo siento… -murmuró sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, quizás apegarse a la verdad. – Hoy hablé con Kikyo y ella me lo dijo, sí ha estado saliendo con…

- Ni lo menciones, espero que el imbécil se pierda el resto de la temporada. ¿Y tú por qué tienes los ojos hinchados? ¿Te regañaron por quedarte tan tarde anoche?

- No… ellos no se dieron cuenta, como se van hoy, se durmieron en cuando llegaron a casa.

- ¿Entonces? –la cuestionó terminando de poner la mesa. Y ella se preguntó si quería seguir haciendo pública su desgracia.

- Kouga se va mañana y… es difícil.

- ¿No estaban locamente enamorados?

- Es trabajo, espero alcanzarlo en cuanto pueda…

Así se embarcaron en una conversación abierta, como si se conocieran de muchos años atrás en lugar de unos cuantos meses, de la misma forma en que se platicarían si fueran amigos íntimos y no sólo conocidos. Quizás era porque los dos tenían penas similares, o porque ya antes se vieron en circunstancias vulnerables. Cuando alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió se dieron cuenta de que el desayuno terminó hace mucho y Kagome ya había perdido por lo menos la primera clase.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó Inuyasha a la pareja que estaba aguardando del otro lado de la puerta mientras los dejaba pasar.

- Tan cálido como siempre. –le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Supuse que no vendrían a verme a mí.

- Sesshoumaru está bien, lo visité anoche. –respondió su padre también pasando.

Cuando se encontraron con Kagome, ella no supo bien cómo reaccionar y reconoció la llegada de los padres de Inuyasha como su salida. Los saludó con una reverencia cuando su amigo la presentó y empezó a despedirse, pero Izayoi interrumpió.

- No, hija, por nosotros no te vayas. –sonrió.- Si ustedes tienen planes, lo respetamos. Pero es bueno conocer a nuestra nuera. Inuyasha ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas con alguien?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Ella es una amiga.

- Oh… vaya, como están aquí… desayunaron temprano y estás en pijama, yo supuse que…

- No, yo vine a saludar nada más. –se apresuró a aclarar Kagome, ahora más nerviosa- Y creo que es mejor que me vaya, tengo clases y…

- No nos hagas sentir mal marchándote, hija. –le indicó el padre.

- Claro, si eres amiga de Inuyasha, puedes estar aquí mientras nos ponemos al corriente.

Kagome los vio alternadamente y sonrió apenada, sin saber cómo salir de la situación y deseando que el mismo Inuyasha la dejara marcharse de manera diplomática, pero cuando él no lo hizo, ella se quedó sin más opciones que sentarse otra vez y ver la dinámica familiar.

Durante un rato la pareja mayor estuvo interrogándolo sobre su vida, como era usual ya que ellos radicaban en otra ciudad y él no se daba mucho tiempo para llamarlos, fue hasta casi una hora más tarde que el timbre de su celular interrumpió, él reconocía el número y contestó con recelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Inuyasha… -la voz de Kikyo sonó cauta y sorprendida, como si a pesar de ella misma haberle marcado, no estuviera esperando que le respondiera.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ocupado.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intención…

Por un momento en el tono de la mujer, él encontró duda, inseguridad… y creyó ver un atisbo de la Kikyo que él supuso que era, de esa mujer de semblante fuerte e inquebrantable que por dentro se la pasaba gritando por ayuda para salir de sí misma. La sintió triste y sincera y como siempre, se doblegó.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Para qué me llamaste? –le dijo esta vez ya con calma.

- Es que hay… algo que quiero decirte… -la voz trémula de la joven se quebró al final e Inuyasha la escuchó contener el aliento.

- ¿Estás bien? Puedes simplemente decirlo. –él esperó mientras sentía las tres miradas del comedor sobre su espalda, pero ella no dijo nada.- No te compliques.

- Estaba pensando… en… salir, tú y yo… algo simple, quizás ir a comer más tarde… un café en la puesta de sol…

- ¿Otra vez tienes tiempo para mí? –preguntó como reflejo, por más doblegado que estuviera ante Kikyo, no podría olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

- Al medio día o por la tarde. –esta vez le pareció que ya no era la misma de segundos atrás.

- ¿Y en la noche? ¿Ya tienes alguien en lista de espera? –se burló sarcástico.

- En realidad, algo así, por eso te ofrezco el día. –ahora sí, era totalmente la Kikyo fría y calculadora, la mujer utilizando sensualidad de hielo para conseguir su cometido.

- Eres increíble. –murmuró antes de colgar. Ahora la furia lo recorría nuevamente, hastiado y ofendido por semejante atrevimiento… llamarlo para acomodarle un huequito entre un hombre y otro. Se sintió mal y se tomó medio minuto antes de regresar a su pequeña reunión, donde todos esperaban en silencio. – Dile a tu hermana que ya no me llame. –le advirtió a una sorprendida Kagome antes de hacer cualquier otro comentario para desviar la atención e sí mismo y evitar preguntas que no deseaba responder.

&&&

Era la mitad de la tarde y a Lin y Sesshoumaru se les fue todo el día haciendo casi nada, miraron televisión, Sesshoumaru le describió de forma más detallada el accidente, cosa la cual fue muy difícil de escuchar para ella aunque él ni sonó alterado, y la joven le preparó la comida. Mientras buscó en las alacenas algo para cocinar se dio cuenta de qué tan lejos llegaba el régimen del piloto, ya que ahí encontró cosas dignas de una tienda naturista. Había montones de cosas que ella jamás había comprado y luego de idear algo más o menos normal para alimentarse los dos, tuvo que hacerle notar el detalle a Sesshoumaru. Él con su calma perenne le explicó la importancia de la alimentación cuando eres un deportista y de paso la llevó a conocer el gimnasio privado.

A esas alturas la comida iba en el postre, una especie de pastel naturista, bajo en carbohidratos y alto en fibra, y ellos estaban mirando una película, tendidos sobre la cama uno al lado del otro, Sesshoumaru sin camisa con su hombro quemado al lado de Lin, quien prefirió que fuera así para resistir la tentación de acariciarlo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo ella de repente volteando a verlo, él correspondió la mirada y no habló. – Si no estás con Kikyo Higurashi… ¿qué hacía anoche contigo en el hospital?

- Fue a hacerme preguntas. Tiene la teoría de que no fue un accidente, ni un impulso de Onigumo, sino estrategia de la escudería.

- ¿Mandaron a su piloto a suicidarse? –preguntó incrédula, con miedo en la mirada.

- A que me sacara de ahí, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su carrera también, sólo se le pasó la mano.

- ¿Por qué harían algo tan horrible y peligroso?

- Dinero. Hay millones involucrados. La fama no es la única razón para quedar en primer lugar como escudería. Pero no puedes escribir nada de eso, es peligroso ¿entendido?

Lin se quedó pensativa y sólo asintió antes de perder la vista en la nada ¿peligroso? Con esos comentarios todo comenzó a sonarle más como una mafia que un deporte… pero antes de que sus conclusiones pudieran llegar más allá, su celular sonó y ella se apresuró a contestarle a su amigo.

- Kohaku ¿cómo estás? ¿No te quedaste dormido trabajando? –la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, sonriendo, Sesshoumaru sólo la observó.

- No, qué va. Estoy perfecto. –dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea- Pero estaba preocupado por ti. Aunque te oyes bastante bien.

- Lo estoy. –le aseguró con naturalidad dando una vista rápida al piloto, su razón de estar bien.- Es una larga historia que no te voy a contar hoy porque tienes que dormir.

- Estás con él. –le aseguró con la certeza que le daban muchos años de conocerla. –Después de pasarte toda la noche llorando por su culpa, estás feliz porque estás con él.

- Si lo pones así… no suena bien. –murmuró ella no muy segura de cómo contestar.

- ¿Estoy equivocado?

- No…. pero…

- Nada de "peros", señorita. En cuanto llegues a tu casa me llamas para contarme. Además, quiero planear algo contigo, estoy pensando en visitar a Sango, tengo unos días de vacaciones y ya casi es su cumpleaños.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó ilusionada, sonriendo más que antes y sin poder dar un paso más.

- ¡Pero quiero que sea sorpresa! –la regañó con la sonrisa marcada en la voz.

- Claro, claro. Te llamo más tarde entonces. ¡No te voy a dejar dormir otra vez!

Cuando cortaron la comunicación ella se quedó con la sonrisa puesta y la mirada perdida mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Sesshoumaru esperó un poco para ver si ella diría algo y cuando no lo hizo se decidió a preguntarle por la causa de su repentina felicidad.

- ¿Por qué tan contenta? ¿Quién te alegró el día? –la cuestionó sin mucho interés aparente aunque ella pudo sentirlo.

- Era Kohaku, el hermano de Sango. –hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en si era correcto decirle que ella era feliz por estar ahí a su lado, pero prefirió callarse las locas declaraciones de amor. – Dijo que va a venir a verla en su cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué eso habría de ponerte feliz? –mientras hablaba se puso de pie para empezar a recolectar los platos y casi no mirarla, era extraño notar todas esas emociones en ella tan de repente.

- Hace mucho que no viene. Lo extraño. Es que vivimos tanto tiempo juntos que aún es raro no verlo cada noche al llegar a casa.

- ¿Viviste con él?

- Fuimos compañeros de casa Sango, él y yo durante toda la universidad y tiempo después. Y con él… bueno… fuimos compañeros en muchas formas.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar verla fijamente, deteniendo sus propios movimientos, en ese instante todo cobró un nuevo sentido macabro en su mente y la furia y celos que tan desconocidos le eran lo invadieron, asaltándolo por sorpresa cuando se preguntó qué significaba el que ese antiguo "compañero" de Lin le despertara ese brillo en los ojos y amor en cada expresión… no le gustó nada.

- Te ayudo. –se apresuró a decir ella, sin ser para nada consciente de lo que pensaba Sesshoumaru en esos momentos.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!! Emmmm ps aquí estamos, una semana más. Espero que les haya gustado :P

**Y mil gracias a todas por su apoyo!!!** Ojalá que vayamos por buen camino. Y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc con muchísimo gusto se recibe :P

Y ya me despido. Se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo :D Byes!!! Linda semana.


	12. Acontecimientos

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Acontecimientos**

Era ya de noche, casi madrugada, cuando el timbre interrumpió su conversación. Ese día el mismo en que Sesshoumaru salió del hospital parecía alargarse hasta el infinito. Si fuese por él, Lin hubiera dormido ahí pero ella le expresó su deseo de marcharse y como de ninguna forma iba a dejarla irse en taxi, pensó en algo más, una simple cosa que se vio interrumpida cuando tuvieron que ir a atender la puerta. Al hacerlo estaba ahí de pie un hombre bajito y de rasgos feos, similares a los de un sapo, pero su expresión preocupada le confería cierta ternura, o por lo menos así le pareció a la joven.

- ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –exclamó el recién llegado- No pude venir antes…

- Lin, él es Jaken, mi representante. -la joven hizo una atenta reverencia, aunque el otro casi ni la miró, muy abstraído en pedir disculpas por su demora.- Va a pasarse así toda la noche, mejor vete a casa. –le explicó él sin atender los susurros del otro.

Caminaron hacia la parte en la que estaban estacionados los autos y las motocicletas, la reportera se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru podría manejar con la férula en el tobillo o por qué no simplemente le pidió un taxi. Cuando estuvieron en el centro de todos los vehículos, con Jaken justo detrás de ellos, Sesshoumaru habló de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál te gusta?

- Eh… no sé… -se quedó mirando dubitativa, sin la menor idea de por qué la pregunta- Este de aquí… ¿con ese fue que…? –la pregunta no alcanzó a abandonar sus labios cuando él asintió, estaban justo al lado del convertible rojo con el que él la arrolló.- Me gusta éste.

El piloto se le quedó viendo con seriedad, como siempre inexpresivo sin dejarle entender su perplejidad, de todas las opciones que tenía ahí… tuvo que elegir ese exactamente, el que debería odiar, el que él mismo estuvo a punto de vender por haber sido el instrumento que le hizo daño, pero cuando encontró la sinceridad en las palabras de Lin, sólo asintió y tomó las llaves que descansaban en el parabrisas, el sitio usual en que las dejaba para no confundirlas.

- Es tuyo. Ve a casa. –se las extendió pero ella no las tomó, a su espalda pudo escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Jaken.

- Claro que no.

- Es sólo un detalle.

- Una flor es un detalle, un disco es un detalle, esto… no es un detalle… es… es demasiado… no puedo. –cuando fue claro que ella no pretendía decir que sí, él le tomó una mano y dejó ahí las llaves.- Sesshoumaru… ni siquiera sé conducir. –le confesó apenada y halagada, aunque para nada convencida de aceptar semejante cosa, si ni siquiera se podía imaginar el precio de aquello.

- Es tuyo de todas formas, sólo voy a tener que enseñarte a conducirlo. –con un movimiento delicado le quitó las llaves y las puso en su lugar. – Aunque no va a ser ahora y necesitas transporte. Jaken, llévala a su casa. -la orden fue muy clara y ni Lin ni el aludido dieron mucho crédito, aunque Sesshoumaru se veía hasta más serio de lo usual.

- Pero… -intentó protestar el representante.

- Llévala casa.

- Sesshoumaru no. Puedo pedir un taxi. –se excusó ella, apenada.

- Te va a llevar a casa. –ahora el tono serio de su voz sonaba casi a una amenaza mortal.

- Pero… -volvió a intentar articular el otro.

- Ahora.

Durante un par de segundos todo fue silencio, Lin no le conocía bien esa cara, la faceta de mandar y que sus palabras sólo fueran obedecidas… así simplemente y aunque quizás pudo haberlo predicho, ahora la imagen que tenía de él era la de un hombre mucho más dulce, un caballero que a pesar de su apariencia de hielo guardaba muchos misterios cálidos. Al final Jaken murmuró un "sígame señorita" y Sesshoumaru la besó para despedirse, ella aturdida por la secuencia de hechos, obedeció con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

&&&

- Disculpa la demora, mi querida Kikyo. –Naraku se apresuró a saludarla como de costumbre con esa galantería fingida, besó el dorso de su mano.

- No fue mucho tiempo. –lo excusó ella lamentando que sólo se tardara diez minutos, a ella le hubiera agradado tener más tiempo a solas.

Un mesero fue y él ordenó. Era ya tarde, el bar resultaba agradable, música suave de fondo y pocas luces de colores alumbrando, la temperatura controlada parecía tenerlos cómodos a todos, los hombres sin saco y las mujeres libres de cubrir sus cuerpos de más. Naraku sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a Kikyo, ella no era asidua a esas cosas, pero ya que estaba cambiando su vida ¿por qué no? Por lo menos el ardor en su garganta la distraería un poco de su indeseada compañía.

- Me extrañó tu invitación, supuse estarías demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, tienes que encontrar un piloto que tome el lugar de Onigumo.

- Eso está finiquitado, el reemplazo estaba haciendo fila.

- Lo haces sonar tan fácil. – Kikyo le sonrió pareciendo natural, deseando engañarlo para que le contara cosas, para que le confirmara todas las sospechas.

- Si no te involucraras tanto con tus pilotos, mi querida Kikyo, sabrías lo sencillo que es encontrar reemplazos. Escuché que tus padres se marcharon ya. –él cambió de tema mientras le llevaban su bebida.

- Ya sabes cómo son. –le explicó ella tomándose antes un segundo para aplacar el ardor del cigarrillo.

- Tienen suerte de tener una hija tan talentosa como tú, una mujer capaz de manejarlo todo a la perfección, aún siendo tan joven.

- Gracias, señor, pero me das más crédito del que merezco. –ella sonrió cordial y dio un sorbo de su vaso rogando porque el utilizar el término "señor" la ayudara a poner algo de distancia entre ella y él. No deseaba que se le salieran las cosas de control.

- ¿Qué planeas para tu futuro?

Kikyo se quedó pensando una respuesta adecuada cuando el celular de Naraku sonó y se excusó para contestar lejos, donde ella no pudiera oírlo. La joven suspiró y antes de que tuviera tiempo de crear algo para decirle cuando volviera, un mesero interrumpió.

- Señorita, disculpe, el señor de esta mesa pidió que se le entregaran las llaves de su auto… un Ferrari gris oscuro… luego de estacionarlo. –el desconocido le dio a Kikyo el juego de llaves- Sólo necesito que llene unos datos.

Le pasó una ficha y primero fue fácil hacerlo, el nombre de su acompañante y datos del auto, como le dijeron era un Ferrari gris oscuro y con seguridad último modelo, además conocía las primeras dos letras de las placas. Antes de que ella le informara al chico que le hacía falta información, Naraku regresó.

- ¿Tus placas son MN… y..? –preguntó con naturalidad.

- MNR235. –él le contestó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ¿era tan observadora para hasta saber eso? Si según él ese auto no lo conocía. – Me impresionas, señorita, tu inteligencia... –le dijo él para sacarle el secreto cuando el mesero se fue y ella el entregó sus llaves.

- Eres tan predecible como mis padres, todas las placas de tus autos tienen esas iniciales.

Kikyo apagó el cigarrillo y le sonrió levantando su vaso para darle otro sorbo, ver a ese sujeto sorprendido y dejarle claro que ella no era sólo una niña tonta más, casi logró alegrarla.

- Pero no me respondiste… ¿qué planes tienes para tu futuro?

- Seguir con la escudería, fuimos campeones el año pasado y pretendo que eso no cambie.

- Claro, en el aspecto profesional tiene mucho sentido, señorita, pero… ¿y en el personal? –la pregunta maliciosa de Naraku la alteró un poco y Kikyo no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros- Entonces tengo esperanzas todavía ¿te imaginas lo maravilloso que sería? No sólo tenerte a mi lado siempre, sino que haríamos una alianza poderosa en las pistas, garantizaríamos los primeros dos lugares.

- Señor, se está adelantando un poco ¿no cree? –la joven sonrió y dio un sorbo más a su bebida pensando casi desesperada por un nuevo tópico para sacar a relucir antes de que el camino de la conversación siguiera para sitios indeseables como hablar de matrimonio con él.

&&&

Era ya tarde, pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono celular de Inuyasha sonó, desconcertado y adormilado contestó sin fijarse en el número de donde provenía la llamada, al hacerlo pudo escuchar mucho ruido en el fondo, como la música amortiguada del baño de un centro nocturno o algo similar.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado.

- Soy una… amiga… algo así, de Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo él esta vez más alarmado por el obvio estado de ebriedad e la desconocida del otro lado.

- Tienes que venir por ella. Tom ó algo… no sé qué… -después un comentario de alguien más interrumpió y varias voces rieron, Inuyasha ya estaba de pie, todavía confundido y ahora preocupado ¿qué demonios hizo esa niña? Y… ¿por qué lo llamaban a él?

- ¿Dónde están?

- Orange Cat. Te esperamos en la salida.

Después todo fue silencio detrás de la línea. Inuyasha se apresuró a ponerse lo primero que tuvo a la mano y mientras manejaba –bastante rápido- al sitio, se iba planteando la posibilidad de llamar a Kikyo, quizás era mejor entregar a su pequeña ex-cuñada en su casa… o todo dependería de cómo estaba. Ojalá no fuera necesaria la visita al hospital. Cuando se estacionó en el lugar pactado pudo ver a varias chicas ahí, entre ellas a Kagome, otras la sostenían apenas en pie y el rostro de la chica estaba como en blanco, dormida y despierta al mismo tiempo, iba con un vestido negro corto y unas medias del mismo color, si no estuviera tan preocupado hubiese podido admirar lo bella que lucía.

- ¿Eres Inuyasha? -preguntó una de ellas mientras él se apresuraba hacia Kagome.

- Sí. ¿Qué le paso? ¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

La chica abrió los ojos y los enfocó en él, después le sonrió por unos instantes y después las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos y empezó a murmurar disculpas mientras se aferraba a él, por lo menos no estaba tan mal.

- Que guapo eres. –observó una de las muchachas anónimas y luego le extendió el bolso de Kagome. – Toma, es suyo.

- Eh… gracias… y gracias también por llamar.

Sin voltear atrás para verlas regresar a su centro de diversión Inuyasha sentó a su amiga en el lugar del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad sin que ella protestara, no hacía nada más que llorar. Así hicieron todo el camino al departamento del chico, quien finalmente pensó que si se quedaba con él esa noche sería mejor para ella y para Kikyo, una manera fácil de ahorrarles el trago amargo a las dos, pero… ¿desde cuándo era él un "buen samaritano"? Definitivamente eso no se repetiría más.

Una vez dentro de su departamento el chico buscó el celular de ella y lo utilizó para mandarle un mensaje de texto a la hermana, intentó hacerlo sonar informal, sólo para avisarle que pasaría la noche en casa de unas amigas… y funcionó, pues la respuesta de Kikyo llegó pronto _"Está bien. Diviértete y cuídate. Asiste a clases mañana. Te quiero"._ Un peso menos de encima. Lo siguiente era averiguar qué demonios tenía así a Kagome.

- ¿Qué fue lo que tomaste? –le preguntó estando ella sentada en el sillón y él de rodillas enfrente suyo.

- No sé… ellas me dieron… y dijeron que iba a estar bien… -le murmuró medio consciente.- Y que lo iba a olvidar todo.

- No eres de mucha ayuda. –la regañó sin pensar y de inmediato ella empezó a llorar otra vez.

- Soy estúpida ya lo sé. –la chica hizo un patético intento por ponerse de pie y él la detuvo.

- ¡No digas eso! Vamos a que te laves la cara, no creo que puedas bañarte en esas condiciones.

Así con cuidado y paciencia fueron al baño, donde él le mojó el rosto y un poco el cabello para después hacérselo hacia atrás y que no le estorbara, y recordó el cuidado que ella le dio la noche en que lo encontró en circunstancias similares, pensó que ropa limpia y algo de café la harían sentirse mejor. La ayudó a llegar a su recámara y sacó una pijama de él, le quedaría grande pero serviría bien, se la dejó ahí y le dijo que se cambiara para ir a hacer café. Inuyasha cerró después la puerta y fue para encender la cafetera y esperar.

Todo el café se hizo y él regresó a la puerta de la habitación, tocó y la llamó por su nombre varias veces, ya era tiempo más que suficiente para que estuviera lista, pero Kagome no respondió ¿se habría quedado dormida? Con mucha cautela abrió esperando no sorprenderla a la mitad del cambio, pero la chica estaba aún sentada en la cama, con el vestido y las medias todavía encima, a su lado la pijama sin tocar, pero estaba despierta.

- Te dije que te cambiaras.

Cuando lo escuchó ella se limitó a alzar los brazos, como un niño en espera de que mamá haga el trabajo y él esbozó una mueca de disgusto… tal vez dejarla así sería mejor. Pero en ese momento notó la tela rasgada del lado derecho en su cadera con un feo rasguño o corte, había algo de sangre alrededor, aunque no se veía grave. Frustrado y desesperado no tuvo más opción que sacarle con cuidado el vestido por la cabeza y mirándola lo menos posible –aunque no por eso pudo evitar sonrojarse- le puso la playera de él, afortunadamente era larga y le cubría bastante. Después la haló para ponerla de pie y quitarle las medias, lo cual fue tarea mucho más complicada porque cada inevitable roce con la piel tersa de sus piernas le aceleró el corazón. Inuyasha estaba seguro que esa era la noche más embarazosa de su vida, ojalá que Kagome no recordara nada al día siguiente y así el podría mentirle y decirle que se cambió sola.

Cuando la tuvo ya en pijama llevó el botiquín de primeros auxilios para limpiarle la herida y ponerle una gasa o algo. Todo el tiempo ella simplemente se dejó hacer, despierta pero perdida en su mundo de lágrimas, llorando en silencio por alguna razón que aún desconocía, pero de seguro que tenía que ver con ese novio suyo. Poco después le llevó una taza grande con café y se la puso entre las manos, Kagome dio un sorbo e hizo una mueca, al parecer era demasiado agrio para su gusto, pero tendría que soportarlo así.

- Lo siento… no quería que la llamaran, no otra vez. –le confesó de repente la joven y él entendió que se refería a Kikyo.

- Pues entonces no debiste beber así ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Kagome suspiró con más lágrimas ocupando el lugar de las anteriores y dejó la taza por ahí, después se quedó quieta un momento antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Inuyasha y esconder el rostro en su pecho, él, consternado, la abrazó de vuelta.

- Se fue… Kouga se fue… -murmuró casi inteligible con las palabras deformadas por el esfuerzo de superar el nudo en su garganta.

Inuyasha ya no supo qué decirle y se limitó a dejarla desahogarse, la envolvió cálido y preocupado sintiendo su pena, deseando poder confortarla de verdad… y sintiendo resentimiento por el otro hombre, ése que la tenía así. Mientras se quedaron en esa posición él se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su impotencia, de no poder ayudarla más, se sentía bien a su lado, con algo cálido en su interior. Sólo no supo el bien que le hizo a Kagome sentirse protegida, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

&&&

Lin y Sesshoumaru llegaron al aeropuerto, él no deseaba estar ahí en muchas formas, no era asunto suyo propiciarle transporte a ese otro hombre, pero los incesantes celos lo llevaron a hacerlo, necesitaba verlo y verla a ella con él para tener una prueba de que todo era su paranoia y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ya pasó tres semanas. las mismas acontecidas desde su accidente, en recuperación física y desidia que le dejaron tiempo de sobra para imaginarse muchas cosas. Era tiempo de comprobar y descartar cosas con sus propios ojos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque el avión llegó a tiempo, ahí de pie en donde todos los pasajeros se reunían con familia, Sesshoumaru pudo saber quién era ése que esperaban, porque justo cuando un hombre joven de cabello castaño igual a sus ojos apareció, ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza y él la saludó a lo lejos.

Cuando Kohaku pasó la línea que a Lin no se le permitía cruzar, ella soltó la mano de Sesshoumaru y corrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de su amigo, él soltó la maleta y la recibió. En el instante en el que se tocaron, ella pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y él la rodeó por la cintura, así se quedaron unidos, de una forma bastante efusiva.

Sesshoumaru los miró y se fijó en el rostro del hombre, ya que ella le daba la espalda y cuando se topó con la mirada de Kohaku no le gustó lo que vio en ella, un par de ojos impasibles y retadores, junto con una sonrisa burlona y protectora… o posesiva. El piloto sintió que toda la sangre le hervía sin cesar y todo lo que consideró celos paranoicos tomaron un cuerpo tan tangible que casi lo asfixia en su propia rabia.

Cuando por fin se separaron Kohaku dejó un beso en la frente de ella y luego le acarició la mejilla, probablemente enjugándole las lágrimas que Sesshoumaru sabía tendría. Después se aproximaron a él, Lin con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, esa que puso desde que se enteró él vendría.

- Sesshoumaru, Kohaku. –ella los presentó

El piloto asintió con la mirada, muy poco dispuesto a saludarlo conforme las normas sociales, si lo único que deseaba era golpearlo… por otro lado Kohaku pareció querer demostrar algo y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, algo formal y común… que Sesshoumaru no correspondió. Al final el recién llegado sólo le sonrió más y utilizó esa mano para tomar a Lin.

- Eh… bueno… tal vez… ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar? –preguntó ella sin entender bien el comportamiento de su pareja. – Conozco un excelente lugar.

Sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los dos dijera nada, ella se encaminó… y el silencio perduró. Perceptiva como era podía sentir la tensión emanando de la inexpresividad de Sesshoumaru, pero nunca fue capaz de ligarla con los celos, si Kohaku era alguien a quien amaba profundamente de una forma tan fraternal, no tenía sentido que su pareja encontrara algo malo en eso. Durante todo el trayecto sólo ella habló pocas veces para indicarle a Sesshoumaru el camino. Al estacionarse en la puerta del restaurant unos veinte minutos después, él se detuvo brusco, hostil.

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Una pista para correr. –le dijo a Lin sin mirarla, tomando el atajo para no quedarse ahí, ya hablaría después con ella.

- ¿De verdad? No lo sabía… -murmuró Lin con los ojos castaños en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

- No es necesario que vengas.

Al escuchar la dureza en sus palabras la joven no pudo evitar sentir como si le clavaran algo en el pecho y no respondió, pues el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande para dejarla hacerlo, simplemente lo miró atónita, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica para ese comportamiento ¿de verdad tendría que ver con Kohaku?

- Así tenemos tiempo para ponernos al corriente. –empezó a hablar el chico de cabello castaño- Desayunamos y me ayudas a desempacar. Asunto resuelto.

- Claro. –acordó ella y abrió su portezuela mientras su amigo bajaba y su pareja no daba signos de saber que ella continuaba ahí- Llámame cuando regreses. Para saber que estás bien.

Sesshoumaru apenas sintió casi imperceptible y ella al darse cuenta de que no la besaría de despedida, se limitó a acercarse y dejar un beso sutil en su mejilla, él no se movió y ella bajó del auto. Una vez ahí de pie en la puerta del restaurant, Lin se asustó al escuchar el ruido del impresionante motor rugiendo y los neumáticos chirriando cuando él se arrancó y quedaron marcas negras en el suelo por el hule quemado. Al mismo tiempo Kohaku la abrazó sonriendo malicioso, muy consciente de que Sesshoumaru miraba por el retrovisor.

&&&

Para Sesshoumaru fue muy difícil llegar hasta ahí pero lo hizo esperando que fuera el final perfecto para redimir el horrible día en el que cometió error tras error. Nunca debió acompañar a Lin a recoger a su visitante, pues más allá de aplacar sus celos, los encendió más. Y después cuando regresó por la tarde a la ciudad y no la llamó, sí debió haberlo hecho porque cuando ella se comunicó con él estaba muy preocupada… y eso estuvo mal, no deseaba dañarla de ninguna forma. Así que el ir a visitarla a su departamento por la noche era lo único que se le ocurrió para buscar redención en más de una forma. Iba visitarla para quitarle la mala sensación de la tarde y para calmarse a sí mismo, estar un rato solos lo ayudaría a olvidar a ese hombre que decía ser su amigo pero que para nada se comportaba como tal.

Por suerte encontró la puerta abierta y pudo subir sin tocar el timbre, así la sorprendería más, tal vez debió comprar flores o llevarle un detalle pero no se le ocurrió antes, tal vez todavía era hora para salir un rato, aunque fue en motocicleta podrían encontrar algo que hacer en la ciudad y casi sonrió ante el pensamiento de los dos juntos viviendo la noche a solas. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pocos segundos antes de que se abriera.

Muy diferente a lo que pensó ahí no estaba ella, sino él. Kohaku apareció vestido con una toalla que le cubría desde la cintura y todavía con la piel con pocas gotas de agua. Al instante la descarga de ira casi lo abalanza sobre el muchacho, especialmente cuando le sonrió burlón y superior… lo único que lo detuvo fue que el visitante se quitó de ahí y Lin iba llegando justo detrás… vestida con pijama de color lila y el cabello cayéndole por la espalda… mojado.

- Te buscan. –le dijo Kohaku a Lin en tono casi divertido al adentrarse en el departamento.

- Sesshoumaru ¿qué haces aquí? –la expresión de su rostro denotó sorpresa y eso lo irritó más aún.

- Visito a mi novia ¿y él? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí medio desnudo?

- Es mi amigo, no lo iba a dejar pagar hotel…

- No es tu amigo, es tu ex-novio.

Lin no supo qué contestar de inmediato y para tener algo de más privacidad, sólo por si Kohaku podía oírlos, salió del departamento emparejando la puerta tras de sí. Se sintió enojada, frustrada otra vez por el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru, si ella siempre trató a Kohaku así… la ira del hombre de ojos ámbar le pareció incomprensible, fuera de lugar.

- ¿Desconfías de mi? –fue lo único que logró articular y esperó que él respondiera, pero no lo hizo.

Siguiendo un impulso él la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared, fue un movimiento brusco pero no llegó a lastimarla y con urgencia desconocida, la besó. Unió sus labios con pasión que rozaba en la violencia, pero ella le correspondió. Se besaron simplemente, él uniendo sus cuerpos por completo, ella sentía en su espalda el muro frío y contra su pecho y su abdomen los músculos cálidos de Sesshoumaru, percibió el deseo implícito en sus manos que la tomaban por la cintura desesperadas y por un segundo lo olvidó todo. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron, así como sus corazones… pasión… deseo… fuego… electricidad, eso era todo en su universo.

Sesshoumaru despegó rato después sus labios de los de ella y recorrió el camino hasta su oído dejando un camino húmedo y la piel erizada debajo de cada contacto, al final le susurró muy bajito al oído, ronco, masculino, consumido por su propia pasión manifiesta.

- Ven conmigo, quédate esta noche en mi casa, déjalo aquí y escápate.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello!!! Emmm espero q les haya gustado :P... se cocinan cosas importantes XD... próximo capítulo (si todo sigue conforme lo planeado) "Tempestad"

Y pues **mil gracias** por todo su apoyo y paciencia!!!! Ya saben... dudas, aclaraciones, mentadas de madre... jeje... un comentario y listo.

Entonces.... nos estamos leyendo como siempre. Un súper saludo y q tengan una lindísima semana!!!


	13. Tempestad

ReBaSaNDo_aL_DeSTiNo

* * *

(&&&- Cambio de escena)

ADVERTENCIAS!!!... Este cap es más largo de lo normal, más del doble en realidad (lleno de detalles importantes) y contiene un pequeño lemon. Otras notas al final XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Tempestad**

Cuando Lin lo escuchó pedirle que se fueran juntos no pensó mucho la respuesta, su cuerpo y su mente estaban separados, la lógica amordazada y el deseo por todas partes, ni se detuvo a pensarlo.

- Sí… -murmuró a duras penas y la respuesta que obtuvo fue otro roce más de sus labios y luego los de él trabajando sobre su piel erizada durante varios segundos más.

- Vamos. –dijo él al fin separándose un poco.

- Mis cosas, voy por mis cosas… -dijo ella apenas coherente.

- Nadie te va a ver salir ahora.

- Pero todos me van ver regresar mañana en pijama. Dame dos minutos. –le sonrió y entró emparejando la puerta, ahí en un sillón vio a Kohaku cómodo aún en toalla bebiendo algo.

- ¿Ya lo despachaste? –preguntó su amigo con tranquilidad.

- Eh… no… yo… voy a ir a su casa. No me esperes despierto.

- ¿Te vas con él?

- Sí… eh… no te molesta ¿verdad? Ya pasamos todo el día juntos y vas a estar más tiempo aquí…

- Está celoso. –afirmó Kohaku con el seño fruncido, poniéndose de pie- Está muerto de celos por mí, te hace una escena y accedes a sus caprichos. Eso no es muy maduro ni de su parte ni de la tuya.

- No creo que sean celos. –murmuró y emprendió camino a su habitación para buscar algo que llevarse. Él la siguió.

- Te está manipulando.

- No Kohaku ¿tan raro es que quiera… que quiera que… pasemos la noche juntos? –Lin tomó una bolsa grande y empezó a guardar cosas básicas, cambio de ropa, cepillo… mientras sus pensamientos desordenados no la dejaban precisar palabras ni elaborar ideas largas, todo era un desorden en su mente.

- Desde luego que no, si eso es lo que él más desea, te lo puedo asegurar, pasar la noche contigo. Para eso te manipula, se hace el ofendido porque estoy aquí sin tener el más mínimo fundamento.

- Ya. –ella detuvo sus acciones cuando casi tenía todo listo, aunque requiriera de irse en pijama- Basta. Eres mi amigo y entiendo que te preocupas por mí. Pero no lo conoces… quizás esa noche cuando te llamé llorando… pues… fue un mal momento, pero él de verdad me quiere.

- Es una súper estrella, acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere. Pero si tan convencida estás de irte… yo no puedo hacer nada más que ofrecerte mi hombro para que llores cuando él se canse de jugar.

Lin lo miró un poco y después recolectó el par de cosas que le hacían falta, cuando lo tuvo todo decidió que la salida más sencilla era la más pacífica, no deseaba pelear en ese momento. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó con ternura rodeándole la cintura, él le correspondió sin entender bien ¿se estaba despidiendo o aceptando quedarse?

- Te quiero y… espero que lo entiendas. Lo amo y sé que él a mí. Regreso temprano en la mañana. –la joven dejó un beso suave en su mejilla y luego se separaron, cuando Lin se giró hacia la puerta abierta de su alcoba para marcharse, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí de pie, en silencio como una estatua de mirada dorada penetrante.

No estuvo muy segura de qué debía hacer, pero intentando evitar más problemas fue con pasos rápidos hasta tomar a su pareja de la mano e incitarlo a que se marcharan… lo que menos necesitaba era un enfrentamiento ahí.

- Ya vámonos. –le dijo en voz baja y por fortuna, él accedió.

Se fueron en silencio y Lin ahogó su exclamación de disgusto cuando al llegar al exterior vio la motocicleta…. ¿no pudo limitarse a llevar un auto? Así con el viento soplando contra todo su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su cerebro puesto en sujetarse con fuerza a la espalda de Sesshoumaru, el camino se le hizo más corto de lo esperado, ni siquiera se fijó durante el trayecto en si alguien se le quedó mirando por la pijama.

Cuando llegaron a estacionar la motocicleta, ella se bajó y emprendió camino al interior de la casa sintiendo como todos los pensamientos confusos de antes le regresaban y empezó a preguntarse si de verdad Kohaku no tendría cierta razón… porque desde luego que Sesshoumaru la amaba ¿cierto? Claro qué sí… pero ¿y si la petición era producto de los celos? Eso no le gustaría nada.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Ya cenaste? –le preguntó él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- No, digo, sí cené… gracias, así está bien.

- Ve a la habitación, te alcanzo enseguida.

Lin subió las escaleras, recordaba perfectamente a donde se dirigía, la primera puerta a la derecha en la planta alta. La encontró abierta y en perfecto orden como todo lo demás en esa casa, aunque para ese momento ya se sentía insegura y fuera de lugar. Dejó su bolsa por ahí y escuchó un mensaje en su celular, era de Kohaku. _"Ya sé que soy insistente, pero si necesitas que vaya por ti, sólo avísame"._ Lo apagó por mera precaución y fue a mirar por la ventana, Sesshoumaru entró poco después.

- Espero te guste. –llevaba consigo una botella y dos copas, la destapó y sirvió. Al probarlo Lin no pudo ponerle nombre, los vinos no eran lo suyo, pero era dulce y sabía bien. –Te diría que te pongas cómoda, pero creo que lo estás.

- Algo así.

Lin sonrió y apenas trazando el plan en su mente dejó la copa y se acercó a él, quien también hizo lo mismo para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, literalmente, y besarla. Unieron sus labios y pronto profundizaron el beso, Sesshoumaru entró en su boca como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, ansioso, reconociéndola. Buscó con ambas manos el borde de su pijama y las deslizó por su piel suave hacia la espalda para atraerla más.

Un suspiro se escapó de la garganta de Lin y él se deleitó al escucharlo, así inició el corto camino hasta la cama y ambos se recostaron sin interrumpir el beso. Ahí él quedó contra el edredón y ella encima, perfecto, Lin sintió que su plan daría resultado. Separó sus labios y recorrió su cuello, su oído, sintiendo un enorme deseo crecer en su interior, la ropa le estorbaba y cada centímetro de su piel pedía por quedar expuesta, pero todavía no. Deliberadamente se sentó sobre el abdomen de Sesshoumaru y lo miró sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No confías en mí? –la pregunta hecha con naturalidad obviamente lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, Sesshoumaru sólo desvió la mirada. – Puedo ser despistada, pero no soy tonta.

- De hecho, supuse que te darías cuenta, nunca pensé que aceptaras. Fue un impulso.

El hombre de los ojos dorados ahora la miraba fijamente e intentó sentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió, en un acto de enorme sensualidad lo tomó por ambas muñecas sujetándolas a los lados y se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, acostándose sobre él. Sus alientos quedaron a muy poca distancia.

- ¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó en voz muy baja y él no dijo nada- Piensa muy bien tu respuesta.

- Sí. –murmuró él por fin.

- Perfecto, entonces puedes dormir en cualquier otra habitación. –sonriendo traviesa se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la ventana sin mirarlo, no fue hasta que puso toda esa distancia de por medio que lo vio otra vez, Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja. – Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

El hombre negó un poco con la cabeza y ella por una vez no estuvo segura de cuáles eran sus emociones, por lo menos no sentía enojo, de eso estaba segura. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la puerta se detuvo para vela a los ojos.

- Él quiere algo.

- Me está cuidando. –respondió tranquila, no deseaba pelearse si apenas sentía que su relación comenzaba.

- ¿Y tiene que entrar a la regadera contigo para cuidarte?

- Tú no crees eso de verdad, si lo creyeras, ni siquiera me habrías invitado a venir.

Sesshoumaru no respondió y abandonó el lugar dándole con el silencio la razón, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar loco por los celos, corroído hasta lo más profundo y preguntándose si en verdad eso tan precioso que tenían podría resistir la visita de aquel ex-novio, ojalá que se marchara pronto.

&&&

Lin despertó temprano, tenía cosas que hacer ese día y no deseaba demorarse, abrió los ojos y se estiró sobre la cama. Conocía la rutina de Sesshoumaru él ya estaría levantado, pero no estaba segura de dónde encontrarlo. Salió de la habitación y deambuló por el pasillo llamándolo, pero no contestó, después bajó las escaleras y dio un recorrido por la planta baja, igual sin resultados, cuando empezaba a preguntarse si la habría dejado ahí sola notó la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín trasero abierta por completo, decidió probar suerte. Sobre el barandal había una toalla y él estaba nadando por debajo del agua, Lin sonrió y se acercó a la orilla poniéndose en cuclillas para esperar a que saliera. Sesshoumaru emergió y al notarla ahí casi sonrió.

- Buenos días. –la saludó y tomando impulso del borde se levantó para dejar un beso rápido y tenue sobre sus labios

- Buenos días.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Bastante –respondió recordando cómo el aroma a él que impregnaba la almohada la hizo descansar a la perfección- ¿Y tú?

- El sofá no es lo más cómodo, pero me las arreglé.

- Lo siento. –ella desvió la mirada, casi sintiéndose culpable, pero más bien de forma traviesa.

- La próxima vez, voy a dormir contigo. –le afirmó con infinita seguridad.

- ¡Claro que no!

Lin, en un intento por jugar, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de él e hizo presión queriendo empujarlo en el agua, pero él con mejores reflejos y más fuerza se las ingenió para tomarla de las muñecas y jalarla al interior de la piscina. La joven cayó y él de inmediato la abrazó para sacarla a flote sin la seguridad de si sabía nadar o no, quedaron así flotando con sus cuerpos muy cerca, ella apenas se reponía de la sorpresa.

- ¡Eres un… salvaje, desconsiderado! –lo regañó sin poder evitar reírse.

Él la observó fijamente, hermosa, con la pijama lila oscurecida por el agua y adherida a su cuerpo, los ojos castaños con las pestañas impregnadas de gotas diminutas y su sonrisa natural y sincera, además, sintió su cuerpo muy cerca del de él y no evitó besarla.

Unieron sus labios apenas un poco, sintiendo la suave textura del otro y Sesshoumaru la atrajo más hacia sí en el mismo instante en que la incitó a entreabrir los labios y llenar de pasión su beso. Sin darse cuenta ella le correspondió y lo abrazó también atrayéndolo por la espalda, sin preocuparse por flotar, se sentía muy segura entre sus brazos.

En algún momento Sesshoumaru mordió con suavidad el labio interior de Lin y después lentamente se acercó hacia la orilla con ella rodeándolo por la espalda y ahora también por la cintura con sus piernas. Al llegar a la orilla una de sus manos se posó sobre el cemento para sostenerlos y la otra buscó inmiscuirse debajo de la blusa mojada mientras recorría un camino ya húmedo sobre el cuello de Lin y la escuchaba suspirar y contener la respiración de forma alternada.

- Sesshoumaru… -murmuró ella apenas sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Él empezó a quitarle la blusa, aunque así como estaban no fue fácil y ella sin pensarlo lo ayudó, dejó de abrazarlo para sacársela por encima. El piloto la miró así, con el torso desnudo y un sonido de lo más profundo de su garganta se escapó cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de Lin, marcando una línea descendiente desde su clavícula hasta las formas femeninas, donde jugó un rato deleitándose con el sabor… con la manera tan clara en que eso la hacía sentir… con la sublime manera de perderse él mismo a su lado.

Lin lo sintió y perdió cualquier atisbo de cordura que le quedara, sus manos recorrieron los pectorales y abdominales del él, con cada músculo marcada y delicioso, se movieron casi con vida propia hasta llegar al borde del traje de baño masculino y lo bajaron, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

- Sesshoumaru. –lo llamó para que la mirara y él lo supo, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y enfocó sus ojos dorados en los castaños de ella.

La joven le sonrió más sensual de lo que ella misma se dio cuenta y se hizo hacia atrás, lo poco que pudo hasta tocar el borde de la piscina y se sostuvo a sí misma para dejarle espacio y pudiera terminar de desnudarla… y así dar inicio al último paso, ese que debería terminar en el éxtasis que su cuerpo anhelaba, que ella tanto estaba necesitando ya.

Él entendió el mensaje y con ambas manos bajó por los costados de su cadera, rosando su piel debajo del agua y hasta zambulléndose un poco para dejarla desnuda, junto con el pantalón de pijama le quitó la ropa interior. Ya que la tuvo completamente desnuda no evitó mirarla y maravillarse una vez más con la perfecta criatura que era, sólo lamentó que el lugar le impidiera besar sus piernas y probar la totalidad de su piel, pero la urgencia que crecía dentro de él se lo agradeció.

Se besaron de nuevo, uniendo sus cuerpos, piel con piel ella lo abrazó por el cuello y él volvió a sostenerlos a ambos esta vez con ambas manos sujetas al borde de la piscina, ya no tenía la concentración suficiente para hacer varias cosas a la vez, ahora… sólo la pasión y el deseo lo consumían. Mientras el intruso se colaba en la boca de la joven ella supo que aquello no duraría mucho más, estaba cerca del límite, de resistirse a amarlo, de llegar a la cúspide de todo. Con movimientos ágiles se las ingenió para que él entrara en su cuerpo y al sentirlo adentrarse entre sus piernos no pudo ahogar un sonido de placer que se escapó de su garganta, él perdido totalmente ya la llamó por su nombre repetidas veces.

Los movimientos que hicieron fueron lentos al principio, buscando deleitarse al máximo, él seguía sosteniéndose del borde y ella lo atraía por la espalda y lo rodeaba con las piernas, creando un vaivén suave en el agua tibia. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente su ritmo se incrementó más y más. Por minutos todo fue deseo y placer, sus cuerpos en contacto total, Lin que lo quería más cerca, más dentro de ella como si fuera posible y él experimentando por primera vez en su vida la experiencia de hacer el amor de verdad, de unirse en un solo ser con la mujer que amaba. Hasta que al final con una explosión del más puro placer llegaron al éxtasis y él se derramó en su interior.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, con gotas de agua y sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, recuperando el aliento conforme sus respiraciones chocaban, Lin cerró los ojos con todas las sensaciones dibujadas todavía en la piel y unió sus frentes sonriendo y aunque no pudo verlo él hizo lo mismo, abandonado su inexpresividad habitual que ante las circunstancias salía sobrando. Ahora nada más que el amor y los restos de su pasión consumada flotaban en el ambiente.

&&&

Kohaku ya iba a la mitad de su estancia en la ciudad aquella noche, en la que se festejaría de forma íntima el cumpleaños de su hermana, todo estaba planeado y casi por ejecutarse. Lin consiguió comunicarse antes con Kagome y se pusieron de acuerdo, en cualquier momento ella y Sango llegarían al departamento de la reportera para tener las tres un "noche de chicas", o eso fue lo que le dijeron a su amiga, para quien la presencia de su hermano sería una sorpresa, ya que hasta ese momento él no se había comunicado, fingiendo haber olvidado la fecha.

Al principio la reunión fue como lo esperaron, Sango se alegró de su visita y los cuatro compartieron una cena casual, ella les contó cómo todo el día se la pasó con Miroku y Kohaku le exigió que lo presentara, para darle el visto bueno. Después, las pláticas se dispersaron, pasando de uno a otro en esa dinámica en la que a pesar de que no se conocían bien todos, sí lograron sentirse muy cómodos.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a m hermana? –preguntó el chico a Lin con una sonrisa que insinuaba cosas.

- No… tú eres el único que lo sabe. –respondió algo tímida, recordando una noticia que recibió esa misma semana y que todavía no era muy capaz de creer.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Sango bromeando mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida preparada.

- ¡Claro que no! –se quejó Lin con vehemencia, sabiendo que era juego.

- ¿Te vas a casar?

- ¡Sango! –la regañó por traer a colación temas de pareja, cuando sí sabía muy bien la relación antagónica de Kohaku y Sesshoumaru… su piloto que cada día estaba más distante, ese hombre que desde la llegada de Kohaku y la mañana en que hicieron el amor, no era el mismo.- Es que… me nominaron para los premios de periodismo este año.

Tanto la mecánica como Kagome sonrieron y la abrazaron para felicitarla, ella les agradeció todavía sin tener muy claro que fuera realidad. Su jefe le habló días atrás para visarle, estaba en la categoría de "Mejor secuencia temática", que era especial para aquellos que, como ella, analizaban en varios reportajes una misma cosa… o una misma persona. Pero era muy difícil e aceptar ¿ella? Si ni siquiera era periodista de verdad… ni le gustaban los deportes… sólo… escribía lo que sabía… lo que fue conociendo de Sesshoumaru. Pero aunque le costara trabajo asimilarlo… sí estaba nominada y según los rumores era una fuerte candidata.

- Ya te facilité las cosas, sólo te falta decírselo a tu superestrella. –se burló Kohaku de Sesshoumaru, como siempre lo hacía.

- Kohaku. –lo llamó con autoridad su hermana mayor- Hazme un favor de cumpleaños y ya deja de molestarla. Te he estado escuchando toda la noche y ya me enfadé, no puedo imaginarme cómo le hace ella para tenerte así todo el día. Parece que estás celoso.

- ¡Bah! Si el celoso es él. –después se rió pero al notar la mirada recriminatoria de Sango, se calmó. – Está bien, nada más porque es tu cumpleaños.

- Gracias Sango… pero creo que ya me acostumbré… deberías escuchar a Sesshoumaru… bueno, casi no he hablado con él… pero es aún peor. –se mordió el labio con ansiedad y poco y después recobró la compostura, sonriendo para amortiguar el ambiente… estaban de fiesta y sus problemas personales no afectarían esa noche.

Por eso se propuso olvidarse por las siguientes horas de la presión que era tener que dividirse entre el novio celoso y distante y el amigo protector y casi posesivo, de tener que decirle a Sesshoumaru que estaba nominada a algo inalcanzable (no tenía ni idea si a él le daría gusto o no ya que los reportajes eran a costa suya), de preguntarse si cuando Kohaku se marchara, Sesshoumaru volvería a ser el mismo de antes y de dudar en seguir aceptando ese comportamiento… porque en el fondo algo le decía que estaba mal.

&&&

Estaba cerca el fin de semana, otra carrera que ganar, y la vida de Kikyo era un desastre que nadie conocía. Tenía mil cosas amontonadas en la cabeza, el trabajo, la presión eterna de sus padres, la preocupación por ver a Kagome triste todo el tiempo, su propia tristeza… y ahora también Naraku. En un principio aceptó verlo sólo por tener el pretexto de estar saliendo con alguien, después, siguió para obtener datos… evidencia que soportara su teoría de que él era malo y deshonesto… pero para ese momento las cosas se le habían salido de control, justo la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

El escenario era un bar como tantos otros, elegante y vacío por ser entre semana. En esta ocasión él llegó antes y la esperaba en la mejor mesa del lugar, se veía incluso más arreglado que de costumbre, rayando en lo metrosexual, y por alguna razón los malos presentimientos que la saltaban al estar cerca de él, se dispararon en cuando lo tuvo cerca.

Se saludaron con cordialidad, aunque él depositó el beso no precisamente en su mejilla, sino rozando con malicia la comisura de sus labios rojos. Cuando tuvieron las copas al frente hicieron un brindis para tener una buena carrera y comenzaron con las tradicionales charlas superfluas, aunque a Kikyo ni por un segundo le pasaron desapercibidos sus intentos por tenerla más cerca, cada caricia sobre su mano, pasarle un brazo por los hombros de manera casual… todo. Pensó varias veces en fingir recordar algo de repente y marcharse, pero no lo hizo, quizás hubiera sido mejor, antes de que él empezara en serio con eso de las proposiciones.

- Señorita Kikyo, hemos salido ya varias veces. –él constató lo que ambos sabían y ella asintió.- Y sabemos lo conveniente que sería una unión fuera de los papeles para las escuderías, además de que tus padres son personas muy respetables y estoy seguro de que saben lo que te conviene. –Naraku hizo un silencio y ella empezó a sentir pánico ¿a dónde quería llegar? Pero respondió calmada.

- Por lo menos eso creen ellos.

- Y yo creo, o más bien, estoy seguro de que aprueban esto y se sentirían muy tranquilos de verte comprometida conmigo.

De repente sin darle tiempo para algo más sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra cubierta de terciopelo y le exhibió en el interior un anillo de diamantes y oro blanco… muy bonito pero demasiado ostentoso, aunque la joya en sí no la distrajo… la propuesta de matrimonio sola la aturdió.

- Qué dices, mi querida Kikyo. –la voz profunda de Naraku sonó casi maliciosa, como si se preparara para abalanzarse sobre el negocio de su vida, asegurar el triunfo de su escudería por siempre, porque ella lo sabía… estando atados encontraría la manera fácil de sobrepasarla.

Antes de que pudiera responder su mente le gritó algo que tal vez fue muy obvio desde el principio, sus teorías eran ciertas y él buscaba de manera deshonesta sacar a Sengoku del panorama… sólo que hasta ese punto se dio cuenta de que el cortejarla era parte del mismo plan.

- No. –articuló simple, enojada y a decir verdad… asustada- Conozco tus intenciones, Naraku y no lo vas a lograr, al contrario, no voy a descansar hasta que tú y Miasma se hundan.

Le habló viéndolo a los ojos con fuego escrito en la mirada y se marchó con pasos seguros, sin dejarle ver qué tanto miedo tenía y que en realidad se encontraba como una niña perdida, sabiendo que intentó morder más de lo que podía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Para ese punto ya estaba en el pasillo que la conduciría hasta donde empezaban las pruebas en la pista, llevaba su bolso y el periódico del día, donde una noticia en especial llamó su atención y como muy hecho a propósito por el destino vio a Sesshoumaru, iba con el equipo de protección anti-fuego después de hacer sus pruebas y ese lugar solitario sería perfecto para hablar con él. Cuando se toparon de frente lo saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal la pista?

- Seca, pero va a llover en la carrera. –contestó él indiferente.

- ¿Y tu sombra, novia, reportera, o lo que quiera que sea?

- No veo por qué sea de tu incumbencia.

- Lo es cuando te utiliza a ti y a mi escudería para asegurarse fama. –acto seguido le extendió el periódico doblado justo en la página donde se anunciaban los nominados y dentro de un círculo rojo que ella misma hizo, la categoría donde Lin figuraba. Luego, volvió a hablarle mientras pasaba de largo- Consérvalo para que pienses bien lo que haces.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí analizando lo que veía, de verdad Lin estaba nominada para algo grande y en cierta forma le alegró eso, que tuviera éxito en su profesión… pero de alguna otra manera también retumbó en su mente lo que Kikyo dijo, que ella lo utilizó para eso y le llegaron los recuerdos de antes, de la conferencia de prensa donde ella le dijo que quería escribir sobre él como compensación por su error, también los primeros días cuando la joven se mostraba como fuera de lugar, sin entender, y cómo poco a poco todo fue más fácil cómo cuando él se iba enamorando ella se mostraba cada vez con más confianza y acompañado de todo eso, que por sí mismo no era mucha evidencia de nada, también pensó en la actitud de ella hacia Kohaku, cómo desde su llegada ellos ya casi no se veían, la forma en que ella trataba a su ex-novio, la coincidencia entre la visita de él y la nominación… y la terrible idea de que todo fuera cierto y ella más que una mujer inocente fuera una maravillosa actriz.

&&&

Kagome iba entrando a la universidad, era demasiado temprano para ella, horas antes de su primera clase, pero de repente se vio sin otro sitio al cual ir. Suspiró mientras iba a la cafetería por algo para desayunar y sus pensamientos volaron hacia Kouga ¿qué estaría haciendo? También pensó en los detalles de su plan, eso a lo que se aferraba siempre para no caer… a estas fechas ya tenía todo fríamente calculado pues planearlo se le había convertido en un hábito (una vez hasta tuvo que detenerse de hacer maletas). Y mientras se imaginaba a sí misma viviendo con él o yendo todos los días temprano a despertarlo, recordó esa misma mañana lo que hizo… ver a Inuyasha.

El aparecer en su departamento tan de mañana tuvo dos propósitos, el primero, encontrarlo, puesto que se iría para las vueltas en la próxima pista, y segundo, poder hablar con él y que el chico tuviera tiempo de buscar a Kikyo antes de que ella también partiera… de seguro que podrían hablar mejor en la casa a solas que en la pista en una pequeña oficina. Bostezó y se preguntó si hizo bien al utilizar la información que obtuvo el día anterior.

FLASHBACK

En un claro intento por mantenerla ocupada, su hermana programó una especie de pijamada para esa noche, le dijo que llegara temprano, pidió pizza, hicieron palomitas, comieron helado, vieron una película… y a eso de las dos de la mañana Kikyo le hizo una confesión que fue el primero de sus elementos para ir con Inuyasha al día siguiente.

- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y creo que no he sido justa contigo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –la hermana menor se sintió perdida, sin la más mínima noción de qué estaban hablando.

- Hace tiempo cuando… tuviste tu… primera vez, me lo contaste al día siguiente… y yo… no te lo he contado aún. –le habló con seriedad y dubitativa, como buscando la palabras apropiadas… Kikyo estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

- Sí… -Kikyo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.- No fue hace mucho yo… no fue como si lo planeara.

Kagome pensó en preguntarle con quién aunque estaba muy segura que sería Inuyasha… pero ¿y si decía su nombre y estaba equivocada? Después de todo ella nunca creyó que Kikyo pudiera salir con Sesshoumaru y sí lo hizo. Así que prefirió intentar quitar la cara de sorpresa y hablar con naturalidad.

- ¿Con quién?

- Inuyasha… fue… esa noche en el hotel, cuando no me escuchaste llegar ni irme… es que no fui en lo absoluto. –al final sonrió un poco como apenada.

Kagome tuvo que contenerse en ese momento cuando un montón de cosas la asaltaron por sorpresa, por un lado el hecho de que su hermana hubiera hecho el amor con Inuyasha le servía de argumento… de verdad lo amaba y carecía de sentido que estuviera viendo a otros. Pero por otro lado, lo que la sorprendió de verdad fue descubrirse con una revoltura de emociones negativas, como si de alguna forma instintiva más allá de su comprensión, se sintiera mal por eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tardaba mucho en responder sonrió y continuó con lo que creía más natural preguntar.

- Se cuidaron…. ¿verdad?

- No. –respondió sonriendo- Te digo que no lo planee… no fui previsora como tú… y creo que a los dos nos tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- ¡Claro que no! Qué cosas dices. –la regañó jugando pero… ¿había un matiz de tristeza en su voz? ¿O sólo lo imaginó?- Eh… asimila la noticia mientras voy por otras bebidas. –le dijo Kikyo y ella sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Cuando estuvo sola en la habitación de la mayor no tuvo coherencia para preguntarse muchas cosas, pero sí suerte para ver en el tocador un relicario… ese en forma de corazón que sus padres le regalaron hace poco. Sin dudarlo se acercó y lo tomó… al abrirlo encontró un diminuta fotografía de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos en el fondo y sobre la tapa otra de ella misma… sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas entre conmovida, desconcertada y… ¿herida? ¿Por qué habría de sentirse así? Por supuesto, Kikyo y Kouga eran las personas que ella más quería en el mundo… era natural que su hermana los llevara a ella y a Inuyasha. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero al escuchar pasos acercándose se secó las lágrimas, dejó el relicario y se programó para tener el comportamiento más adecuado esa noche.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya con el desayuno a la mitad Kagome se preguntó otra vez si hizo bien en convencerse a sí misma de que Kikyo tuvo un motivo tonto para separarse de Inuyasha y ellos deberían estar juntos… o aún peor… quizás no debió visitarlo esa misma mañana para contarle las cosas y casi obligarlo a que fuera a buscarla.

Suspiró una vez más y revolvió la comida en su plato mientras intentaba sacarse las ideas de la cabeza y alejar la sensación de temor y malestar que la había tenido cautiva desde que despertó.

&&&

Inuyasha llegó a la casa que ya conocía, era temprano y se sentía casi desorientado por todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, Kagome despertándolo insistente en el timbre, ella diciéndole un montón de cosas para convencerlo de que visitara a Kikyo y no se rindiera… y él aceptando como un estúpido que se aferra a la última esperanza.

Cuando ella le abrió estaba ya arreglada para ir a trabajar, con un vestido fino a la rodilla, de color rojo y adherido a su cuerpo de manera hermosa, con el cabello negro suelto y maquillaje ligero… se veía hermosa… y desconcertada de verlo ahí, pero no le encontró la fas de mujer fría, sino la mirada triste que lo conmovió siempre.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó él sin deseos de tener esa conversación enfrente de los vecinos.

- Adelante. –la joven se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta después de que él entró. Directamente se fueron a la sala y cuando ella se sentó el lo hizo a su lado, pero viéndola de frente, no pensaba dejar mirar sus ojos ni un instante… sabía que al leerlos encontraría la verdad, si es que Kagome tenía razón. - ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. –ella aseguró pero él no le creyó nada.

- Sólo vine a preguntarte una cosa, es algo que me está volviendo loco desde el principio. –esa era la verdad, tuvo la duda desde que se enteró de las múltiples parejas de Kikyo, pero hasta la visita de Kagome no se atrevió a darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Es tremendamente ilógico… que… una mujer que… bueno… que… esperó… tanto tiempo para encontrar al indicado… para… perder su… su virginidad… -le dijo trabándose, nervioso por hablarle de eso sin saber cómo- lo haga y después se dedique a salir con cualquiera.

- Esa no es una pregunta. –ella quiso dar un rodeo, quizás estando más nerviosa que él, desde luego que Inuyasha sabía que él fue su primera vez…

FLASH BACK

Era de madrugada y ellos se encontraban aún abrazados, luego de hacer el amor, con el ambiente dulce él sugirió que fueran al jacuzzi para tomar un baño y Kikyo aceptó. Inuyasha fue primero y lo puso a llenar, fue un proceso lento pero la espera no significaba mucho, no cuando mientras pudieron besarse y conversar, sonreír y disfrutar de estar juntos.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista ella se puso de pie y caminó desnuda, y algo apenada aunque no quisiera que él se diera cuenta, y fue ahí justo antes de entrar entre las burbujas que él notó la tenue marca de sangre sobre su propia piel y la de ella, con seriedad y consternación la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te lastimé. –le aseguró frunciendo el seño- Deberías habérmelo dicho… yo… no quise… si fui muy rudo…

- No me lastimaste. –le aseguró ella sabiendo a dónde inevitablemente llegaría la conversación, cruzando insegura los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¡Lo hice! Yo… yo no…

- No me lastimaste… es que… fue la primera vez que… que… -Kikyo desvió la mirada muy avergonzada, de haber podido nunca lo hubiera hecho consciente de aquello.

- ¿Nunca habías…? –preguntó incrédulo de enterarse de aquello que por su edad no previó y que al hacerlo no sintió.

- No.

- Debiste decírmelo… hubiera sido más… más… suave. –en la mirada ambarina se reflejaba cierto pesar, arrepentimiento casi y a ella no le gustó.

- Estuviste perfecto. Y no me lastimaste. –luego le sonrió sincera y se abrazó a él intentando darle confianza y asegurarle que esa noche todo fue maravilloso.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No vi la necesidad... sé que a mi edad es... poco común, pero la verdad es que nunca me habia enamorado antes. -las palabras sinceras de Kikyo lo desarmaron y le devolvió el abrazo, acunándola contra su pecho.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –esta vez Inuyasha "atacó" de frente, directo al punto- ¿Por qué me alejaste si de verdad sientes algo por mí?

- Nunca he negado que te quiero, Inuyasha, sólo que no me gusta limitarme. –sus palabras casi frías no llegaron a serlo y resultaron inconsistentes con la duda de él.

- Tú no sólo me quieres, tú me amas. –le aseguró.

- ¿Y cómo podrías tú saber eso?

El chico pensó en la manera apropiada para responder mientras se formaba un ambiente raro, su paciencia no era mucha, ya temía en cualquier momento perderla y salir de ahí… aunque no quería, su visita fue guiada por todo lo que sentía por ella, porque no quería perderla, no si era correspondido. Así utilizando el conocimiento que recibió de Kagome tomó entre dos dedos el relicario en forma de corazón que llevaba puesto Kikyo, de inmediato notó el miedo y el dolor manifiestos en su mirada castaños.

- ¡Suéltame! –le ordenó ella y sujetó su muñeca con una mano, pero en ese punto ya no había retorno.

Utilizando su fuerza superior hizo que lo soltara y abrió el relicario, ahí dentro justo como le informaron había una fotografía de Kagome y otra de Kikyo y él juntos… la prueba irrefutable de que sentía más por él de lo que dejaba ver.

- ¿Ves? –le dijo muy seguro ahora- Te importo. Sólo dime por qué haces todas esas incoherencias y me voy en paz.

Inuyasha soltó el relicario y ella se apresuró a cerrarlo y guardarlo dentro de su mano hecha puño sintiendo cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba el suelo… incapaz de crear una mentira y sellar sus sentimientos, viendo, como una avalancha aproximándose, la peligrosa verdad… sabiendo que estaba rendida ya, sin fuerzas para mentirle más, porque lo amaba con todo su corazón, su espíritu, su alma… y cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando se dio valor para alzar la vista encontró tristeza también en los ojos de él

- Te amo. –le confesó Kikyo y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios cálidos de Inuyasha contra los suyos como una bocanada de oxígeno en medio de un abismo profundo en el océano.

Ahí sin molestarse en cambiar de lugar hicieron el amor, en el sillón de la casa vacía y sin interrupciones. En esos momentos a Inuyasha no le importó nada más que la confesión, que el hecho de saber que ella lo amaba también y disfrutó cada segundo a su lado, poder tocar su piel otra vez y volverse un mismo ser, fundidos de una forma que a los dos se les hizo como permanente… que duraría para siempre. Al final cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad él estaba recostado con la cabeza descansando en el pecho de Kikyo y ella le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, el corto espacio del sillón los hacía estar muy cerca y ambos lo agradecieron.

- Ahora sí… explícamelo todo. –le dijo él tranquilo mientras tocaba el relicario que ella llevaba en el cuello, esta vez sólo había más paciencia en su voz, estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

- Sólo déjame advertirte algo antes… no va a ser bueno par ti estar conmigo, puedes salir muy perjudicado… y eso fue lo que intenté evitar desde el principio. –la voz de Kikyo fue trémula y él lo notó, además, pudo sentir el suspiro acompañado de lágrimas que venían desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Guárdate las advertencias. –la regañó mientras se sentaba y la halaba con él, para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Y sigue con la verdad.

- Cuando vinieron mis padres… se asustaron de verte aquí, pensaron que… que estábamos muy en serio y ellos no desean que me case aún… quieren que haga más cosas con la escudería antes.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Todo esto fue por ellos? –la incredulidad de Inuyasha rayaba en rencor.

- Porque prometieron destrozar tu carrera si yo no me alejaba… por eso lo hice… para protegerte.

En ese momento muchas piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas, la visita de la pareja, el cambio en Kikyo, cómo sólo estuvieron juntos una noche después de eso… lo maravillosa que fue y la forma en que podía ahora interpretarla como una despedida. Pero Inuyasha frunció el seño al encontrar con las cosas que todavía no ligaba y antes de preguntar le enjugó las lágrimas del rostro, ahora la tristeza de ella estaba más que clara, inclusive le recordó a una niña pequeña abrazando el cojín más próximo que tuvo.

- ¿Para protegerme saliste con Sesshoumaru y con quién sabe quién más? –intentó moderar su tono, aunque no lo logró mucho. Kikyo negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

- Yo no "salí" con ellos. Naraku es… un hombre horrible y lo vi algunas veces… pero odié cada ocasión, eso no tuvo nada que ver con citas. Y lo de Sesshoumaru, menos… hice parecer que salíamos porque… no sabía bien cómo alejarte… tenía que hacerlo pero… si te explicaba las cosas…

- Nunca te dejaría por una tontería así. No tienes que protegerme de tus padres. –se quejó algo irritado.

- Lo ves… -ella casi sonrió al comprobar su teoría y se aferró más al cojín que abrazaba para poder seguir hablando y confesarle la parte más vergonzosa de su plan. – Sesshoumaru me debía un favor… desde hace años… él siempre es muy estricto consigo mismo… y yo sabía que de todos los hombres del mundo, jamás me perdonarías si salía con él. Le cambié su deuda por fingir que salíamos. Nunca fue de verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sólo viéndose a los ojos mientras él asimilaba toda la nueva información y Kikyo continuaba llorando, arrepintiéndose por luego de hacerse a sí misma y a hacerle a Inuyasha tanto daño, acabara por decirle la verdad y arriesgar el futuro profesional de su piloto a la ira de sus padres. Al final para sorpresa de ella, él sonrió sarcástico y sincero al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces nunca hubo nada.

- No.

- Fue un truco nada más.

- Sí. Nunca hubo nadie más que tú, Inuyasha.

- Y nunca hubo un momento en que dejara de pensar en ti, Kikyo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, sinceros, sin barreras ya y unieron sus manos. Así sin ropa ni máscaras todo les pareció tonto, a él enojarse como lo hizo, sentirse traicionado… y a ella idear este complicado y estúpido plan para alejarlo… si él era lo único que podía hacerla feliz en el mundo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó ella sonriendo otra vez… al fin, y con nada más que alegría en los ojos.

- Renuncio y te quedas conmigo. Puedo soportar lo que sea que hagan tus padres. –le aseguró- Pero no sé si lo puedas soportar tú.

- Puedo. Si estás conmigo.

- Entonces deberíamos escaparnos. –él pensó que en esas circunstancias Kikyo ni lo pensaría, pero al notarla desviar la mirada al suelo y morderse un labio insegura la duda lo invadió. - ¿No puedes hacerlo?

- Sí. –afirmó viéndolo a los ojos otra vez- Es que… estaba pensando. Tengo una casa, nadie sabe de ella, está a la orilla del mar a unas tres horas de aquí. Sería el escondite perfecto.

- Más que perfecto. Pasamos a recoger mis cosas, disfrutamos del día en la playa y mañana les llamo a tus padres para renunciar.

- Y yo para decirles que me aceptan como soy o se olvidan de mí. Sólo me preocupa Kagome…

- Ella va a estar bien, es fuerte e independiente, puede soportarlos mientras entran en razón… y lo hará porque te quiere. –las palabras de Inuyasha fueron seguras, aunque se sintió mal por no despedirse de ella… aunque después con seguridad podría verla de nuevo y agradecerle.

Con calma se vistieron y Kikyo empacó algunas cosas, lo suficiente para aislarse del mundo varios días en lo que prometía ser un verdadero paraíso, sólo Inuyasha y ella. Al ir a la cochera para marcharse encontraron el inconveniente de que el piloto fue en motocicleta y así no podrían llevar la maleta con facilidad, por lo que decidieron dejarla ahí e ir en el auto de la joven. Inuyasha le pidió las llaves para conducir y ella se las entregó. Pero en el segundo exacto en que las depositó en sus manos la sensación más horrible de su vida la invadió hasta dejarla sin aliento. Fue como un malestar inmenso, náuseas, debilidad, mareo, miedo, dolor físico y emocional… como un mal presentimiento amplificado un millón de veces… por impulso antes de que él reaccionara se las quitó de nuevo y todo desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

- ¿Qué haces? Yo manejo. –él se quejó y tomó las llaves de vuelta.

Kikyo se aturdió otra vez porque como un apagador, se sintió terrible otra vez… el que Inuyasha manejara estaría mal y no tenía idea de por qué, pero sus instintos mandaron e intentó quitárselas, aunque él ya preparado para la extraña reacción, no se dejó.

- Es mi auto, Inuyasha, yo manejo. –le dijo tan calmada como pudo y se las ingenió para actuar inteligente y sonreírle de esa forma a la que él nunca lograba resistirse.

- ¡Pero dijiste…! -protestó, sabiendo que no ganaría.

- ¿Por favor? –la pregunta dulce de sus labios lo convenció y cuando la piel masculina dejó de hacer contacto con el llavero, el malestar de Kikyo desapareció por completo. –Gracias. –murmuró sin entender bien la razón de su funesto presentimiento, pero muy segura de que no dejarlo conducir era lo correcto.

&&&

En ese momento Lin se sintió como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, estaba en las instalaciones del autódromo, esperando porque Sesshoumaru saliera de ducharse después de sus vueltas de calificación, circunstancias muy similares al pasado, porque además de eso… otra vez estaba insegura, sin saber qué esperar. Kohaku ya no se alojaba en su casa, sino con Sango, pero Sesshoumaru continuaba dándole el trato distante que ella tanto odiaba.

Cuando el piloto salió parecía no estar nada sorprendido de encontrarla ahí y no saludó, no la abrazó y besó como Lin lo deseaba, pero sí la tomó de la mano para conducirla por los pasillos intrincados hasta el estacionamiento. El poco tiempo que duró el trayecto Lin intentó por todos los medios iniciar una conversación pero su carácter introvertido y algo inseguro no se lo permitió, sólo se quedó callada esperando captar de qué humor estaba él, si sería encantador y cálido o se estaba limitando a comportarse caballeroso.

Llegaron al auto y él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y después emprendieron camino… de nuevo como las primeras veces, sin que Lin supiera a dónde iban. Avanzaron por las calles de la ciudad con tranquilidad, no había mucho tráfico y las nubes ocultando el sol dejaron que se pasearan sin problemas con el techo del auto abajo. Varios minutos de silencio después llegaron a un restaurant vegetariano, muy típico de él. Y no fue hasta que se instalaron en la mesa que Sesshoumaru habló.

- ¿Cuándo se va? –inquirió indiferente y ella entendió que se refería a Kohaku.

- En dos días.

- Ya no se está quedando contigo ¿verdad?

- No.

- Pero todavía te pasas todo el día a su lado.

- Ahora estoy contigo.

- Cierto. –habló bajo y por primera vez en varios días, sonriéndole un poco, casi imperceptible como siempre pero al fin… una muestra de cariño. -¿Cómo vas con el reportaje de ésta semana? –preguntó con naturalidad, introduciendo el tema del periódico para que ella le dijera que estaba nominada a algo.

- Bien. –Lin pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para decirlo pero… no tuvo el valor, después de todo las cosas se sentían tan frágiles en ese momento, su inseguridad era tanta… se sentía tan miserable cada vez que era presa de un desaire y pensaba en que todo cambió desde la mañana en que hicieron el amor…

- ¿Alguna novedad? –presionó esperando por escuchar lo que quería y calmar sus dudas, darse cuenta de que Kikyo no tuvo razón para insinuar que Lin lo utilizó.

- Es… eh… no, todo normal. –al hablar la joven desvió la mirada hacia el suelo haciendo aún más obvia su mentira y cuando pasaron segundos y tuvo valor para devolverla a los ojos dorados, los encontró de piedra, fieros y distantes… como no la miraba hacía mucho.

- Tengo algo para ti. –le soltó Sesshoumaru de repente y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una caja de terciopelo azul marino y la abrió.

Ahí dentro había un brazalete, hermoso, de oro con piedras que parecían diamantes… probablemente lo eran. Lin pensó en lo extraño de un presente en esas circunstancias incómodas… pero le sonrió y puso su muñeca izquierda para que él se lo colocara. Al estar puesto ambos se dieron cuenta de que lucía bien, a juego con la piel blanca de la chica.

- Gracias. -dijo ella sonriendo, pero él no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo.

- Es sólo para que nos recuerdes aún cuando no estemos juntos.

En ese momento, cuando la sorpresa casi la hace demandarle una explicación para eso que sonaba a despedida, un mesero llegó y mientras ordenaban ella pudo darse cuenta de que no era lo mejor… de que no podría ni sabía cómo comportarse ante un regalo de despedida… no quería escuchar esas palabras, aunque sospechara que él lejos de amarla jugó con ella… el oírlo sería demasiado y por instinto de conservación se prometió a sí misma no tocar el tema si él no lo hacía.

Y se pasaron el resto de la comida con pláticas triviales y ocasionales, sin verse a los ojos ni nada de contacto, ella asustada hasta la médula de los huesos y él tanteando su reacción apenada… pensando en si el actuar así ante su regalo sería algo más que mera culpa por estarlo utilizando.

&&&

Inuyasha y Kikyo iban juntos por la carretera ya algo cerca de la playa prometida, de un lado se alzaban los muros gigantes del cerro cortado para abrir el camino y del otro los abismos profundos que conservaban vegetación nativa. Ella conducía, puesto que después de recoger las cosas de él, cuando Inuyasha insistió en manejar, la misma sensación horripilante la invadió, esa misma que no estaba cuando ella manejaba. No lo entendió pero conocía lo suficiente sus presentimientos para hacerles caso, rara vez fallaban.

- Antes de llegar a la casa, debemos detenernos en una tienda a comprar provisiones. –le dijo ella con la vista puesta al frente, donde el sistema intrincado de curvas con sólo un carril en cada sentido, demandaba atención pero no se veía peligroso.

- Y en una farmacia por eh… tú sabes… preservativos. –el tono hosco de su voz la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba apenado, de haber podido hubiera volteado a verlo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- No creo que después de lo que hicimos hace rato… ya sea muy importante eso. –sonrió con los recuerdos de ellos dos piel con piel.

- Pues sí pero… no hay que tentar al destino.

- No es tan fácil que quede embarazada Inuyasha, créeme.

- ¿Qué ya lo has intentado? –le pregunta fluyó sola, guiada por el tono del comentario anterior y cuando ella no respondió de inmediato Inuyasha casi se asustó.- Ya lo intentaste antes. –la acusó.

- Bueno… sí… la última noche que pasamos juntos antes de separarnos, deliberadamente lo intenté, pero no funcionó. –Kikyo no sabía por qué le confesaba eso, si no haría más que avergonzarse más a sí misma, pero antes de que pudiera retractarse notó en el retrovisor un auto negro que se acercaba, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No te va a gustar saberlo. –le advirtió mientras el otro carro se aproximaba más, ella aceleró un poco tomando la siguiente curva.

- ¡Ya deja de ocultarme las cosas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –respondió ahora malhumorado.

- Porque pensé… es que… ya tenía el plan para separarnos pero… creí que si estaba embarazada tú me perdonarías después y con bebé de por medio mis padres no tendrían más opción que aceptar lo nuestro.

- Eso suena como… una telenovela. –contestó él riéndose por lo ridículo del plan.

- Lo sé… pero estaba algo desesperada… qué patético suena. –para ese momento el otro auto estaba pisándole los talones y el sonido del motor acelerando alertó al chico, quien volteó hacia atrás y también se dio cuenta.

- Sólo está alardeando. –le explicó él- Tú no lo tomes en cuenta, va a rebasar en la primera recta.

Kikyo asintió pero ya estaba nerviosa, con un malestar creciendo en la boca de su estómago, conocía bien esa carretera y faltaban varios kilómetros antes de una recta. Así se mantuvo siguiendo el consejo un par de curvas más, aunque el ambiente se les puso tenso e Inuyasha no siguió conversando para no distraerla.

De repente el auto negro aceleró y tocó intencionalmente la parte trasera el coche de ellos, que perdió la estabilidad unos segundos y luego la recuperó. Kikyo casi se congeló pero intentó mantener el control, él volteó hacia atrás tratando de ver algo a través de los cristales polarizados del otro, fue inútil. Y su mente se puso a trabajar de prisa, no podían detenerse para dejarlo pasar porque no había acotamientos y pasarse al sentido contrario en esas curvas sería suicidio… ¿qué opciones tenían? En realidad… no muchas.

- Mantente firme, está loco.

- Está acelerando. –le dijo ella nerviosa segundos antes de que se repitiera el incidente y los tocaran de nuevo, con los mismos resultados.

- ¿Qué demonios pretende? –Inuyasha pensó las cosas y verificó que ambos llevaran puestos los cinturones de seguridad. – Desacelera. –le ordenó viéndose acorralado, sintiendo que un accidente sería casi inevitable… y mejor abaja velocidad que a la que iban.

- "MN"… -murmuró ella con sorpresa regresando los ojos del retrovisor al camino.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero no tuvo oportunidad, el otro conductor los embistió ahora con más fuerza, haciendo que su camino se desestabilizara y como en cada accidente… se volvieron simples pasajeros a merced de un auto fuera de control que culebreó hasta tocar el muro de piedra en un costado y rebotar, atravesando los dos carriles y rompiendo la pequeña valla de contención en el otro extremo. Ahí había nada más que in descenso pronunciado, donde el coche giró y giró mientras caía, el metal se desbarataba y los cristales rotos volaban por todos lados. En algún punto ambos perdieron el conocimiento.

&&&

Era de noche, pero temprano aún, Lin y Kohaku regresaban al departamento de ella después de comprar algunas golosinas en un minisúper cercano. Más tarde Sango los alcanzaría en el departamento de la reportera junto con Miroku para al fin presentarlo con su hermano. Iban caminando uno al lado del otro, el chico con la bolsa de plástico ligera y conversaban sobre el trabajo de él, nada especial hasta que decidió que ese sería un excelente momento para revelarle un secreto a su amiga, algo que sabía la haría feliz por sobre todas las cosas, esperaba poder verla sonreír otra vez y que se le olvidara aunque fuera por un rato su drama amoroso con el piloto.

- ¿Sabes? Esto de trabajar con arquitectos famosos tiene sus ventajas. El otro día diseñé una casa para alguien interesante.

- ¿Una estrella de cine? –adivinó ella viéndolo a los ojos mientras andaban debajo del alumbrado público.

- Aún mejor, un editor de libros.

- ¿De verdad? –Lin supo que su pregunta fue algo tonta, pero fue por la sorpresa… ¿qué pretendía Kohaku al decirle eso?

- Sí y hasta nos hicimos amigos, salimos a tomar copas y todo. Acabé por convencerlo de que leyera algo que podría interesarle. –el chico hizo una pausa en sus palabras y le sonrió a su amiga, quien se detuvo en seco, él la imitó. – Y le encantó, quiere conocerte.

Una sonrisa natural y hermosa cruzó el rostro de la joven al escuchar eso, una oferta salida de la nada… la posibilidad… la esperanza… la suerte que nunca antes tuvo… ¿y si se pudiera de verdad? Quizás después de todo ella podría escribir, quizás era algo más que una frustrada intentando hacer algo que no le salía bien. Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abrazó a Kohaku. Él la rodeó con ambos brazos hasta levantarla algo del suelo y la dejó ahí unidos en una suave caricia que significaba mucho para ambos, la felicidad… todo lo que ella siempre quiso y él (quizás por mera fortuna), ahora podía ofrecerle.

- Siempre te lo dije, eres una excelente escritora. –le murmuró él en el oído mientras Lin continuaba con los pies sin tocar el piso y los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

&&&

Sesshoumaru pensó mil veces las cosas, le dio todas las vueltas posibles al asunto… y fue en vano. No podía decidir qué creer… porque confiaba en ella plenamente… pero el saberse enamorado, la plena certeza de que la amaba hacía que desconfiara de su propio juicio y las dudas no hacían nada más que crecer. Por eso fue a buscarla una vez más. Él no debía andar haciendo nada más que concentrarse en su próxima carrera pero con la certeza de que Kohaku ya no se hospedaba con ella se dirigió a su departamento. Sería todo o nada, se convencería de que ella era sincera y decidiría confiar… o terminaría todo esa misma noche ¿qué sentido tenía prolongar lo inevitable? Fuera lo que fuera.

Andaba ya cerca en su motocicleta y se detuvo en una luz roja y por mera casualidad volteó a la acera más lejana a él y los vio ahí ese imbécil niño iba caminando a su lado… la ira y los celos lo consumieron… si ella dijo que ya no se alojaba en su casa… quizás estaba de visita como siempre y no iban tomados de la mano ni nada… pero…

Se quedó unos segundos meditando qué hacer, pero ellos detuvieron su camino, Lin dejó de caminar y él también un instante más tarde, después, la joven se arrojó a los brazos masculinos que la recibieron y la mantuvieron demasiado ceca de su cuerpo, después, le besó el oído o le dijo algo… quién sabe. Sesshoumaru pudo ver la alegría en el rostro de la joven, una expresión tan llena de felicidad que nunca tuvo con él. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse.

Con un movimiento rápido atravesó la calle vacía y se detuvo al lado de la pareja, por el estruendo del motor deshicieron su abrazo, aunque Lin se quedó a su lado y él continuó con un brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo. La expresión de la reportera cambió, de éxtasis a sorpresa y miedo y el otro, como siempre, parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

- Sólo vine a advertirte algo. –habló Sesshoumaru con un tono lleno de furia dirigiéndose a ella. – Firmaste un acuerdo de confidencialidad y renunciaste a sacar partido de cuando te arrollé, así que ten cuidado cuando recibas tu premio, señorita, porque no sé qué acciones legales procedan.

Cada palabra salió con un cuchillo afilado y la desgarró con rapidez, al instante toda la felicidad de Lin se esfumó para ser reemplazada por dolor… él la odiaba, eso era lo único que sentía emanar de Sesshoumaru en ese momento y los ojos ya llenos con lágrimas empezaron a derramarlas de inmediato pero no pudo moverse ni articular palabra.

- ¿La estás amenazando? –preguntó Kohaku altanero soltándola para ponerse frente a ella y ocultarla del campo visual del piloto.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo pensó antes? Entonces, su plan no fue tan perfecto.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer su puño con fuerza sobre el rostro del otro hombre, golpeándolo en la mejilla y el labio, Kohaku sin estar prevenido se tambaleó y se llevó una mano para tantear la sangre caliente brotando de la herida, cuando su mente captó lo sucedido se preparó para enfrentarlo… a ese monstruo de ojos dorados que lastimó a Lin, pero Sesshoumaru fue más rápido, así tan enfurecido y fuera de sí mismo como estaba temió que de quedarse… quién sabe a qué podría llegar y no quería policías arrestándolo por medio matar a alguien. Se limitó a subir a la motocicleta y marcharse.

Lin lo vio todo casi sin entender, todavía con las palabras del piloto retumbándole en la mente y cuando él se fue tampoco pudo reaccionar, sólo sintió a Kohaku abrazándola otra vez, sólo que ahora ya no había nada de felicidad… sólo miseria y dolor.

CoNTiNuaRá..

* * *

Hello!!! Q onda!! Espero que todas estén perfectamente bien y pues... he aquí el cap. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, sinceramente disfruté mucho hacerlo.

Toda historia tiene un origen y las escenas de este cap tienen mucho que ver en cómo surgió la historia. Espero que no se les haya hecho demasiado largo... pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero perdería parte del impacto y del sentido.

En fin... no las enfado más con notas aclaratorias. Sólo una cosa... el siguiente cap se me augura complicado de estructurar para que quede como debe, así quie tal vez (espero no sea necesario) tarde 2 en vez 1 semana para publicarlo... pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!!!

Ahora sí me voy. Muchos saludos, **mil gracias por todo su apoyo** y esta vez en especial... sus comentarios significan aún más (xq saben q siempr elos a valoro enormemente!) q' de costumbre!!! En serio!! Así que si tienen tantito para decir (mentadas, golpes, sugerencias, etc)... xfitas!!!! Se cuidan mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Esperanza**

* * *

(**Negritas**)... Inicio de escena

* * *

**OCHO MESES DSPUÉS**

"… _porque en ese momento ya nada era importante para ella, ni el ser un espíritu enviado del cielo, ni la lucha eterna que mantener en este mundo contra el mal, ni salvar las almas de los inocentes… porque ya no era la misma, esa inocencia y alegría desinteresadas se perdieron hace mucho, desde que se enamoró de él y aunque sus poderes siguieran ahí y fuera físicamente capaz de continuar haciendo la tarea para la cual fue creada, ya no deseaba hacerlo. Ahora nada más que su propia tristeza la llenaba… era mala… una creación equivocada porque por amor a un simple hombre abandonó toda la divina misión y se dejó envolver en capas y capas de placer, dicha y egoísmo… porque era más importante su dolor de haberlo perdido que todo lo demás. _

_Así sin tener muchas opciones, sin ser fuerte para superarlo y seguir con su existencia, decidió dejarlo todo. Con el conjuro que encontró se decidió a dormir por siempre. Leyó con cuidado cada palabra y lo dijo tres veces en voz alta, concentrada en la sensación de no querer existir y como su única salida… se abandonó al sueño eterno."_

La voz de Lin fue clara y triste todo el tiempo y en cuanto dejó de hablar los aplausos la trajeron a la realidad y olvidó que no estaba sola en casa leyendo para sí misma, sino que eso era un evento público en una librería importante… porque ahora era una escritora de verdad.

Las cosas iban iniciando, su libro tenía poco tiempo en el mercado, después de pasar por los filtros de edición, pero marchaba bien. Las ventas subían y como parte de la publicidad asistía a reuniones de lectura en las que se presentaba a sí misma y a su trabajo y al cierre leía un fragmento del libro… en esa ocasión, este día que por alguna razón venía cargado de tristeza, decidió leer el final de la historia sin que quienes no lo hubieran leído, lo supieran.

Ella sonrió sobre el estrado y agradeció la presencia y atención de todos y después bajó para ser interceptada por los otros asistentes, personas normales como ella que esa noche estuvieron escuchándola. Esa ocasión podía ser dichosa, ella, como escritora entre literarios conocedores, hablando, escuchando, respondiendo preguntas y discutiendo ideas, sus sueños hechos realidad.

Más tarde salió de ahí y abordó un taxi, estaba cansada y tenía hambre, deseaba llegar a su nuevo departamento y cenar algo antes de tomar una ducha y dormir. Al siguiente amanecer tenía que levantarse temprano y viajar para la próxima presentación en una ciudad aledaña, menos mal que estaba cerca, aún no tenía el equipaje listo.

Cuando llegó a su hogar puso a calentar algunas sobras de comida del día anterior y tomó el periódico de la mesa para hojearlo como no tuvo tiempo en la mañana, pasó los encabezados y rebuscó entre las secciones, espectáculos y finanzas no eran de su interés al igual que la página de sociales, revisó rápido la parte de artes para ver si no la mencionaban, era raro pero ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad… aunque ese día no hubo nada, eso no la preocupó. Después vio los deportes… ella informándose de deportes… irónico. Pasó casi todo sin mirarlo, pero en las columnas de automovilismo prestó más atención. Durante esos meses corrían fórmulas menores, categorías menos importantes pero de todas formas los reporteros se mantenían al tanto de los progresos y cambios de la principal, que estaba en meses de descanso. Vio algo sobre Sengoku y cómo tenían al parecer problemas para encontrar un sustituto de Inuyasha, también que no contarían con la misma suerte del año anterior y se les veía muy difícil volver a ganar el título de mejor escudería. Entre líneas entendió que Miasma tenía las mayores posibilidades si todo continuaba así. También había una mini entrevista con Sango que versaba sobre cosas de mecánica que ella no entendió y nada más. No hablaban de Sesshoumaru… pero bueno, si la escudería sólo buscaba un reemplazo permanente para Inuyasha, significaba que su hermano mayor correría la próxima vez con ellos. Por lo menos pudo obtener ese dato.

Dejó el periódico botado y fue a servirse sin molestarse en regresar al comedor, cenó de pie intentando planear su siguiente día y no pensar en qué estaría haciendo Sesshoumaru, en si quizás correría en alguna pista para mantenerse en su nivel, o sólo se dedicaría a ejercitarse. O tal vez… como no estaba en temporada… se permitía salir con alguien… eso sería lo más natural, era su rutina como él se lo dijo… solía mantener abstinencia y soledad mientras competía y el resto de los meses tomaba alguna chica para estar con ella. Lin suspiró y sacudió despacio la cabeza intentando sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

**Sesshoumaru iba** caminando por un centro comercial, estaba anocheciendo e iba en tiempo para llegar a su cita en el restaurant italiano del que todos hablaban, la joven a la que estaba viendo disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas al igual que cada chica superficial del mundo… y a él en realidad le daba lo mismo, como muchas otras cosas desde que a la que amaba se fue.

En el bolsillo tenía guardado un collar discreto pero de oro que compró minutos atrás para su acompañante y no pensaba visitar otra tienda, pero al pasar por la librería algo llamó su atención. Fue un póster de metro y medio de algo, en él figuraba un libro de colores alegres con predominio de azul, vio el título y no le resultó familiar, según las explicaciones era material nuevo de escritora nueva… y su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando vio el nombre de ella. Vaya… ¿en verdad? Pasó en tan poco tiempo de periodista galardonada a escritora famosa. Por supuesto, era muy capaz y si deseaba algo lo conseguiría… como consiguió su premio a costas de él.

Dudó por un segundo, pero después se convenció y entró para comprar un ejemplar, quizás ya no estaban juntos, tal vez ella sólo lo utilizó, pero después de tantos meses de no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué era de su vida, el poder ponerle las manos encima a un pedacito de su mente fue demasiado y no pudo resistirse.

Al llegar a la caja, la chica le sonrió encantada –como siempre se mostraban las mujeres- y lo miró coqueta, cuando notó qué estaba comprando no tardó en intentar iniciar una conversación, sólo que el comentario lo tomó muy desprevenido.

- Es un excelente libro, quizás no deba decírtelo, pero el principio es impactante, un chico arrolla a la protagonista.

Obviamente la mujer esperó respuesta más allá de la tarjeta para pagar, pero él no se la dio, por un lado su típica falta de interés y por otro… ¿en verdad? Eso sonaba mucho a… claro, si esa fue la manera exacta en que ellos dos se conocieron. No podía ser una coincidencia, tal vez… esa mujer que amó… quizás… era mucho peor de lo que pensaba y más allá de sacar una serie de reportajes y un premio de periodismo se decidió a hacer más pública toda la historia y ahora avanzar por el Novel de literatura.

Cuando salió de la librería aún estaba aturdido por la fuerza de su propio enojo, antes no tuvo razones suficientes para buscar una acción legal… por mucho que la hubiera amenazado con demandarla no se atrevió a hacerlo, porque a pesar de cualquier cosa la amaba… pero si Lin llegó a tales extremos… él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Tal vez valiera la pena suspender su noche de pasión para quedarse leyendo un libro.

_**El escenario **era hermoso, había una playa… el sol cálido ocultándose para dar paso a la noche, el sonido de las olas y la sensación de arena en sus pies. Nadie más que él y Kikyo en el campo visual. Andaban corriendo por ahí, mojándose con el mar y riendo, él la perseguía sin esmerarse mucho por alcanzarla, todo parte del juego. Y se sentía bien, ahí los dos en su paraíso personal alejados del mundo. Podía verle la espalda y sus piernas gráciles expuestas por el vestido corto que llevaba, sonrió más._

_- ¡Te tengo! –le dijo mientras la envolvía por la cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, riendo._

_- ¡Suéltame! –le demandó ella jugando, revolviéndose para ser liberada. Inuyasha empezó a caminar mojándose cada vez más las piernas en el mar, mojándola a ella también mientras se adentraban. - ¡No me mojes! Me las vas a pagar._

_El chico se detuvo y la soltó un segundo para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos y ver su sonrisa y la mirada café que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, se sonrieron como si el tiempo y el mundo no existieran y él la besó de forma fugaz para después acunarla contra su pecho agradecido por el simple hecho de estar ahí._

_Pero en ese momento ella ahogó una exclamación de dolor y él, alarmado porque algo pudiera hacerle daño… sin encontrarle sentido a que así fuera, la separó para mirarla y preguntarle qué le sucedía pero al instante se le heló toda la sangre, congelándose en sus venas._

_Kikyo estaba herida, tenía cortes profundos en toda la piel y una perforación enorme en el pecho que sangraba mientras ella caía sin fuerzas, él le dio sostén y descendieron juntos, mientras Inuyasha buscaba salida al pánico y al dolor de verla a ella consumida en sufrimiento, con los ojos sin lágrimas mostrándole terror y desconcierto, pidiéndole ayuda con gritos mudos, y de repente Inuyasha recordó que esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba… que la perdía… que se sentía impotente._

Y despertó.

Lo hizo bañado en sudor como cada vez y desorientado al igual que casi siempre. Sabía dónde estaba, en un sillón en el hospital, pero ya que casi vivía ahí… las horas se le fundían en un collage de días, semanas y meses. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se talló los ojos tratando de quitarse la amarga sensación de la pesadilla, esa que se repetía cada vez que dormía, que siempre lo sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez, de la misma forma en que si no se tratara de un sueño sino de un momento vivido.

- Maldición… -exclamó en voz baja y enfocó la vista, estaba oscuro y eso no le permitió ver el reloj de pared, pero a juzgar por la tenue marca de luz colándose por las ventanas, pronto amanecería.

Se puso de pie y se desperezó… sabiendo que no volvería a dormir, sin siquiera pretender intentarlo por temor a su pesadilla y agradecido porque esta vez la tuvo cerca de la mañana y no a la media noche… o sea que pudo descansar más… aunque no es como si hiciera muchas cosas que lo agotaran.

Dio pasos lentos por inercia y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al lado de la cama, la vio ahí como cada día durante meses, dormida… con una aguja clavada y sujeta por encima de su clavícula para mantenerla con vida, y varios electrodos sujetos a su cuerpo que iban registrando cosas en una máquina al lado. Con trabajos se animó a tocar su suave piel que se sentía cálida pero desconocida, notó los brazos con las cicatrices del accidente, todos esos cortes que él también tuvo pero que no fueron de importancia…

- Buenos días. –escuchó la voz de Kagome proveniente de la puerta, ni siquiera la escuchó entrar, iba arreglada a pesar de ser tan temprano y llevaba consigo dos vasos de unicel, como cada vez.

- Hola. –la saludó a secas acercándose para recibir su café.- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Dormiste?

- Sí, acabo de despertar. Hoy llegaste temprano.

- Sí, es que tengo mucho que hacer. –caminaron despacio hasta sentarse en el sofá uno al lado del otro, pudieron encender la luz, pero siempre seguían rutinas como si la chica a la cual ambos cuidaban pudiera sentir su entorno.- Estaba pensando en invitarte a comer.

- Gracias, pero voy a estar aquí todo el día. –Inuyasha dio un sorbo al café con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Hace 36 horas que estás aquí, tienes que salir. –la preocupación de Kagome fue muy obvia, siempre lo era cuando trataba de convencerlo que fastidiar su vida y su salud no haría que Kikyo despertara más pronto.

- Aguanto un día más. ¿Y qué tanto tienes que hacer? –él cambió el tema descaradamente y ella lo notó, pero no eran horas para discutir.

- Tengo reuniones con patrocinadores. Las cosas pintan mal para el siguiente año y quieren retirarse… no sé exactamente cómo pero se supone que voy a convencerlos de que el piloto que te reemplace será excelente y que Sesshoumaru va a volver a su ritmo de antes…

- Lamento ocasionarte tantos problemas, creo que soy una maldición para tu familia. –al final el hombre esbozó una media sonrisa amarga, gesto muy común en su rostro desde hacía meses.

- Me preocupa más que hayas echado tu vida por la borda desde el accidente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga? –preguntó sarcástico, alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie con la mirada ambarina llena de fuego- Ir y hacer mi vida normal mientras ella está aquí en ese maldito estado cuando para empezar debería soy yo el que estuviera en esa cama, no Kagome, mientras Kikyo esté en el hospital, yo también lo estaré.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo hacia fuera por una ventana, descorrió la cortina para tener un pretexto y no ver a la otra joven, no dejarle notar su semblante deshecho ni enfrascarse en otra discusión sin sentido, porque su decisión era inapelable y ella, como el resto del mundo, no lo entendía. La escuchó suspirar y ponerse de pie para marcharse.

- Te veré después. –él no le dio seña alguna de haberla escuchado, Kagome fue hasta donde yacía su hermana y sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro antes de marcharse de ahí.

Cuando abandonó la habitación del hospital Kagome tenía un rumbo fijo, la reunión que le dijo a Inuyasha, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué demonios haría ahí. Además ahora tenía mil cosas más en la cabeza… aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, porque eran todas constantes en su vida: el estado de coma de Kikyo, la obstinación de Inuyasha en destruir su vida quedándose ahí, la presión por hacer las cosas que su hermana ya no podía, la desesperación por querer salvar al ex-piloto de sí mismo… y preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Kouga ahora que ella ya nunca iría a su lado… porque no podía… quizás se quejaba de Inuyasha, le decía que no debería entregar su vida por un accidente… pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, ella hizo lo mismo, desprendiéndose de ese futuro maravilloso que tenía justo en el momento en que entró en el hospital el día del accidente, después de que Inuyasha le avisara.

FLASHBACK

Era de noche y Kagome estaba sola en su casa, nerviosa por la falta de noticias… esa misma mañana visitó a Inuyasha y lo hizo ir a buscar a Kikyo, pero nunca supo el resultado de aquello y estaba inquieta, temerosa como si muy dentro de sí misma supiera que las cosas habían salido mal ¿por qué ninguno de los dos le dio noticias? Quizás estaban juntos en un lugar amándose… en ese momento el celular sonó e identificó el número de Inuyasha, por fin.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Cómo te fue? –esperó que el chico le contestara algo pero sólo hubo silencio- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás ahí?

- Kagome… -murmuró muy bajito con la voz tensa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –sin saber por qué se puso de pie y víctima de la inercia tomó su chaqueta, su bolso y se encaminó a la salida, tal vez algo muy dentro de ella presentía cosas.

- Hubo un accidente. Ven pronto, Kikyo… -a él se le quebró la voz.

- ¿Qué accidente? Inuyasha… ¿qué le pasó? –al instante los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras subía a su auto sin recapacitar en que así le sería muy difícil conducir y todavía no tenía idea de a dónde iba.

- Date prisa, está muy mal. Hospital Central, ven a la sala de urgencias, ella está en cirugía pero… -increíblemente otra vez no fue capaz de terminar la frase, era muy obvio que lágrimas le formaban un nudo en la garganta.

- Voy para allá. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó encendiendo el motor mientras maniobraba con el teléfono para salir de la cochera.

- Yo debería morir.

Luego él colgó y ella no tuvo nada más en la cabeza que ir frenéticamente a verlos. El camino se le volvió como borroso, lo conocía y no tuvo que prestarle mucha atención, así que se concentró en las posibilidades, en qué significaba todo aquello… tal vez Kikyo sí estaba muy mal… quizás por eso fue ese malestar que tuvo todo el día… un presentimiento… algo que más allá de la comprensión normal pudo predecir pero no supo interpretar… estúpida y mil veces estúpida…

Cuando llegó se le hizo eterno el tiempo para pasar a verlo, pero cuando lo tuvo enfrente se arrepintió, o casi, de haber ido, aunque no tenía muchas opciones. Él estaba en una cama entre dos cortinas, ropa del hospital y muchas gasas adheridas sobre lo que más tarde supo eran puntadas… los cristales le abrieron demasiadas veces la piel, también la impresionó un poco el collarín y verlo con un suero en la vena. Pero lo peor de todo… eso que la derrumbó al instante fue su semblante… nunca imaginó por ver a alguien así de… destruido. Sí, de verdad que no tuvo otra palabra para eso. Sin otra posibilidad, sólo lo abrazó, hubiera querido fundirse con él en ese momento, unir sus cuerpos para quitarle algo del dolor, pero temió hacer que su piel se lastimara más y lo hizo apenas con sutileza, llorando y no queriendo saber nada más, aunque fuese inevitable.

Inuyasha le correspondió el abrazo y recargó su frente en el hombre femenino, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello oscuro y con aroma florar, vaya que era estúpido notarlo en ese momento, cuando la vida le jugaba la peor de las bromas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a disculparse murmurándole casi en el oído.

- Lo siento… fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto… soy un imbécil, debería ser yo, no ella, lo siento, Kagome, discúlpame…

- ¿Cómo está?

- Muriéndose. –sólo una simple palabra salió de sus labios y congeló a Kagome en su sitio, casi sin poder asimilarlo. – Está en cirugía pero… no le dan muchas posibilidades, todo es mi culpa. Yo le hice esto.

- ¿Cómo pasó? –en ese momento Inuyasha la soltó y se le quedó viendo a los ojos castaños con los propios intentando explicar mil cosas, millones de ellas… aunque tendría que hablar… porque si deseaba un milagro en su vida, no sería brincarse las explicaciones que no quería dar, sino el salvar a la mujer que amaba.

- Íbamos en la carretera y un loco nos embistió por detrás. Sólo caímos.

En ese momento llegó un médico e Inuyasha tuvo que guardarse el resto de las explicaciones para más tarde, cuando le diría que era su culpa porque él debió haber ido manejando y no ella y así él hubiese quedado atrapado en el sitio del conductor y Kikyo estaría en la sala de urgencias con cortaduras y collarín… heridas simples que él no se merecía.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome suspiró y jugó con la idea de llamar a Kouga… porque ahora se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ya no era como antes, con esos meses de cosas imposibles que pasar ella había crecido y terminado de madurar y aunque lo suyo con su primer amor fuera ya cosa del pasado, aún lo valoraba mucho… y lo extrañaba, el que fuera imposible estar juntos no la hacía desearlo menos. Ni eso ni el que estuviera demasiado confundida con Inuyasha.

**Esa tarde **era de fiesta para Lin, después de varios meses de llamadas telefónicas por fin Sango la visitaba, acompañada de Miroku, por supuesto. La pareja llegó a su departamento a la hora de la comida con un pastel para el postre y se enfrascaron en conversaciones diversas, aunque la mayor parte fue en torno a Lin. Su amiga deseaba saberlo todo, cómo es que se sentía, qué era lo mejor de estar realizando sus sueños por fin… y fue raro… porque la mecánica siempre pensó que teniendo entre sus manos el trabajo ideal, Lin sería feliz… y por sus simples expresiones se dio cuenta de que para nada era así.

En algún punto después de l atardecer el teléfono de Miroku soó y él se excusó cuando se dio cuenta de que sería una llamada larga de trabajo, fue hacia el pequeño balcón para dejarlas continuar con su charla.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? –preguntó Lin aprovechando la intimidad.

- El otro día… estuvo hablando de casarnos… -confesó Sango con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Quieres casarte con él? –el entusiasmo de Lin fue manifiesto y casi tan grande para borrar la expresión triste de sus ojos cafés.

- Pues… no le dije nada… claro, me gustaría casarme con él pero…

- ¿Sigue siendo un coqueto?

- Se me revuelven las tripas cada vez que le suena el teléfono. –Sango suspiró y negó un poco con la cabeza, lanzándole a su novio una mirada de reojo.

- Oye… -la voz insegura de Lin la hizo voltear y esperar por el resto de la frase, que se tardó en llegar, Lin no estaba segura de decir lo que se estuviera fraguando en su mente. -¿Has sabido de él?

- No mucho en realidad. –su amiga no tuvo que decir el nombre para que Sango supiera que preguntaba por Sesshoumaru… entonces, él era todavía la razón de su tristeza. – Pero pronto van a empezar las pruebas preliminares… cuando lo vea, te aviso.

- Gracias. –sonrió avergonzada y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

- ¿Aún piensas mucho en él?

- Todos los días. –admitió bajando la mirada.

- No deberías…

- Lo sé…

En ese momento la tetera de la cocina anunció que estaba lista y Lin lo utilizó de pretexto para salir de ahí antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran, podía llorar frente a Sango, pero la presencia de Miroku no era lo mismo, suficiente tenía con que ella y Kohaku conocieran su patética desgracia enamorada de un piloto que ni se acordaba de ella, como para que más gente se enterara.

Caminó a pasos rápidos a la cocina y quitó la tetera del fuego, pero no se puso a servir, porque las manos parecían querer fallarle. Sobre sus mejillas bajaban dos hilillos de agua salada, hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para mantener los suspiros a raya… maldito destino… y estúpida ella por amar así al hombre equivocado, a ese que no la quería igual, al que no confió en ella… a uno hecho de hielo como un maldita trampa en la que cayó más allá de lo que sus fuerzas alcanzaban para salir.

**Ya de** noche Kagome entró sin tocar a la habitación del hospital, Inuyasha estaba ahí como siempre con la misma ropa de esa mañana y la expresión de muerto en vida inalterada, aunque si no lo imaginó al verla cierta luz momentánea lo iluminó… aunque bien pudo haberse equivocado. En la cama Kikyo yacía tan inmóvil como siempre.

- Hola. –lo saludó acercándose con la cena que compró de camino para los dos.

- No sabía si ibas a venir… yo lamento lo de en la mañana. No debí hablarte así. A estas alturas eres todo lo que me queda. –la palabras de Inuyasha salieron calmadas y tristes y sin que lo deseara sus ojos se posaron en Kikyo unos segundos… y eso entristeció a Kagome, porque él la tenía a ella porque no podía tener a su hermana, la punzada de dolor se le clavó en el pecho.

- No hay problema, sé que temas de los que prefieres no hablar.

- Cierto. –sonrió triste quitándole la bolsa con comestibles de las manos para ir a la mesita de centro en la rudimentaria salita y empezar a acomodar para cenar juntos, como casi cada noche.

- Ya sé que no debería insistir en esto pero… mañana vas a salir aunque sea unas horas ¿verdad?

- Sí, voy a ir a mi departamento un rato. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, no salgo de aquí porque estoy esperando verla despertar… pero si lo hiciera, no importaría que yo no estuviera aquí en ese momento.

Obedeciendo nada más un impulso Kagome se acercó hasta abrazarlo, lo rodeó por el cuello y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Inuyasha, ya derramando las primeras lágrimas. Odiaba verlo así, destruido… con su vida deshecha y no poder hacer nada, porque ella no era su hermana y jamás podría consolarlo apropiadamente. Él le regresó el gesto envolviéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, el contacto fue cálido y Kagome sintió como si por un momento la paz regresara… o algo así. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era sólo una ilusión, porque estar tan cerca la ayudaba y lo empeoraba todo a la vez, porque cada ocasión la confundía más, le despertaba más sentimientos y sensaciones que no deberían estar ahí, que eran inapropiadas y estaban condenadas al fracaso.

- Gracias. –murmuró él en su oído y Kagome se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin pensarlo se separó un poco y se quedó viéndolo a los ojos unos segundos hasta que él le sonrió un poco y juntó sus frentes, después, cerró los ojos complacidos como si disfrutara de ese momento.

Kagome sonrió también nada más por verlo así y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sin la vista como guía el aroma de Inuyasha la tomó casi por sorpresa, claro que lo conocía y siempre le gustó pero en ese momento fue más fuerte. Lentamente acercó más su rostro al masculino centímetro a centímetro sin pensar pero dudando, con un instinto de conservación gritándole que sólo se buscaba más dolor después, cuando él la rechazara, pero no pudo detenerse y cuando sus labios anhelantes tocaron los de Inuyasha, él no la alejó.

**Sesshoumaru estaba** recostado y despierto cuando el sol salió en el horizonte, llenando la ciudad con la luz de un nuevo día e impregnando su habitación con cierto tono de vida. A su lado una mujer desnuda dormía aún, quizás hasta tarde puesto que era domingo, pero eso a él no le importaba, ahora sólo podía leer.

Luego de comprar el libro días atrás, no tuvo ánimos para leerlo, deliberadamente lo pospuso, todo por no enterarse del contenido. Pero horas atrás después de divertirse un rato con su acompañante en turno, lo tomó de la mesita de noche y lo abrió leyendo desde los comentarios iniciales acerca de la autora, una joven que apenas iniciaba en ese mundo, reportera con anterioridad, soñadora, alegre, etc., etc.… palabras comerciales que a él no le dijeron nada, porque la conocía mucho más que eso. Pero en cuando pasó del capítulo primero, ya no pudo parar. La historia era de fantasía, se trataba de una especie de ángel, una criatura femenina nacida para hacer el bien al adoptar forma humana que se enamora del hombre que por accidente la arrolla con al auto. Eso de por sí lo impactó, pero lo irresistible fue el reconocer tantas cosas de ellos dos ahí, la personalidad de ella, la de él, los largos paseos juntos en auto sumidos en silencios cómodos y eternos… todo descrito de manera imposible, tan hermoso… tan… perfecto, que no fue capaz de detenerse ni de dejar de lamentarse ¿qué demonios hizo? Al leer otra vez todas sus experiencias y sus momentos juntos se dio cuenta de que fue un error… pero todavía no llegaba al final de la historia así que dejaría las locas decisiones de abandonarlo todo esa misma mañana para ir a buscarla y se concentraría en terminar de diseccionar el libro… aunque a esas alturas le costara trabajo quedarse quieto si no la tenía a su lado… sólo que quizás ella ya no se sentiría igual. Y sin atreverse a formar bien el pensamiento por temor a las consecuencias, casi se planteó la estrategia para encontrarla y preguntarle ¿tan difícil sería? ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Qué podía perder si ya no la tenía a ella?

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello!!! **1ro...** disculpen la tardanza!!! De verdad que tuve que estructurar mil cosas (que se verán próximamente). **2do...** espero que les haya gustado!!! de verdad, quizás no es lo que podía predecirse, pero igual ojalá esté interesante. **3ro...** mil grax!!! Por todo su apoyo y por estar leyendo y por sus comentarios!!!! **4to...** ya me despido, ahora sí, nos estamos leyendo el próximo domingo sin falta, se cuidan mucho y ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, mentada, etc, con un comentario porfitas!!! **Grax!!**


	15. Nunca más

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Nunca más  
**

* * *

(**Negritas**)... Inicio de escena

* * *

Luego de un día de no hacer casi nada Lin decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Kohaku para viajar apenas una hora en autobús y encontrarse con él en su departamento para cenar, así que luego de avisarle fue a su encuentro, contenta por quitarse de encima unas interminables horas a solas. Al final decidió quedarse a dormir ahí también.

- No necesito esas imágenes en mi cabeza. –se quejó Kohaku apagando el televisor con control remoto cuando al estar buscando algo que ver para matar el tiempo, se toparon con una película para adultos.

- Claro, estando así, podríamos acabar cayendo en la tentación. –Lin se rió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, ambos yacían sobre la cama con las pijamas puestas, él recargado en la cabecera y ella entre sus brazos.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, hasta donde recuerdo nunca tuvimos problemas en esa área.

- Hasta la mesa del comedor era un buen lugar. –secundó ella enrojeciendo sin que Kohaku lo notara ante algún recuerdo de la época en que fueron pareja. – Pero si no es eso lo que te preocupa… entonces… ¿qué es?

- Últimamente estoy susceptible a cualquier cosa que involucre relaciones de pareja. Y eso es todo tu culpa. –guardó silencio unos segundo decidiéndose a hablar de lo que precisamente evitaba- Intento que no hablemos del piloto.

Lin se congeló en ese mismo instante, no entendía el sentido del comentario, pero cada vez que mezcló a Kohaku y Sesshoumaru en el pasado, nada bueno salió de ahí. Buscando ver mejor a su amigo se separó y se sentó sobre sus piernas viéndolo de frente, ahora él estaba muy serio y con el seño fruncido, lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para comunicarse con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sesshoumaru? –preguntó insegura.

- Me desagrada que estés arruinando tu vida por él. Ahora tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste, tus sueños en las manos y no eres capaz de disfrutar nada por estarte cortando las venas por su culpa.

- Yo disfruto todo esto, Kohaku.

- Claro, por eso viajaste una hora con tal de estar aquí y no pasar la noche sola. Puedo apostarte a que ya ni siquiera sigues escribiendo.

- No siempre es fácil. -Lin agachó la mirada concentrándose en evitar las lágrimas ¿cuál era el punto de todo aquello?

- Tal vez tú tengas como firme propósito vivir sufriendo, quizás ya te resignaste, pero no te das cuenta de que me arrastras contigo y eso no te lo voy a permitir.

Ella alzó la mirada confusa, esas palabras le sonaron como si le estuviera jugando una broma, pasó de estar serio a hablar en el tono que usaba para molestarla deliberadamente, además, no encontró sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes adivinar por qué? –insistió el chico.

- ¿No te gusta verme triste?

- Digamos que no puedo estar bien si tu eres así de miserable.

- Casi lo mismo. –aclaró ella medio sonriendo.- ¿Y por qué más?

- Su pongo que recuerdas por qué terminamos hace tanto tiempo tú y yo. –él preguntó eso tan obvio y ella asintió- Yo tenía un sueño en un lugar y tú el tuyo en otra y decidimos que vivir nuestros sueños era más importante que estar juntos. –él hizo una pausa y ella asintió, era básicamente eso aunque podría agregarle un par de detalles.- Lo que me ofende es que ahora estás viviendo ese sueño y Sesshoumaru es más importante, tanto, que opaca tu felicidad, la desaparece.

- Soy una tonta ¿cierto?

- Mucho. –él sonrió más y se acercó para abrazarla por largos momentos en un intento por reconfortarla algo ahora que a la chica le fue imposible contener más el silencioso llanto que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. –Yo creo que deberías ir a buscarlo. –murmuró muy bajo con trabajo y eso fue más sorprendente que todo lo demás junto, Lis se separó una vez más para buscar en los ojos castaños de su amigo la explicación a semejantes palabras.

- Creí que lo odiabas.

- Sí, bueno, lo odio. Y no estoy nada convencido de que sea lo mejor para ti, te mereces algo más que él. Pero por lo visto estás más que decidida a que él es lo que amas. Quizás, si eso es tan poderoso para tenerte así, merece una segunda oportunidad ¿qué puedes perder?

- ¿Y si me hace más daño? –preguntó trémula, considerando la idea, jugando con las posibilidades de ir y hacerle una visita a su piloto, verlo, hablar con él, que él la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y se disculpara, que ni siquiera la mirara, que le pidiera que se marchara y dejara de molestarlo… tantas cosas que podrían pasar.

- Entonces vuelves, te consuelo y te pido perdón por darte la idea. Y si tienes suerte, con ese desaire será suficiente para que empieces a olvidarte de él, porque por el momento me parece que más que superarlo, te aferras a su recuerdo.

- No creo ser capaz… -murmuró la joven mientras dejaba los ojos clavados en el edredón… y sentía todas las dudas atraversarla.

**Cuando Kagome** miró el reloj eran las tres de la mañana, suspiró cansada y decidió dejar lo que hacía, de todas formas arreglar todos esos papeles no eran lo suyo, de seguro que lo iba haciendo mal. Se levantó y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sin molestarse en encender las luces a su paso, a final de cuentas le resultaron útiles todas esas madrugadas en las que llegaba con las firmes intenciones de no despertar a su hermana y se escabullía en silencio y a oscuras, conocía perfectamente la casa.

Ya en su habitación se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón ligero para dormir, ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia de desmaquillarse porque era demasiado tarde y estaba muerta. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando y con la certeza de que en pocos segundos se quedaría dormida… hasta que el teléfono sonó y la hizo saltar de la cama. Por un segundo se asustó ya que permanecía en perenne alerta desde el accidente, pero después reconoció el número de sus padres y suspiró deseando que ellos tuvieran siempre en cuenta qué hora sería para ella cuando llamaban.

- Hola. –saludó tranquila.

- Kagome, ¿cómo está tu hermana? ¿Cómo van las cosas? –la voz de su padre era precavida como desde hacía tiempo, cuando empezaron a llamarle para informarse de Kikyo y la escudería porque ella literalmente los corrió de la ciudad.

FLASHBACK

Kagome no tuvo que abrir la puerta principal para escuchar los gritos dentro, otra vez estaban peleando sus padres, diciéndose cosas ofensivas y destruyéndose mutuamente y todo porque no sabían como lidiar con el dolor. Kikyo estaba en un estado incierto, lo llamaron "coma" los médicos, respiraba por sí misma y su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de las heridas físicas, pero todo el tiempo que pasó desangrándose y las veces que se le paró el corazón la dejaron sumida en un estado no muy alentador, sin saber si sería uno de esos milagros andantes que un día abren los ojos y recuperan su vida, si se quedaría así por siempre o simplemente moriría de repente.

Y eso estaba destruyendo la relación de sus padres. Ellos quizás nunca fueron perfectos, tenían muchos asuntos y deseos de viajar por el mundo, además de recursos para hacerlo, así que siempre las tuvieron medio abandonadas… pero nunca los escuchó pelear antes, ni una sola vez. Eran como una pareja perfecta en ese aspecto, hechos el uno para el otro. Pero ahora se la pasaban reclamándose, culpándose por el accidente y por cada error cometido en el pasado con Kikyo, que si le dieron mucha responsabilidad, si no la escucharon, si la orillaron a ese barranco por no aceptar su relación con Inuyasha (a quien odiaban más que nunca).

Con toda la ira y la desesperación contenidas desde hacía mucho, Kagome entró haciendo ruido y fue a enfrentarlos, se interpuso entre ambos y empezó a exponerles todas sus razones para exigirles que se marcharan, de todas formas Kikyo no despertaría más pronto por tenerlos cerca, no existía nadie en el mundo capaz de hacerla volver y a ellos los rompía mantenerse ahí. Y milagrosamente la escucharon. Esa fue la última noche que pasaron en la ciudad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Kikyo sigue igual.

- Ya veo. –murmuró el hombre con decepción.

- Y las cosas con la escudería se ven difíciles, la verdad estoy pensando en contratar un asistente o algo, sabes que estas cosas no son exactamente lo mío.

- Haz lo que sea necesario para mantener bien a la escudería, tu hermana haría eso.

- Lo sé. –respondió tranquila, intentando evitar sentir la punzada de dolor que le causaba no ser importante más que para sustituir a Kikyo, aunque eso le estuviera costando la felicidad de su propia vida.

- Entonces eso es todo. Tu madre dice que le des un beso a Kikyo de su parte… y de la mía también. Adiós Kagome, cualquier cosa llámanos.

- Claro.

La línea se cortó de inmediato y ella suspiró una vez más regresando a la cama para dormir, aunque las emociones que le desató la llamada le espantaron el sueño, pero igual estaba exhausta. Trató de sacarse a sus padres de la mente y también a Kikyo, no pensar en nada triste… pero se acordó de Kouga y al quitárselo también… llegó Inuyasha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tal vez podría llamarlo porque solía pasar las noches en vela, pero además de que no tenía nada en especial para decirle… la verdad era que lo estaba evitando desde el otro día en que lo besó sin besarlo.

FLASHBACK

Era de noche en el hospital y el cálido abrazo que recibió la hizo perder el piso y la realidad, al cerrar los ojos sus otros sentidos tomaron control de la situación y sin poder evitarlo unió sus labios con los de él, a sabiendas de que la rechazaría… y se sorprendió cuando no fue así.

Aunque tampoco se podría considerar que él le estuviera devolviendo el beso, más bien era como si estuviese paralizado por la sorpresa o tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella lo besaba. Asustada, aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar… de que él la separa y le dijera que se marchara… simplemente rompió el contacto tan despacio como lo inició, separó sus rostros y se refugió en el pecho masculino. Sorprendida, lo sintió abrazarla con más fuerza.

- Inuyasha… -murmuró bajito sin querer que la escuchara, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la separó para verla a los ojos con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. –atinó a decir mientras se esforzaba por formar una sonrisa en su rostro, negó con la cabeza y al ser incapaz de preguntar por el beso… sólo decidió fingir que no pasó mientras Inuyasha también lo hiciera. -¿Cenamos?

- Claro.

Inuyasha se movió y sacó la cena de los envoltorios mientras Kagome se quedó ahí viéndolo a él y después a su hermana mientras intentaba desesperadamente calmar las emociones en su interior, porque todo eso estaba mal, ella no podía sentir esa clase de amor por el chico, nunca por ese que amaba a su hermana, al que su hermana correspondía igual. Era una traición horrible a Kikyo, a Inuyasha y a ella misma. Porque debía ser una buena hermana, una buena amiga y no hacerse daño con algo tan imposible. Pero cada día que pasaba la verdad era más abrumadora, ella estaba algo enamorada de Inuyasha.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome suspiró una vez más y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, Inuyasha no era el mejor tópico para ocupar su mente. Si fueran otros tiempo se limitaría a salir por ahí para evadir sus problemas y su soledad, pero no podía, ya no se sentía capaz de simplemente abandonarlo todo… cómo desearía que Kouga estuviera ahí a su lado… quizás si empezaba bien la temporada podría dejar su cargo y retomar su propia vida. Desde luego que no se atrevería a dejar a Kikyo e Inuyasha solos pero… tal vez estar dando vueltas, unos días con Kouga y volver otros pocos acá… podría hacerlo, lo soportaría por estar a su lado.

Aunque era muy pronto para tener esperanzas de que eso sucediera, porque Kouga ya no era suyo y no la estaba esperando, ella misma lo liberó de su compromiso cuando se dio cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como lo planearon en un principio, pero… ¿y si iba visitarlo? Quizás sólo aparecer en su puerta y hablar con él, ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa y plantearle abiertamente la situación. Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

**Después de** la lectura y las preguntas habituales sobre su material, Lin estaba exhausta como de costumbre, tanto sonreír y pensar en respuestas correctas era difícil cuando por las noches no dormía… y dormir se le dificultaba cada vez más, en especial desde que Kohaku le metió la duda en la cabeza… ¿podría ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué le diría si lo tuviera de frente?

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a darle vueltas otra vez al asunto y contestar sus propias preguntas alzó la vista, levantándola de la alfombra de la librería hasta toparse con un par de ojos dorados que la observaban implacables. Primero pensó que no era cierto, que se estaba volviendo loca, pero cuando pudo sentir emanar de él su aroma y su presencia, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma de su subconsciente, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí de pie a un metro escaso de ella. Tan frío como siempre, con la inexpresión tallada en hielo y toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados traspasándola como si fuera de papel transparente. Como algo instintivo tocó el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca, ése que él le regaló un par de siglos antes.

- Supongo que no tiene sentido preguntar cómo estás. Te va muy bien. –él afirmó con la voz distante que ella anhelaba oír, pero no pudo responderle porque tendría que dar más explicaciones de las que deseaba, decirle cómo sin él ya no lograba ser feliz y si pudiera gustosa regresaría a su trabajo anterior si con eso lograra volver también a su lado, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. –Leí el libro. –afirmó y ella sintió una nueva oleada de pánico, sabiendo todo lo que él habría reconocido entre líneas. – Me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar, si tienes tiempo, parece que estás muy ocupada en estos días.

- Vamos. –murmuró ella sin su propio consentimiento, en muchas formas no tenía que aceptar, no después de la forma tan horrible en que él se comportó pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? Quizás a final de cuentas la vida sí tenía algo de magia y él volvería a buscara, pero no tendría que estar haciéndose ilusiones.

Afuera de la librería vio un convertible negro que recordaba estacionado entre todos los ejemplares de Sesshoumaru, por lo menos no llegó en moto. Le abrió la puerta del pasajero y después de subir arrancó. Lin pensaba que sería un camino en silencio como siempre y lo agradeció a las estrellas, así le regalaban más tiempo para pensar bien y ordenar sus ideas. Pero no fue así.

- Felicidades por el libro. Lo que siempre quisiste. –la atajó de repente mientras conducía bajo las luces tenues del alumbrado público.

- Gracias. –respondió insegura porque en verdad sí, eso siempre quiso, pero nunca se lo dijo a él ¿cómo lo supo? Además el tono afilado de su voz, insinuando cosas, siendo casi agresivo, no resultó una promesa de paz para esa noche.

**Kagome suspiró** inconsciente y se dio valor para llamar a la puerta. Lo había hecho. Tuvo la impulsividad necesaria para ese día sin aviso tomar un avión a ir a ver a Kouga, reunió de camino los argumentos y elementos lógicos q ilógicos en su mente para convencerse a sí misma de no dar media vuelta. Y ahora con la noche apenas comenzando y sin haberle avisado antes a su "amigo" estaba ahí llamando a la puerta. Ojalá que sí estuviera en casa.

Esperó unos segundos y después escuchó las cerraduras al abrirse, en ese instante un descarga de adrenalina diez veces más poderosa que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes, la asaltó y se arrepintió de haber ido, se sintió tonta mil veces… hasta que lo vio. Y tan de golpe como llegó todo lo malo, se esfumó y sin poder contenerse como después de cada separación, se arrojó a sus brazos sabiendo que sería bien recibida.

Kouga no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo la acunó y la acercó a su cuerpo todo con desconcierto, ella era la última persona en el mundo a la que esperó ver en su puerta esa noche, si ya ni siquiera hablaban mucho, porque era difícil para ambos. Después del accidente de su hermana Kagome lo llamó para decirle que todo estaba terminado definitivamente, ella se tenía que quedar y él debería dejar de esperarla… y él siendo lógico, práctico y centrado, aceptó… pero aún así la separación definitiva no fue nada dulce.

- Lo siento… ¿interrumpo? –murmuró ella con tono bajo y lágrimas inundándole la voz aún sin soltarlo, muy cerca de su oído.

- No. Ven, entra. –Kouga la soltó con renuencia y la tomó de la mano para ingresar los dos.

Ahí dentro era justo como ella lo imaginó, sólo un departamento de soltero más, desorden, nada en combinación… pero de cierta forma tenía la firma de su amigo escrita por todos lados. La condujo hasta la barra de la cocina, claro, él no era de formalidades para sentarse a tomar café en la sala. Le preguntó qué deseaba de tomar y cuando ella sólo se encogió de hombros abrumada por la impresión de estar ahí a su lado como si nunca se hubiesen separado, él sirvió dos copas de vino tinto.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. –respondió contente, él era la primera persona que desde el accidente preguntaba primero por ella y no por Kikyo.

- ¿Hay una explicación corta para tu visita? ¿O tengo que interrogarte toda la noche?

- No hay explicación corta. –sonrió un poco viéndolo a los ojos azules, recordando cómo se sentía siempre a su lado.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermana?

- No, ella sigue igual. –dijo sin querer ahondar mucho en ese tema, con temor infinito de arrepentirse.- ¿Cómo te va a ti?

- No me quejo, el trabajo va bien. ¿Sigues trabajando con la escudería? ¿Por eso las ojeras? –la sonrisa traviesa de Kouga se asomó y ella no evitó devolvérsela anticipando la maravillosa noche que pasaría a su lado, quizás sólo hablando, pero definitivamente más que reparadora para el espíritu.

**Estaba anocheciendo** cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era tarde ya para no haber recibido visitas o por lo menos alguna noticia de Kagome ¿tan ocupada estaba? Se quedó haciendo memoria de si la chica le mencionó algo en especial que la fuera a mantener lejos del hospital y no pudo recordar nada.

Mientras tanto observaba la pared blanca y con su mano trazaba finos círculos sobre el brazo de Kikyo, el estar tan cerca y acariciar su piel era un hábito en parte y al mismo tiempo la forma de tratar de mantenerla cerca. Los médicos no sabían qué tan consciente era ella de su medio pero le dijeron que tal vez sí podía percibirlo, por eso le conversaba tanto sin recibir respuesta o la tocaba constantemente además de poner música que a ella le gustaba o cosas así. Siempre deseando que de repente ella abriera los ojos como en las películas.

De repente alguien llamando a la puerta lo distrajo, primero pensó en Kagome, pero la chica de ojos cafés sólo pasaba, así que debía ser alguien más, quizás un doctor o enfermera para revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

- Adelante.

- Si no vengo a buscarte, no das trazas de vida. –lo saludó Miroku entrando con una sonrisa afable en el rostro, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Siempre estás ocupado. –se excusó inútilmente mientras lo acompañaba a sentarse en la salita de la habitación de hospital.

- Claro, cúlpame. Pero ambos sabemos que eres tú el que cortó toda relación con el mundo de los vivos.

- Ella no está muerta. –respondió Inuyasha a la defensiva y con el seño fruncido por el enojo, como si Miroku más que sólo bromear lo hubiera ofendido terriblemente.

- Tranquilo amigo. Yo no dije eso. Olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? No fue mi intención. –la voz desconcertada de Miroku hizo que el otro hombre se diera cuenta de su reacción exagerada.

- Tienes razón. Disculpa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…

- Creo que no regresé tus llamadas. –se excusó Inuyasha incómodo, sintiendo que su amigo estaba ahí para sacarlo, quizás a rastras, del hospital, y eso no era nada positivo.

- Ni una sola. Así que vine por ti. Te guste o no, te vas a tomar un rato libre. Ella va a estar bien unas horas. Y no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza.

La amenaza amable de Miroku fue bien recibida por Inuyasha, lo conocía de sobra para distinguir cuando estaba bromeando y cuando no. Así que suspiró, tomó su chaqueta y fue para murmurarle una suave despedida a Kikyo en el oído antes de besar sus labios cálidos pero en apariencia inertes antes de marcharse.

**Lin y Sesshoumaru** entraron en un restaurant de apariencia vegetariano, muy típico de él, desde el pequeño comentario del principio, él se quedó callado y ella también, intentando tantear la atmósfera emocional que lo dominaba. No le gustó nada. Se sentaron y ordenaron pronto, el lugar era bonito y estaba al aire libre, donde el viento tenue resultaba refrescante y las nubes en el cielo dejaban duda sobre lo que sucedería más tarde, si sólo una ligera llovizna o el mínimo rocío de la mañana… o quizás habría tormenta.

- Estás inusualmente callada.

- No sé qué decirte. Estoy esperando que me des un indicio de qué buscas.

- Leí tu libro. –le soltó directo el punto.

- Espero que te haya gustado.

- Es interesante.

- Gracias, es lo que he oído.

- Primero escribes sobre mí y obtienes un premio de periodismo, ahora lo vuelves a hacer y te dan un libro ¿qué sigue?¿Cuál es tu próxima ambición?

- Entonces crees que lo hice todo por ambición. –afirmó Lin con la voz tranquila y el interior revuelto ¿fue a buscarla sólo para reclamarle tonterías? – Entonces, supongo que no leíste muy detenidamente el libro.

- Cada palabra. Por eso estoy aquí. No lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué parte?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de un amor tan intenso en el libro mientras sólo me utilizaste para ganarte el premio? Y peor aún, al mismo tiempo andabas con ese estúpido niño.

Lin contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, horrorizada por semejante aseveración ¿cómo podía estar tan equivocado? ¿De quién se enamoró ella? ¿Y él? Porque definitivamente no la conocía nada, no si era capaz de imaginarse tantas cosas. Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos para intentar obligarlos a no llorar.

- Ya deja en paz lo del estúpido premio. Asumo que no lo sabes, pero retiré voluntariamente mi candidatura. Fueron muy amables en nominarme, pero no pude aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó él sin el menor atisbo de desconcierto en la voz, sólo la indiferencia perenne- ¿No era eso lo que buscabas? Fama, justo como el libro.

- Vamos a hacer un trato. –Lin habló mientras retiraba las manos de su rostro y se secaba las comisuras de los mismos simulando revisar su maquillaje, no quería que la viera llorar otra vez.

Un mesero llegó con su orden y mientras dejaba los platos ambos guardaron silencio, unos preciosos segundos que Lin valoró mucho, esos eran los últimos que sufriría por él. Kohaku tenía razón, un último encuentro con el piloto sería todo lo necesario para olvidarlo por siempre. Con esa convicción le ofreció la promesa extendiéndole la mano derecha para estrecharla por encima de la mesa, eso lo haría más formal.

- Prometo decirte absolutamente toda la verdad, la nominación, el premio, el libro, Kohaku, la fama… absolutamente todo tal cual sucedió siempre. Pero tienes que darme una promesa a cambio también. –lo observó con severidad haciendo contacto visual profundo, así Sesshoumaru no escaparía. –Tienes que jurar que esta es la última vez que te metes en mi vida.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Cómo están? Ojalá que muy bien! Espero que les haya gustado. Y mil grax! Por todo su apoyo, por leer y por sus comentarios que siempre me inspiran para seguir! Sólo quiero decirles que nos estamos acercando a la recta final y contrario a lo que esperaba, la verdad es que no tengo idea clara de qué tipo de final va a ser... cortarse las venas, feliz, melodramático, agridulce, etc. Espero que como quiera que se cumpla sus expectativas. Me voy antes de enfadarlas. Se cuidan mucho y no estamos leyendo.** De nuevo mil gracias! **y ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, mentada, etc con un comentario. nos vemos!


	16. Perdidos

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Perdidos**

* * *

(**Negritas**)-Principio de escena.

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba manejando por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo por mera inercia porque si se quedaba quieto mientras todas esas ideas le rondaban la mente, se volvería loco. Era de noche y canceló una cita porque no tenía cabeza para nada, sólo para reprocharse y darse cuenta cada minuto con más pesar de que era el imbécil más grande del universo, ni siquiera tenía comparación con algún otro ser viviente. Se detuvo en una luz roja y como una maldición que lo perseguía a su lado estaba un cartel en una librería con la foto del libro de Lin, de todas formas no era como si pudiera olvidarla por un segundo, pero odiaba que el destino se burlara así en su cara, después de lo que ella le confesó en esa noche que juró sería última que pasó dentro de su vida.

FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano que Lin le ofrecía para cerrar el trato, la verdad a cambio de nunca más volver a verla. Fue irónico que en esa noche en que fue a buscarla con la vaga esperanza de llegar a algo… de arrancarle sinceridad y respuestas convenientes para formar un pretexto y recuperarla… terminara por hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Pero para ese punto si ella ofrecía eso era porque no lo quería a su lado y él era un hombre de palabra, que cumpliría a cualquier precio su parte del trato.

- Perfecto. –murmuró ella tomando un tenedor para empezar a cenar, al parecer pretendía tomarse su tiempo.- Supongo que es lógico comenzar por el principio, por cosas que nunca te dije y que quizás debí decirte. Yo no soy una reportera, trabajaba en el periódico porque era eso o morirme de hambre. En la universidad me gradué de Literatura.

- ¿Una escritora talentosa en redacción de deportes? –la cuestionó sin poder comer como ella lo hacía.

- Nadie creyó antes en mi talento. Estaba ahí por necesidad y cuando me mandaron a seguirte y escribir de ti fue uno de los días más aterradores de mi vida. Eres tan intimidante, tan distante que me daba pánico pensar en tener que sacarte la más mínima información.

- Y entonces me serví en bandeja de plata. –afirmó Sesshoumaru viéndola dar un sorbo a su bebida, aún tranquila.

- Algo así. –le sonrió un par de segundos, pero la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no existió la más mínima alegría ahí.- Intenté persuadirte de que no me debías nada por el accidente, pero cuando insististe, sólo tomé la oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué pensó tu novio de eso?

- Su pongo que te refieres a Kohaku, él no pensó nada porque nosotros terminamos años antes de conocerte. Pero volviendo a donde estaba, me doy cuenta de que fue un error pasar tanto tiempo contigo, estar a tu lado y conocer la parte del hombre que nadie más ha visto… me enamoré de ti como una imbécil. Sin darme cuenta comencé a anhelar cada momento a solas, a preocuparme como loca en cada carrera por tu vida, a desear que sintieras lo mismo por mí.

- Claro. –afirmó él curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios en expresión sarcástica.

- Querías la verdad, te la estoy diciendo, si no la crees es tu problema. –Lin respiró profundo y tomó otro trozo de la ensalada para darse tiempo y seguir con el proceso silencioso de sellar sus sentimientos, sólo así podría seguir con aquello.- Luego me nominaron al bendito premio, no se por qué, sinceramente no lo esperaba y cuando pasó me aterraba decírtelo, conociéndote había muchas posibilidades de que no lo tomaras bien, creo que por lo menos en eso tuve razón.

- ¿Qué más podías esperar?

- Cierto. –le sonrió vacía una vez más y dio un sorbo de la bebida, notando que él se quedó tan inmóvil como desde el principio- Y a eso le sumamos la visita de Kohaku y tus incomprensibles celos. Nunca lograste entender que lo amo como a un hermano, porque él y Sango son mi familia, a él puedo decirle lo que sea, estar a su lado y siempre va a aceptarme, me conoce mejor que nadie en las buenas y en las malas, pero ahí no hay romance.

- Como si fuera fácil de entender que el simple hecho de escuchar su voz te haga feliz.

- No veo por qué no sea fácil entenderlo. –se encogió de hombros y comió un poco más, tomándose su tiempo antes de continuar con las explicaciones que la liberarían de él por siempre.- La noche en que amenazaste con demandarme pasaron dos cosas importantes, por un lado me di cuenta de que tenías razón y yo no debería aceptar ese premio, y por otro lado Kohaku me dijo que un editor estaba interesado en conocerme.

- Casualmente la misma noche. –el comentario sarcástico de Sesshoumaru quizás no tenía mucho sentido, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Sí, fue en realidad una noche llena de emociones fuertes. Al día siguiente fui a retirar mi candidatura y a renunciar al periódico, de todas formas supongo que me hubieran despedido por rechazar la posibilidad del premio. Después fui con el editor y tuve suerte de que le gustara mi trabajo, ya me rechazaron antes muchas veces.

Cuando terminó de hablar la joven dio un sorbo más a su bebida y lo miró expectante pero con distancia, como si fuera una espectadora y no parte de lo que sucedía, porque en su corazón las cosas eran ya diferentes y de entre todas las palabras cortantes e hirientes de Sesshoumaru sacó la fuerza para mantenerse en pie y librar esa noche lo mejor posible, ya después lidiaría con las consecuencias… sabiendo que no estaría sola.

- ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió él cuando le apreció que ella no seguiría hablando.

- Creo que sí. ¿Alguna cosa que desees saber? Quiero cumplir bien mi parte para que hagas lo mismo con la tuya.

- ¿Por qué llevas aún la pulsera? –quiso saber él señalando la muñeca de Lin donde iba el obsequio que él le dio mucho tiempo atrás.

- Porque, estúpida de mí, todo este tiempo te he estado extrañando y cuando me la diste dijiste que era para recordarnos aún cuando no estuviéramos juntos.

Él la miró tomándose su tiempo para pensarlo y tal vez demasiado tarde pero en ese par de minutos vio todos sus errores en perspectiva, se dio cuenta de que ella tuvo razón todo el tiempo y se arrepintió hasta lo más profundo de su ser por cada herida que le infringió. Quizás no era capaz de externarlo en ese momento, pero deseaba poder repararlo todo, abrazarla y que ella lo perdonara, unir sus labios y dar un nuevo inicio a su vida, recuperarla porque ella era su felicidad, su mundo, eso que lo mantenía en pie. Pero como no pudo, se limitó a aclarar una última duda.

- ¿De verdad es demasiado tarde?

- Yo creo… -Lin habló bajo casi sin aliento y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, aunque no llegaron a derramarse mientras se puso de pie y se acercó a él. – No, más bien estoy segura, de que sí, ahora es demasiado tarde. -la joven se quitó la pulsera y la dejó sobre la mesa para marcharse sin mirar atrás.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La luz ya estaba en verde y él continuó conduciendo, pisando más el acelerador, sin conocer otra forma de descargar todo el odio que sentía contra sí mismo… ya era muy tarde para pedir perdón, para volver a su lado… y así la vida carecía de sentido.

**Era de noche** todavía pero no por mucho tiempo más, los colores claros del amanecer comenzaban a dibujarse en el horizonte, allá muy lejos porque donde Inuyasha estaba la oscuridad lo cubría todo aún y en más de una forma.

Inuyasha suspiró sin saber qué hacer, todavía dudaba entre llamar a la policía, buscar en algún hospital… algo… porque tantas horas de ausencia inexplicable no podían ser nada bueno y él tenía experiencia con las bromas macabras de la vida. Miró el reloj y luego a Miroku a su lado, dormido en el asiento del conductor, él era un buen amigo, aunque no se lo mereciera. Después de todo fue para sacarlo aunque fuese un día de su rutina, lo obligó a arreglarse para ir a tomar algo y después, cuando ya en la madrugada tuvo su ataque de histeria, se quedó a su lado y pasó la noche entera en el auto esperando afuera de la casa de Kagome.

Kagome, todo era por ella. Desde el accidente casi todos los días fue al hospital y los que no, llamó por lo menos, nunca pero nunca antes se desapareció como el día anterior. Sin llamadas, visitas, mensajes, un correo electrónico… y ni siquiera contestaba su celular o abría la puerta de la casa. La parte lógica de Inuyasha alimentada por la sensatez de Miroku no lo dejaron armar un alboroto nacional por la desaparición de su amiga, pero él deseaba hacerlo, quería mover cielo, mar y tierra para saber que estaba bien.

Entumecido por tantas horas de esperar decidió estirar las piernas y bajó del auto sintiendo la frescura de la mañana contra su piel, respiró profundo y volteó automáticamente al escuchar un auto aproximándose. Cundo notó que se trataba de un taxi tuvo algo de esperanza porque el auto de su amiga estaba estacionado ahí mismo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras metro a metro se hizo más evidente que el transporte se detendría ahí junto al carro de Miroku, y cuando así pasó y la vio bajarse llevando una bolsa grande, de esas que las mujeres usan para cargar cualquier cosa, de inmediato una oleada de tranquilidad lo recorrió y no pudo detenerse, avanzó hasta abrazarla con fuerza atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Notó la mirada de sorpresa de ella, pero no le importó, tampoco se preocupó por el taxista curioso que los observó unos segundos antes de irse, ni verificó que Miroku continuara dormido, todo lo que deseaba era sentirla cerca, comprobar con sus ojos y manos que ella estaba bien, ilesa, que aún estaba a su lado como siempre. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la tenía ahí, ella estaba bien.

- ¿Inuyasha? –preguntó la voz insegura de Kagome, como que no sabía por qué la reacción ¿cómo pudo no haberlo sabido?

Y con eso llegaron muchas nuevas emociones, todas en conjunto con la ira. Qué niña tan estúpida, se fue a quién sabe dónde, con quién sabe quién… y lo dejó esperando todo el día, no encendió su teléfono, lo tuvo horas preocupándose y ahora se extrañaba de que estuviera preocupado ¿cómo?

- Inuyasha ¿pasó algo? ¿Cómo está Kikyo? –la voz ahora preocupada de Kagome lo inundó con una nueva oleada de enojo y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, verla preocupada y desconcertada casi lo desarma, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

- Ella sigue igual. ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Yo? Pues… espera. Si ella está bien ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero estaba aquí esperándote porque te fuiste, tu celular no sirvió de nada y me tuviste toda la maldita noche esperándote, preocupándome como el imbécil que soy. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Kagome escuchó todas las palabras furiosas de Inuyasha y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la enorme preocupación traducida en enojo que se asomaba por sus ojos. Qué tonta, nunca lo pensó antes. La decisión impulsiva de ir a visitar a Kouga la absorbió por completo, ni siquiera se molestó en prender su teléfono luego de apagarlo durante el vuelo de ida. Se sintió culpable por aquello, pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña parte de su mente o de su corazón, no supo cuál de los dos, se alegró porque él se hubiese preocupado.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta. –exigió Inuyasha trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, pero al notar que ella no era capaz de articular palabra bufó indignado- Está perfecto, no me lo digas, después de todo a mi qué demonios me interesa dónde estabas, o si algo malo te ocurrió.

El joven dio media vuelta en dirección al auto de Miroku y ella caminó detrás de él para detenerlo, en ese momento notó al chico en el asiento del conductor que estaba despierto, mirándolos con curiosidad manifiesta en la mirada. Se apresuró mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo y tomó a Inuyasha del brazo.

- Espera, por favor. Discúlpame. Fui una tonta. –le soltó en voz baja y de prisa, avergonzada.

Él se volteó para verla pero no dijo nada, una a una pero demasiado rápido para identificarlas mil emociones cruzaron sus ojos mientras los dejaba fijos en los de Kagome por largos momentos, hasta que la voz de Miroku rompióla calma.

- ¡Yo ya me voy! –le avisó en tono jovial- Creo que ya no soy necesario. Con permiso, señorita. –inclinó un poco la cabeza y se fue con la sonrisa casi tatuada en su rostro adormilado, tanto para Kagome como Inuyasha fue muy obvio que él disfrutaba de un chiste privado, pero ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para intentar averiguarlo.

- Entra ¿quieres desayunar? ¿O dormir? –la chica lo miró con seriedad pero intentando hacer salir una sonrisa.

Inuyasha pareció meditarlo unos segundos y después la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa en silencio. De la misma forma ambos entraron y Kagome dejó en una silla del recibidor su gran bolso que se veía pesado, después lo llevó a la cocina y en automático mientras él se sentaba en la barra, comenzó a preparar un desayuno genérico, café con pan tostado y algo de fruta fresca.

- Lamento no haberte avisado, me fui en un impulso, la verdad es que no pensé en nada. Y después de apagar el teléfono en el avión, olvidé encenderlo de nuevo.

- Fue tan extraño no saber nada de ti… pensé que algo… que algo malo te… -Inuyasha guardó silencio cuando la voz estaba a punto de fallarle y se sintió agotado, después de todo ese estrés la noche en vela le estaba haciendo estragos, ojalá el café ayudara.

- Discúlpame. –dijo ella perdiéndose en los ojos dorados, buscando calmarlo y hacerle saber lo arrepentida que estaba.

- Procura no volver a hacerlo. –le habló en tono serio, tratando de recuperar su naturalidad.

- Prometido. –ella sonrió un poco y continuó caminado de aquí a allá preparando todo.

Así se quedaron en silencio mientras ella terminó y sirvió las cosas, sinceramente también estaba extenuada, pero sentía que era lo mínimo que le debía a Inuyasha por preocuparlo así. Ya que terminó, se sentó a su lado para empezar a comer, hasta ese momento el le soltó de nuevo la pregunta que no deseaba responder por más de una razón.

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde fuiste tan de repente?

- Yo… -murmuró y desvió la mirada sopesando la posibilidad de mentir o no responder, pero no pudo –Fui a ver a Kouga.

**Lin estaba en** casa de Kohaku una vez más, últimamente parecía que ahí vivía, sin importarle los viajes iba en cada oportunidad con tal de no quedarse sola. Era media mañana y su amigo estaba trabajando, ese día era libre para ella y se prometió a sí misma intentar escribir algo nuevo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, el timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta encontró a Sango, fue raro pero la recibió, ella no se sorprendió nada de verla ahí.

- Kohaku está en el trabajo. –le dijo después de saludarla, cuando pasaron a la sala a sentarse, aunque ella debería saber eso.

- Lo sé. –afirmó la otra joven con la mirada preocupada.

- Él te envió. –llegó a su conclusión rápida y la otra mujer asintió.

- Está preocupado por ti y piensa que no te está cuidando bien.

- Se equivoca, él hace lo mejor posible… es sólo que… necesito algo de tiempo. –al final sin que lo deseara en lo más mínimo, las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cafés.

- Me contó que Sesshoumaru vino a buscarte y que eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

- Algo así.

- Se portó mal contigo. –afirmó Sango tomándola de la mano.

- Tanto que acabé preguntándome si no tendré daño cerebral por haberme enamorado de él. –Lin suspiró y cerró los ojos expulsando así más de esas lágrimas necias y al abrirlos encontró algo en la mano de su amiga que de momento le borró todos los pensamientos de su propia tristeza.- ¿Es un anillo de compromiso? –preguntó anonadada con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Ah… sí… bueno, iba a decírtelo… y a Kohaku… pero cuando llamé él estaba preocupado por ti y…

- ¿Te vas a casar con Miroku? –preguntó algo obviamente tonto, pero la sorpresa era demasiada.

- Me lo propuso y… bueno… últimamente se porta bien… -Sango miró a su amiga con una media sonrisa preocupada, quizás esperando por recibir una respuesta favorable.

Lin al ver a Sango expectante no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y murmurarle felicitaciones, hacerle saber la alegría que sentía por ella, porque a final de cuentas encontrara a ese hombre que estaba hecho a su medida, que la amaba, respetaba, que podía convivir a su lado y deseaba pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos… ese que sería todo su mundo así cono ella para él. Y mientras se alegraba infinitamente por la felicidad de la otra mujer, no pudo dejar de pensar ni tantito en ese que no fue para ella, el que ya nunca más vería, de quien ya no buscaba noticias, en quien a cada minuto del día trataba de sacarse de la cabeza y del corazón.

**Sesshoumaru ya iba **de salida, entrenó ese día en una pista sencilla como preparación para las primeras pruebas preliminares para la siguiente temporada, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y como ya era costumbre, no lo hizo como debía. Por supuesto que continuaba por simple talento natural siendo de los mejores pero no tanto como antes. Fue así desde la temporada anterior, cuando se alejó de Lin, de todas formas se llevó ese campeonato pero aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido, fue sólo porque los únicos con posibilidades de derrotarlo (Inuyasha y Onigumo) ya no estuvieron ahí para seguir peleando.

En cuanto sacó las llaves de su auto para marcharse y seguir con la parte más física de su preparación notó a un hombre todo vestido de negro que se le acercaba, no le costó reconocerlo. Pensó en simplemente ignorarlo y marcharse pero en ese momento una limosina negra e innecesariamente ostentosa se colocó detrás de su auto, entonces, ese imbécil le quitaría algo de su tiempo.

- Sesshoumaru Tashou. Conociéndote, muchacho, no querrás entretenerte mucho.

- Conociéndote, Naraku, tus intenciones no pueden ser buenas. –le respondió glacial y amenazador mientras abría la cajuela de su auto para dejar las cosas aí.

- Te equivocas, tengo la más buena de las intenciones. Sólo deseo reiterarte que dentro de Miasma siempre tendrás un lugar asegurado. A estas alturas debes de saber lo mal que le pintan las cosas a Sengoku.

- Y deseas utilizarme para asegurar un campeonato, no lo creo. –cerró con fuerza la cajuela y fue para entrar en el lugar del conductor.

- Quiero darte la oportunidad de que continúes con tu exitosa carrera.

- Sabes cuál es mi respuesta. –fue claro y cortante y encendió su auto con la vista puesta en el retrovisor.

Sesshoumaru sabía cómo trabajaba Naraku, molestaba mucho y ofrecía beneficios, pero él no se dejaría utilizar por absolutamente nadie. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la limosina que le estorbaba el paso se movió, después él abandonó el estacionamiento regresando a sus habituales pensamientos, sombríos y desolados… sin darse cuenta de que los deseos de Naraku por conseguirlo eran mucho mayores de lo que dejaba ver.

**Kagome abrió los** ojos lentamente, despertando de un sueño ligero y reparador, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de tela transparente le decía que dentro de poco anochecería ¡vaya! Durmieron todo el día. Quizás por eso era que se sentía así de tranquila, en paz, con el cuerpo relajado. O tal vez era por él. A su lado estaba Inuyasha, dormido aún profundamente y con las facciones relajadas, además, la envolvía con uno de sus brazos y el estar así de cerca era más que agradable, una sensación que amaba de verdad, porque se sentía bien, como si ese fuera su único lugar en el universo.

La joven mujer suspiró tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, definitivamente estaba loca, sentirse tan bien por dormir al lado de un hombre que en cualquier momento despertaría con una pesadilla relacionada con el amor que siente por su hermana. Con los ojos un poco húmedos se giró, sin soltarse del abrazo, y quedó recostada sobre su costado, ahí en el buró notó la fotografía de ella y Kouga abrazados. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, pero de todas formas los recuerdos de su noche con él no le dieron clemencia.

FLASHBACK

Ya llevaban algunas horas conversando, como siempre todo era fluido y se sentía bien, especial, estar así juntos a solas con el mundo en un apartado incapaz de interrumpirlos. Ya llevaban dos botellas de vino tinto abiertas y una piza a medio comer. Quizás si el alcohol les hubiera hecho efecto hubiera sido más fácil para cualquiera de los dos abordar el tema de "ellos", pero como no fue así, se dedicaron a evadirlo tanto como les fue posible. Hasta que el timbre sonó y la inesperada visita de Kouga cambió todo.

Él fue a abrir y ella esperó en la barra de la cocina, escuchó la puerta y después no lo oyó a él, quizás saludó en voz baja, pero lo que le llegó fácilmente fue el sonido alegre de una voz femenina que le era desconocida, joven y bonita a pesar de rayar en lo escandaloso. La chica lo saludó y pudo escucharla entrar despreocupada, charlando sobre algo de darle una sorpresa, bueno, Kagome estaba segura de que él no la estaba esperando. Como reflejo se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta que llegó a verlos, él con el seño fruncido y los ojos azules preocupados y la joven de cabellos rojos casi colgada de su brazo, sonreía pero al notar la presencia de Kagome su expresión se volvió completamente seria.

- ¿Quién es ella? –demandó la chica sin soltarlo, buscando sus ojos azules.

- Soy… una amiga. –habló Kagome antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, esta vez la otra muchacha lo soltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

- ¿Interrumpo? –sonó sarcástica y levantó una ceja como para enfatizar algo.

- No, en realidad, sólo lo necesito unos minutos más y será todo tuyo. –muy decidida pero con el corazón de cristal casi rompiéndosele en mil fragmentos tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó hasta la primer habitación que encontró a su paso, el estudio, ahí cerró la puerta. -¿Tu novia? –preguntó tranquila.

- Kagome… no… -Kouga dudaba, podía escucharlo en su voz, sus palabras… y notarlo en su mirada azul.

- Sólo dímelo. Hace mucho que dejamos de esperarnos, Kouga, pero creo que aún me quieres lo suficiente para decirme la verdad. –sin que lo pudiera evitar los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, estaba a punto de perder a su primer amor, a su eterno salvador, a quien quiso como jamás pensó que podría.

- No es mi novia. Hemos salido varias veces, pero aún no hay nada formal… Kagome… no sé qué decirte… es que nunca pensé… y no sé…

- Calla. –murmuró la joven acercándose para sellarle con el dedo índice los labios. – No tienes que ponerte así. Tú ya no eres mío. –en un impulso se abrazó de él, rodeándolo por la cintura con desesperación y refugió su rostro en el pecho masculino, Kouga correspondió el gesto. – Prométeme que siempre me vas a querer.

- Siempre te voy a querer. Eso jamás lo dudes. –se agachó un poco para besar su cabello.- Aún ahora… lo que siento por ella… es tan diferente de esto, Kagome… ¿por qué viniste? ¿Crees que aún hay una oportunidad?

Ella se quedó helada con más lágrimas en los ojos y cada terminal nerviosa deseando obedecer a un impulso diferente. Se dio cuenta del significado en las palabras de Kouga, si ella lo deseaba en ese momento podía pedirle un oportunidad más para estar juntos, tiempo, amor, una relación… lo que fuera y él se lo daría porque todavía existían sentimientos mutuos… y deseaba tanto todo eso. Hacerlo suyo otra vez, poder llamarlo "novio", tener planes juntos… pero eso estaría mal, sería tan injusto. Porque como siempre no podía darle prioridad, así como tantas veces en el pasado tuvo que dejarlo esperando ahora debería hacer lo mismo. Pero no.

- Yo sólo quería ver cómo estabas. –habló obligándose a decir cada palabra- Y veo que estás bien, ella se ve como una buena chica ¿cuál es su nombre? –al preguntar se separó un poco y dio un paso hacia la puerta, sintiendo que si no echaba a correr en ese miso instante nunca podría alejarse de él.

- Su nombre es Ayame y siempre he sido honesto con ella, sabe todo sobre nosotros. –él avanzó hacia ella y Kagome retrocedió más, temerosa de volver a tocarlo y que sus pieles se fundieran para siempre en una misma.

- Entonces dile que le deseo buena suerte. Y para ti lo mismo. Y… te quiero, Kouga. –abrió la puerta tras de sí, todavía llorando y luchando contra cada molécula de su cuerpo que deseaba quedarse ahí.

- Sabes que también te quiero, Kagome. Y sabes también que puede que aún sea tiempo, que tal vez ahora y después todavía nos quede algo.

- Lo sé. –sonrió una vez más y salió definitivamente, apresurándose para tomar sus cosas de camino a la puerta de salida, con la mirada en el suelo y pidiendo al cielo para tener las fuerzas de irse.

- Tú eres Kagome. –la interceptó Ayame a un lado de la salida, con un tono entre acusador y temeroso.

- Cuídalo bien Ayame.

No la miró a los ojos y no se detuvo para nada, sólo pasó a su lado murmurando mientras la voz aún le servía y sus pies le daban clemencia ayudándola para marcharse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La fuerza extra en el abrazo de Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque igual que en su recuerdo, estaba llorando. Respiró profundo intentando encontrar fuerzas para ocultar su estado de ánimo, porque mientras desayunaron a él no le dijo ni la mitad de lo que en verdad pasó.

- ¿Despierta? –murmuró el chico ronco y casi en su oído.

- Sí. –se las ingenió para firmar sin que se le notaran las lágrimas ni el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Sabes? Eres el mejor de los amuletos… es la primera vez desde el accidente que duermo sin pesadillas. –al terminar de hablar bajo Inuyasha dejó un suave beso en su oído, que la estremeció hasta lo más profundo.

**Sesshoumaru estaba en** su casa, después de la pista entrenó en el gimnasio, nadó, se bañó, cenó y esperaba estar rendido totalmente, para poder dormir sin pensar, conciliar el sueño sin pasarse horas pensando en lo mucho que deseaba faltar a su palabra e ir a buscarla, porque la necesitaba más que a nada.

Pero estaba ahí solo entre las paredes frías y vacías de su casa y nada en su ser podía apartarse de los recuerdos de Lin. Quería ir ¿tan malo resultaría? Si fuera sólo por cuestión de orgullo no lo dudaría, estar con ella era más importante que su estúpido orgullo, pero ahora desafortunadamente había más en juego. Ya no estaba hablando de celos, de inseguridad, premios, entrevistas… sino de que ella literalmente le pidió que se alejara, que no volviera nunca. Y eso no podía ignorarlo.

Pero también estaba el libro, ese mismo que ahora sostenía en sus manos, el que relataba entera su historia, que narraba mezclados con elementos de fantasía los momentos increíbles que tuvieron juntos… y al final la decisión dela protagonista… mejor tomar el "sueño eterno" antes que vivir sin su amor perdido, un imbécil humano que acabó por dejarla… basado en nada.

Se maldijo en silencio una vez más mientras salía de la cocina apagando las luces, quizás pasaría la noche en vela leyendo otra vez las palabras que Lin escribió, buscando sacarles detalles, algo a su favor… pero en ese momento el timbre sonó y desvió su camino para preguntar por el intercomunicador quién podía buscarlo a esas horas, sin saber que del otro lado respondería una voz femenina.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Aquí con el cap. Espero que les haya gustado y que las cosas vayan por buen camino! Aunque resultó algo triste... en fin. Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer y por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! De verdad. Y ya saben como siempre, dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, mentadas.... con un comentario! **Mil gracias!** Y nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Peligro Oculto

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**Peligro Oculto**

* * *

(**Negritas**)-Principio de escena.

* * *

Era ya algo tarde, pero después de dormir todo el día juntos ninguno de los dos estaba cansado. Inuyasha suspiró y dejó la silla que habitualmente ocupaba en esa habitación de hospital, justo al lado de Kikyo, y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome en la ventana con la brisa fresca alborotándole un poco el cabello.

La observó dándole la espalda y notó por milésima vez lo hermosa que era, como la ropa no llamativa que llevaba la hacía ver increíble, Kagome era así, simplemente bella y natural… y eso últimamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Además, por si eso en sí no fuera suficientemente confuso, también estaba el hecho de lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado. Como ese mismo día, en el que después de casi morirse de la preocupación pudo dormir a su lado, simplemente eso y se sintió muy bien, por primera vez desde el accidente pudo descansar de verdad y no tener pesadillas… ¿qué se supone que hiciera con eso?

Suspiró de forma audible y ella de inmediato se giró para mirarlo con la pregunta escrita en las facciones, Inuyasha sonrió y negó un poco con la cabeza obedeciendo al mismo tiempo el impulso de tenerla más cerca. Inuyasha envolvió a Kagome por la espalda, dejando sus cuerpos unidos y recargando su rostro junto al de ella, con sus mejillas rozándose. El aroma de la mujer lo invadió deleitándolo por completo, sí, definitivamente estar así se sentía más que bien.

Kagome no esperó que él la abrazara de esa forma pero tampoco quiso evitarlo, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos estar así y creer que él también la quería… era algo bueno, inclusive si se trataba de nada más que una fantasía.

Se quedaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio, a veces no les hacían falta palabras para comunicarse y el ambiente lo llenaba todo, el viento soplando, la ciudad callada, el monitor conectado al corazón de Kikyo… eso vino con la primera punzada de culpa en Inuyasha. Estaba ahí disfrutando en más de un sentido el estar con Kagome mientras en la cama estaba su hermana mayor… hermanas… y él estúpido, aprovechado… tomando ventajas de la situación, aunque no pudiera evitarlo. Porque él nunca lo planeó ni nada por el estilo, simplemente mientras se culpaba y se odiaba por el accidente encontró algo que no conocía en su amiga y ahora el simple hecho de imaginar vivir sin ella le causaba dolor.

Sin embargo era muy consciente de que aquello estaba mal. No podía pretender tener esos sentimientos por una cuando ya los tuvo por la otra. Además, él sabía muy bien que Kagome aún sentía cosas por Kouga, estuvieran juntos o no. Y ella era una mujer maravillosa, tan buena y noble que nunca jamás en esta vida ni en ninguna se atrevería a estar con él, cuya vida le pertenecía a Kikyo.

Y a pesar de todo, de cada conflicto interno, ahí estaba abrazado de ella, hechizado por su mera presencia y su aroma dulce sintiendo el cosquilleo de su piel ahí donde rozaba la de ella. Sin pensarlo movió unos centímetros el rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron la mejilla cálida de Kagome una vez. Otra… otra más… de nuevo.. no se dio cuenta de que lentamente cada beso lo llevó algo más hacia los labios de la joven hasta que llegó a rozarlos, sólo un poco en las comisuras… y se detuvo. En un segundo de cordura trató de depararse pero ella mantenía unidas sus manos y no lo soltó.

Cuando sintió el suave contacto de los labios de Inuyasha en su mejilla se estremeció pensando en que era idiota por sentirse tentada nada más por un gesto juguetón… de amistad… pero al paso de los segundos con cada centímetro que él se acercó a sus labios hasta tocarlos y con eso el torrente de sentimientos se intensifico mil veces aturdiéndola tanto que cuando él se tensó e intentó separarse, ella no se lo permitió dejando las manos de Inuyasha bien sujetas en su vientre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos esperando por un beso más, sintió la demora pero finalmente llegó, él rozó otra vez sus labios con suavidad, conociéndolos de verdad por primera vez. Un toque suave y cálido una vez, otra más… después en un gesto algo más prolongado mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Así se besaron por minutos eternos envueltos en una bruma dulce de irrealidad, guiados por las sensaciones y no la razón, sintiendo que aunque fuera tan sólo por un instante, todas sus vidas encajaban como un rompecabezas perfecto, hecho para unirse y fundirse irremediablemente.

Fue así hasta que tres golpes en la puerta los separaron, sólo una enfermera revisando que todo estuviera en orden rompió con la atmósfera fuera de este mundo que mantenían. Se separaron tres pasos antes de que Inuyasha concediera la entrada a la habitual visita nocturna.

- Buenas noches ¿todo está en orden? –quiso saber la joven mujer.

- Sí, gracias. –dijo el chico sin verla mucho y la otra se retiró en silencio con una sonrisa cálida.

Lo siguiente fue tranquilidad en la atmósfera, pero nada de sensaciones agradables como antes, más bien ambos tenían miedo de enfrentar lo que sucedió, al otro, a sí mismos… lo que sentían. Al final Inuyasha dijo lo que la razón le mandaba.

- Discúlpame, no debí. –murmuró viéndola de pie al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida en el piso de la habitación.

- Claro. –se las ingenió para responder apenas Kagome.

- Voy por café ¿quieres? –la cuestionó él buscando desesperado por una salida que le permitiera ordenar sus ideas y dejarla a solas para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella asintió y él se fue con pasos callados, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Kagome se vio sola en el cuarto de hotel las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incontenibles, ya había llorado mucho la noche anterior en el avión de regreso, pero parecía que aún podía hacerlo más y más. Así casi fuera de control como estaba lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir y sentarse en la silla al lado de su hermana para abrazarla, se recargó sobre su abdomen y ahí siguió llorando, murmurándole todas las cosas que deseaba ella pudiera escuchar.

- ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise… no quise… perdóname… él te ama, él es tuyo… perdóname… no me odies… lo siento… -nunca llegó a formar frases más coherentes con la mente echa un caos como la tenía, revuelta con millones de cosas al mismo tiempo.

**Un par de** horas atrás cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa lo último que Sesshoumaru se imaginó es que se tratara de esa mujer a la que ya no quería ver. Nada más que un entretenimiento entre temporada y temporada que ya debió terminar, que él se encargó de cerrar, pero al parecer ésta era más insistente y con su comportamiento de caballero no fue capaz de mandarla de regreso a su casa tan tarde en la noche, al cabo… una vez más o menos no haría daño.

Por eso terminó al lado de ella desnudos en la cama, la mujer dormía ahora y él veía el techo divagando, nada fijo ocupaba su mente, ni siquiera Lin porque no quiso pensar más en ella, también suspendió sus planes de volver a leer el libro esa noche. Así lentamente se fue adormeciendo hasta perder totalmente la consciencia.

Cuando despertó temprano en la mañana con el sonido habitual de su alarma, ella también lo hizo y se le acercó buscando un encuentro más antes de iniciar el día, pero esta vez él se negó, ya tenía muchas actividades físicas pendientes.

- Toma lo que quieras. –le dijo Sesshoumaru levantándose de la cama, con la esperanza de que ella se marchara antes de tener que compartir el desayuno.- Y, Kagura, la temporada va a comenzar, esto se acabó anoche.

- ¿Tan fácil te puedes olvidar de mí? –contestó soberbia poniéndose de pie también, aunque sin tomarse la molestia de buscar su ropa.

- ¿Y tú de mí no? –inquirió Sesshoumaru sin mirarla, indiferente, abriendo uno de sus cajones en busca del traje de baño para iniciar sus actividades en la piscina.

- No quiero hacerlo. Además, si pudiste estar con la reportera le temporada pasada, no veo la necesidad de terminar ahora.

Él la vio unos segundos e arriba abajo, notando como sus formas en teoría perfectas, no la hacían ni siquiera acercarse a la belleza de Lin, no le dijo nada y se marchó escaleras abajo estando muy poco dispuesto a discutir con una mujer hueca cosas de su vida personal, ya mucho hizo con no correrla la noche anterior.

Cuando Kagura se quedó sola en la habitación sonrió para sí misma, luego el éxito obtenido la noche anterior, por lo que fuera pero él no se negó, eso era buena señal. Espero un par de minutos hasta que al asomarse por la ventana del pasillo lo notó sumergido en la piscina, era seguro hablar. Tomó su teléfono mientras recolectaba de por ahí la ropa y muy pronto una voz masculina le respondió del otro lado.

- Espero hayas hecho bien tu trabajo.

- Lo que me pediste. –respondió ella algo de mal humor al hombre que no apreciaba demasiado, pero a quien debía obedecer siempre.

- Perfecto.

- Pero no se cuánto más lo pueda retener.

- El tiempo que sea necesario. Ya sabes cuál es el precio por fallarme.

- Sí, lo mismo que es el precio por cualquier cosa contigo.

- Qué bueno que lo tengas en mente. –se burló él y eso la enfureció más.

- Mejor decídete ya ¿lo vas a hacer tú? ¿O tengo que mancharme de sangre las manos otra vez en tu lugar?

- No, mi querida Kagura, aún voy a darle al joven Sesshoumaru una última oportunidad para salvar su muy valiosa vida. Él representa muchos millones para botarlo nada más así. Regresa ahora.

La última orden fue seguida del final de la llamada, ella suspiró y terminó de vestirse antes de salir de ahí con prisa, no porque ardiera en deseos de ir con su dueño, sino porque como todo lo que hacía en su vida… tenía la obligación de complacerlo y a Naraku no le gustaba esperar.

**Llorando se le** fue a Kagome todo el largo rato que Inuyasha se tardó en volver con dos vasos de unicel, para cuando el chico entró ella aún derramaba lágrimas sobre la sábana ahora húmeda que cubría a su hermana inconsciente. Cuando lo escuchó cerrar la puerta la joven se levantó casi de un salto, tratando de secarse el rostro y recobrar la compostura, sin desear perder así la calma, el temperamento… ser débil, sentirse sobrepasada por todo lo que sucedía… pero no pudo.

Inuyasha, alarmado, dejó los cafés en una mesita y se apresuró para tomarla de los hombros y llevara con suavidad, como a un niño que apenas camina, a uno de los sillones, donde la sentó y se puso frente a ella, con el seño fruncido de preocupación y los ojos dorados inundados de dolor, ese mal rato era todo su culpa, o eso creía.

- Kagome… ¿qué sucede? –preguntó viéndola a los ojos cafés inundados, pero ella no encontró su voz para responder.- Si fue por lo que hice… -quiso disculparse otra vez, pero eso fue exactamente una de las cosas que más la lastimó y no lo dejaría hacerlo de nuevo.

- Es todo, Inuyasha… es por todo… lo siento, pero es que ya no puedo más… ya no lo soporto… -ella se limpió el rostro con las manos una vez más sin obtener muy buenos resultados y él al notarlo tomó un pañuelo desechable de una cajita cercana y enjugó con cuidado las marcas de su llanto mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre la de Kagome.

- ¿Qué es todo? Dímelo… tal vez… quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Es todo en mi vida… ya no puedo más… creí que podía seguir, que sería capaz, pero no lo soy… -con la visión distorsionada por las lágrimas logró ver la expresión apesadumbrada de su amigo… él intentaba calmarla, ayudarla… y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus opciones eran limitadas. Quién sabe si él podría ayudarla o no, pero de todas formas ella no estaba en condiciones de resistirlo, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca o tenía un brote psicótico- Ya no puedo intentar manejarlo todo… he tratado tanto como he podido pero es demasiado. Cada día es ver a Kikyo aquí… así… no saber si un día va a despertar o no, mientras soportar la presión de manejar la escudería ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! Pero tengo que hacerlo, las constantes llamadas de mis padres, siempre preocupados, siempre diciéndome lo que ella estaría haciendo bien. Y además… me duele haberlo perdido casi todo, perdí a mi hermana y toda mi vida, mis planes, a Kouga… todo Inuyasha. Y por si fuera poco… ahora esto… tú y yo, lo que siento por ti y cómo está mal. Tú la amas y lo sé y yo jamás pretendí que… nunca quise… pero… pero…

Impulsivo él la abrazó con fuerza, con eso contuvo el río de palabras que se venían, las demás incoherencias que ella diría, las disculpas… Inuyasha no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer, pero lo que escuchó le fue suficiente para darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando ahí y de lo mucho que se equivocó al permitirlo, al dejar que todo eso pasara con Kagome mientras él se sumergía en una burbuja de dolor y pérdida. Se lamentó y sintió furia contra sí mismo… y justamente de ahí sacó la fuerza para mantenerse firme y hacer, aunque fuera nada más esa vez, lo correcto. La abrazó por varios minutos hasta que pudo sentir que los suspiros llegaban cada vez con pausas más largas, entonces, supo que era momento para hablarle él.

- Kagome, escúchame. –se dirigió a la chica en tono firme y serio, separándose para verla a los ojos.- Te prohíbo terminantemente que sigas haciéndote cargo de la escudería e intentes complacer a tus padres. Nunca más lo hagas. Vas a llamarlos y que se las arreglen como puedan.

- Tengo que hacerlo… por Kikyo… -murmuró ella sin entender por qué Inuyasha estaba tomando esa actitud.

- No. Justo por ella, además de por ti misma, es que no debes hacerlo ¿sabes por qué Kikyo hacía eso? –preguntó esperando que ella contestara, con la seguridad de que diría que no, Kagome negó con la cabeza después de meditarlo unos segundos, claro, al igual que todo mundo ella creía que su hermana mayor vivía fascinada con los autos.- Lo hacía para que sus padres la molestaran a ella y te dejaran vivir tu vida. Ella piensa que tú eres valiente, fuerte e independiente, que tú puedes ser tan libre como desees. Por eso no puedes intentar sustituirla, no eches a la basura lo que hizo por ti tantos años. Tú tienes que buscar tu felicidad.

- Pero… -murmuró sin entender bien lo que escuchaba, sin dar crédito de ello.

- Me lo dijo, literalmente. Ella te ama y lo último que desea es que destruyas tu vida por intentar sustituirla. Nunca lo hagas. –Inuyasha esperó una respuesta que no llegaría, pues Kagome apenas asimilaba, entendía y ataba cabos de lo que estaba pasando.- Así que vas a decirles a tus padres que renuncias y vas a hacer tu vida como quieras… en donde quieras… tú sabes que si… quieres irte con… con… ese Kouga, puedes hacerlo, Kagome, no puedo ver que te quedes aquí y seas infeliz.

Al final Inuyasha se obligó a respirar profundo, no podía creer lo difícil que era pronunciar esas palabras, decirle a Kagome que se marchara con otro hombre, que lo dejara ahí y se fuera para ser feliz con Kouga… pero eso sería un millón de veces mejor que verla quedarse para estar triste y ser miserable. Preferible contenta en los brazos de alguien más.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Fue un impulso? La verdad, por favor. –le pidió ella en voz tranquila, ahora él ya no le sacaba las lágrimas porque ya no habían más y Kagome tomó la oportunidad para entrelazar todos sus dedos con los masculinos.

- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy la peor escoria de este mundo y lo que hice estuvo mal, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque simplemente no es correcto. No puedo sentir ese tipo de amor por ti.

Cuando Inuyasha guardó silencio ella asintió sabiendo que otra vez su corazón parecía llenarse de grietas, se sentía así… y para no dejarle ver ese dolor a su acompañante, lo abrazó ocultando el rostro en su hombro mientras sacaba fuerzas de algún lado para mantenerse en pie después de saber que lo que se atrevió a soñar apenas en las más locas fantasías, no tenía oportunidad de ser… porque él no podía sentir "ese" tipo de amor por ella.

**Esa noche a Lin** casi tuvieron que secuestrarla para que saliera, ella legó a casa de Kohaku por las mismas razones de siempre, pero él instruido por Sango no le hizo caso. La jefa de mecánicos, ocupada ya con los preparativos para las pre-calificaciones, no asistió pero encomendó a su hermano la tarea de sacarla a algún lugar, un café, un bar… algo para distraerla. Y él no le vio mucho problema en un inicio, quizás ni siquiera la misma Lin lo hubiera hecho pero la segunda parte del plan indicaba que no fueran solos, que él invitara más personas para que la velada no terminara siendo nada más que otra vez los dos amigos íntimos conversando

Por eso Lin terminó bailando esa noche con un casi desconocido, un hombre joven y apuesto, tuvo que reconocerlo, arquitecto amigo de Kohaku, soltero de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros. Ella aceptó la invitación a la pisa por mera cortesía, no se consideró nunca buena bailarina ni nada, pero él amable y jovial no aceptó un "no" por respuesta y hasta Kohaku la incitó. En un principio pensó que tendría un casi ataque de pánico todo el tiempo pero para su sorpresa no fue ni siquiera malo. La música lenta le ayudaba a disimular su falta de habilidad y práctica, además, él tenía una conversación agradable y se mostraba interesado en conocerla. Resultó bien y al terminar de bailar regresaron a la mesa que se encontraba sola, los demás continuaron en la pista.

- ¿Y qué hacías antes de ser una famosa escritora? –preguntó él mientras la joven daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Trabajaba en la redacción de deportes de un periódico.- respondió con naturalidad y notó la expresión de desconcierto de su acompañante.

- ¡Qué extraño! Bueno, no te conozco mucho, pero no me pareces el tipo de mujer que le gustan los deportes.

- No me gustan. –afirmó sonriendo- Pero era lo que había en el momento y pues… resultó interesante a final de cuentas. Soy experta en carreras de autos. –colados entre sus pensamientos llegaron recuerdos de Sesshoumaru, pero se obligó a detenerlos en seco, ese no era el momento.

- Interesante… no tengo idea de nada de eso. –él se rió un poco y ella lo acompañó, contenta de haber aceptado ir esa noche con el grupo de amigos de Kohaku… tal vez a final de cuentas sí era eso lo que le hacía falta, distraerse y conocer gente nueva.

**Era el primer día** de prácticas de la nueva temporada, los autos estaban listos y todo el personal entrando en ambiente para iniciar el ciclo de nuevo, la emoción rondaba cada pasillo y metro a metro la pista ya conocida por todos prometía ser el inicio de una nueva aventura. Era emocionante para casi todos, pero Sesshoumaru nunca lo sintió así. No tenía deseos de estar ahí ni era capaz de desarrollar esa emoción natural que le provocaba cada nueva carrera, como un desafía al cual vencer. Ahora nada de eso existía. Por lo que el cruzarse a Naraku de camino a su camerino no fue ya ni siquiera tan malo. Despacharlo y nada más.

- Joven Sesshoumaru, a tiempo como siempre. –lo saludo con la mirada seria, poniéndose a la mitad del camino con claras intenciones de no dejarlo ir a ningún lado. Antes de que su interlocutor pudiera contestar el sonido de los parlantes hizo eco en el lugar vacío, después, todo fue silencio.

- No eres muy inteligente ¿verdad? Naraku, pierdes tu tiempo. –contestó indiferente, con los ojos dorados de hielo.

- Nada más quiero ser un buen samaritano, Sesshoumaru, y ofrecerte la oportunidad de tu vida una última vez. Aún no pisas la pista con Sengoku, podrías hacerlo bajo un nuevo contrato y te garantizo que resultaría mucho más conveniente para ti de lo que te imaginas.

- Conoces mi respuesta. –habló claro y empujó un poco al otro hombre cuando pasó a su lado.

- Qué gran desperdicio. –murmuró en voz baja Naraku antes de seguir con su camino y tomar el celular para hacer una llamada muy importante.

Sesshoumaru fue y se cambió sin pensar más en la propuesta rechazada, después, llegó al lugar donde estaban todos los mecánicos y los autos, lo presentaron de inmediato con su nuevo compañero pero desde luego que no le interesaba eso.

- Ven, te pongo al corriente. –lo interceptó Sango en dirección al que sería su auto para decirle en persona de las modificaciones que hicieron.

Él la siguió y ninguno de los dos notó la ausencia de dos personas del equipo mecánicos nuevos que desaparecieron de la zona de Sengoku para ir a una oficina más privada donde al entrar vieron a una mujer de ojos rojos que ya conocían, pero que nunca les dio su nombre.

- Son inteligentes, decidieron tomar la oportunidad.

- Si pagas lo que prometiste. –habló uno de ellos y el otro asintió.

- La mitad está aquí. –les entregó un sobre amarillo cargado de efectivo a cada uno.- Les recomiendo que no lo depositen para evitar sospechas y que no lo gasten hasta que todo esté hecho.

- ¿Y el resto? –preguntó el que no había hablado.

- Cuando el trabajo esté hecho, será suyo.

- ¿Cómo podemos confiar?

- Porque ya han aceptado y tengo cada conversación grabada. Suficiente evidencia para hundirlos si no lo hacen.

Sin molestarse en darles más que una sonrisa de superioridad la mujer abandonó la oficina caminando altanera como siempre y con la tranquilidad de haber cumplido con la misión que su jefe, su dueño más bien, le encomendó. Aunque no le gustara nada ensuciarse con ese tipo de trabajos sabía que su otra opción era someterse a la furia de ese hombre al que temía tanto. Y siendo el trato la vida de Sesshoumaru por la suya, no podía andarse con escrúpulos.

**Lin estaba contenta**, sin pensar mucho esa noche, era una especie de "fiesta de despedida" ya que en las próximas semanas no tendría más oportunidad de ir a visitar a Kohaku, él organizó una pequeña reunión en su departamento con los mismos amigos que días atrás acudieron al bar. El ambiente era agradable, música suave de fondo y varias conversaciones dispersas, le ayudaron mucho a no pasarse todo el tiempo pensando en Sesshoumaru, en que ya había corrido las vueltas de reconocimiento y calificación para la primera carrera y que al día siguiente empezaba la temporada, ella ya no quería estar al pendiente de ese hombre.

- Tienes que visitarnos cuando vuelvas. –le dijo jovial el mismo muchacho con el que bailó antes.

- Claro que sí. En cuanto pueda venir, lo haré. Además, prometiste llevarme al mirador y no lo has hecho.

- Así tengo la seguridad de que no vas a escapar. –el chico guiñó un ojo y Lin rió, en verdad era agradable y le gustaba la forma en que la trataba, estaba claramente interesado en ella.

Estaba por responder algo cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante la detuvo, tomó su teléfono para ver quién le hablaba a esas horas, quizás Sango para verificar que se la pasara bien, pero cuando reconoció el número de Sesshoumaru en la pantalla su expresión relajada se petrificó y con una sonrisa de disculpa se alejó de su acompañante para contestar… quizás no debería hacerlo, definitivamente no era lo ideal ahora que se había prmetido sacarlo de su vida… pero simplemente no pudo resistirse.

- Hola. –lo saludó temerosa.

- ¿Cómo te va? –la voz glacial de Sesshoumaru no había cambiado nada… pero cómo la extrañaba.

- Bien… ¿y a ti?

- Lo usual. Disculpa que te llame, sé que prometí no hacerlo.

- Sí… pero… está bien. Mañana tienes carrera ¿cómo estuvo la calificación?

- Primer puesto. –inevitablemente Sesshoumaru recordó el enorme esfuerzo de concentración que le requirió estar de verdad corriendo cuando lo hacía en lugar de cuestionándose si debía llamarla o no.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias. ¿Cuándo y dónde es tu próxima lectura?

- Aún no estoy segura, mañana me confirman. –ella supo que eso sonó a evasiva… y no le gustó nada, pero se trataba de la verdad… además, si él lo interpretaba mal ¿qué más daba?

- Sé que de nuevo estaré faltando a mi palabra pero… ¿hay problema si voy a verte?

El silencio se hizo por unos revés momentos, ella sin la menor coherencia para responder a eso sin salir dañada y él ansioso de escuchar lo que quería… de que ella le diera aunque fuera la más mínima oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, porque vivir así, separados… era más de lo que podía tolerar. Antes de que la joven escritora lograra articular palabra llegó un chico a su lado y le habló con voz clara y firme, por encima de la música tranquila.

- Lin, vamos por más bebidas ¿quieres algo en especial?

- ¿Té helado? –contestó ella imaginando que más bien se referían a bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! –exclamó el otro contento y sonriéndole con mucha calidez. – déjame adivinar… ¿de limón?

- Mi favorito.

- Lo sabía. –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa más y se marchó.

Sesshoumaru pudo escucharlo todo y se sorprendió inmensamente de sí mismo cuando su reacción no fueron los celos como esperaba. Odió oír a ese hombre llamarla "mi chica", pero no fue como antes con Kohaku, ahora nada más que el dolor de creerla con alguien más fue lo que llenó su pecho. Quizás la experiencia de perderla y darse cuenta de que fue por sus propios errores lo cambió para siempre.

- Lo siento. –murmuró Lin en el teléfono esperando por el torrente de celos venir, por una nueva respuesta cortante o algún comentario que la hiriera en lo más profundo, pero no llegó, Sesshoumaru sólo guardó silencio, eso era más confuso.- ¿Me decías?

- Si puedo ir a visitarte. –regresó él con trabajos al tema de antes, ahora sólo deseaba saber si en la vida de ella ya habitaba otro hombre, otro amor- Si te molestaría a ti o alguien más.

- No Sesshoumaru… a mí no me molesta… ni hay nadie más a quien le moleste. –al final suspiró… si fuera más inteligente lo habría dejado con la duda, estaría formando oraciones para hacerlo sufrir un poco, para que él creyera que ya estaba con otro… pero no podía, así no era ella… lo amaba demasiado y además, notó claramente como su reacción fue tan opuesta de lo que esperaba… quizás, sólo quizás…

- Me alegra. –afirmó él con toda la sinceridad marcada en su inexpresivo tono.- ¿Me avisas dónde y cuándo? Por favor, la fecha y lugar dan lo mismo iría a verte al miso fin del mundo si es necesario.

- Quizás con un par de horas por carretera baste. –aclaró riendo- A tu velocidad, probablemente menos.

- Lo que sea necesario.

Lin enmudeció ante la verdad aplastante en sus palabras, supo que él lo decía en serio y su corazón dio un brinco con esa certeza mientras en su rostro la sonrisa se hizo más grande y profunda. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el habla Kohaku la llamó para incorporarla de nuevo a las conversaciones sin sospechar con quién hablaba.

- Creo que tengo que irme.

- Seguro. Te veo pronto y cuídate mucho.

- Tú también. Estaré viendo la carrera mañana, mucha suerte.

La llamada terminó y Lin se forzó a regresar con los demás mientras su estómago y su garganta se llenaban de mariposas, grillos, ráfagas de viento… todo lo que cosquilleara se arremolinó en ella haciendo de repente su felicidad más perfecta.

CoNTiNuaRá...

* * *

Hello! Cómo les va? Emmm pues he aquí el cap, a unos 2 ó 3 del final (según cálculos). Ojalá les haya gustado! Como de costumbre quiero agradecerles a todas por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios que me animan muchísimo, de verdad. Y pues... nos vemos la próxima semana ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, mentadas o lo que sea... con un comentario. **Mil grax!** Y nos leemos en una semana.


	18. Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Despertar**

* * *

(**Negritas**)-Principio de escena.

* * *

Era de madrugada, horas antes durante la reunión en el departamento de Kohaku ella habló con Sesshoumaru y desde entonces mil ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza. Verlo, hablar con él, regresar a su lado, que él deseara buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, que conociendo lo estricto que es consigo mismo se doblegara para romper su palabra y la llamara.

A estas alturas la reunión había terminado y ella vagabundeaba en su lap top mientras Kohaku estaba tomando un baño. Abrió su correo electrónico y ahí encontró la información para su próxima lectura, el lugar, fecha y hora. Excelente tenía qué decirle a Sesshoumaru. Por un segundo pensó en llamarlo en ese mismo instante, pero al darse cuenta de la hora, descartó la idea.

Todo se sentía tan natural en esos momentos, ahí sentada en la cama de Kohaku sabiendo que dentro de poco vería a Sesshoumaru, con el libro vendiéndose, su editor pidiendo más material… la vida era perfecta en esos momentos y lo seguiría siendo después de poder besar al hombre que amaba.

Sólo por pasar el rato entró a un buscador en internet y tecleó el nombre de Sesshoumaru, en cierta forma se vio a sí misma como una adolescente con su primer amor… pero eso era lo de menos. Entró a varios sitios que no le ofrecían nada que no supiera ya, su vida, logros, expectativas, largas discusiones en foros sobre si era o no el mejor de todos los tiempos. Mientras estaba perdida en ello Kohaku llegó a su lado y se recostó para encender la televisión mientras bostezaba, en realidad ella también tendría que sentirse muy cansada, pero no era así.

- Dime que tu sonrisa bobalicona no tiene nada que ver con el piloto, por favor. –la molestó un poco en parte jugando.

- Me llamó. –respondió con la sonrisa aún más grande. – Quiere ir a verme a la próxima lectura que tenga.

- ¿Te doy mi sincera opinión y te digo que quizás esté jugando? ¿O sólo me alegro porque estás feliz?

- Sé lo que opinas… así que puedes alegrarte conmigo.

Dejó su computadora de lado un momento y se acercó para abrazarlo también recostada ahí a su lado, Kohaku le devolvió el gesto de manera cálida como siempre fue él. Ahí se quedó un par de minutos pensando en mil cosas a la vez y al final dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del chico antes de regresar a la computadora y seguir bobeando.

De repente entró en un sitio de chismes, así se anunciaba abiertamente y buena parte de los encabezados eran de actores y cantantes famosos, fotos escandalosas y cosas si mucho interés para ella, pero también se decían cosas de Sesshoumaru.

Al abrir el comentario lo vio acompañado de un par de imágenes de él con una mujer bonita y seductora de ojos muy intrigantes. Decía que su nombre era Kagura y esa desconocida fue la conquista de "entre temporadas" del súper estrella. Lin sintió que su estómago se revolvía con dolor, pero de todas formas, si debía ser objetiva… ella siempre sospechó eso, que él tuvo que ver a alguien más mientras no estuvieron juntos… igual no fue agradable verlo.

Al final y sólo de pasada mencionaban que Naraku, el dueño de la escudería Miasma, mostraba interés abierto en contratarlo, aunque Sesshoumaru no correspondió, también, en son de broma, dijeron que fue una decisión tonta de él no aceptar considerando la serie de sucesos extraños y oscuros que siempre rodeaban a Naraku, aunque nunca vinculándolo directamente.

Lin se alarmó con eso y sin decirle una palabra a Kohaku, quien casi caía inconsciente, buscó la vida del tal Naraku, pero no encontró nada coherente, nada que fuera sucio o peligroso. Si de verdad esa página tenía razón… él se cuidaba muy bien las espaldas… pero bueno, a final de cuentas la página de chismes no era una fuente confiable. Suspiró resignada y apagó la computadora, no tenía sentido seguir buscando si todo lo que iba a encontrar serían fotos de Sesshoumaru con otra e insinuaciones de peligro. Bostezó y se recostó entre las sábanas al lado de Kohaku después de poner su alarma, deberían despertarse temprano para ir a hacer algunas compras, mejor dormir ya. Esa noche lo haría con la tranquilidad y dicha de saber que Sesshoumaru era para ella... como despertar de un mal sueño.

**La vida de Kagome** era oficialmente el más grande horror que pudo imaginar. Siguiendo el consejo de Inuyasha llamó a sus padres esa misma mañana de domingo para decirles que dejaría la escudería, ya podrían ellos buscar a alguien que la reemplazara… y el gritaron, dijeron muchas cosas que de acuerdo a sus más profundos temores la hirieron profundamente, la compraron con Kikyo, le hicieron saber literalmente la decepción que era para ellos, le preguntaron que hicieron mal que para ella resultara así… fueron tantas cosas que al final se quedó sin palabras y sólo colgó el teléfono.

Después de recuperarse del llanto se bañó y se alistó para ir al hospital otra vez y cuando llamó a Inuyasha para avisarle fue como clavar un clavo más en su ataúd de vacío… él le dijo que iba de salida. El pretexto fue comer, tomar un baño y dormir pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la estaba evitando… así que no sólo perdió la esperanza de estar con él en el sentido más romántico de la palabra, sino que también su amistad se había dañado… como si pudiera soportarlo en ese momento.

Entró en la habitación y ahí estaba un doctor, lo cual no era usual a esa hora de la mañana, se alarmó y fue hasta él con cautela preocupada porque su catastrófico día pudiera empeorar.

- ¿Doctor? –preguntó dubitativa. - ¿Hay algo mal?

- Buenos días, señorita. No, al contrario, hoy ha habido detalles que nos llamaron la atención en el estado de su hermana. Le hicimos apenas una prueba de la función cerebral y existen cambios, ha tenido movimientos sutiles y sus reflejos son más fuertes.

- ¿Está despertando? –inquirió anonadada, con los ojos abiertos como platos sin desear concebir esperanza aún.

- No lo sabemos. –respondió el médico con seriedad, indicándole que de verdad… no era todavía momento para ser optimistas.- Sólo es cambio, no mejoría estrictamente. Pero vamos a mantener vigilancia estricta. Quizás ayude si le habla y la estimula.

- ¿Inuyasha lo sabe?

- El señor que siempre está aquí… eh… no lo creo ya tiene rato que se marchó y apenas le hicimos las pruebas ¿desea que lo llamemos?

- No, gracias. Yo lo haré.

El hombre asintió y se marchó cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de así. Ella se quedó de pie viendo a su hermana tan inmóvil como siempre, delgada y pálida, con cicatrices… no había nada distinto en apariencia pero el cambio fue significativo. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano para iniciar a murmurarle cosas, conversar sobre ocasiones felices que compartieron, hablarle de trivialidades… lo que fuera.

Lo hizo así para obedecer el consejo médico y para tener un pretexto y no llamar a Inuyasha. Claro que él desearía saber eso de inmediato, pero al hacerlo regresaría corriendo al hospital y con ella ahí… era como forzarlo a verla. De repente entre las palabras que decía de le coló el nombre del chico y aunque bien pudo ser su imaginación, sintió a Kikyo apretar su mano con apenas una milésima más de fuerza.

Era tal vez muy obvio, respondería al nombre del hombre que amaba, ese del que ella misma también se enamoró, el que no le pertenecía. Si los milagros existían su hermana abriría los ojos pronto y ella e Inuyasha serían felices para siempre recordando todo ese gran incidente como un capítulo oscuro que a final de cuentas sólo sirvió para unirlos más. Qué felicidad para ellos, por ellos… porque los quería lo suficiente a los dos para desearles que fueran felices juntos… pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaría… que debía perder a Inuyasha para siempre, aunque nunca fue suyo de verdad.

Kagome suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban otra vez en sus ojos y mientras seguía hablando cosas casi incoherentes trató de hacer que su mente detuviera la tortura que se autoinfringía.

**Era domingo temprano** e Inuyasha entraba al restaurant donde Miroku ya lo esperaba, iban a reunirse porque su amigo quería recordarle algo importante, el chico de los ojos dorados no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser. Se saludaron e hicieron la orden de forma casual.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres recordarme? –inquirió Inuyasha

- La apuesta que hicimos hace algunos años, sobre si me casaría o no.

Inuyasha frunció el seño ¿todavía se acordaba de aquello? Si fue tanto tiempo atrás, y claro, todavía no salía de su asombro ni podía acabar de creer que Miroku se fuera a casar de verdad y eso según apostó tantos años atrás, le saldría algo costoso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te vas a casar?

- Tan seguro como de que ahora estamos aquí sentados. –Miroku sonrió autosuficiente.

- ¿Y todas las demás? ¿A Sango le parece bien?

- No amigo, ya no hay nadie más. Sólo es ella y con eso es más que suficiente, lo será por siempre.-Inuyasha no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa esta vez, la seguridad en las palabras de Miroku era absoluta y supo lo que sentía, porque él mismo pensaba eso de alguien más.- Así que, si mal no recuerdo, la apuesta implicaba que correrías con mitad de los gastos de la boda.

- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Claro que sí.

- Vaya… -murmuró anonadado, aunque sabía que Miroku no estaba mintiendo.- Y supongo que esperas que lo cumpla.

- No, en lo absoluto. Pero sí demando que seas mi padrino. –acto seguido extendió una mano sobre la mesa para estrecharla con la del otro hombre, Inuyasha correspondió.

- Pues… felicidades. Y gracias por el honor.

- No podía pensar en nadie más. ¿Asistirás con la señorita Kagome?

- Eh… no lo sé… las cosas con ella se complicaron.

- Ya te diste cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes por ella y ahora estás conflictuado.

- ¿Cómo demonios podrías tú saber eso? –recriminó ante la certeza de que tenía razón.

- Te vi el otro día preocupado y feliz cuando la viste. Te conozco ¿no crees que es hora de lo que reconozcas abiertamente y empiecen una relación?

- Estás loco. Kikyo aún está en el hospital y es por mi maldita culpa.

- Ella y tú sufrieron un desafortunado accidente causado por quién sabe quién, no es tu culpa. Y a estas alturas no puedes seguir pensando en que pausar tu vida eternamente es la solución. Ella quizás nunca despierte. ¿Crees que querría verte infeliz sólo por eso?

- Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- No es cualquier cosa, sólo la verdad.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado, sabiendo que Miroku no se rendiría hasta hacerlo ver las cosas a su modo y quizás eso era lo mejor, pero todos los sentimientos hacia Kikyo estaban ahí y también la culpa… pero Kagome… lo que ahora también sentía por ella, todos esos deseos de hacerla feliz, de ser feliz a su lado… ya estaba al límite en su intento por ignorarlos. Tal vez… si Miroku tenía razón… él podría…

**Con la adrenalina en** todo su cuerpo Lin sintió esa carrera más intensa que ninguna otra, tal vez por las circunstancias. Contra toda predicción estaba ahí en el autódromo entre los mecánicos del equipo Sengoku viendo cada escena en una pantalla grande con Kohaku a su lado. Los planes eran otros, mirarla por televisión y más tarde llamar a Sesshoumaru para felicitarlo por su primer lugar y decirle hora y fecha de su próxima lectura para encontrarse, pero esa mañana de domingo muy temprano Kohaku le expresó sus deseos de visitar a Sango para hablar con ella y de paso con Miroku, cerciorarse de que su hermana se ponía en buenas manos al casarse… Kohaku tan protector como siempre. Y a Lin eso le sirvió como motivo y pretexto para ir a ver la carrera en el corazón mismo de la pista.

A pesar de haberse apurado no llegó antes del inicio para desearle suerte, pero no sería importante, ella pasaría a la rueda de prensa para sorprenderlo… y en verdad sentía que él se alegraría, que la recibiría bien, la abrazaría… podrían besarse de nuevo. Porque lo amaba y extrañaba y sabía que él a ella también. Así que no tenía dudas, por eso tramó el plan.

En el fondo se escuchaba lo de siempre, muchos motores y exclamaciones del todos los hombres de por ahí emocionados al límite con cada acelere, también podía percibir el incomprensible sonido de las conversaciones por radio, todo el tiempo Sango se mantenía en contacto con los dos pilotos. Por un segundo pensó en que le gustaría utilizar ese medio para habar con él, pero lo último que deseaba era distraerlo cuando tomaba curvas a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

De repente en una parte sin mayor dificultad de la pista, una curva amplia y abierta, Sesshoumaru entró algo más rápido de lo habitual, hasta ella pudo percibirlo, y no le encontró sentido porque iba en primero y el segundo no tenía posibilidades de alcanzarlo en esos momentos. Escuchó a Sango decir algo que no entendió y después tan rápido y eterno como suceden esas cosas Sesshoumaru perdió el control. Quizás por el exceso de velocidad no pudo seguir en el trazo normal de la pista y su auto se impactó contra el muro de contención externo, rebotando hacia el interior hasta pisar el pasto y la barrera de neumáticos y después de nuevo hacia fuera.

Lin contuvo la respiración desde el primer instante, viéndolo chocar, su auto soltando partes para absorber la fuerza mortal del accidente. Por un segundo todo quedó en silencio ahí, todavía se oían los motores rugiendo furiosos en el exterior pero ningún miembro del equipo tuvo entereza para producir sonido alguno.

Después de que Sesshoumaru regresó al muro externo, su auto empezó a girar, levantándose algunos metros por los aires y otra vez al suelo, de nuevo y más y más… ¿cuántos giros? ¿Cuántos golpes? ¿Cuántas piezas? Y ese líquido que iba quedando a su paso… no podía más que ser peligrosa gasolina que amenazaba con prenderse ante la más mínima provocación.

El auto giró y giró desbaratándose hasta que en un sitio mucho más delante de donde empezó, por fin se detuvo quedando totalmente de cabeza, con las entrañas mecánicas expuestas y la ola de destrucción a su paso regada por la pista.

Lin sintió su corazón violento golpeándole el pecho mientras se quedaba ahí petrificada ante la pantalla lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de volver a escuchar una voz, la de Sango que llamaba desesperada a su piloto, una y otra vez por su nombre, pidiéndole que respondiera, que le dijera lo que fuera, cómo se encontraba, cualquier cosa. La escritora quiso creer que él lo haría, que sólo tendría que soportar el dolor unos segundos antes de que él les avisara que todo estaba bien, que fue aparatoso pero nada más… y no pasó nada.

Hasta una eternidad más tarde Lin pudo tomar algo de control sobre su cuerpo y volteó a ver a su amiga, de pie con los ojos pegados a otra pantalla a pocos metros de ahí, concentrada en el equipo de comunicación, quizás si él no contestaba era porque se había roto algo… tal vez. Pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera Lin escuchó una exclamación de horror generalizada en todo el lugar y en la fracción de segundo que le tomó voltear a ver su pantalla Kohaku fue más rápido y le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos ¡qué demonios…! Como mero reflejó luchó por soltarse, tomó las muñecas de su amigo y se revolvió entre sus brazos como si de ello dependiera su vida.

- ¡No, Lin! –le dijo él pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había liberado.

Cuando sus ojos castaños vieron las imágenes se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, quiso ser más débil y nunca haberse librado de Kohaku, deseó ser más inteligente y no haber aceptado el trabajo en el periódico para no conocer a Sesshoumaru… anheló no haber nacido porque nada en el mundo valía la pena ver los restos del auto incendiándose con él todavía adentro.

Se quedó petrificada unos segundos más mientras veía los equipos de asistencia llegar al sitio donde él estaba muriendo, si es que aún vivía, y buscó su voz para que alguien le aclarara que todo era una pesadilla, pero como no la encontró decidió que si estaba despierta iría verlo con sus propios ojos, porque eso no podía estar pasando de verdad. Sin ningún aviso echó a correr de camino a la salida por pits. Era como una cochera grande por la que no le costó trabajo pasar y no hubo quien la detuviera, los mecánicos seguían abstraídos en el shock. El único que lo intentó fue Kohaku, yendo tras ella, pero le llevaba la ventaja del inicio.

Corrió y corrió, tan veloz como pudo, sintiendo los músculos de sus piernas trabajando hasta sentir como si quemaran. El sol del medio día sobre su cabeza era de plomo y el aire empezó a faltarle de inmediato pero las limitaciones de su cuerpo no la detendrían, ella siguió moviéndose aunque sintiera que no avanzaba nada, tenía que ir a verlo.

- ¡Espera! –le gritó su amigo muy cerca, ella sabía que él era más rápido y fuerte, pero no podía detenerse- ¡No puedes! ¡Lin, espera!

En algún momento, todavía en la calle de los pits, ni siquiera cerca del accidente, él la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo tratando de contenerla, recibiendo todos los empujones que ella soltaba para tratar de liberarse, la abrazó, la restringió como se hace con un niño, sólo para arrastrarla hacia un sitio seguro, donde no pudiera entrar un auto a 80 kilómetros por hora para recargar combustible. Pero a Lin no le importaba, nada tenía significado si su pesadilla llegaba a esos confines tan aterradores.

**- ¿Sabes? Estuve hablando con Miroku.** –le dijo Inuyasha a Kikyo sentado al lado de su cama.- Nunca te conté mucho de él pero es un excelente amigo, de verdad. Y me hizo ver algunas cosas… admitir algunas cosas. Lo nuestro fue tan… intenso… y tan corto…

Mientras pronunciaba esas difíciles palabras Inuyasha miraba el rostro dormido y delgado de Kikyo, esa pérdida constante de peso era sólo uno de los muchos efectos de la inmovilidad permanente a la que estaba confinada. Con cuidado tomó su mano y la sintió algo fría como de costumbre. No tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que le iba a decir, ni sabía si lo escuchaba o no… pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Y es… tan difícil admitir lo que siento ahora. Lo que… es que Kagome… estar tanto tiempo a su lado, yo… y es que… ¡Qué difícil es esto! Kikyo… tú eres la primera mujer a la que he amado y siempre lo serás. Contigo descubrí que hay tantas cosas que puedo sentir… que existen… pero… es que ahora…

Desesperado consigo mismo desvió la mirada y después, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Kikyo, se abrazó de ella con la frente recargada sobre su vientre, quizás así podría decírselo con mayor facilidad… ¡cómo si fuera cualquier cosa! Ella no estaba muerta, por supuesto que no, pero tampoco estaba precisamente viva… y después de tanto tiempo… y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo…

Esperó en silencio varios minutos tratando de idear unas frases coherentes. Como Miroku se lo dijo, podría no hablar de eso con la mujer inconsciente que no le respondería, pero se conocía lo suficiente para ser que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, que si ahora estaba dividido, tenía que ser honesto al respecto con ella, porque ya lo fue consigo mismo y con Kagome siempre fue así… entonces… tenía que…

- Kikyo… -dijo con el volumen disminuido por su posición, y la voz que pronunció su nombre después como un murmullo lo congeló en su sitio.

- Inuyasha… -habló la chica que creyó ya no le respondería jamás.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Aquí el cap... algo corto... lo sé y mil disculpas! pero así se dieron las cosas... espero el próximo sea como de costumbre o un poco más. **Mil gracias** a todas por su apoyo, por leer. Me da muchísimos ánimos saber que les gusta. **Grax!** Y pues espero que ahora que estamos por terminar, les haya gustado, enojado, intrigado o algo este cap! Y ya saben cualque sugerencia, duda, mentada o lo que sea... con un comentario... porfitas! Nos vemos la próxima semana! Saluditos y que estén súper bien.


	19. Después del Funeral

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Después del Funeral**

* * *

(**Negritas**)... Inicio de escena

* * *

A Lin todo eso le seguía pareciendo el infierno o algo peor, porque si ardiera en las llamas eternas encones sería ella la que sufriría y nada más, pero no era ella la que estaba mal… sino él. Suspiró por milésima vez mientras observaba el reloj y el camino, iba en el asiento del copiloto con Kohaku conduciendo en un camino que no estaba resultando nada corto.

Después de que él la alcanzó y pudo restringirla físicamente para llevarla a un sitio seguro todo pasó más rápido que el mismo accidente, o así le pareció. No la dejaron ir a la pista y al verse así casi atada literalmente no pudo hacer más que observar las asistencias llegar, extintores, una ambulancia, técnicos… y ellos poniendo lonas negras alrededor para que las cámaras no pudieran grabar nada. Eso fue lo peor, inclusive el mismo Sesshoumaru se lo dijo antes, meses atrás cuando apenas empezaban a hablar de verdad… le explicó que cuando un accidente parece muy grave –mortal más bien- los encargados de la seguridad en las pistas cubren la escena para mantener en privado las escenas más morbosas… las que sean una falta de respeto para el piloto y su familia. Así que cuando se quedó sin visión… fue lo peor, entendió que su esperanza de que no fuera tan grave era inútil.

Poco después un helicóptero partió del autódromo con él a bordo, eso era bueno porque lo llevarían a un hospital mucho más rápido que por tierra… pero si necesitaba esos preciosos minutos no era positivo. Y mientras iba hacia el auto caminando con Kohaku sosteniéndola con fuerza por un brazo –como si quisiera evitar que escapara- recordó otra cosa que Sesshoumaru le dijo antes, que en ocasiones cuando alguien pierde la vida en la pista de todas formas los llevan al hospital para declararlos muertos ahí y que sea más sencillo el trámite. En ese instante tuvo un ataque de náuseas y el pánico aumentó un millón de veces.

Creyó que nada podría ser peor, que esos momentos caóticos terminarían con su cordura… con todo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el camino al hospital era mucho peor. Porque antes por lo menos pudo moverse, correr, sentir como si hiciera algo, pero ahora no. Simplemente iba senada con las piernas abrazadas al pecho y llorando tanto que los ojos le ardían intensamente, a su lado Kohaku se había quedado por una vez sin palabras. Eso tampoco era bueno porque si él sintiera que existía esperanza se lo estaría diciendo, trataría por todos los medios de calmarla… pero nunca le mentiría.

- ¿Falta mucho? –preguntó sin la más leve noción de dónde estaban, debería conocer la ciudad en la que vivió tanto tiempo, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de cualquier capacidad de concentración, era sólo dolor.

- No tanto. –dijo él dubitativo, bueno, no le mentía pero sí estiraba la verdad, aún debía faltar un largo trayecto.

- Va a morir… él va a… -murmuró entre una oleada de lágrimas y otra apretando los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de sus rodillas.

- Lo están atendiendo… Lin… tú… vamos a llegar pronto.

La joven cerró los ojos deseando nunca haber abierto la oca, los débiles intentos de Kohaku por calmarla sólo la estaban alterando más. Aunque a final de cuentas eso no era importante, porque en esos momento sólo sentía las primeras tenues marcas de la pena que sería si en verdad pasaba. Aún no estaba segura, todavía se aferraba con desesperación a la idea de que él saldría bien, de que con el tiempo sus heridas sanarían y estarían juntos… pero si llegaba al hospital y no era así… si él ya no habitaba este mundo ¿cómo podría ella seguir haciéndolo? No era justo.

Una vida y media más tarde llegaron al hospital, donde ya se mostraba el inicio del desplegado de seguridad que implementaría para mantener fuera a los reporteros que de seguro harían guardias para obtener información sobre Sesshoumaru. Entraron al estacionamiento sin problemas, por tener identificaciones de la escudería misma y estacionaron el auto en el primer lugar cercano a la recepción que encontraron. El camino hasta el piso de cirugía fue muy corto e infernal, ya sólo faltaban un par de pisos antes de que los cirujanos o alguien le dijera a Lin cómo estaba él.. si aún estaba en lo absoluto en este mundo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella y Kohaku salieron, con el chico que la llevaba de la mano para apoyarla, sostenerla o contenerla según requiriera. Ella ya estaba con la atención puesta en interceptar a la primera persona que trabajara ahí para sacarle cualquier palabra pero antes de eso se topó con la visión de una pareja de edad madura y los reconoció de inmediato, eran el padre de Sesshoumaru y su esposa ¿cómo llegaron antes? No era importante. Llevando a su amigo consigo fue directa hacia ellos, parados en medio de una sala de espera vacía. El hombre estaba de pie con la vista perdido en algún punto del techo blanco y su esposa le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en ademán consolador y tranquilizador.

Cuando Lin estuvo a un paso de ellos se detuvo dudando… ¿cómo hacer eso? Respiró profundo y apretó la mano de Kohaku para darse valor mientras despegaba los labios y los cerraba otra vez sin haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

- Disculpen. –se adelantó el joven sabiendo que ella no podría, queriendo facilitarle aunque fuera eso.

Al instante la otra pareja volteó, en el rostro de él no hubo atisbo de reconocimiento pero al instante Izayoi esbozó una media sonrisa educada y entendió una mano para saludar a la muchacha, Lin correspondió todavía si poder decir nada, después Kohaku saludó también.

- Todavía no saben qué va a pasar. –dijo Izayoi entendiendo que la otra mujer se encontraba más allá de las palabras, intuyendo de alguna forma que no sólo era la reportera que escribió tiempo atrás sobre Sesshoumaru, quizás porque su expresión no era de interés profesional… sino del más profundo dolor que pudo ver.

- ¿Está… en… cirugía? –habló por fin.

- No, dijeron que primero tienen que estabilizarlo.

- ¿Qué tan mal…?

- Bastante.

- ¿Su mamá?

- Ya la llamó mi esposo. –Izayoi después volvió a abrazar al hombre mayor a su lado e instintivamente Lin hizo lo mismo con Kohaku sintiendo que el mundo se venía abajo… ¿cómo podía eso durar tanto? Si cada segundo era peor que morir ¿por qué no acababa y ya?

- Tranquila, él está en buenas manos, tranquila. –murmuró su amigo muy bajo mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo con suaves movimientos destinados a calmarla, aunque los dos sabían muy bien que eso no sería posible.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Inu Tashou.

- Es Lin, la reportera que escribía sobre él ¿recuerdas? La conocimos en el hospital… la otra vez… -intervino su esposa mientras la chica se daba fuerzas para soltar a Kohaku y encararlo.

- ¿Piensas escribir sobre esto? –inquirió anonadado.

- No. –negó con la cabeza un par de veces, sin sentirse muy coherente.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos. –sugirió Kohaku mientras la llevaba de los hombros hasta un sillón, Lin se dejó llevar porque no tenía fuerzas ya para seguirse resistiendo, además… a esas alturas daría lo mismo, estar de pie o sentada… eso no modificaría la intensidad del sufrimiento durante esa espera… que prometía ser eterna.

**Todo era tan confuso… **era como si su mente fuera un paso atrás en todo momento, perdiéndose en lagunas oscuras y regresando a la consciencia por lapsos irregulares, recuperando el oído, a veces un poco de su visión… pero a veces no tenía sentido, estaba desorientado…

Empezó el día normal… podía recordar eso… después la carrera… algo mal… dolor, mucho dolor, confusión… espacios en blanco, no podía, por más que intentó concentrarse en lo que pasó, no pudo.

De repente poco a poco junto con los sonidos dispersos del lugar en el que estaba –no tenía idea de dónde- le aparecieron nuevas oleadas de dolor. Todo el cuerpo le punzaba pero eso era soportable, después una de sus piernas estaba mal, podía detectar el lugar exacto donde de seguro estaba rota… tal vez en muchos pedazos porque era demasiado fuerte para algo pequeño… y además… bueno, ya no le dolía mucho, pero pudo recordar cómo su brazo izquierdo fue lo peor… fuego, llamas… él ya sabía el daño que eso le hacía al cuerpo. Pero extrañamente después de sentirlo, ahora no quedaba ni rastro de ello… quizás se le achicharró todo el brazo.

Y por un estúpido accidente que ni recordaba bien ni entendía, porque él no tuvo la culpa. Estaba concentrado, en verdad, porque se prometió a sí mismo que iría a ver a Lin después con un primer lugar… no quería ser nada menos que el mejor para ella, para merecer estar a su lado. Entonces, iba bien. Pero algo salió mal, una cosa fuera de su control que no podía recordar.

Súbitamente más sonidos fuertes lo distrajeron, monitores, sí, podía reconocerlos, era como si en cierta forma su mente empezara a aclararse poco a poco. Eran de esas cosas que te conectan al cuerpo y emiten sonidos de acuerdo a tu frecuencia cardíaca. Detuvo su recuento de daños por unos segundos, intentando abrir los ojos, para que alguien le explicara cómo estaba, qué tan mal salieron las cosas.

Pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, el pitido estridente le llegó a los oídos con mucha fuerza y medio segundo más tarde sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como pequeños calambres justo sobre su corazón que antes iba desbocado pero que ahora apenas intentaba contraerse con dificultad, era raro pero no dolía, sin embargo el escuchar la alarma y las voces estresadas de todos a su alrededor no fue alentador. Quizás simplemente morir no dolería. Que mal… ahora que pidió una oportunidad… que se dio cuenta de sus estúpidos errores y que ella aceptó verlo… ¿y si ya nunca más llegaba a besarla? ¿Si eso se acababa? Podría soportar la muerte, siempre lo tuvo bien claro, siempre estuvo preparado para que ese día llegara y de repente su vida se cortara pero… ¿tenía que ser en ese momento? Justo cuando todo podía salir bien y…

Tomándolo desprevenido un fuerte choque eléctrico sobre su pecho lo distrajo, eso fue muy doloroso, mucho más que la pierna hecha pedacitos… pero no más que el brazo quemándose. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse mentalmente de aquello, llegó otra vez… eran los médicos intentando reiniciar su corazón, hacerlo latir correctamente con choques eléctricos, que después alternaron con intentos manuales de resucitación.

Sesshoumaru trató de decir algo, otra vez abrir los ojos y pedirles que pararon, eso era demasiado cruel... quizás si le pusieran anestesia… algo, lo que fuera. Pero no pudo encontrar la forma de comunicarse antes de que su mente cayera en otro profundo hoyo negro, del cual no tenía ninguna certeza de salir y con un solo pensamiento que lo acompañaría por lo que le quedara de vida… Lin.

**Horas… muchas… todo el día y la noche…** esperando. A ratos medio dormida en un sillón o si no, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Kohaku... él intentando convencerla de comer y ella luchando contra las náuseas. Esa salita de espera ahora se sentía como el sitio mismo en el que se había instalado todo el dolor del mundo y no era ella la única que lo sentía.

El padre de Sesshoumaru y su esposa seguían ahí, ella inseparable de su esposo en esos momentos tan difíciles, aunque sí se fueron unas horas para atender algo de mucho importancia también. A Lin no le interesó mucho qué fue, su mente estaba ya saturada de pena para enterarse de otras cosas.

Y ahora también la madre de él esperaba sentada en uno de esos sillones. Lin siempre se imaginó a esa mujer parecida a Sesshoumaru, como él mismo lo dijo, pero al conocerla fue mucho más evidente de lo que pudo pensar. Sus facciones igual de hermosas, su cabello del mismo color y los ojos de idéntica inexpresividad, al igual que su actitud. Ella llegó sola y luego de asentir cuando Inu Tashou e Izayoi la saludaron y le dieron el informe sobre su hijo, se sentó en un rincón viendo hacia la nada… y casi ni se había movido. La escritora pensó muchas veces en saludarla, tratar de decirle algo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo y como la otra mujer no dio signos de siquiera notarla… dejó las cosas así.

Y Sesshoumaru… bueno él continuaba con vida. Estaba en terapia intensiva, en un quirófano adaptado especialmente como terapia intensiva sólo para él, porque no querían tenerlo con los demás pacientes y arriesgarse a que de alguna forma se colaran los reporteros ansiosos de información. Según les avisaron su condición era por demás delicada, las lesiones "focales" estaban en su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo, la pierna con una fractura en forma de espiral que requirió cirugía y el brazo izquierdo con quemaduras demasiado graves, de tercer grado que requirieron injertos de piel… Lin se estremecía con sólo pensar en eso. Pero además su condición general era grave porque le detectaron una herida interna que sangraba y también esa requirió otra operación y le pusieron mucha sangre. Todo eso era terrorífico, pero el saber que tuvieron que darle choques eléctricos a su corazón más de una vez para obligarlo a trabajar… eso fue demasiado.

De repente Lin suspiró una vez más y se refugió en el pecho de Kohaku para empezar a llorar de nuevo. La respuesta de su amigo fue como siempre, acunarla y consolarla, sólo que esta vez la madre de Sesshoumaru interrumpió con su voz clara y llena de confianza, inexpresiva pero a la vez cargada de cierta autoridad, al escucharla Lin se asustó un poco y se separó para verla entre las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué eres tú de Sesshoumaru?

- Yo… soy… bueno. Era… -balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué decir ¿cómo catalogarse?- Soy una amiga. –al final el título más genérico era el mejor, aunque no del todo acertado.

- Es su novia. –aclaró Kohaku y la mujer mayor levantó una ceja, además, el comentario atrajo la atención de Inu Tashou e Izayoi.

- No lo soy. –contradijo Lin apresurada.

- Como si lo fueras.

- Dirás que eres la que eligió para pasearse antes del inicio de temporada. –aclaró la madre de Sesshoumaru.

- No… yo… no estuve con él últimamente.

- Ellos se conocen desde antes de que terminara la temporada anterior. Lin fue quien estuvo haciendo la serie de reportajes sobre nuestro hijo. –aclaró Inu Tashou para sorpresa de la chica, quien se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta naturalidad.- Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí si lo desea.

Al final el hombre dejó de prestar atención y su ex mujer le dedicó a Lin una última mirada inquisidora, acusadora… muy fría y algo intimidante, de arriba abajo antes de volver a concentrarse en la nada. Lin se quedó quieta y sin palabras, por lo menos el susto le quitó el llanto, de momento, pero aún se sentía paralizada… y ahora también como una extraña. Obviamente el marcharse no era una opción y al parecer ni Inu Tashou ni su esposa tenían objeción alguna con su presencia… así que… tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por no sentirse fuera de lugar, aunque considerando la enorme dificultad de las circunstancias… si se sentía bien o no al inmiscuirse en la dinámica familiar, era lo de menos.

**- Sabía que estarías aquí- **escuchó la voz femenina detrás de él y después de un par de pasos mudos sobre el pasto Kagome lo tomó de la mano colocándose a su lado.

- Y me preguntaba por qué tú no estabas. –respondió Inuyasha sin despegar la vista de donde la tenía, el mismo lugar en el que dejó fijos sus ojos dorados por horas.

- No sentí la necesidad de venir. Ven, vamos a tomar un café o algo, hay cosas que quiero decirte.

Inuyasha asintió y después de suspirar una vez más dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí aún con la mano de Kagome sujeta a la propia. Todo era extraño en ese momento, tantas cosas que pasaron tan rápido y para rematar… ella ahí a su lado emanando toda esa paz y tranquilidad sin razón aparente, si él mismo sentía que dentro de su embrollo de emociones la tristeza era lo que dominaba.

- ¿Tus padres? –inquirió el chico sabiendo que ese era uno de los temas más fáciles y superficiales.

- En casa, necesitan tiempo. ¿Los tuyos?

- En el hospital.

- ¿Vas a ir allá?

- Supongo –se encogió de hombros mientras salían del césped para tomar un fino camino de grava que los llevaría eventualmente hasta la salida- En algún momento. Creí que estarías bastante… es decir… es que te ves tan tranquila.

- Lo estoy. También estoy triste y claro que estuve muy… intranquila… -la joven recordó el caos de las últimas mochas horas y se estremeció un poco ante sus propios recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

¿Cómo podía sentir alguien tantos tipos de dolor al mismo tiempo? Era insoportable… increíble que estuviese en realidad sucediendo… todo fue tan catastrófico. Primero estaba el lío con Inuyasha, el amor que sentía por él y el daño que sufrió su relación con aquel beso en el cuarto de hospital… además de la ración de culpa correspondiente a todo aquello.

Eso era de por sí insoportable, porque no nada más se trataba de una herida de amor, de un enamoramiento no correspondido, era más. Muy dentro de su ser sentía que debía estar con Inuyasha, que él era la mitad de su existencia, pero no podían estar juntos. Y eso dolía… tanto como el saber que era una persona horrible, el peor de los monstruos del planeta por haber puesto los ojos y el corazón en el hombre de su hermana, de ella que estaba atada a una cama en un estado no muy estable.

En ese momento se encontraba sola en su casa después de llamar a Inuyasha para que la relevara en el hospital y no decirle que hubo un cambio en el estado de Kikyo, eran ella y sus lágrimas nada más. Y pensó que era el fondo de la situación, pero no fue así. De repente su teléfono sonó y contestó tratando de modular la voz para ocultar su llanto, quién sabe quién llamara, pero no tenía por qué enterarse de su deplorable estado emocional.

- ¿Señorita Kagome Higurashi? –la voz de tono profesional preguntó.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Llamamos del hospital a petición del señor Inuyasha Tashou.

- ¿Qué pasó? –la pregunta salió de la nada, en automático como cualquiera hubiese hecho pero conocía la respuesta, se sintió tota de siquiera haber hablado.

- Son buenas noticias, su hermana ha despertado. Aún faltan pruebas por hacer pero el señor deseaba que se lo comunicáramos inmediatamente.

- Gracias. –murmuró y colgó.

Y no supo qué sentir. Alegría… por supuesto, amaba a su hermana y verla bien después de creer que nunca sucedería era perfecto, lo mejor… lo ideal. De esa felicidad no tuvo dudas. Pero al mismo tiempo su estado previo empeoró… en parte porque con la mujer que en verdad amaba a su lado otra vez, Inuyasha ni se molestaría en tener dudas sobre sus sentimientos, ese era el fin definitivo de lo que nunca sucedió. Y por si eso no bastara… la culpa se incrementó un millón de veces… ahora tendría que hablar con su hermana, decirle la verdad porque de todas formas ella lo notaría.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera ordenar sus ideas, nuevas lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos ¿es que no tenían límite? Bien pudo haberse deshidratado ya mil veces, pero aún así seguía llorando. Porque como una especie de iluminación le llegó todo en perspectiva, a partir de ese momento Kikyo se recuperaría, tomaría su vida otra vez y estaría al lado de Inuyasha, sería feliz al igual que él con ella. Sus padres recuperarían a su hija perfecta, a la que sí amaban. ¿Y ella? Después de todos esos meses… se quedaría vacía, sin nada absolutamente en el mundo. Porque el único a quien en algún momento llamó "suyo", ya no lo era más, Kouga tenía también su vida hecha con alguien más, o por lo menos empezaba a hacerlo.

Con toda esa nueva visión de las cosas a su malestar previo se le sumó la soledad, inmensa y aplastante, ya no tenía a nadie… lo dejó todo, lo entregó más allá de lo que se dio cuenta. Fue tonta, mucho, porque no pudo preverlo… y supo que aunque alguien se lo hubiese advertido… los quería lo suficiente a todos para volver a hacerlo de nuevo igual. Pero por lo menos hubiera estado preparada para el resultado y el ramalazo no la habría tumbado de manera tan impresionante, sumiéndola en un abismo profundo, sin luz, sin calor… tanto así que como por mecanismo de defensa y sin estar cansada, se quedó dormida ahí en donde estaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Lamento no haber venido antes, creo que debí estar a tu lado. –se disculpó Kagome sincera mientras debajo de sus pisadas la grava crujía dándole al camino un sonido constante y casi tranquilizador.

- Prefiero que hagas lo que es mejor para ti. Ya te hiciste mucho a un lado durante meses. –la amabilidad en las palabras de Inuyasha la asombró, aún ya sabiendo que él simplemente era así.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –quiso saber ella, reconociendo que era una pregunta tonta, pero aún así desconocía la respuesta.

- Más allá de las palabras. –dijo él negando un poco con la cabeza viendo ya no lejos el estacionamiento.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Qué parte? –al final una sonrisa irónica se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios, pensando en cómo todo le pareció fragmentado en mil pedacitos diferentes.

- No lo sé, la parte que quieras contarme.

- Pues… -Inuyasha guardó silencio unos momentos, el suficiente tiempo para llegar a su auto- ¿Viniste manejando?

- No. Sabía que te encontraría, no vi la necesidad de ir en dos autos. –Kagome sonrió y él asintió.

Entraron en silencio al vehículo e él emprendió marcha sin estar muy seguro de la dirección, sólo manejando como por costumbre o inercia. Mientras las primeras calles se quedaban atrás Kagome esperó paciente a que Inuyasha ordenara sus ideas.

Él trató de encontrar el punto adecuado para compartir, algo que pudiese expresar en palabras y que además fuera apropiado para que Kagome lo supiera, porque había una cosa que jamás le diría, nunca, ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Así divagó entre el principio y el final. El shock inicial de escuchar su voz, diluida y distante, llamándolo por su nombre. Después los primeros momentos de caos en los que él no supo qué, hacer, sólo se le ocurrió sostener su mano y llamarla, hasta que abrió los ojos… y le sonrió. Fue un gesto débil, con malestar y confusión, pero ella estaba feliz de verlo y en ese instante él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba verla sonreír. Por supuesto que siempre lo pensó, pero tenerla de repente siendo ella misma a su lado fue mucho y sintió enormes deseos de abrazarla y besarla, de murmurarle cosas al oído, darle las gracias a cualquier fuerza superior que la hubiera traído de regreso a la vida… pero las intenciones de Kikyo en ese momento fueron diferentes y un una débil mano lo incitó para que se acercara y poder rozar sus labios una vez más. Sólo un beso, breve y delicioso, inocente y nada más que necesario. Ambos sonrieron otra vez después.

Luego de eso fueron los médicos, las recomendaciones, las pruebas que querían hacerle… mil cosas que ella no permitió, Kikyo pensó que todo eso bien podía esperar para ella hablar con Inuyasha. Los doctores les dieron unos minutos a solas y ella empezó a cuestionar qué pasó… cómo es que de repente despertó en un hospital sintiéndose tan mal.

Para el hombre de ojos dorados fue difícil explicarlo, pero atuvo a la verdad, nada más. Fue breve por la falta de tiempo y ella lo tomó bien, con naturalidad e inteligencia, justo como era ella. Durante ese tiempo se le ocurrió una pregunta que durante todos esos largos meses le dio vueltas en la cabeza

FLASHBACK

Kikyo estaba recostada en la cama y él sentado a su lado, justo como fue durante meses, pero ahora ella estaba despierta, sonriéndole, hermosa a pesar de su delgadez y verse más pálida que de costumbre. Todavía necesitaba muchos exámenes y su condición era delicada por los riesgos de la inmovilidad, peor estaba ahí conversando… más de lo que Inuyasha pudo esperar.

- Kikyo… hay lago que quiero preguntarte ¿qué te dicen las letras "MN"? ¿Qué significan? –su pregunta fue tranquila, a pesar de que no lo estaba en lo absoluto, nunca pudo dejar de pensar que en esas dos letras que ella murmuró antes de chocar, estaba la clave de todo.

- No lo sé. –respondió frunciendo un poco el seño. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Es que…. –se tomó unos segundos para pensar, para justificar que de todas las cosas que podría decirle en esos momentos, fuera exactamente esa la que eligiera.- No lo sé… sólo lo pensé… ¿de verdad no sabes? Lo que sea… y prometo dejar de molestarte. –al final le sonrió algo travieso y ella correspondió el gesto.

- Lo único que me recuerdan es a Naraku, el dueño de la escudería Míasma. Creo que te hablé algo sobre ese hombre…

- Dijiste que es horrible. –recordó él sin entender mucho.

- Es malo… no sé… en qué esté metido ahora, pero siempre me ha dado miedo. Estuve investigándolo un tiempo y ¿sabes? Siempre pasan cosas turbias a su alrededor… hasta desapariciones misteriosas. Pero sigo sin entender tu pregunta. –cuando terminó de hablar tosió un poco y él la sostuvo para sentarla momentáneamente, estúpido, si ella aún no estaba bien, forzarla a hablar tanto no era bueno.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó mientras la recostaba de nuevo con delicadeza. –Pero… ¿por qué MN te recordaría a ese hombre?

- Todas las placas de sus autos comienzan con esas dos letras.

Controlar su reacción ante eso fue todo un logro, algo que creyó no podría… Naraku… Naraku… Naraku… no podía ser una coincidencia, no, de ninguna manera… tuvo que ser él… ese maldito imbécil fue el causante de todo, el que lastimó a Kikyo, que casi termina con su vida… el que… todo lo hizo él. Y tendría que pagar por ello.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Inuyasha continuó manejando y al igual que antes tuvo que ejercer mucho autocontrol para no botarlo todo e ir a buscar a Naraku en ese instante para matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero igual que se contuvo para proteger a Kikyo de la verdad, lo hizo ahora para Kagome. Y prefirió seguir buscando en sus recuerdos algo que contarle sobre su hermana.

Regresó a después del momento en donde se quedó, Kikyo después preguntó por su hermana y sus padres y entonces… llegó lo verdaderamente difícil, esa parte que siempre lo conmovería, que lo hacía estremecer.

FLASHBACK

Estaban en la misma posición, los doctores ya habían ido dos veces para llevársela y ella se negó, ya no la tolerarían una tercera… así que su tiempo juntos antes de tener que separarse aunque fuera por poco tiempo estaba contado. Kagome seguía sin aparecer a pesar de que ya la habían notificado y ninguno de los dos se lo explicaba, pero decidieron darle tiempo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a estar juntos? –preguntó la mujer.

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras por sus mentes como sincronizadas pasaban imágenes dispersas, ellos bailando, cenas, besos, tiempo separados, tiempo juntos, promesas, deseos, pasión, una y otra vez recordándoles por qué estuvieron juntos, por qué fueron felices así.

- Inuyasha… quiero… darte las gracias. –le sonrió una vez más ¿en algún momento antes la vio tan contenta? Bueno, tenía muchas razones para estar feliz… además… sin importar lo que hubiese pasado, el peso de la alegría de ella continuaba doblegándolo, perdiéndolo en un mundo donde nada más estaban los dos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido pero frunciendo el seño.

- Por hacerme feliz. Me diste lo que siempre quise… al estar contigo era como una mujer normal, Inuyasha. –Kikyo alzó lentamente una mano y la puso sobre el rostro de él.

Para Inuyasha fue confuso, verla tan contenta y escuchar eso… confortante saber que era feliz a su lado, desde luego porque él así lo deseó siempre, pero… ¿por qué utilizó el término en pasado? Como si ya no lo siguiera siendo, como si se tratara de una despedida. Fue extraño pero lo ignoró y presionó la palma de Kikyo dejándola contra su rostro.

Lentamente Inuyasha se inclinó para besarla sin dejar de sostener su mano, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en el suave contacto de los labios de Kikyo. Un roce suave y tierno, dulce y necesitado… con todo el deleite del mundo concentrado así entre ellos… como la primera vez que lo hicieron y sin saber, quizás sólo él, que sería la última.

Las cosas se desencadenaron en sólo un segundo, la joven se estremeció con dolor y él se alejó con horror en los ojos, ya la había perdido tantas veces antes… y ni siquiera pudo preguntarle qué pasaba, sólo la vio abrazándose a sí misma, dedujo que tenía dolor. Y antes de que reaccionara alarmas comenzaron a sonar desesperadas por todos lados y de inmediato entró una enfermera y después una médico. Los escuchó preguntarle si tenía dolor, sí, y si podía respirar, no.

Inuyasha sólo lo observaba todo con horror, ahí de pie sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando, si ella había despertado, si estaba a su lado. De repente entraron dos enfermeros y un doctor y alguien ordenó que lo sacaran de ahí. Los dos sujetos corpulentos fueron hacia él para pedirle amablemente que se fuera, esas eran cosas que él no debía ver. Pero no se movió, no podía ni encontrar los pies para ordenarles algo y entre los dos hombres lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sacaron a empujones, de manera poco cortez mientras él sentía el estrés creciendo en las voces de los médicos y no alcazó ni a verla una vez más antes de quedar en la sala de espera… esperando… esperando… para que una hora más tarde alguien fuera a decirle que fue en vano. Una de las mil amenazas a las que estuvo expuesta la atacó, un coágulo de sangre formado en sus piernas por la inmovilidad de repente y sin que pudiera evitarse viajó a sus pulmones, matándolos… y a ella igual.

Tan rápido e inesperado que a Inuyasha le costó trabajo creerlo, entenderlo siquiera. El fin… la vida de Kikyo… tan corta... cuando parecía que existía una salida… terminó… y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero a diferencia de antes, ahora conocía el nombre del culpable y no descansaría hasta que terminara muerto retorciéndose en cualquier lugar al que fuera su alma.

- Naraku… juró que te mataré, aunque deje mi vida en ello. –nadie pudo escuchar su voz apagada, pero no era necesario, no necesitaba testigos de su desgracia ni de su furia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando Inuyasha terminó de contarle ese pequeño pasaje a Kagome se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era haber escogido el final, quizás lo hizo para darle lo peor primero y después, si llegaba a hablar en otra ocasión de Kikyo, tendría mejores cosas que ofrecerle, no sólo el cómo murió de manera tan injusta, inclusive con dolor… suspiró y la joven a su lado no preguntó por qué, lo sabía de sobra.

- Dijiste que no tuviste necesidad de ir al funeral. –preguntó él discretamente para saber el por qué ¿cómo no quiso despedirse de su hermana?

- Es una explicación un poco rara, en verdad. Vamos a tu departamento… te cuento ahí. Quiero tener toda tu atención.

Él asintió y aunque pensó que era extraño aceptó confiar en ella, además, lo último que necesitaba era arriesgar la vida de Kagome por distraerse al manejar… por otro estúpido accidente. Aunque ahora tenía al culpable de su desgracia y terminaría con su vida por venganza y para cuidar de Kagome. Así sin que se diera cuenta de por qué, sus deseos abandonaron sus labios.

- Kagome, siempre te voy a proteger.

**Lin estaba en el mismo lugar**, empezando a sentirse como parte de un mural, inmóvil hasta lo imposible, con dolor todo el tiempo, temor… horror… todo mezclado hasta casi volverla loca. A lo lejos por el pasillo vio un doctor aproximarse con la vista puesta en ellos y su corazón se disparó. Porque si no fuera a hablarles no los miraría tan fijamente y si no tuviera algo muy importante que decir no llevaría papeles entre las manos, como los que tenía cuando requirieron permisos para las cirugías… ¿qué sería ahora?

La joven se puso de pie como reflejo y Kohaku lo hizo detrás de ella, como estando unidos por hilo invisible. El padre de Sesshoumaru se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado e Izayoi iba tomada de su mano como siempre. E inclusive la madre del piloto caminó hasta estar cerca.

- Buenas tardes. –los saludó cortés el médico, para gusto de los presentes perdiendo tiempo valioso en formalidades. Todos asintieron en reconocimiento. – Como saben desde el accidente el joven Sesshoumaru no ha recobrado la consciencia. En inicio por el trauma y después porque se han utilizados fármacos para inducirle un coma. –esperó y todos asintieron, haciéndole saber que le seguían las ideas- Hemos decidido que es un buen momento para intentar despertarlo. Su condición es más estable y si las cosas van bien no necesitará otra cirugía hasta dentro de unos días. Pero sólo una persona puede estar por vez con él. Sólo alguien puede ir ahora también, muchas veces es de ayuda que escuche una voz familiar, ayuda a traerlos de regreso. –el médico más bien vio a los padres alternadamente, esperando por una decisión. El primero en hablar fue Inu Tashou.

- ¿Quieres ir tú? ¿O voy yo? –le dio la opción a su ex esposa con las ideas revueltas, él deseaba y no deseaba estar ahí, porque ansiaba verlo con sus propios ojos pero temía enormemente a que Sesshoumaru no abriera los ojos y fuese él quien estuviera ahí presente, a nadie se le pasó por alto que el doctor dijo "intentar despertarlo" o sea, que existía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.

- Que vaya ella. –dijo indiferente pero con autoridad señalando a Lin con un gesto de la cabeza que la dejó helada, con los ojos aciertos como platos.

- ¿Por qué ella? –quiso saber su ex esposo.

- Porque nuestro hijo no habla conmigo más de una vez cada varios meses y dudo mucho que te llame a ti, más bien has de saber de él cuando vas a visitarlo, siempre por iniciativa tuya. Y a ella la tiene cerca porque así lo desea. Y se trata de lo mejor para él. –se hizo una leve pausa mientras Inu Tashou comprendió que la mujer mayor tenía razón y asintió. –Ve, niña. Y hazlo bien… por favor.

Ese final de frase fue lo único amable que Lin la había escuchado decir desde que llegó y no ayudó para sacarla de su asombro, pero pudo sonreír un poco y darle un último abrazo a Kohaku antes de encaminarse detrás de él médico. En esos momentos, mientras atravesaba los pasillos todo se le hizo como en cámara lenta y sin sonido. Si el hombre dijo algo ella no prestó atención, porque en sus oídos sólo podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo desbocado, emocionado… asustado. Sin tener idea de a qué se iba a enfrentar… pero ir ella era lo mejor, porque no podía soportar ya más sin verlo. Aún así… el terror no se desvaneció mientras se acercó más y más.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! He aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy dudando de si el próximo será el fin o queden aún dos más! Pensaba sólo en uno pero bueno, no lo sé! Ojalá que siga siendo de su agrado y esté emocionante! Y pues mil gracias como siempre ya saben que es maravilloso que lean y sus comentarios siempre me animan mucho! **Mil grax!** Y pues, nos estamos leyendo. Y ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, aclaracaiones, mentadas, con un comentario porfitas! nos vemos!


	20. Amor

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Amor**

**

* * *

**

(**Negritas**)-Principio de escena.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Inuyasha y entraron en silencio, no hubo necesidad de decir nada al principio, sólo fueron a la cocina y mientras él preparó algo de café, ella sacó cosas para preparar algo así como un almuerzo muy tardío o una cena temprana. A veces era difícil de creer que las cosas hubieran sucedido tan rápido después de ocho meses de estar suspendidos en el tiempo, sin nada más que hacer que sobrellevar las cosas día a día.

Poco más de 24 horas antes, durante la mañana del domingo, Kikyo despertó… sólo para que su vida terminara definitivamente pocas horas después, inclusive antes del anochecer. Después la noche entera de las típicas ceremonias de esas circunstancias… formalidades y ocasiones para despedirse, pero Kagome no sintió ninguna necesidad de ir, porque ella ya se había despedido de la forma más extraña que pudo imaginar. Así que fue de esa manera como en un lunes al anochecer estaban ahí increíble, impredecible… pero era cierto. Todo terminó tan rápido. Quizás si sus padres hubieran tenido más cabeza para formalidad hubiesen alargado más las ceremonias pero no lo hicieron, apenas quisieron cumplir con los requisitos indispensables, tal vez por el dolor o porque para ellos no fue tan difícil, nadie les avisó que Kikyo estuvo consciente… inclusive hasta ese momento sólo Inuyasha y ella lo sabían y todavía dudaba en si debía contárselos después a sus progenitores, dudaba llegar a hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos se sentaron en la barra, como algo casual, las formalidades salían sobrando entre ellos. La joven supo que ya casi era el momento de hablar, de contarle a Inuyasha la cosa tan extraña que le pasó pero en lo que creía tan firmemente porque así se tratara de un sueño o no, se sintió tan real que la cambió para siempre.

FLASHBACK

De repente estaba sentada en la cocina como cualquier otro día, todo se sentí normal y cuando vio a Kikyo entrar recordó de repente que su hermana estaba por irse de viaje, iba vestida usual, un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla que la hacía ver muy hermosa en contraste con su piel pálida, lo de todos los días. Kikyo le sonrió y fue para abrazarla antes de decir cualquier cosa, el contacto fue cálido y conocido, Kagome lo devolvió como un gesto de despedida, anticipando que la extrañaría cada día que no estuvieran juntas.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya, lo he pospuesto demasiado. –le dijo su hermana separándose, pero aún permaneciendo a poca distancia y con los dedos entrelazados a los de ella.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera? –preguntó la hermana menor dándose cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba su hermana ni cuándo volvería.

- Algo así. Por eso tengo un par de cosas que encargarte.

- Claro -sonrió contenta de poder ayudarla.

- Inuyasha… cuida de él por favor. Sé cómo es que se quieren y él va a necesitarte mucho. -Kikyo sonrió en parte melancólica, pero no demasiado, más bien con paz y resignación. A Kagome le pareció extraño el comentario pero asintió, ella cuidaría del piloto mientras durara la ausencia de su hermana.

- Dales tiempo a papá y mamá… no dejes que te dominen, nunca se los has permitido y no empieces ahora ¿de acuerdo? Ellos te van a entender en algún momento. –Kagome torció un poco el gesto y esta vez tardó más aceptar, porque sin poder recordar qué era, sí sentía algo de renuencia hacia sus progenitores.

- Está bien. –dijo cuando notó la insistencia en los ojos castaños de su hermana.

- Y por último… cuídate tú y sé muy feliz, porque yo ya lo fui. He sido tan feliz como en un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Un cuento de hadas? –a Kagome le resultó raro que su hermana escogiera esa comparación ¿qué tenía que ver eso con realizar un simple viaje?

- Claro, como esas princesas que encuentran el amor y tienen su final feliz. –sonrió contenta y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la menor.- Es hora de que me vaya.

- Pero… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

- Cuidar a Inuyasha, ser feliz y darle tiempo a papá y mamá, ya te lo dije.

- No me refiero a eso. Es que te necesitan, todos te necesitamos. Mis padres… tú eres a la que quieren de verdad… e Inuyasha, él te ama…

- Nos quieren a las dos. Y sí, sé que Inuyasha me ama… lo sé y por favor recuérdale que lo sé… quizás lo necesite. Pero tengo que irme, recuerda, como una princesa… encontré mi final feliz. Pero tienes que buscar el tuyo. –Kikyo soltó una de sus manos y le quitó a su hermana un mechón del rostro acomodándolo cariñosamente detrás de su oreja.

- ¿No puedes esperar un poco más? –preguntó con la angustia coloreando un poco el matiz del sueño- Quizás tomar otro vuelo.

- No tontita, ya me retrasé mucho. Además, recuerda siempre que fue mi elección. Cuando iba con Inuyasha en ese auto, uno de los des debía partir… y me alegro de ser yo. Él aún necesita ser feliz.

- ¿Y si fuera él quien tuviera que irse en tu lugar?

- Es diferente, yo no podría soportar estar así… no existe nadie más en este mundo a quien pueda amar así. Pero para Inuyasha es de otra forma.

- Hermana no te entiendo. –preguntó confusa, de repente sintiéndose como una niña.

- Ya lo harás. –sonrió una vez más y con eso disipó la inquietud de Kagome, al final ella el devolvió el gesto. - Entonces… vas a hacer lo que te pedí ¿verdad? Así puedo irme tranquila.

- Sí, Inuyasha, papá, mamá y yo…

- Me alegra. –se acercó para besar su frente y después con expresión de tranquilidad dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Hermana. –la interrumpió Kagome y ella volteó deteniendo sus pasos- Que tengas buen viaje. Te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también. –después de sonreírle por última vez Kikyo desapareció definitivamente por la puerta, dejando a Kagome tranquila en un espacio para seguir durmiendo ya sin soñar y con ese recuerdo tatuado en la memoria de tal forma que nunca jamás se desvanecería, ni con el paso de los años.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome le contó casi todo a Inuyasha, demorándose en los detalles importantes, las palabras de amor de Kikyo, la calma con la que ella se marchó, sus deseos de que él fuera feliz, el saberse amada pero sobre todo el hecho de que fue real… no sólo un invento de su subconsciente. Para convencerlo inclusive le platicó cómo a veces ellas tenían percepciones "extrasensoriales" y que ese sueño sin duda era una de esas. Por eso no asistió al apresurado funeral, porque ya se había despedido de una forma mucho mejor y estaba totalmente convencida de que su hermana se marchó contenta. El único detalle que evitó cuidadosamente fue decirle que Kikyo cambió su vida por la de él… que ella de alguna forma supo cómo acomodar las cosas en ese accidente para ser ella quien saliera gravemente herida y no él. Tal vez algún día se lo diría, como parte importante del recuerdo de su hermana para que Inuyasha supiera hasta qué punto lo amó… pero en ese momento no lo hizo para evitar un ataque de culpa.

- ¿Un final feliz? –preguntó el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios después de escuchar la explicación.

- Es lo que ella dijo. –contestó segura, sonriéndole abiertamente y tomando una de sus manos.

- ¿Tú crees… que ella… que Kikyo quiso despedirse también de mí? ¿Por eso estuvo despierta…?

- Estoy segura de ello. Tú no hubieras creído en un sueño como el mío.

- No, no lo hubiera hecho. –al final Inuyasha sintió sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas unos segundos hasta que recordó las letras "MN", lo que significaban y cómo quizás eso también fue parte de una revelación divina… así él podría matar a ese miserable. – Gracias Kagome. –le dijo antes de que sus instintos lo traicionaran y le revelara su plan. – Creo en tu sueño y te agradezco que me lo hayas contado.

- De nada. –respondió simplemente antes de abrazarlo por una vez sintiendo sus espíritus en paz.

**Entró en la habitación de Sesshoumaru** y aunque sabía lo que iba a encontrar, no pudo estar preparada. Estaba ahí tendido sobre la cama de hospital con un suero en su brazo derecho porque el izquierdo se veía cubierto de vendajes que en fracciones se mancharon de sangre, no deseó imaginarse la quemadura debajo. Su torso estaba desnudo y desde el abdomen lo cubría una sábana azul celeste por la que pudo notar las gasas cubriendo la herida de su cirugía, más grande de lo que la imaginó. Y su pierna estaba igual tapada, pero notaba el bulto de otra herida ahí, la que tuvieron que hacerle para reparar el hueso roto. Además estaba muy pálido y con un tubo que salía de su garganta, el que lo ayudaba a respirar, eso sin contar el otro muy delgado y de apariencia flexible que entraba por su nariz.

Cuando llegó a su lado fue muy difícil quedarse ahí, esas eran cosas que nunca deseó saber, que jamás le hubiera gustado presenciar ni aunque se tratara de un extraño, pero ahí estaba y tenía que ver sus ojos dorados mirándola, escuchar su voz… hablar con él, decirle que lo amaba, que estaba esperando, que tenía que salir de ahí para estar juntos.

- Puedes tomar su mano si quieres. –le indicó una enfermera y ella lo hizo sosteniendo con delicadeza la mano derecha del piloto entre las suyas.

- Hace un rato que dejamos de pasarle medicamentos, ya debe estar medio consciente, pero no puedo quitarle el tubo del respirador hasta que no abra los ojos. –le explicó una doctora- Llámalo para que reaccione, hazlo con voz fuerte.

- Sessh… -murmuró apenas, tomando valor para hacerlo bien.- aquí estoy. Sesshoumaru… por favor… abre los ojos. –con cada palabra el tono era más adecuado, más firme, hasta que ya sin trabajos le ordenó, porque era lo que más deseaba, verlo despertar. – Tienes que venir conmigo. Abre los ojos, por favor. Vamos, estoy aquí. Tus padres están aquí, tienes que hacerlo. Por favor, abre los ojos…

En algún punto Lin notó la reacción y no se detuvo, lo vio mover algunos músculos del rostro, fruncir el seño un poco, intentar parpadear… lentamente, todo un paso a la vez mientras siguió diciéndole cosas, murmurando para traerlo de vuelta, desesperada porque así sucediera. El minuto que tomó todo fue eterno para Lin pero al final él la miró. Notó asomarse entre las pestañas esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y los suyos castaños no pudieron contener más las lágrimas, así como el nudo en su garganta se hinchó hasta no dejarla pronunciar una palabra más.

- Está bien. Sé que el tubo es molesto. -intervino la doctora de repente, atrayendo la atención de todos con su voz firme- Lo voy a sacar, pero tienes que toser. Ahora con cuidado.

Lin se quedó quieta como encantada mientras observó la maniobra, algo ruda para su gusto y después +el se alteró, la tos que en un principio fue para ayudarlo se convirtió en algo molesto, fuerte, ella se preocupó pero nadie más pareció hacerlo… quizás era normal. Mientras, ella siguió sosteniendo su mano sana y se dio cuenta, llena de alegría, que Sesshoumaru la apretó un poco mientras logró calmarse de nuevo.

Entonces cuando todo estuvo en paz y el silencio sólo se rompía con el repiqueteo constante de los monitores, él la vio de verdad. Ahí estaba con la expresión más dulce que nunca le vio… no pudo definir en qué consistía el cambio de su habitual frialdad, pero era diferente y al mismo tiempo sintió cómo en su interior algo se derretía. Sesshoumaru observó a Lin sin que nada más en el universo existiera.

- Te amo. –le dijo con voz ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, lo hizo porque era lo único que podía pensar y porque la última vez que estuvo medio consciente creyó que ya nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó más si lentamente se acercó a sus labios para rozarlos. Un beso tenue y fugaz, la respuesta que ansiaba darle, con un gesto pudo decirle que ella también lo amaba, que deseaba estar a su lado para siempre sin importar qué sucediera ellos dos tenían que estar juntos.

En ese momento los médicos interrumpieron haciéndole preguntas al hombre e informándole su estado, las heridas graves que tuvo y la larga recuperación que le quedaba por delante, no sería fácil pero por el momento su vida ya no peligraba. Todo indicaba que saldría bien de esa y quizás con algo de suerte hasta podría volver a correr un día.

Cuando los doctores terminaron de dar sus explicaciones Sesshoumaru sólo quería tiempo a solas con ella, disculparse de verdad por sus errores… tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero Lin tenía algo más en mente, sus padres preocupados en la sala de espera, no podía dejarlos así. Con toda la renuencia del mundo dejó otro beso fugaz en sus labios y fue de regreso para que alguien más pudiese entrar.

Sesshoumaru esperó paciente y la próxima persona en llegar fue su madre, era la primera vez que lo visitaba y a juzgar por lo pronto que llegó, si estaba muy preocupada. El encuentro con ella fue algo seco, distante como eran ambos, pero la mujer sin expresión se tomó la libertad de besar su frente y decirle lo mucho que la alegraba que estuviese bien, todo lo que se preocupó y cómo se quedaría ahí tanto tiempo como él lo requiriera.

El padre del piloto fue el último y resultó mucho más efusivo que su madre, el hombre mayor lo tomó de la mano sana y le preguntó cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, qué necesitaba… cualquier cosa él lo haría.

Al final regresó Lin para estar a su lado todo el tiempo, ahí se quedaría para conversar y ayudarlo, apoyarlo para siempre… en lo que fuera necesario porque lo amaba y así sería siempre.

**- ¡Todavía no se muere!** ¡Ni siquiera algo tan simple pudiste hacer bien! –Naraku gritó por milésima vez ese día y Kagura se encogió en su esquina, de pie esperando el siguiente ataque de ira ya sintiendo su ojo morado punzar al igual que la herida en su labio inferior.

La mujer ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba aterrorizada, falló, el imbécil de Sesshoumaru no murió como se suponía y ahora ella pagaría las consecuencias por su error. Mientras el hombre enfurecido desapareció un poco de su campo visual, de seguro que fue a servirse otro trago a su pequeña cantina privada, ella meditó cuáles eran sus posibilidades. Con toda la desesperación que la consumía era bien capaz de marcharse por fin. Aunque no tuviera nada, inclusive si debía esconderse el resto de su existencia para que Naraku no la encontrara… eso que llevaba ahora no era vida.

En una fracción de segundo tomó la decisión que por años no pudo y se dio cuenta de que esa era la pausa que necesitaba. Conocía bien la casa de su dueño y podría escapar por la puerta de atrás sin cruzarse en su camino, suponiendo que de verdad estuviese sirviéndose otro trago. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir y avanzar de prisa pero casi corriendo, con el pulso más acelerado que nunca y todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando por la señal de peligro, de ser descubierta. Sabía que él tenía cámaras de vigilancia en casi toda la casa, pero eso era lo de menos. De todas formas en cuanto pisara la calle tomaría un taxi, después un autobús al azar y el tren más tarde. En medio de todo eso pararía en un banco para sacar dinero de su cuenta privada, la vaciaría, y se perdería en alguna ciudad cercana. Un camión foráneo le serviría bien para eso. Y así continuaría yéndose cada vez más y más lejos… otros países… sería una huída constante el resto de su existencia, pero por lo menos así prometía ser larga, siempre y cuando lo hiciera bien.

Llegó al final del corredor y bajó por las escaleras de servicio, a su paso chocó con una sirvienta y la miró a los ojos, asustada porque pudiera gritar o tratar de detenerla. Por un instante ella y esa extraña se vieron a los ojos y se comunicaron, el pánico en los de Kagura era indescriptible y la otra muy joven y a sabiendas de las cosas turbias que pasaban ahí… le sonrió y siguió con su camino como si nada pasara.

Kagura no desperdició tiempo, solamente continuó moviendo los pies tan rápido como pudo ¿Naraku habría regresado ya a donde ella debería estar esperando? ¿El personal de seguridad la detendría? Generalmente la puerta de atrás estaba con llave, pero nada más elaborado porque la utilizaban para cosas sencillas como la entrada de personal… nada ilegal. Cuando llegó a la planta baja estaba en la cocina, tan blanca, iluminada y brillante que la asustó y se sintió expuesta, pero a primera vista no notó a nadie ahí y no se iba a detener a verificar. Se giró hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y fue hasta ese instante que escuchó la única voz que nunca hubiera querido volver a oír, la última que jamás llegaría a sus oídos.

- Lástima. –murmuró Naraku y fracciones de segundo más tarde, ni siquiera lo suficiente para que pudiera voltear a verlo, Kagura sintió cómo algo la empujaba hacia el suelo.

Eso fue lo primero, la fuerza de los impactos derribándola contra los mosaicos blancos y pulcros, metió las manos delante para amortiguar la caída, aunque en un principio no entendió qué fue lo que la tiró… si sólo lo escuchó hablar y después varios… zumbidos… algo así. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había sangre, su sangre, esparciéndose deprisa por el suelo, así tan carca del piso como estaba sólo notó la mancha roja creciendo, avanzando como marea letal. Y después, junto con una dificultad enorme para respirar le llegó el dolor.

Disparos. Por fin lo entendió. Un arma con silenciador que la atacó por la espalda, ni siquiera supo cuántas veces, ni se molestaría en tratar de averiguarlo. Desde ese mismo instante supo que ya todo estaba perdido, no logró escapar y ahora ya no tenía ni siquiera la posibilidad. Con esa certeza se rindió sin luchar, nada más dejó de hacer fuerzas, de tratar de sostenerse y se recostó en el piso con los ojos cerrados contenta porque por lo menos el rostro sonriente Naraku no sería lo último que sus ojos verían.

Él se quedó ahí observando simplemente hasta que el charco de sangre se extendió todo alrededor de la mujer. En ese momento llamó a un par de hombres en voz alta y ellos acudieron de inmediato. Sólo dos de los tantos "guardias" que él tenía, sin decirles nada entendieron qué debían hacer con la mujer muerta que yacía ahí. Naraku sólo dejó el arma en la mesita más cercana y dio un sorbo al vaso con wisky que sostenía en la mano izquierda, antes de que pudiera llamar a nadie más la misma joven que minutos antes se topó con Kagura en las escaleras salió por la puerta de servicio con una canasta con ropa sucia y al ver la escena se apresuró a dejarla en un rincón e ir por los instrumentos de limpieza, a Naraku no le gustaban las manchas en el piso.

**Lin estaba algo nerviosa esa mañana** pues por la tarde Sesshoumaru entraría a quirófano una vez más para arreglar algo en la piel de su brazo, algo de los injertos… se estremeció por milésima vez sólo de pensarlo. Pero no era momento para eso porque en ese presente lo tenía a su lado. Ella pasó ahí la noche y las primeras horas después del amanecer, al medio día el padre del chico llegaría para que ella se fuera a comer. A Sesshoumaru no le gustaba tanta atención, tantos cuidados… hasta su madre se aparecía todos los días un rato por ahí y no tenía planes de regresar pronto a su casa… era desconcertante y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Definitivamente todo fue secundario a la experiencia cercana a la muerte, porque ya sabía cómo lo pasó rozando varias veces, él no recordaba mucho pero para ese momento le había sacado a los demás la información necesaria para saber que si estaba vivo era por algún milagro. Hasta vio el accidente, le recomendaron que no lo hiciera, desde luego, pero su madre, quien era la persona más práctica y directa que conocía, le llevó un video y él al verlo no entendió por qué sucedió todo. No había nada ahí que lo hiciera entender y por lo que sabía Sango tampoco se lo explicaba… era un misterio, como que algo salió terriblemente mal o alguien preparó las cosas para que así fuera. Pero no tenía argumentos para eso, además del hecho de confiar en sus habilidades y en las de su equipo. Los accidentes no pasan de la nada... no así… siempre hay un error, la falla de alguien o algo…

- ¿Quieres desayunar ya? –preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras veía al personal del lugar entrar con un carrito que llevaba varias opciones para escoger. A Lin se le hacía extraño que estando en un hospital los tratan con "servicio a la habitación" y casi bufetes… suspiró y se dijo a sí misma una vez más que cuando tienes el dinero y las credenciales suficientes, nada es imposible.

- ¿Me dejarías otra opción? –preguntó algo sarcástico, levantando una ceja.

- En realidad no. –la joven sonrió y tomó una de las bandejas, de las que estaban abajo y sabían eran una dieta normal para ella.- ¿Qué quieres tú?

- Sorpréndeme.

Lin suspiró sintiéndose insegura como cada vez que él hacía algo así y escogió algo al azar sabiendo también que él lo aceptaría… ese hombre extraño, indiferente, cálido, reservado, frío, adorable, divertido, serio… ese hombre que la tenía fuera de sí misma, enamorada hasta lo más profundo y totalmente ebria de felicidad porque estaba vivo.

Cuando la persona con la comida se retiró ella procedió a su rutina de siempre, a hacer esos pequeños detalles por él que sólo a Lin le permitía. Ella dejó su bandeja de lado y acomodó la de él frente suyo en la cama y lo ayudó con calma y paciencia cuando lo necesitó mientras daba bocados esporádicos a su comida. Para Sesshoumaru fue extraño al principio y encontró la forma de alimentarse a sí mismo –con un solo brazo útil el cual llevaba una aguja clavada- cuando ella no estaba, pero la sonrisa de Lin y la paz y cariño con que lo hacía lo convenció de seguir esa rutina.

- Ya no estés nerviosa. –dijo él de repente adivinando su estado de ánimo.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó agachando un poco la mirada antes de tomar un trozo de fruta y dárselo a Sesshoumaru en los labios- ¿Tu no lo estás? Es decir… es que…

- Estoy bien.

- Pero dijeron que el dolor…

- Lin, es inevitable. Tranquilízate. –la mirada ámbar estaba fija en la castaña de ella imperativa, ordenándole que no se preocupara así por él.

Está bien. –le sonrió un poco y le ofreció otro bocado ahora más concentrada en su simple tarea.

Y por milésima vez notó lo sexy que se veía… sí, de seguro que había enloquecido… porque él estaba ahí en el hospital, herido, con vendajes… y aún así no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se concentraba en la imagen del piloto de torso desnudo y labios… más que apetecibles. Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera preguntar la razón por la cual sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante. –concedió el hombre.

- ¿Interrumpo? –preguntó Inuyasha levantando una ceja cuando adivinó que su hermano era alimentado como un niño pequeño.

- En lo absoluto. –contestó la mujer apresurada. - ¿Cómo está joven Inuyasha?

- Eh… bien… no me trates con tanta formalidad. –ella asintió y él se acercó hasta el pie de la cama.

- ¿Planeas quedarte mucho? –quiso saber ella algo extrañada por la visita, la primera de Inuyasha en los días que habían pasado desde el accidente.

- En realidad, no. –fue seco, casi tan cortante como su hermano lograba mostrarse, ella lo entendió.

- Entonces estaré esperando afuera. Fue un placer verte. –ella hizo una media reverencia y besó con suavidad a Sesshoumaru en los labios antes de abandonar la habitación para darles espacio.

- No se supone que yo tenga que alimentarte ¿verdad? –preguntó burlón Inuyasha.

- Se supone que me digas qué quieres.

- Tu accidente, vi los videos, tú no te equivocaste. Fue algo en el auto, en los frenos… pero Sango no tiene idea de qué, ella estaba segura de que todo funcionaba perfectamente, igual que siempre. ¿Cuál es tu historia? –la seriedad de sus palabras casi impresionó a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Insinúas que alguien más lo causó?

- Yo no dije eso.

- ¿Alguien como Naraku? ¿Sigues con lo que Kikyo dejó pendiente?

- Tú también desconfías de él. –afirmó Inuyasha, quizás no se llevara mucho con su hermano mayor, pero lo conocía lo suficiente.

- No sé cómo pudo hacerlo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de eso y más.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo unos segundos, analizando las palabras del otro hombre y al final asintió simplemente con fuego en los ojos dorados resplandeciendo con fuerza… con fiereza, él se encargaría de Naraku sin duda alguna. Antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien más.

- ¿Por qué te interesa esto? –cuestionó Sesshoumaru presintiendo que había más en el fondo.

- Él causó el accidente que tuve con Kikyo, él la asesinó. No voy dejarlo libre y no tengo pruebas en su contra. No pienso quedarme esperando quién sigue en su lista.

- ¿Entonces piensas matarlo? –la pregunta del mayor fue casi una burla, pero en la determinación del otro entendió que era en serio.

- Le voy a dar una probada de su propia medicina. Cuando esté en una carretera pienso envestirlo justo como él lo hizo con nosotros.

- ¿Tienes algún auto blindado?

- No.

- Yo sí. Estará en la puerta de tu casa mañana.

Inuyasha entendió que eso era no sólo la aprobación para su plan, sino el deseo de venganza de Sesshoumaru y quizás también sus ansias por proteger a quien lo rodeaba… además quería ayudarlo a completar la misión y hasta brindarle algo de protección. En silencio asintió y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Recupérate pronto, voy a volver a correr y no será interesante sin ti para hacer algo de competencia. –le dijo y después abandonó el lugar con la certeza de que los días de Naraku estaban contados.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

* * *

Hello! Cómo están? Ojalá que muy, muy bien! Y espero que les haya gustado el capi! Es definitivamente el penúltimo. el final la próxima semana! Como siempre mil gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y sus comentarios, me alegran la semana! Y también igual que siempre ya saben cualquier cosita sugerencias, dudas (espero haber aclarado algunas del cap pasado de cosas que de verdad no expresé bien y muchas gracias por hacérmelo notar!), mentads, jitomatazos, etc... con un comentario... **mail grax! **Y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	21. Por siempre y para siempre

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

**

(**Negritas**)-Principio de escena.

* * *

- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de retractarte? –preguntó Miroku nervioso.

- No.

- Pues deberías, es una maldita locura ese plan tuyo. –lo criticó por milésima vez mientras almorzaban, empezaba a desesperarse al ver que Inuyasha no se rendiría.

- No tengo razones para retractarme. Ese monstruo tiene que morir. No le voy a permitir que dañe a nadie más. –Inuyasha dio un sorbo de su bebida y casi se arrepiente de haberle contado a su mejor amigo del plan, de cómo ya había seguido a Naraku en más de una ocasión y estaba listo para asesinarlo, costara lo que costara.

- ¿Y si el dañado eres tú? Estás tentando mucho a tu suerte ¿ya pensaste en la señorita Kagome?

- Es a ella especialmente a quien quiero proteger. Además, me muero en el intento… no importa… ya perdí a Kikyo por ese imbécil… no voy a dejar que se repita la historia.

- ¡Pero hay otras formas! –le gritó su amigo considerando seriamente el robarle las llaves de todos los autos, denunciarlo a la policía por algo… o lo que fuese necesario para detenerlo.

- No. Justo lo que él hizo. Además, aunque quisiera denunciarlo no tengo pruebas en su contra.

- Eres un idiota. –sentenció Miroku.

- Gracias. –Inuyasha sonrió y sintió cómo en su interior resplandecía la furia de la venganza.

Tendría que hacerlo dentro de los próximos días. Investigando entró la fecha exacta en que lo intentaría, esa misma semana, al parecer el importante empresario haría un viaje a la ciudad más próxima… por una carretera no tan plana, que tenía puentes altos construidos sobre ríos anchos y profundos. Si fuera enteramente a su gusto preferiría hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde él y Kikyo sufrieron el accidente, pero no sería así… y matarlo era lo importante, los detalles sádicos y torcidos podían pasar a segundo plano.

Y quizás no debió informar a su amigo pero siendo Miroku tan perceptivo notó que algo sucedía con él. Así fue como terminó contándole. Pero sólo ellos dos y Sesshoumaru conocían el plan… nunca se atrevería a decírselo a Kagome. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se lo permitiría… encontraría la forma de detenerlo y no deseaba eso. No podía permitirle seguir viviendo a ese despreciable asesino… lo haría por Kikyo y por Kagome… por venganza y protección.

En el fondo tenía algo de miedo porque era muy consciente de lo mal que podrían salir las cosas, que quizás después de salvarse la vez anterior… ahora no correría con la misma suerte. Y entonces… en ese "peor de los casos" la partida de Kikyo habría sido en vano… si fue para protegerlo y él prácticamente se estaba suicidando. Pero no pensaría en eso. Suficiente era cargar con la culpa de lo que sucedería con Kagome si él no estaba ahí apoyándola… como para además sentirse mal por cosas sobre las que no tenía control.

Así que todo estaba prácticamente hecho, tenía el auto y la fecha mezclados con su fiera determinación, el deseo de venganza y la entera certeza de que esa era su única salida.

**- Todo aparenta ir muy bien.** –habló con una media sonrisa el médico… el milésimo que atendía a Sesshoumaru desde el accidente, éste era especialista en quemaduras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a llevar regresar a correr? –preguntó el hombre de los ojos dorados.

- Es muy pronto para decir eso. Primero tiene que ver que la pierna también esté bien. Y en cuanto al brazo… parece no haber daños irreparables, pero la rehabilitación será larga. Con permiso.

El hombre abandonó la habitación y Lin suspiró audiblemente, como si todo el tiempo que duró la revisión hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento. Sesshoumaru sólo la observo fijo con los ojos fríos que no demostraron ninguna emoción… nada en absoluto de todo lo que sentía ese día que como tantos otros ella estaba ahí a su lado sin que nada más importara.

Alzó su mano útil hasta tocar el rostro de la joven y con una caricia suave la incitó para acercar sus labios. Se besaron con calma y paciencia, casi inocentes… como un primer beso. El tacto suave y cálido los inundó como cada vez, perdiéndose en él, continuando lentamente con el paso del tiempo hasta que la pasión se agregó a su mezcla y el gesto casi infantil se volvió de fuego quemándolos sin dolor, ardiendo con el placer creciente entre ellos.

Después de varios minutos Lin se separó a regañadientes casi avergonzada por dejarse sentir tantas cosas cuando él estaba enfermo… cómo deseaba hacer el amor… cuánto lo necesitaba tocando su piel y uniendo sus cuerpos… pero no podía, se sentía desconsiderar por siquiera pensarlo. Suspiró una vez más y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo la mano de él entre las propias y sonriéndole con tranquilidad. El celular de ella sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones sin dificultad, aunque al reconocer el número se apresuró a bajarse de la cama y cruzar toda la habitación mientras contestaba.

- Hola… -saludó dudosa, sabiendo que no quería escuchar lo que le dirían.-Sí… lo sé… es que… -guardó silencio cuando el hombre del otro lado la interrumpió hablando tan fuerte que Sesshoumaru escuchó murmullos –No puedo… no… sólo un poco más. Ya sé que no van a esperar por siempre. –al final bajó la voz y esperó de nuevo mientras continuaban gritándole. –Ya sé lo que eso significa… lo entiendo, sólo… sí… veré que puedo hacer. Prometo llamarte. Adiós.

Terminó la llamada y guardó el teléfono otra vez tomándose así unos segundos para recomponerse, aunque el conflicto y hasta dolor que le causó la llamada no le pasó para nada desapercibido a Sesshoumaru, él adivinó con facilidad cuál era el problema… o sea, él mismo.

- Ven acá. –la llamó- Necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente. –endureció a sabiendas no sólo la voz, sino la mirada, convencido de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella y era tan testaruda a veces que tendría que utilizar toda su fuerza. Lin fue y desconcertada se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, a su lado. –Necesito que te vayas de aquí. Es una orden. Y no regreses pronto.

La joven escuchó todo sin haberlo astado esperando, esa frialdad y dureza… ese trato tan horrible que le dolía… ¿por qué? Si todo era tan perfecto ¿es que lo enfadó con sus mimos? ¿Se cansó de tenerla a su lado casi 24 horas al día? ¿Necesitaba tiempo a solas? El shock fue tan grande que durante un minuto, quizás dos, no pudo decirle nada, ni ligar ideas coherentes… nada… su mente en blanco y el frío en su pecho ¿por qué?

- Pero… -logró medio articular.

- No está a discusión, Lin, ya fue suficiente de jugar a la enfermera. Voy a estar bien y no planeo ir así a ningún lado. Así que márchate y no vuelvas por lo menos en varios días.

Ella se quedó mirándolo otra vez… queriendo preguntar la razón, o que por algún milagro le llegara la respuesta sola… pero no encontró nada… lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era en vano preguntar ¿cuántas veces antes no la desconcertó? Eso fue una constante desde que se conocieron… caminos largos en silencio, rupturas increíbles… separaciones incomprensibles… era lo mismo de siempre, él haciendo cosas… haciéndole cosas sin dar la más mínima explicación. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca ganaría.

Sesshoumaru de repente sin que ella pudiera preverlo la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Aunque esta vez no fue como la última… sino que fue apasionado desde el principio, juntando sus lenguas, inmiscuyéndose en su boca y acelerando sus respiraciones apenas unos segundos después. Mientras, el tacto que mantuvo sobre un poco de piel que quedaba descubierta entre la blusa y el pantalón, se intensificó, fue cálido también y lleno de deseo. Cuando la joven perdió la cabeza y mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su chico, él dejó escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Lin supo que era suficiente, no deseaba lastimarlo. Y con toda la renuencia del mundo se separó para mirarlo a los ojos dorados.

Esperó encontrarlos cálidos otra vez, pero cuando notó la muralla de hielo recordó que él acababa de pedirle que se marchara… y que ella decidió hacerlo sin tratar de entender ni saber cuándo volvería.

- Llámame cuando quieras que regrese. –le dijo en voz baja mientras se bajaba de la cama y de camino a la puerta tomaba sus cosas.

Ante sí misma la corta frase sonó a mentira… o algo similar… porque era incorrecto… algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no debería estar siempre esperando por instrucciones, pero al mismo tiempo… ¿qué más podía hacer? Bueno, sí podía exigir… o algo similar… pero no. Sería mejor esperar y ver si cuando él llamara ya estaría de humor para darle una explicación, o si ella la desearía… o si de verdad podría seguir con ese patrón de comportamiento. Lo amaba pero… a veces no lo entendía.

**Era tarde por la noche** y la cena de Inuyasha y Kagome estaba terminando, ella iría a casa… donde aún lidiaba con sus padres, pero por lo menos ya estarían dormidos. Mientras él atendió una llamada ella llevó los últimos platos para lavarlos rápidamente y aunque sea no dejarlo con esa pequeña tarea porque al día siguiente saldría de viaje… a algún lugar que se mostraba reacia revelar. En realidad estaba preocupada porque él actuaba extraño desde días atrás. Quiso achacárselo a la muerte de Kikyo… a que de seguro la extrañaba y continuaba confundido y todas esas cosas… pero aún así sentía algo más, una sensación de incomodidad y cierto malestar. Quizás porque el hombre de los ojos miel estaba esquivo con ella. Pero… ¿y si era porque se sentía incómodo a su alrededor? Quizás muy a pesar de sus esperanzas, ese beso que sucedió días atrás aún con Kikyo viva… sí dañó su amistad.

- Deja eso. –la sorprendió él quitándole un plato de las manos. –Eres mi invitada y ya es tarde. Voy a tener que llevarte.

- ¿En tu nuevo auto blanco? Qué raro… nunca esperé que de la nada te apareciera un coche de ese color. –Kagome dejó lo que hacía y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Te dije que me lo prestaron para probarlo. –se defendió con tono de enfado, no le gustaba mentirle, pero decir la verdad no era una opción en esos momentos, no le explicaría que era el auto que Sesshoumaru le prestó para ir y matar a Naraku.- Y de verdad estoy pensando en llevarte… es tarde… pero tus padres…

- Lo sé –suspiró tomando sus cosas y poniéndose el suéter en la puerta. –Aún no asimilan las cosas.

- Todavía me culpan. –la voz de Inuyasha se ensombreció de repente.

- Y todavía creen que perdieron todo porque Kikyo era perfecta y yo ni me le acerco. –su tono fue tranquilo a pesar de la fuerza d sus palabras e Inuyasha entendió que la joven tomaba aquello con más filosofía que él. –Sólo hay que darles tiempo. –sonrió y lo abrazó brevemente para después dejar un beso suave en su mejilla.

Al intentar separarse ella no pudo hacerlo, ya que el chico la retuvo entre sus brazos, estrechándola con más fuerza por unos segundos en un gesto que tenía muchos significados, eso ella pudo sentirlo, pero no llegó a descifrarlos cuando muy pronto para su gusto, Inuyasha la dejó ir y la miró con conflicto… ¿qué le estaba ocultado? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó él, aunque quizás más bien al destino que a ella. – Claro que sí. –se respondió solo de inmediato tratando de sonreír otra vez, ella lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? –preguntó directa.

- Nada. Hace mucho que no salimos… a algún lugar. Paso por ti mañana… piensa a dónde quieres ir.

- Sólo si me lo prometes.

- Lo prometo. –aseguró con la mirada ardiendo en convicción ¿cómo pensó en dejarla sola? Nunca, jamás podría hacerle eso. Le sonrió y besó su frente sonriendo.

**Lin llegó cansada a la habitación del hotel.** Desde el accidente de Sesshoumaru dejó pasar varias lecturas… compromisos laborales, por estar a su lado. Nada le importó en ese momento y todavía creía que él era su prioridad pero aún así, sabía que no cumplir con sus obligaciones podría costarle a la larga perder el sueño que estaba viviendo.

Tomó su teléfono le marcó, esperando no despertarlo, repicó dos veces mientras la joven dudaba en colgar. Odiaba sentirse insegura otra vez con él pero después de que la sacara de su habitación, literalmente, no sabía qué esperar.

- Lin. –la saludó con su voz masculina y hermosa.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Caminando.

- ¿De verdad? –la alegría la embargó al saber que ya podía andar y deseó ser ella la que estuviera a su lado para apoyarlo. – Felicidades.

- Gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien. Hoy estuve en una librería y mañana será otra… creo que me quieren todos los días. –suspiró.

- Me alegra.

- A mí no tanto. Quisiera… quisiera tener unos días libres para…

- Lin. –la interrumpió. –Ya te tomaste muchos días por mi causa. Yo estoy bien. Tu tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones. Puedo esperar.

Como una revelación ella lo vio. Fue eso. Sesshoumaru se preocupaba por su carrera como escritora, porque cumpliera con los compromisos ¿no pudo sólo decírselo? Después de todo era decisión de ella lo que hacía, dónde estaba y con quién. Sonrió levemente, complacida por la seguridad de que él la quería a su lado pero la amaba lo suficiente para hacer lo mejor para ella. Se sentó con suavidad en el borde de la cama y miró su computadora enfrente con deseos de tocarla aunque no tenía nada de diferente, la estaba llamando casi.

- Gracias, no me di cuenta antes de por qué lo hacías. –le dijo a Sesshoumaru.

- Primero piensa en ti. Cuando tengas un día libre ven. Te extraño. –de pie en el pasillo del hospital mientras se sostenía con ayuda de un bastón Sesshoumaru sonrió algo para sí mismo, qué cursi y tonto sonaba eso, aunque no dejara de ser la verdad.

- También te extraño. –en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y Sesshoumaru pudo escucharlo.

- Llámame mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro. Te amo.

- Te amo, Lin.

Cuando la joven terminó de hablar puso sobre una almohada el teléfono y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad atendió a la persona que llevaba la cena a su habitación y mientras se alimentaba tomó la computadora y de la misma forma en que lo hizo muchos meses atrás empezó a relatarse a sí misma su vida… aunque esta vez con algunos matices de historia fantástica que con suerte serían suficientes para llegar a publicarse.

**Inuyasha iba detrás de él. **Ya estaban en la carretera y no tenía escapatoria, no existían desviaciones ni salidas hasta dentro de varios kilómetros, después de varios puentes. El auto de Sesshoumaru resultaba perfecto, veloz como pocos y si estaba blindado mucho mejor. Pensó en cómo hacerlo, si darle algún aviso antes o sólo llegar por detrás con fuerza y decidió hacerlo simple porque Naraku y su gente quizás llevaban armas de fuego, no porque le preocupara que traspasaran en cristal pero sí podrían reventarle un neumático y echarlo todo a perder. Así que sería rápido.

También pensó en donde sería el punto ideal, quizás cualquier puente serviría pero no, porque había algunos ríos anchos y profundos y la caída al agua sería más segura y además… no podría incendiarse tan fácilmente como si caía en seco.

Así que dentro de dos puentes sería, porque ahí estaba seco a causa de una presa contruída recientemente. Y los metros hacia el suelo serían los segundos que Naraku tendría para saber que iba a morir.

Pasaron un par de kilómetros antes de cruzar un río y entonces, Inuyasha aceleró de verdad, faltaba poco. No había ningún auto entre ellos dos por fortuna ni parecía que alguien más fuese a cruzarse en su camino. Porque la única cosa que lo detendría en ese momento sería eso… la posibilidad de dañar a alguien que no tendría por qué. Él quizás se convertiría en un asesino después de ese día, pro nunca en un criminal, ya que Naraku no contaba exactamente como persona.

Iba a pocos metros atrás del carro negro, con las placas MNG587, cuando el puente inició y con un solo acelere se preparó. La distancia entre ellos era corta, pero lo suficientemente larga para permitirle aumentar más la velocidad. Se tomó unos segundos para mirar su tablero 183km/h, suficiente. El chico apretó las manos con fuerza al volante tratando de mantener el control y así no caer también, su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en su misión. Al hacer contacto a esa velocidad y con tal fuerza el auto de adelante perdió la estabilidad y serpenteó de un lado a otro disminuyendo la velocidad inmediatamente, pero no atravesó las vallas que los separaban del vacío.

Inuyasha acomodóa su velocidad para no rebasarlos y se concentró en el control, así con precisión pudo tocarlos de nuevo al instante en que por una ventana en el techo se asomaba el rostro de un hombre, no lo conocía pero no importaba, y sacó un arma automática que a la más mínima presión del gatillo descargó contra el vehículo blanco que Inuyasha conducía.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ese segundo toque los desestabilizó lo suficiente y al tocar un punto en la cerca el auto dio una especie de media vuelta, brincando la seguridad y precipitándose hacia el vacío.

El piloto sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más y mientras se aseguraba de ir manejando bien, sin peligro de sufrir la misma suerte, pensó en qué debería hacer… deseaba como nada detenerse, regresar al puente y asegurarse de ver los restos del vehículo… pero sería estúpido… porque no quería testigos, ni policías, ni nada que lo involucrara. Si por un milagro su plan no funcionó y Naraku sobrevivía… no quería su atención encima aunque quizás al ver el coche sospecharían… si el imbécil los tenía bien investigados podrían ligar a Sesshoumaru con el ataque y así a él también porque su hermano no estaba en condiciones de manear. ¡Qué lío! Pero las posibilidades de que Naraku sobreviviera a eso eran como de una en un millón. Suspiró sintiendo que las ganas de volver y asegurarse se volvían más fuertes.

Sin embargo el pensamiento lo traicionó, o ayudó, devolviéndole a Kagome de golpe. Estuvo tan concentrado por horas en lo que haría que se olvidó de ella. Pero ya no más. Se parte estaba cumplida y no haría estupideces arriesgándose más… arriesgándola más a ella. Además, si no quería pasar por ahí de vuelta, tendría que tomar otra carretera y prometió recogerla para cenar. Así que no le sobraba tiempo. Kagome era más importante.

**VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Kagome estaba nerviosa, sus padres continuaban ahí. Poco a poco notó que cambiaron… ahora ya no le daban miradas hostiles ni dolidas, era casi como si la ignoraran… pero su estancia prolongada la entendía porque se estaban haciendo cargo de la escudería, mejor ellos que ella. Pero en ese momento los necesitaba fuera de la casa. Le prometió a Inuyasha una cena los dos solos ahí pensando en que sus progenitores no estarían, porque ellos iban a asistir a una fiesta esa noche y no llegarían hasta tarde ¿debería llamarle y cancelar? Porque la pareja mayor aún estaba en su habitación mientras su madre terminaba de arreglarse.

La joven de ojos cafés caminó nerviosa de la sala al recibidor una y otra vez sosteniendo su teléfono entre las manos, meditando. Cuando estaba a punto de marcar escuchó a sus padres bajando las escaleras y se sintió aliviada, ya se marchaban. Los esperó recargada en la puerta de la cocina con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir, igual no esperaba que le prestaran mucha atención.

- Nos vamos. –anunció su madre que llevaba un vestido largo negro y brillante, se veía hermosa, justo como siempre pensó que Kikyo llegaría a verse dentro de muchos años ¿ella también? Quizás sí puesto que se parecían mucho.

- Que les vaya bien.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy? –preguntó el hombre y ella dudó la respuesta el suficiente tiempo para que escucharan una motocicleta estacionarse, Kagome sintió toda la sangre irse de su rostro y no fue capaz de decir nada hasta que Inuyasha tocó el timbre. – Creo que sí. –afirmó y fue para abrir la puerta con su esposa e hija siguiéndolo.

Al abrir Inuyasha endureció la mirada, desconfiado, esperando porque una vez más todo explotara ¿qué tan mal irían las cosas? Después de todo el monstruo que ellos creían que era el culpable estaba ahí… yendo a tomar a su otra hija. Pero extrañamente nada echó chispas de inmediato, sino que el hombre mayor se hizo a un lado para que el invitado pasara.

- Buenas noches. –saludó cordial la madre.

- Sí… buenas noches. –respondió el interrogando a Kagome con la mirada, pero ella tampoco podía creer la paz.

- Hay rumores de que vuelves a las pistas. Espero que consideres hacerlo con Sengoku, sería una lástima perderte. –el padre de la muchacha lo miró con seriedad pero sin agresión ¿era por eso? ¿Relaciones laborales?

- Si… ustedes no se oponen… sí, preferiría seguir con Sengoku.

- Perfecto. Avísanos cuando quieras tu contrato. Tenemos un piloto temporal aún para cubrir el puesto de Sesshoumaru y no ha dado buenos resultados, lo sabes. Además, parece que tu hermano se va a tomar toda la temporada. –fue al lado de su esposa y se agarraron las manos sin darse cuenta, Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta que la relación de sus padres había sobrevivido la muerte de Kikyo.

- Diviértanse. –dijo la mujer mayor y le extendió la mano libre a su hija para que se acercara.

La joven fue sin tener idea de para qué y al estar muy cerca la abrazaron, ambos al mismo tiempo. Su madre envolviéndola a ella y el padre a ambas. Se quedó helada ¿cuándo hacían ellos eso? No podía ver a Inuyasha en esa posición pero de seguro que también estaba desconcertado. Al final cuando entendió que estaban "haciendo las pases" de alguna forma logró relajarse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la dejaron ir y después le sonrieron, ella les devolvió el gesto mientras por su rostro corrían dos hilillos de agua salada.

- Cuídala mucho. –advirtió el padre a Inuyasha y él asintió.

Después se marcharon en silencio y también así se quedaron adentro hasta que pudieron escuchar el auto arrancar y perderse conforme se alejaba de la casa. Ahí dentro sólo se miraron tratando de salir de su asombro hasta que Inuyasha fue muy consciente de las lágrimas en el rostro de Kagome y se acercó a ella poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, delicadamente recorriendo un poco el camino hacia sus brazos y de regreso hasta acariciarle el cuello, una y otra vez. La joven se preguntó si él sería consciente del hormigueo que eso le despertaba y se alegró una vez más de tenerlo a su lado, aunque no la amara como a Kikyo, aunque sólo se quedaran como amigos. Eso tendría que ser suficiente. Sonrió un poco y despegó los labios para decirle algo pero él la interrumpió poniendo momentáneamente un dedo para sellarlos, después le tomó el rostro con ambas manos por los costados.

- Sólo dame un minuto. –dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Con mucho cuidado Inuyasha le besó el cabello, aspirando al mismo tiempo su aroma inconfundible. Luego dejó otro beso sobre su frente, uno más en cada mejilla y deslizó los labios por su piel tersa hasta la nariz femenina y la besó ahí sintiendo en su interior florecer todo lo que ya sentía, lo que ya conocía bien. Por fin era el momento de arriesgarlo todo, de confesarse con ella… porque en cierta forma sabía que ella también se sentía así… no podría definirlo, le era imposible asegurarlo… pero creía que Kagome también lo amaba.

- Te amo. –le susurró él suavemente mientras le besaba un párpado y luego el otro. La sintió quedarse quieta y contener el aliento, pero no estaba tensa, la conocía muy bien. Y así guiado por esa confianza misteriosa, por el vínculo que sostenían supo que ella era todo lo que desearía para siempre.

La besó una vez más, un roce sutil como todos los demás probando los labios rosas que tanto deseaba y movió los propios contra los de ella, danzaron en cierta forma, encontrándose, acostumbrándose a ese nuevo contacto.

Él movió ambas manos hasta ponerlas en su cintura y juntar sus cuerpos, ella lo rodeó por el cuello y así profundizaron su beso con matices de pasión. Por una vez sin que nada más importara, sin llenar sus momentos de felicidad con temor o culpa, sin nadie que amenazara sus vidas, nada más ellos dos en infinita complicidad, como desearían que fuera el resto de su existencia.

**Sesshoumaru estaba recostado en su propia cama,** la oscuridad del exterior hacía que las ventanas parecieron muros negros, era tarde y ella estaba por llegar. Casi no se habían visto… y la extrañaba mucho.

Con todo el tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar se dio cuenta de que era como si tuvieron que luchar constantemente para estar uno al lado del otro, sólo muy en el inicio cuando la llevaba a cada pista compartieron de verdad tiempo y eso fue más que suficiente para conocerla y saber que la amaba. Pero después nada fue igual… él imbécil como fue decidió terminar todo, ella se marchó… y cuando por fin tuvo otra oportunidad sucedió el accidente. Ahora estaba bastante recuperado, la herida de su abdomen por la cirugía era sólo una cicatriz, su pierna aún no tenía la misma condición de antes pero no podía quejarse. El brazo izquierdo era otra historia. Tenía muchas cicatrices, claro… esas nunca se irían, pero lo que le molestaba de verdad era la piel sensible y las pequeñas heridas que todavía ostentaba igual que recuperar fuerza y movimiento… todavía dudaba de volver a correr autos como lo hacía, pero nunca se rendiría.

Así que mientras él todavía iba a rehabilitación física, ella se dedicaba a su trabajo, no podía abandonarlo así. Entonces… era raro cuando lograban encontrarse, sin embargo esa noche la pasarían juntos, estaba ansiando tenerla a su lado más que nada. Además, ya había tomado una decisión. Si fuera el mismo de antes estaría apresurado para volver a las pistas y ver qué podía rescatar de esta temporada, pero no. tenía planes mejores… iría con ella. El trabajo de Lin en esos momentos significaba desplazarse mucho y él iba a tomarse licencia hasta el siguiente campeonato para hacerlo a su lado… como se lo dijo por teléfono una vez… iría por ella al fin del mundo.

De repente la escuchó entrar con pasos tranquilos a la habitación. Iba con una maleta mediana que dejó en la entrada y encima puso su bolso. Iba vestida como usualmente… una falda bonita a la rodilla de color rosa y una blusa blanca de botones negra. Los tacones estilizaban su figura al igual que el cabello largo cayendo en hebras alrededor de su rostro… era la mujer más hermosa del universo, de la historia de la humanidad ¿cómo pudo tener tanta suerte? ¿Qué hizo bien para merecerse que lo amara?

- ¿Cómo estás? –lo saludó sonriendo.

- Bien. ¿Tú? ¿Te trajeron?

- Sí, Sango lo hizo. Tienes que enseñarme a conducir. –se acercó lentamente y lo besó en los labios con suavidad, retirándose demasiado pronto para sentarse al lado de Sesshoumaru, casi en el centro de la cama.

- Prometido. ¿Viste a tus amigos antes de tomar el avión?

- Sí, todos son muy amables. –sonrió pensando en el grupo de personas que conocía allá en la otra ciudad donde vivió tan sola. – Ah… Kohaku te manda saludos. –una risita divertida se escapó de sus labios y él asintió. Bueno, ya no odiaba al hermano de Sango como antes, pero al parecer todavía le era algo difícil de aceptar. El tiempo resolvería eso… aunque a decir verdad, Kohaku nunca envió saludos… ahí también existía algo de resistencia.

- Estaba pensando ¿te molestaría tenerme por ahí en alguna de tus lecturas? –le preguntó mientras acariciaba la piel descubierta de su brazo.

- Me encantaría.

- Un par de semanas voy a ser libre de viajar y estaba pensando en seguirte por el país. –se acercó y besó su brazo con la piel ya erizada, lo hizo un par de veces antes de sólo sentarse y mirarla, casi sonriendo.

- ¿Tu rehabilitación? –preguntó algo aturdida por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

- Puedo seguir haciéndola a tu lado.

- ¿Qué dijeron los médicos? –la joven frunció el seño preocupada, no quería ser un obstáculo para él.

- Que puedo hacerlo. Pero es sólo si tú lo deseas.

- ¿Desear estar contigo? Es casi exacto… sólo agrégale un "para siempre". –sonrió y él la besó en los labios.

Al instante la pasión los golpeó mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban, tal vez porque ambos lo ansiaban, porque si no fuera por las heridas de él… hubieran hecho el amor mucho antes… para ese momento ya era más una necesidad que un simple deseo. Sesshoumaru se aproximó a ella, queriendo tenerla muy cerca y rodeó su cintura con el brazo todavía vendado mientras con suave tacto acariciaba su cuello y su hombro.

- Espera. –murmuró ella con la respiración entrecortada y él se alejó un poco, casi disgustado por la interrupción, ya mucho tuvo que esperar.- Ya sé que no puedes tomar vino por las medicinas pero… ¿tienes té helado? ¿Unas fresas? ¿Uvas? Podríamos continuar después de cenar. –le sonrió después cautivándolo como siempre, pero notó algo extraño, no era sólo alegría ahí… pero tampoco estaba provocándolo.

- Aquí quédate. Te traigo algo. –como un caballero besó su mano antes de marcharse.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en qué fue eso ¿cenar? Quizás fue muy descortés al no ofrecerle algo… pero era casi media noche y no pensó… sí, fue tonto. Tal vez ella no deseaba hacer el amor como él, quizás Lin no tenía la misma necesidad. Aunque quizás estaba sólo posponiéndolo para no hacerlo por temor a lastimarlo… tan propio de ella.

Al final regresó con una bandeja, llevaba ahí té helado y dos copas, como sustituto de vino, serviría, también le agregó un pequeño tazón con frutas: fresas, uvas, zarzamoras, cerezas y las bañó con chocolate líquido como un extra. A Lin siempre le encantó el chocolate.

Al estar en la entrada de la habitación detuvo sus pasos en seco, sorprendido, anonadado… petrificado. Quizás… después de todo no fuera que ella no necesitaba hacer el amor como él… tal vez sólo se divertía más con la espera y los preámbulos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por conocerle, siempre sería una aventura averiguarlo.

Ella lo estaba esperando recargada en la ventana del otro lado de la habitación pero ya no iba vestida como antes… bueno. Los zapatos de tacón eran los mismos. Ahora casi no iba vestida. Llevaba una de esas prendas de lencería que son parecidas a un bikini de encaje que se sujeta con listones… y un liguero. Todo en lila y morado. Mientras la veía Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de ponerle nombre a la prenda pero… de verdad le encantaba. Decidió seguirle el juego tanto como pudiera. Aunque quizás no fuera mucho.

Llevó la bandeja hasta una mesita y ella se acercó un paso a la vez, sensual y hermosa. No dijeron nada hasta encontrarse, la joven tomó una fresa del tazón y se la llevó a los labios sin perder el contacto visual con los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru, la expresión de él era inescrutable… tenía que hacer tantos esfuerzos para dejarla así ahora que su mente sólo estaba habitada por el deseo.

- Bonitos zapatos. –le dijo él sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

- Gracias. –sonrió tomando una cereza y también comiéndola.

Lo observó igual hasta que con un leve movimiento casi imperceptible supo que Sesshoumaru se acercaría, entonces, empezó a caminar para alejarse con una copa entre las manos. No podía darse el lujo de que la tocara todavía… porque en ese mismo instante todo el juego previo llegaría a su final… no sería capaz de seguir actuando.

- ¿También te gusta mi ropa? –inquirió antes de beber.

- Casi tan bonita como tú. –él también dio unos sorbos en ese instante, antes de dejar la copa en la bandeja y empezar a caminar hacia ella, deleitado.

- Gracias ¿Te ayudo a ponerte cómodo?

- Por favor. –sonrió y vio a Lin dejar la copa vacía e ir a su encuentro, justo en el borde de la cama.

- Con una condición, manos atrás.

Él obedeció, puso ambas manos en su espalda, conteniéndose de tocarla… qué difícil era. Ella fijó los ojos en los de él y sin soltar su mirada llevó ambas manos a los botones de su camisa desabrochándolos uno a uno, con lentitud exagerada y mucho cuidado de no rozar su piel. Lo hizo esperar y después controlándose mucho puso ambas mano sobre el abdomen marcado de Sesshoumaru y las subió por todos sus pectorales hasta los hombros, removiendo así la camisa. Inmediatamente y antes de que él lograra tomar el control, Lin se alejó dejándolo con el resto del trabajo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó él casi e un gruñido, sintiendo el calor crecer en el centro de su cuerpo mientras tiraba la camisa al suelo.

- ¿Cenando? –inquirió inocente tomando otra cereza entre los labios, allá a varios metros de él.

- Vas a hacer que pierda la razón… -dio dos pasos hacia ella y la vio tomar algo más del tazón, una uva, y luego ir hacia el escritorio para sentarse en el borde.

- Creo que eso intento, también. ¿Quieres? –le ofreció la uva y él se acercó nada lento.

Lin puso la fruta entre sus labios y esperando… sabiendo que el juego estaba por terminar… pero es que ella tampoco podía resistirlo un segundo más. Sesshoumaru se acercó sin hacer contacto, sólo aproximó más sus labios tomando así la uva que ella le ofrecía y apenas rozando su boca de la forma más infinitesimal, pero no se alejó. Lin se sintió contrariada, pensaba que él sólo la tomaría sin molestarse en seguir con el juego un segundo más.

Estaba así la joven pensando en qué hacer cuando el aliento dulce de Sesshoumaru se unió al suyo, un beso que pretendía seguir con la farsa y el coqueteo pero que justo como ambos lo temieron incendió todo… como una explosión inminente, el deseo tomó control sobre ellos.

Al instante Lin sintió un intruso en su boca mientras Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos poniendo las manos en sus caderas y acercándola a su cuerpo. Así sentada como estaba en el escritorio con él de pie entre sus piernas, pudo sentir la masculinidad del hombre chocar son su propia intimidad y al unísono un sonido de placer escapó por sus gargantas.

Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas mientras los zapatos de tacón caían al suelo, innecesarios al igual que el resto de las prendas. Con sus manos recorrió el pecho de Sesshoumaru y su abdomen, sintiendo la cicatriz en él como uno de los tantos recordatorios de que era afortunada… él estaba vivo. Después buscó el borde del pantalón y su ropa interior, ansiosa por quitarlo, por poder sentir sus cuerpos juntos totalmente. Sin preocuparse por nada inmiscuyó sus manos en la tela hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… lo tocó y lo acarició sintiendo cómo Sesshoumaru se estremecía debajo de su tacto, al igual que ella con el de él.

Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de sí, solamente sintiéndola a ella, queriendo estar con ella. Le gustó cuando lo rodeó con las piernas para acercarse, así él pudo utilizar las manos para rozar sus formas femeninas todavía por debajo de la tela de encaje, se deleitó con su forma y textura por unos momentos antes de buscar quitarle la ropa. Se veía hermosa vestida así… pero era aún mejor sin ella y ahora al no estar en la piscina como la vez anterior… podría admirarla bien. Se las ingenió para desabrochar la prenda mientras luchaba con su concentración para hacerlo y se la fue quitando mientras con las palmas de las manos rozaba su piel despierta, erizada por todas las sensaciones así como la propia.

Así se desnudaron, entre respiraciones agitadas y con movimientos casi torpes, desconcentrados porque todo en ellos eran el fuego y la electricidad fluyendo en todas direcciones, con sus resistencias al límite cada segundo. Cuando él pudo contemplarla sin nada encima lo hizo, renuente a dejar de besarla, de probar la piel también de su cuello y sus formas… pero necesitaba hacerlo. Renuente se separó y la observó… era aún más hermosa de lo que pensaba, de lo que notó antes cuando salieron juntos del agua… ella lo era todo. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios pensando en que eso no duraría mucho más… la tomó de ambas piernas para cargarla hasta la cama, pero la voz femenina lo detuvo.

- Hazlo ya. –le murmuró contra su aliento y supo que no se refería al traslado, sino a algo más. – Te amo… hazlo… por favor.

Él ni siquiera pudo pensar, sólo cambió la posición de sus manos, colocándolas sobre las caderas femeninas y lo hizo, uniendo sus cuerpos definitivamente, dando paso a las sensaciones más intensas que puedan existir. Lentamente, a pesar de las circunstancias, comenzó su vaivén.

Lin lo sintió adentrarse y se estremeció por milésima vez, tuvo que unir sus labios con urgencia para acallarse. Igual que antes lo rodeó con las piernas y se aferró a su cuello, siguiendo la lentitud de los movimientos, reconociendo en cada centímetro de su interior la piel del hombre que amaba.

Incrementaron el ritmo poco a poco, algo más rápido y fuerte, perdiendo el control y cualquier girón de cordura que les quedara, sólo ellos… su placer… su deseo consumado… nada más que el deleite de su pasión hasta que llegaron al punto en que no hay retorno, cuando con una nueva oleada de calor sus cuerpos se estremecieron en el clímax.

Y así se quedaron unos minutos, él en su interior y ella abrazándolo, recargando ahora su frente en uno de sus hombros, se sentía exhausta y a juzgar por la respiración entrecortada de él, igual a la de ella, también debía sentirse igual. Pero al mismo tiempo no era desagradable… al contrario… bienestar… felicidad envolviéndolos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

- Te amo. –murmuró Sesshoumaru y la envolvió para estrecharla con suavidad, un abrazo dulce.

Lin sonrió y él también estando seguros de que eso era apenas el comienzo de su nueva etapa, de vivir su amor… por siempre y para siempre.

**FiN.**

* * *

Hello! Aquí estoy (unas 3 horas después de lo que deseaba, pero es lo de menos!) Mil gracias! Espero que el final sea de su agrado! Y siempre agradezco, pero ahora es especial porque aquí acabamos. Todo su apoyo fue muy especial, muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Espero poder estar de regreso pronto con algo nuevo sobre esta adorable pareja! Y ahora sí porfitas! Un review... para que me digan qué tal...! Qué les gustó, qué no... lo que sea! Porfitas! Y con un último **millón de gracias** me despido. Muchísima suerte a todas!


	22. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**Epílogo

* * *

**

(**Negritas**)... Inicio de escena

* * *

Después de la ceremonia inició la fiesta, en un lugar al aire libre, un jardín precioso que a esas horas sin luz en el cielo se iluminaba utilizando antorchas estratégicamente colocadas, lo cual además propiciaba un clima agradable, alejando el frío. De todas formas estaban a media luz, un ambiente romántico creado a petición del novio, quien deseaba poder besar a Sango cada vez que le diera la gana y de forma tan atrevida como se le ocurriera sin tener comentarios a su alrededor. Esa noche a final de cuentas era de ellos, para ellos… que ahora estaban unidos legalmente, aunque sus vidas se hubieran entretejido antes. Ya era oficial… ella le pertenecía y a Sango le pertenecía Miroku. En ese momento ambos abrían la pista de baile moviéndose con gracia en el interior.

- Sanguito, creo que a pesar de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo una objeción por el día de hoy.

- ¿Qué objeción? –preguntó desconcertada, si ella sentía que todo era perfecto.

- ¿Cómo es que casi todos tus invitados son hombres y pusiste veto en mi lista de invitadas? –él sonrió encantador al final.

- Muy fácil, porque yo trabajo entre hombres, eso son ellos, compañeros de trabajo. Y tú querías invitar a todas tus exnovias… o sea, la mitad de las mujeres en la ciudad. –le explicó con naturalidad antes de dar un giro y ver cómo las otras parejas comenzaban a incorporarse también a la pista.

- Escusas… -después la besó con pasión adentrándose entre sus labios, extasiado por ahora sí tener la certeza de que Sango no escaparía. – Mira quiénes están allá. –le señaló la esquina más cercana con un movimiento de la cabeza e hizo el movimiento exacto para que ella pudiese ver discretamente.

Allá estaban dos parejas, una eran Inuyasha y Kagome, él padrino y una de sus dos madrinas. La joven llevaba un vestido rosa –el color elegido por Sango- con diseños sutiles en plateado, él iba de smoking. Eso por sí mismo no era nada especial, si ya todos sabían que ellos dos tenían una relación más que de amistad. Pero a su lado estaban los padres de ella. La pareja mayor que Sango invitó y nunca creyó irían, pero lo hicieron, además de dar un regalo demasiado generoso para su gusto. Estaban ahí tranquilos, como una pareja que se amaba profundamente y estaba en paz con el mundo… mientras su única hija se mostraba afectuosa con Inuyasha.

Fue algo difícil de asimilar aunque Kagome le contó antes el cambio que tuvieron sus progenitores. Tal vez fue la muerte de su otra hija, quizás la experiencia los ablandó y ahora de verdad estaban dispuestos a aceptar a Kagome tal como era… aunque eso incluyera a Inuyasha en el paquete. Además, de seguro que también se dieron cuenta de que él no fue el culpable del accidente. Tal fue su cambio de actitud que Kagome por primera vez en su vida lamentaba que estuviesen a punto de partir, habiendo dejado la escudería estable, con Inuyasha otra vez en las pistas y un director ejecutivo encargado de todo, liberaron a su hija y al mismo tiempo a ellos mismos. Esa noche tomarían un vuelo a quién sabe dónde en el mundo para regresar a su vida de antes.

- Ahora tus jefes me caen muy bien.

- Fue excesivo. –se quejó ella recordando el auto deportivo último modelo que fungió como regalo de bodas.

- Lo sé pero Kagome nos lo dijo, lo hicieron de corazón.

- Sí… -suspiró resignada y se acercó más a él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, contenta y relajada, todo parecía mejor inclusive de lo que lo imaginó.

A su lado pasaron Inuyasha y Kagome que con movimientos lentos también seguían el compás de la canción. Ellos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, relajados y casi satisfechos por ese momento, sus amigos eran felices y los padres de ella emanaban paz ¿qué más podían pedirle a la vida? Porque lo más importante de todo era la increíble certeza de que ellos se amaban, sin importar qué hubiera sucedido antes ahora su relación era como una fuente de luz iluminando sus vidas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo raptarte esta noche? –preguntó el chico en voz baja sólo para asegurar que nadie los escuchara.

- Depende ¿qué gano con eso?

- Pues… podrías ganar una cena, una botella del vino de tu preferencia, y por supuesto mi agradable compañía. –él se rió al final y ella también.

- Tu compañía… ¿puedes darme la cena y el vino en mi casa? Sólo tendrías que entregarlos.

- En ese caso no te estaría raptando. Es todo o nada. –inesperadamente Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura levantándola del suelo unos segundos como un paso de baile más elaborado de lo que ella soñó el chico podía conocer.

- ¡Qué haces! –reclamó casi asustada por el exabrupto.

- Intento convencerte. Si no aceptas, atente a las represalias. –como aviso hizo un débil intento por levantarla de nuevo, sólo un recordatorio.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –quiso saber.

- Tomé unas lecciones hace muchos años. No desvíes el tema. –Inuyasha frunció el seño como si de verdad empezara a impacientarse. Kagome sólo acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle.

- No va a ser tan sencillo, Inuyasha. Si pretendes raptarme tienes que ofrecer mínimo un baño en ese jacuzzi gigante tuyo. –luego besó el lóbulo de su oreja y se separó un poco para seguir bailando como si nada.

Inuyasha se quedó helado, más que sorprendido… bueno, sí claro que deseaba estar con ella en ese jacuzzi, pero la sugerencia…. Lo tomó desprevenido, él no tenía esas intenciones. Al final después de tomarse un par de segundos para recomponerse pudo seguir bailando normalmente, dispuesto a sacarse el asunto de la cabeza antes de cometer una tontería y que acabaran los dos en el suelo. Con intenciones de distraerse miró lejos y allá entre los invitados pudo reconocer a Lin pues llevaba un vestido del mismo color que el de Kagome, estaba junto con Sesshoumaru en la mesa que también le correspondía a él, su pareja, los novios y el hermano de ella con la chica que lo acompañaba. Era un arreglo poco convencional pero ni Sango ni Miroku tenían padres, así que les pareció mejor eso que sentarse solos toda la noche.

Lin miraba encantada todo el lugar, la decoración… el ambiente, era muy hermoso y no fue fácil conseguirlo, ella lo sabía pues estuvo involucrada de cerca con los preparativos. De repente sus ojos se toparon con los de Sesshoumaru y se sonrieron, la felicidad a su alrededor era palpable.

- ¿Te gustan las bodas? –preguntó intentando saber si era una de esas mujeres que siempre se emocionan en ocasiones como ésta, o el torrente de felicidad era porque se trataba de Sango.

- Sólo estoy contenta porque todo le está saliendo perfecto.

- Estás feliz… eso te hace ver aún más hermosa.

Lin se sonrojó y soltó una risita que le pareció algo tonta en sí misma, pero fue involuntario. Inconsciente bajó la mirada hacia su vestido rosa con una falda que parecía cortada en capas con cada filo en negro, de arriba tenía un escote ligero y tirantes delgados, casi inexistentes. Sesshoumaru le levantó la barbilla lentamente, buscando su mirada castaña.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó él de repente, la joven se sorprendió.

- Eh… ¿quieres tú? –la joven dudó en la respuesta, sintiéndose ansiosa de repente.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté. –utilizó toda la fuerza de su imponente mirada, deseaba sacarle una respuesta sincera, sin importar cuál fuera.

- Es que… no me gusta mucho… pero si tú quieres puedo hacerlo, lo haría por ti. –sonrió dubitativa.

- Lin, no tienes que hacer por mí nada que no desees.

Sesshoumaru se acercó para besar su frente y después sus labios con tranquilidad y paciencia. No estaba muy seguro de cómo soportaría la noche sentado en la misma mesa que Kohaku, teniendo que convivir civilizadamente con él… aunque ahora de verdad entendía que sus celos eran tontos e infundados… no le gustaba ese niño y eso quizás nunca cambiaría. Pero ya lidiaría con eso más tarde, en ese momento estaban ellos solos.

**Las horas habían pasado** y la fiesta continuaba como esperaban, los dueños de la escudería se marcharon poco antes para tomar su avión y los novios parecían estar esposados, nunca se soltaban las manos. Inuyasha y Kagome se habían alejado un poco del bullicio caminando uno al lado del otro con tranquilidad. En algún punto ella se detuvo y él la imitó, se quedaron sólo mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose ahí en la nada, sin interrupciones ni contacto físico, no era necesario.

Después de unos minutos de estar así Inuyasha despegó su mirada y la bajó por el rostro de la chica y después por su cuello, admirando cómo le quedaba la piel desnuda, aunque su vestido era de tirantes anchos. Y ahí notó un destello plateado… de oro blanco que reconoció la instante ¿cómo no lo vio antes? Frunció el seño y llevó los dedos hasta tocar los dos dijes que pendían de una cadena muy delgada, eran aquellos que sus padres les regalaron mucho antes, una "K" incrustada de diamantes y un relicario en forma e corazón… que pertenecía a Kikyo.

- No lo había notado ¿llevas mucho usándolo? –preguntó rozando el corazón con los dedos.

- No… pero he querido hacerlo, disculpa que no te haya dicho…

- Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte. –el chico se obligó a bajar la mano, pero no la vio a los ojos de nuevo.

- Si te incomoda puedes decírmelo, de verdad.

- No, es que sólo… no sé, es raro verlo. Pero sólo es que me tomó por sorpresa. –con cuidado la miró de nuevo a los ojos y encontró conflicto en ellos. – Para ti es especial usarlo ¿verdad?

- Como traer parte de mi hermana conmigo, pero debí darme cuenta de que a ti puede traerte recuerdos…

- ¿Puedo mirar dentro?

Kagome asintió y esperó con paciencia a que él tomara la figura entre sus dedos y la abriera, ahí dentro las fotografías no eran las mismas de antes, llevaba ahora una de su hermana y una de Inuyasha, los dos pero no juntos, como un recordatorio de que los amaba a ambos pero no de que ellos se habían amado. Por lo menos así era para ella, quizás para el piloto resultara diferente. Al cabo de unos segundos él sonrió y lo cerró de nuevo dejándolo caer balanceándose justo a la "K".

- Inuyasha. –lo llamó la voz fría de Sesshoumaru que aparentó haber salido de la nada, justo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Necesito hablar un momento contigo a solas.

- Te espero en la mesa. –dijo Kagome rápidamente, deseando darse y darle tiempo para pensar, se alejó rápidamente dejando a los dos hombres solos y aislados de cualquier par de oídos. Se fue algo insegura pero conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de que sólo lo tomó desprevenido, a final de cuentas Inuyasha aceptaría que ella usara ese dije, así sonrió para sí misma con confianza.

- Lo hiciste. –sentenció Sesshoumaru cuando ella se alejó lo suficiente- Tú causaste el accidente de Naraku.

- Sí, maté al maldito. –sonrió casi malévolo, satisfecho porque aunque ahora cargaba con el peso de varias muertes en su consciencia, podía saber que Kagome estaba segura y la muerte de Kikyo no fue en vano.

- Supongo que el auto funcionó bien.

- De maravilla, creo que por eso salí bien librado.

- No rayaste la pintura ¿verdad?

- Ni un rasguño, pero estoy dudando en regresártelo. –Inuyasha sonrió burlón.

- Consérvalo, te lo mereces. ¿Te quedaste a verlo arder? –preguntó Sesshoumaru con frialdad, según las noticias al tocar fondo el tanque de gasolina explotó pero nunca dijeron si los ocupantes ya estaban muertos o perdieron la vida durante el incendio.

- No. Deseaba hacerlo pero era más seguro alejarse. Hasta ahora nadie me ha involucrado.

- Ni lo harán. Hay demasiados intereses de por medio, a nadie le pesó la muerte de ese imbécil.

- Supongo que no. –Inuyasha se encogió de hombros sintiendo que la conversación estaba terminada, juntos emprendieron el paseo de regreso. -¿Es cierto que te vas a tomar el resto de la temporada? ¿No será más bien que ya no puedes correr?

- Mi decisión de estar con Lin no tiene nada que ver con mi capacidad para hacerte morder el polvo cada vez que lo quiera, eso aún lo conservo.

- Palabras.

- Disfruta el campeonato, será el único que tengas posibilidades de ganar.

- Quisieras. –llegaron a donde iniciaba la fiesta y notaron a sus mujeres platicando con la novia, con un suspiro silencioso se dieron cuenta de que así sería siempre, ahora no sólo eran medios hermanos, compañeros de profesión, coequiperos y cómplices… fue extraño saber que cada vez los unían más lazos.

**Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al departamento** de él ya muy de madrugada, más bien cerca del amanecer y aunque no tenían hambre para cenar, sí decidieron de camino que la botella de vino sería buena idea. En el momento de cruzar la puerta Inuyasha ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que el comentario sobre tomar un baño en el jacuzzi o fue broma o se refería a hacerlo ella sola. Pero Kagome tenía otra idea en mente… siempre y cuando el chico cooperara y la pasión y el deseo no los tomaran por sorpresa.

Cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa besándola, no fue un gesto suave y tierno, sino uno cargado de urgencia… ella no lo sabía pero sus labios eran la perdición de Inuyasha. Él la consideraba hermosa desde las hebras del cabello hasta laos dedos de los pies… pero había algo especial con sus labios rosas y cálidos… le eran tentadores… dulces… despertaban en él de repente el fuego.

Así la besó inmiscuyéndose en ellos, no tenía un plan ni mucho menos… sólo lo hizo por instinto, porque la amaba y la deseaba… y podía perder la razón con facilidad… especialmente después de verla todo el día así de hermosa arreglada para la boda… y de contenerse de besarla con pasión para no arruinarle el maquillaje. Ya no.

La abrazó por la cintura acorralándola contra la puerta cerrada y ella entrelazó los dedos por detrás de su cuello haciendo que sus besos bailaran al ritmo de los de él. Sus cuerpos se unieron de inmediato hasta que sólo los separara la tela de sus prendas. Ella suspiró entre un beso y otro, con el hormigueo de la electricidad recorrerla por completo deseando sentir la manos de Inuyasha trabajar sobre su piel…

- Inuyasha… -murmuró su nombre cuando sintió la boca libre de la de él y los besos bajando por su cuello lentamente.

El chico sintió necesidad de probarla más allá de lo que había llegado antes… descendió por su cuello y mientras subía ambas manos por su espalda para encontrar el cierre del vestido, besó sus hombros y sus brazos. Él no lo había planeado pero tampoco podía pensar claramente ya, todo era Kagome y la necesidad de tenerla más cerca.

Cuando por fin se las ingenió para bajar el cierre no se tomó nada de tiempo para preguntarle, comenzó a bajarlo besándola una y otra vez, cada centímetro de piel que se iba quedando expuesto. Creyó que sería como una vez antes… cuando envueltos igual en pasión la despojó de una blusa, pero no fue así… porque ahora ella nada más llevaba una prenda interior cubriendo su intimidad.

Al verla completamente desnuda Inuyasha no pudo contenerse, de su pecho escapó un gruñido leve y regresó por el camino que había dejado, besando sus piernas, una y luego la otra, probándola de vez en cuando, mordiendo muy suave más de una vez mientras cada nueva caricia aumentaba su propia excitación.

Cuando se topó con la prenda interior de Kagome por puro instinto dejó ahí también una suave caricia, con sus labios, con los dientes algo también y la sintió estremecerse y respirar entrecortado.

- Inuyasha… -murmuró ella al sentir eso que no esperó y que reverberó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Para gran sorpresa de la chica lo siguiente que él hizo fue ponerse de pie y mirarla con seriedad, quizás porque él entendió lo que estaba pasando… y ella debería sentirse apenada. Ahí estaba de pie recargada en la puerta de entrada, desnuda casi por completo, derretida por las caricias que recibió, llena de deseo y él iba aún completamente vestido… qué situación tan poco esperada, pero aún así… sólo sentía felicidad.

- ¿Quieres… detenernos? –preguntó él ahora desviando la mirada al suelo y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, era un caballero y no deseaba hacer nada contra su voluntad.

Ella sonrió y dio un paso fuera del vestido tendido a sus pies, con eso se acercó lo suficiente a él para abrazarlo por el cuello una vez más y hablarle muy ceca, con sus alientos rozándose en cada palabra.

- Te deseo Inuyasha.

Lo siguiente fue un beso más, completamente cargado de pasión. Él pasó ambas manos por su espalda hasta tomar sus formas en la parte de abajo y levantarla, la cama sería un sitio mucho más cómodo que ahí de pie. Continuaron besándose durante el trayecto y ella aprovechó para desabotonarle la camisa, menos mal que ya no llevaba saco ni corbata.

Al entrar en la habitación tiró la prenda al suelo y se dedicó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Una vez ahí al pie de la cama, Inuyasha la sentó en el borde, con los pies tocando el suelo y esperó parado frente a ella mientras su pareja le quitaba los pantalones.

Cuando estuvieron casi en las mismas condiciones él se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, también se tomó el tiempo para desabrochar las interminables tiras de las zapatillas de la chica. Al terminar y cuando por fin sólo vestían una prenda cada uno él tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo, ya después besaría sus labios otra vez, primero deseaba hacerlo con todo su cuerpo.

Kagome lo miró con atención sintiendo las mejillas arreboladas y su piel despertando bajo los labios y las manos masculinas. Primero las piernas, después los muslos, despacio, con calma… después llegó a su prenda íntima y la acarició y besó por encima de la tela. La joven se estremeció y suspiró, teniendo que utilizar amabas manos para sostenerse sentada, apenas tenía la cabeza coherente, sólo lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con cada célula de su ser.

Él continuó subiendo, mordió un poco alrededor de su ombligo y más arriba en sus formas femeninas. Ahí se entretuvo un rato, como si estuviera hipnotizado con su textura… con la forma en que reaccionaban a cada caricia. Después subió por su cuello una vez más pero ya no tenía paciencia ni cordura para detenerse, apneas pasó de camino a la boca de la joven y así en un beso ininterrumpido y apasionado se incorporó más para recostarla en la cama. Mientras tanto, Kagome se las ingenió para bajarle los bóxers lo suficiente, él terminó de sacárselos sólo utilizando las piernas, nunca dejaron de besarse.

- ¿Puedo? –murmuró él apenas, inmiscuyendo los dedos en la prenda que llevaba ella, sintiendo que pronto tendría que unir sus cuerpos… que era inminente la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Por favor… -Kagome sonrió y luego apresó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Inuyasha mientras él terminaba de desnudarla con manos masculinas que a ella se le antojaron como perfectas.

Cuando estuvieron así ya sin nada de por medio ella lo invitó con la mirada, en sus ojos cafés se reflejaban el deseo y la pasión, Kagome sentía el calor en su interior y la necesidad de sentirlo dentro. Él sonrió y gruñó un poco, la amaba y nada en el universo era más importante que ella, mientras unía sus labios una vez más, se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y muy despacio se adentró en ellas.

Cada centímetro de su camino estuvo lleno de placer y deleite, pudo mientras saborear los besos casi desesperados de Kagome, y conocer por primera vez el interior de su cuerpo. En el instante en el que llegó tan adentro como era posible un sonido de placer escapó de la garganta de la mujer, estrellándose entre sus alientos mezclados.

Así iniciaron el vaivén, pretendieron hacerlo lento… pero no fue posible. Nada más un par de segundos después la urgencia los invadió y aumentaron su velocidad, sin dejar de besarse ni un solo segundo. Y así se les fue el tiempo, con sus cuerpos juntos, fundidos como uno solo, hasta que el éxtasis los llenó, derramándose en ellos.

Inuyasha deseó decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no puedo, sentí su cuerpo al límite de la resistencia, el placer aún ondeaba en suaves capas envolviéndolos, su respiración agitada chocaba en el rostro de ella y su aroma lo embargaba por completo. Pero definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de hablar.

Kagome se quedó rozando sus labios con los de él mientras las respiraciones de ambos se iban calmando, muy lentamente… se sentía amada y lo amaba igual. Estar así con sus cuerpos tan cerca era lo mejor del universo y deseó muy en su interior que así fuese para siempre.

**Esa mañana no se preocuparon por despertar temprano, **sus compromisos eran más tarde y eso les permitió dormir unas horas más, hasta media mañana. Luego de haber abierto los ojos y descubrir que al igual que cada amanecer el estar juntos era el mejor regalo, sólo conversaban. Lin estaba con la espalda en el cochón, mirándolo y él recargado sobre su brazo también viéndola.

- Gracias por acompañarme a la boda. –dijo Lin en voz baja sonriendo porque estaba muy consciente de que los eventos sociales no eran los favoritos de él.

- No me lo agradezcas, fue un acto completamente egoísta. –él le esbozó una media sonrisa y le besó los labios apenas rozándolos divertido ante la mirada de incredulidad de su joven mujer. –No te iba a dejar ir sola vestida así de hermosa a un lugar donde, conociendo a la novia, la mayoría de los invitados serían hombres.

- En ese caso, qué bueno que actúas egoísta. –sonrió y cerró los ojos sabiendo que recibiría un beso y así fue, aunque resultó corto para su gusto.

- Anoche me dijiste que estás escribiendo de nuevo pero creo que ahí nos distrajimos. –recalcó él como en efecto no terminaron esa conversación cuando la pasión se les instaló.

- Ah sí… aún no tiene mucha forma es sólo… tenía ganas de continuar la historia del libro… de darle un mejor giro, algo menos triste.

- ¿Lo va a perdonar? –preguntó él utilizando el doble sentido, refiriéndose a su historia de fantasía y a la real.

- Mientras él desee estar a su lado, no podría ser de otra forma. –Lin alzó una mano y acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru, después continuó hacia su cuello y su hombro y ahí donde comenzaban las cicatrices lo hizo con más cuidado, temiendo lastimarlo. –Cuando regreses a correr… voy a ir a ver un psiquiatra para que me recete calmantes.

- No hay razón para preocuparte. No va a volver a pasar, tengo el mejor de los incentivos para volver a casa.

- Más te vale.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? –la miró con una ceja levantada y fuerza impresa en los ojos dorados.

- Por supuesto. –sonrió pasando ambas manos por su cuello para acercarse a él.

- ¿Y cuáles serían las consecuencias? –al mismo tiempo la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella respondió murmurándole en el oído mientras alternaba palabras con besos.

- Pues… que tal… un año… de abstinencia… puedo conseguirme una habitación sola. –luego bajó por su cuello sintiendo a Sesshoumaru estremecerse y su piel pálida despertar con cada caricia- Y eso no te gustaría ¿verdad? –continuó besándolo camino hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a la unión de sus clavículas. En ese momento él la recostó sobre la cama y se puso encima, buscando sus labios.

- ¿Y a ti sí? –inquirió entre un beso y otro, pero no le dio tiempo de replicar nada, simplemente se adentró en una caricia mucho más apasionada, al fin y al cabo tenían tiempo de sobre, por una vez el destino no los apremiaba para separarse.

**FiN.**

(ahora sí... deveritas!)

* * *

Hello! Aquí está el epílogo, espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice porq sinceramente sí dejé cabos sueltos antes y tenía que aclararlos (excepto el lemon inu/kag, ese nunca lo planee, fue enteramente a petición popular :P). Y ahora sí, con otro **millón de gracias** por todo su apoyo. Me despido y espero podamos leernos pronto en una nueva historia! Cuídense mucho!P.D. si tienen chance... díganme qué les pareció! Grax!


End file.
